Marriage Arrangements
by YukiYumena
Summary: Bella loses her parents in a tragic way when she is 15. Her Grandmother takes care of her until she decides it's time for Bella to get married. England of the beginning of the 18th century. BxE ALL HUMANS
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! This is my first story on FF and I hope you like it!**

**Prologue**

To fall in love and get married, that's the dream of most girls, but never was mine. To be truthful I never even really thought of getting married. I just wanted to try to apply to a college. I know, I know… College is for guys, a girl should learn how to be the perfect wife. But with my father being a Duke, I thought maybe, somehow, I could find a way to keep studying. Just wishful thinking, I now get it.

My hopes died when my parents died when I was 15. It was not a simple "died on an accident". My father, Charles Swan, poisoned my mother, Renee Swan, and then poisoned himself. That all happened when he found out that my mother was having an affair with an American Adventurer called "Phil something"… My parents used to love each other, but the fire died out on Renee years ago, and she met Phil who made her happy. My father couldn't live with the shame of being betrayed nor knowing that he didn't have Renee's love anymore.

Before it all happened we lived happily in our lands north from London. Our wool was considered one of the best in the Kingdom, and my father worked really hard, travelling a lot to London. Every time he got back from a trip, he would bring me books, my real passion. My mother would always look out for the house and every month or the other she would go to London to shop for clothes and other things that she liked, it was in one of those trips that she met Phil.

After their deaths, I went to live with my Grandmother Swan. She is the kind of person who hates showing any kind of weakness and hates even more when some member of the family disrespects "the respectful name of the Catholic Clan of the Swans" (how she calls it). So, my father's suicide made her pretty angry and I was her favorite toy to direct her anger at. But when I became 17 she decided that it was already time for me "to make myself useful" and called me to talk.

"You called, Grandmother?" I asked politely.

"Yes, Isabella, I did." She said looking at me as if it was obvious. "I decided it is already time for you to get to know your fiancée." She stated as if talking about the weather.

'WOA… Wait! Since when do I have a fiancée?' I thought, forcing my mouth to stay shut.

Grandma looked at me as if expecting for some reply. I couldn't even imagine how to or what to. So we kept staring at each other until she got mad and decided to continue.

"You are to spend the summer in the Cullen's home in London. Your fiancée is a young a prodigy in the political field as well as son of one of the traditional Catholic families, the Masens." She said as if she was giving me a present and I was being harsh and ungrateful.

"So, I'll be living next to the Masen's household?" I asked trying not to sound too shocked, but it was a complete failure.

"The Mr. and Mrs. Masen died eight years ago, their son and daughter live with Mrs. Masen older brother, Mr. Carlisle Cullen, which means you'll be living with your fiancée." She said like it was obvious.

One more time I had to control myself to keep my mouth shut, this only was getting harder and harder.

"You'll help Mrs. Cullen with the house, and serve dear Edward, learning his tastes and distastes in order to become a proud wife coming from the Swan Clan." She said in a tone that left no doubt that I wouldn't have a choice.

I had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall, but not from sadness… It was the anger that was almost making me cry. Not only I wouldn't be able to keep studying, but I would also have to marry a guy I didn't even know. It was just so frustrating…

"You are to be ready to leave in a week. After the summer you are to return to this house and get ready for the marriage." She said in a dismissing tone, but I had to ask her before I went back to my room to cry.

"What if my fiancée decide against the marriage?" I said trying not to sound hopeful.

"You'll won't do this to me, will you, Isabella?" She said with anger in her eyes. "You'll do your best to make this marriage happen, won't you?" her tone was as scary as her eyes, making me shiver with fear.

"Yes, I will, Grandmother." I said before I could even think of what I was saying.

"Great, you may go to your bedroom now." She said, pleased by my answer.

When I got to my bedroom I locked the door and allowed the tears to fall. 'I will be leaving to London. I'll be leaving to meet a guy I'll have to marry. To live with strangers, training to be a wife… It's just too much…' I kept thinking as my mind was running in circles.

After a lot of crying, I fell asleep. In my dream I saw the scene that became the most normal appearance in my dreams. I was running to give my "good morning" to my parents, but couldn't find them anywhere. Our house was really big, and I was already tired and nervous when I went over all the guest's rooms only to find my parents dead in the last room of the west wing. My mother was laying on the bed, as if she was still asleep, while my father was on the floor, facing it. Normally I would wake up screaming right at that moment, but this time I looked to my side to see this shadow-like person holding the same bottle of poison that my father had in his hand. This someone I was with opened my mouth with one hand and said "Now it's our turn." He said it in a sweet voice.

That was it. I woke up screaming and sweating a lot. Knowing that I didn't want to share my parents' fate, I decided that no matter what I would fulfill my duties as a wife, but would never fall in love with him or anyone. I would be a respectful wife and would carry my duties, but would never fall in the traps of love.

******---*****

**Well… Liked? Hated? Please review and tell me! I really want to know your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is American, I'm Brazillian so there's no way I could be her or own Twilight... And that's so sad...**

**Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and favorites I got! Here comes Rose! I promise Edward will be on the next chapter!**

**Chapter 01**

The following nights I kept having the same nightmare. No one came to see me, as the whole house was already used to having me waking up screaming. One of the reasons my room was the most distant from everything else. When I first got here, even the maids would complain or be worried, but the years made everyone simply used to all the screaming in the morning.

Three days later Rose came to see me and stay for the weekend. Rosalie Hale McCarty, or simply Rose, was my best friend ever since I was a baby. We were almost sisters and used to do everything together. She was also from a noble family, but threw away her title to get married to an American Adventurer named Emmet McCarty, a scary man to look at with a lot of muscles, but really nice and loving. Rose always told me he is a teddy bear and when a met him I couldn't agree more.

When I told Rose what my Grandma decided, she looked like she would murder someone.

"Rose, please calm down! You know how hard it was for me to have her allowing you and Emmet visiting me. Don't do something that would make her go back on her word!" I pleaded; I couldn't stand the thought of losing Rose too.

"Ok, I won't do what I want to… But, my God, Bella… Getting married to a guy you don't even know…" She said sighing.

"It's a pretty common thing, Rose, besides it's not like I can go against 'Her' wishes." I too sighed saying this.

"But we already had so many improvements in the world, Bella… Even the King doesn't have absolute power anymore!" Rose stated.

"Shut it, Rose! You know how this makes Grandma pissed! You know she lost my younger Uncle in the Revolutions… And worse, the Kings power being cut, our power was cut too and I think that's the worst part for her." I warned her for the billionth time.

"I know, but it's a fact darling. The world is changing, The Kingdom is changing! And that's the way things are even if she doesn't like it." She said smiling.

Rose liked the fact that she was watching the world change. She suffered a lot when she was a child and also had a guy she was to be married with. She knew the guy and would have married him for the sake of her family, had things happened differently. Had the guy and her family not being what they were. When she met Emmet, however, things got better and months later they were married. I can believe it all happened a little over a year ago. Oh! But Rose is already 19 and Emmet is 24, so they don't have a really big age gap.

Thinking of age gap, I began wondering what the age gap between me and my fiancée is. Grandma said he is a young prodigy, but compared to her and the old men in the political world a guy in his early thirties would be a young prodigy. I shivered at this thought.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rose asked noticing my shiver.

"I just thought that I don't know the difference between my age and the age of the man I am to marry." I answered her honestly. "I mean Grandma said he is a young prodigy and lives with his Uncle and Aunt, but that doesn't mean he's near my age, does it?"

"I just hope he isn't a pervert! If this guy or any other guy for that matter tries to do anything against your will…" Rose began shaking with anger. "He won't live to see another day coming!"

I sighed and decided it was already time for a walk in the south garden, this way being too far away from Grandma's ears, just in case Rose decided to keep on throwing tantrums. While we had our walk Rose told me about the craziness that Emmet's life was right now. He had just left for Spain two weeks ago and she was already missing him a lot.

"I know that he needs to come and go all the time to make sure the agreement works out like it should, and that we have a good life due to his efforts, but I can't help it… I just miss him too much." Rose said with tears in her amazing ice blue eyes.

"Rose, dear, I can only imagine what's like to feel this way, but now that I'll be in London too, you don't have to face this loneliness alone." I said smiling.

"Yes, I'm happy about it." She said it letting a tear run down her face.

"Where is the strong, independent woman that would always protect me?" I said nudging her.

"Somewhere in here…" She whispered.

"When Emmet's back, let that woman tell him that he won't travel without her anymore!" I said smiling.

"But you would…" Rose started, but then decided against saying it.

"I'm already a grown up, Rose. I don't want to see you suffering just to be near me." I said sadly.

I knew the reason Rose has never gone to a trip with Emmet was me. She knew how she was my one and only friend, she knew that she was the only important person that was left for me. I think she was afraid of leaving, afraid that of what I would do after she left. Afraid of what of the effects Grandma's influence would have on me. But I couldn't let her stay here unhappy just to keep checking on me, it wasn't fair!

"Bella, the same way you can't stand losing me, I can't stand losing you either." Rose sighed.

"But you're not shining like you do with Emmet - don't get me wrong, you're always beautiful -, without him it's like… It's like you're not complete." I too sighed.

"Of course I'm always beautiful! And you are right, I'm not complete without him by my side, but he promised me he would keep these trips to the minimum, so don't worry your pretty little head." She said combing her long wavy blond hair.

After that Rose decided to change topics and the rest of the walk was pretty calm. She was already planning what I should take with me to London. Also deciding where we would shop for new clothes, since she decided that my clothes were too old and conservative ones. I kept imagining how I would dread every second of this "going shopping". I hate shopping for clothes and make up.

'At least it will be shopping with Rose…' I thought remembering the times I went to buy clothes with Grandma for a Royal Dance. In the end I faked flu and didn't go at all. I think Grandma only believed because she also didn't want me to go embarrass the family with my lack of coordination. King Aro would be there, and she didn't want for him to know that her Granddaughter is a clumsy girl that couldn't walk in a flat surface without finding something to trip at, and normally it would be her own feet. That's the kind of embarrassment she would love to avoid at all costs.

"Bella? Bella? Are you listening to me?" Rose asked, bringing me back from my thoughts and memories.

"Yes, I just was remembering something that leaded to another and lost myself in those thoughts…" I admitted, my trade-mark blush creeping out on my face showing my embarrassment.

"Not something new. But know that I forgive you this time." She stated laughing at me.

"Thank you, Rosalie!" I said trying to fake being mad at her, but ending up laughing along.

"Let's go inside, before that old hag decides to yell at you for staying too long outside before the trip." She said as she stopped laughing.

"You're right, let's go inside. But remember to watch your manners when we are inside." I said still laughing a bit.

"Yes, Momma, I will do my best not to call the old hag an Old Hag right on her face." She answered starting to laugh again.

After going inside, we had dinner with Grandma. She being extremely unpleasant to Rose the whole time. I was already having some difficulty keeping Rose for answering, but the dinner ended without casualties on either side. Thanks Goodness!

When dinner ended, we decided to go upstairs, to my room, so that Rose could see what clothes were really worth bringing and start some of the packing, she didn't like the maids way of packing so she decided we would pack the clothes. And that was how we spent almost the entire weekend. We would take breaks and go to walks to relax too, but it was mainly packing.

Soon it was time for us to leave. And after bidding my farewells to the maids and Grandma, we were on the road. And after the three day trip, I'd be in London to face my future life.

*****-*****

**I'll be updating daily! **

**Hope you liked this chapter! So please review and let me know your thoughts! *-***


	3. Chapter 02

**Another chapter! Yey! But before that I would like to explain something... **_Elven at Heart_ **told me she thought Rose and Bella were going out to do some shopping and they will, but in the future chapters. The reason Rose mentioned it before was for Bella to prepare herself for a lot of shopping when she started living in London.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewrs! Especially to **_Elven at Heart _**and**_ Rosie99_**!!!**

**Chapter 02**

After three REALLY long days, we got to London. I didn't really remember much about this place, since I only came here a few times when I was young. But I liked the business air that this city holds. Our first stop was at Rosalie's house. She claimed that I couldn't meet my fiancée and his family the way I looked at that moment.

"Look at you! You can't be introduced to anyone like this! If you were, they would send you to a hospital!" As always Rose was overreacting, but I thought it was better to do what she wanted, since I agree that I wasn't looking my healthiest.

Showered and tortured by Rose, she decided that I was ready to go.

"You look simply perfect!" Rose said happily.

"Thank you, Rose." I answered blushing.

"If anything happens to you there, don't hesitate to come and ask me for help!" She said seriously.

"I will." I lied.

"Bella, Bella… When will you learn that you are a terrible liar?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry." I muttered looking at the floor.

"Go, I know you don't want them to worry about you being late." She said shaking her head.

"Until the next time we meet, Rose." I said smiling.

"That will be really soon, I'm sure." She said in a beautiful smile. "I'll give you some days to settle and then we'll go shopping!"

I got back on the carriage and started to get really nervous. 'What if this family doesn't like me? What if my fiancée thinks I'm too plain and rejects me? Grandma would flay me alive if this happened…' With every question that popped in my head, my nervousness would increase, getting me close to a panic attack. I was almost hyperventilating when the carriage stopped.

"We arrived, Miss Swan." The conductor informed me.

"Ok…" I said taking a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

I got out of the carriage only to trip on something (that I think might have being one of my feet) and almost fall facing the ground.

"Almost." Said a cute voice laughing.

"Yes, almost…" I said blushing.

"You must be Isabella Swan." Said the voice that belonged to an equally cute little pixie like girl.

"That's me." I said smiling and blushing more.

"I'm Alice Masen." Said the little pixie.

"So I'm your brother's…" I said in a small voice.

"Edward is my older brother." She said smiling.

"Oh…" I couldn't think of what else to say, but smiled at the girl. It was hard not to, she radiated some kind of happiness that infected other people.

"Let me call Esme! She was waiting for your arrival! We all were!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Ok." I answered smiling. I already liked her, hopefully all the people in this house would be as nice as she was. I think I wouldn't have a problem living the summer here, if all of them were like her.

"You arrived!" Said a motherly voice coming to the porch to meet me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said gently. "You must be Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, dear, call me Esme!" She said hugging me.

I blushed furiously, but answered to her hug after a few seconds. "Then, please, call me Bella." I pleaded.

"But of course! Now, let's get your things inside." She said showing the way to the room that would be mine during my stay. "Your Grandmother told Carlisle that you still have some trouble with your sleep and asked us to give you a room that would be far away from any other that is occupied." She explained why my room was so far from the others.

"It is best this way." I said, agreeing to my Grandma. "I don't know how specific my Grandmother was, but I have to warn you that I normally wake up screaming."

Esme just nodded in understand.

"I know it's inconvenient and I'm sorry for any problem that might cause you. I hope I'm not imposing much on you." I said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, Dear Bella." She said patting my head in reassurance. "Let's let the maids unpack your things and have a nice tea with Alice."

"Thank you, Esme." I said smiling.

Esme leaded the way to the backyard of the house. There were tons of beautiful flowers. In the middle there was a fountain with an angel statue on each side of it. We seated in a table near the fountain. I kept admiring the angels, until I heard Alice approaching us with a maid carrying the tea and some sweets.

We talked a lot in that afternoon, mostly about my life, but also about Alice and Edward's life. I found out that Edward is a year older then me and that Alice and I are both in the same age. That piece of information alone made me less worried! At least I would have to marry a guy about my age.

Just when I was about to ask when would I meet my fiancée, I heard a voice coming from inside the house.

"Esme? Alice?" said a velvet voice.

"We are in the backyard, Edward!" Alice chirped.

"There you are! Is there any sweet left?" The velvet voice said much nearer and clearer, which made it a lot more beautiful.

"What do you take us for, gluttons? We're ladies, Edward!" Alice said in an angry tone.

"Ok, sorry… It's just that I'm dead tired from this conference at the parliament today…" He said looking at us for the first time.

Then silence. Or at least I couldn't hear anything else. My eyes locked on his emerald green ones and I had to remind myself to breathe.

After what seemed like an eternity, someone cleared her throat. Alice, I suppose. "Bella, this is my brother Edward." She said pointing to the Greek God with her hand. "This is Isabella Swan, Edward." She finished, pointing her hand at me now.

"The one Carlisle set me up with?" Edward said with anger in his eyes.

"I'm here to get to know your tastes and distastes, to learn how to be the best wife I can _for the family_." I said putting a lot of emphasis on the family part. "But if by the end of the summer you think that I'm not suitable for being Mrs. Masen, we'll forget this whole marriage thing." I finished forcing a smile.

"Well, I can't really say if it's a pleasure to meet you." He said smirking.

I simply smiled and nodded. "Now, if you would, sit with us and have some tea."

He didn't answer, just sat and got a sweet. Making Esme and Alice laugh.

"I think I'm going to love to have you around, Bella." Alice said between giggles.

"I'm glad you think so." I said smiling.

"It's a shame not all of us can say the same." Edward said locking his eyes with mine again.

I started blushing, unable to think straight and unable to look away, under the spell of those emeralds. "It happens…that I'm glad about this too." I said without making much sense.

He smirked once again, amused I'd guess. "Esme, don't make dinner for me tonight, ok?" He said turning to Esme.

"But its Bella's first night and we are going to have a special dinner to welcome her…" Esme said in a disappointed tone.

"I think Bella here would feel more welcome without me." He said in a teasing tone. "Besides, Tanya and I have already agreed to out tonight."

"And you have to go, since it's not common for that slut to have time for you, isn't it, Dear brother?" Alice said in a cold tone.

"Don't go there, Alice." Edward said in a low and threatening voice that gave me goosebumps.

"I'm just stating facts here, Edward. Everyone knows that she sleeps around, you are only fooling yourself thinking she is only yours." Alice replied on the same tone Edward used.

"Both of you! Stop scaring Bella! She just got here, what will she think of us if you act like this?" Esme said in a reproachful voice.

"It's Edward's fault for being so inconsiderate and dumb!" Alice whined.

"What are you, Alice, two? Stop acting like a kid and stop being so nosy! I do my job at the parliament well; I don't drink a lot or gamble. I don't do anything for you to be worried about, so don't meddle!" Edward's eyes were black as he went away saying. "I'll be back by midnight!"

'What am I doing here?' was the only thing I could think of. He had a girlfriend, he was a Greek God with bronze hair and green eyes, smart… Why was I there? He obviously didn't needed a plain brown hair and eyes girl like me as a fiancée. So why?

My confusion must have being made clear on my face because Esme started what seemed like an explanation. "He is a good guy, but doesn't like to have people deciding his life for him." Well, that was an explanation, but not for the question I had in my head.

"Mrs. Esme, the cook requests your presence on the kitchen." Said one of the maids.

"I'll be right there." She said to the maid, who nodded, and then turned to me. "I'll go help the cook preparing dinner, Alice will keep you company." She kissed my forehead and Alice's and then went to the kitchen.

"So, do I want to know who Tanya is?" I asked Alice.

*******-*******

**Liked? Hated? Please review and let me know! Next chapter will be in Edward's POV!**

**Thanks everyone that has added me to favorites and alerts too! You guys are amazing!**


	4. Chapter 03

**Edward's POV!!! I'm really hoping you guys like it! I noticed I wasn't allowing **Anonymous Reviews**, but I now changed it! But I would rather that if you have an account on FFF, please, review logged in, because I reply all reviews!**

**This time I'll dedicate this chapter to my little sister that introduced me to FF and reviewed for the first time today! (She doesn't have much free time right now, cause she's trying to get into Med School!) So... _Gaby, _baby, that's for you!^~**

**Chapter 03**

**EPOV**

The days always begin the same way. The dream about my parents' murder, seeing them in their coffins, trying to explain to Alice what was going on, but not really understanding myself. Then the murderer coming back to get us and finally I wake up sweating a lot. Eight years after what happened and I didn't scream anymore.

I got ready and was having breakfast with Carlisle, when he decided to talk about my betrothed one.

"Edward, she is getting here today, and I ask you to treat her nicely." Carlisle said in a concerned tone.

"I told you that I don't need a fiancée. Our family is perfect the way it is." I stated not wanting to hear anymore of this conversation.

"Just promise me you'll be a gentleman to her." He sighed.

"Esme and my mother raised me to be nothing less then that." I said sighing too.

It didn't help me the fact that I have never even seen the girl I was to be married with. But I decided not to worry about this right now. I finished my breakfast the fastest I could. I wanted some time to check on Tanya before going to the parliament.

I bought a rose and went to Tanya's house.

"Good morning, _Edward_!" Irina, Tanya's younger sister, said almost shouting my name, if I may add.

"Good morning, Irina, is Tanya at home?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am, Edward dear!" Said my beautiful mermaid coming from the porch stairs.

"Good morning, Tanya." I said smiling widely.

"Good morning, Edward!" She said and gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Your make up is a bit messed up, Big Sister." Irina said smirking.

And I laughed noticing she was right, Tanya lipstick was way messed.

"I must have messed when I heard you talking to Edward, Little Sister!" Tanya said giving Irina a glare, which made me laugh even more.

"Oh, come on, Edward! You came here to laugh at me?" She said this while pouting.

"No, of course not, Honey! I brought you this rose, I know it pales in comparison to you, but I thought you might like it." I said it a little bit shyly.

"Thanks, Darling!" She said and then gave another quick peck but this time on the right cheek. "Are you free tonight, Edward?"

"I'm always free for you." I replied smiling.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't like to take me to the new play they are having in the theater." She said shyly.

"I would love to." I answered promptly.

"Then come get me by the end of the afternoon, ok?" She asked still shyly.

"Of course!" I said kissing her hand.

After that, I went to the parliament meeting. It dragged for hours, and when it was finished, I wanted nothing more then go home and get ready for my evening with Tanya.

When I got home I went straight to backyard. That's where Alice and Esme like to have their tea during the summer.

"Esme? Alice?" I asked, while searching for the two of them still inside the house.

"We are in the backyard, Edward!" Alice chirped, as loud as always I might add.

"There you are! Is there any sweet left?" I asked, knowing that they would only go to the backyard to have tea with some sweets.

"What do you take us for, gluttons? We're ladies, Edward!" Alice said, probably mad as always when I say that she eats way to much sugar.

"Ok, sorry… It's just that I'm dead tired from this conference at the parliament today…" I apologized not wanting a silly quarrel; I was pretty tired from all the stupid discussions at the parliament.

I noticed that there was a third person on the table, and looked her way. That action was followed by a deep silence. At least I couldn't hear anything else. My eyes locked on those hypnotizing chocolate brown orbs and I had some difficulty forming any kind of thought that didn't revolve around those beautiful eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity and at the same time just a few seconds, someone cleared her throat. I didn't have to bet any money to know that it was Alice. Esme's eyes were way too joyful, she wouldn't interrupt.

"Bella, this is my brother Edward." She said pointing to me with her hand. "This is Isabella Swan, Edward." She finished, pointing her hand to the angel that was blushing.

Noticing the name, I remembered that this girl was probably the one Carlisle set me up with, in order to make me break up with Tanya. I was so angry that this girl was here as a puppet of our families…

"The one Carlisle set me up with?" I said, clearly angry, but trying my hardest not to say it with venom.

"I'm here to get to know your tastes and distastes, to learn how to be the best wife I can _for the family_." She said putting a lot of emphasis on the family part. She was clearly unpleased by my angry tone. "But if by the end of the summer you think that I'm not suitable for being Mrs. Masen, we'll forget this whole marriage thing." I could see she was forcing a smile and I was not pleased by it.

Something in my mind shouted 'How can you not be suitable? You're an angel!' But it only made me think I was getting crazy. 'I have Tanya! And it's Tanya that I love!' So I decided to be unpleasant to her. I knew I couldn't send her away, but if she was the one to decide to go, then I couldn't do a thing about it.

"Well, I can't really say if it's a pleasure to meet you." I said smirking.

'It's not simply a pleasure, it's much more!' My mind shouted.

She smiled (what a beautiful smile!) and nodded. "Now, if you would, sit with us and have some tea."

I couldn't disobey her, so I just sat and got a sweet. Making Esme and Alice laugh. I swear those two were having way too much fun with this.

"I think I'm going to love to have you around, Bella." Alice said between giggles. That little pixie…

"I'm glad you think so." I said smiling.

'Ok, found my new favorite expression, a beautiful smile.' I thought, and then mentally kicked myself for it.

"It's a shame not all of us can say the same." I said trying to dismiss my crazy thoughts about this girl I just met, but ended up locking my eyes with hers again.

She started blushing! And how impossibly more beautiful she got with her ivory skin painted with some natural pink. "It happens…that I'm glad about this too." She said and went back to a thoughtful expression.

'Is she glad that I supposedly am not glad? If so, then why is she here?' I got intrigued by this beauty.

I smirked, this girl amused me, but I couldn't get nearer her. I had Tanya! So I decided it was time to make things clear. "Esme, don't make dinner for me tonight, ok?" I said turning all my attention to Esme, as I was afraid of seeing Isabella's reaction.

"But its Bella's first night and we are going to have a special dinner to welcome her…" Esme said in a disappointed tone, which she knows cuts my heart.

"I think Bella here would feel more welcomed without me." I said in a teasing, but truthful tone. "Besides, Tanya and I have already agreed to go out tonight." There, now I said it.

"And you have to go, since it's not common for that slut to have time for you, isn't it, Dear brother?" Alice said in a cold tone, that she always used when referring to Tanya.

"Don't go there, Alice." I said in a low and threatening voice, she knew she had to at least have some respect for Tanya.

"I'm just stating facts here, Edward. Everyone knows that she sleeps around, you are only fooling yourself thinking she is only yours." Alice replied on the same tone I used.

"Both of you! Stop scaring Bella! She just got here, what will she think of us if you act like this?" Esme said in a reproachful voice, which made me stop right there.

"It's Edward's fault for being so inconsiderate and dumb!" Alice whined like a child. She always plays this card and it makes me even more pissed.

"What are you, Alice, two? Stop acting like a kid and stop being so nosy! I do my job at the parliament well; I don't drink a lot or gamble. I don't do anything for you to be worried about, so don't meddle!" I was so furious that I couldn't handle being there or scaring Isabella any longer, so I went away saying. "I'll be back by midnight!"

I went to my room and got ready for the evening, not staying in the house any minute more than necessary. I didn't want to fight anymore today, and didn't want to upset the beautiful angel. I went to meet with Tanya thinking of my fiancée and ashamed for having her in my thoughts while going to see my lover.

*******-*******

**Well, that's the chapter! I hope you guys understood Edward's reason for acting that way with Bella. Also, YES, Tanya is a cheating on him and no I don't plan on keeping them together for a long time. As this chapter shows, Bella has already started to afect him! *-***

**Oh!** _Rosie99 _**said something that also has being on my mind... She said she'd like longer chapters. And I too was thinking of making them longer... But want your opinion!**

**Thanks to all of you guys that read this story! Specially people that put me on alerts and favorites! And more specially to my dear reviewers! You guys make me keep going!**

**Liked? Hated? Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 04

**Ok... So here is chapter 04, back in Bella's POV. As I promised there will be a little bit of fluff.**

**This chapter will be dedicated to everyone that studies International Relations and my teacher Sidartha (He teaches "History of the International Relations II: Wars and Revolutions" my favorite subject this semester, and it was after one debate that I got the inspiration to write this story)! 'Cause my course is the coolest!!! *-* Politics will be a normal subject of conversation on this story, since Edward works on the parliament and Bella finds the subject interesting!**

**Chapter 04**

"_So, do I want to know who Tanya is?" I asked Alice._

"I think you don't, but you need to nonetheless." Alice answered honestly.

"Care to explain?" I asked, but not really wanting to hear.

"Tanya is Edward's lover. She is the daughter of a really wealthy merchant family." Alice stated in a disgusted tone.

"If that's so, then why-" I got cut by Alice.

"She isn't a girl worthy to be Edward's bride. If he married her it wouldn't bring any sort of pride to the Masen family. Also, she is already betrothed to another man." Alice kept the same disgusted tone and I started to think that would be her tone during this whole "Tanya conversation".

"I see. So I'm here to bring pride by uniting two big Catholic Clans and making the Count Masen a Duke, already knowing that he'll have a lover." I stated.

"No, Bella…" Alice tried to tell me, but I cut her.

"Don't worry, Alice. I will hold on to my Grandma word and fulfill the agreement if that's what Edward wants me to." I forced a smile.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence. I was trying to pay attention to the flowers, but I just couldn't find them as fascinating as before, their beauty paled in comparison to Edward's. 'What in the bloody hell am I thinking!?' I thought pissed at myself. Then again, it was true he was the most beautiful guy I have ever met. I was brought back to the real world by Alice's laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked intrigued.

"You are! You keep staring on the roses, but I know it's not about them that you are day-dreaming!" She said laughing.

"I…uh…I have a friend that I call Rose…Yes! That's what I was thinking about, my friend Rose." I lied and was sure that Alice knew it.

"Ok, right." She said smirking.

"Miss Alice, Miss Swan, Mr. Carlisle has arrived and request your presence in the living room." A maid said.

"Thanks, Cybelle, we'll go meet him right away. And please ask someone to clean the things here." Alice said pointing to the table and them rose. "Let's go, Bella."

I followed Alice after smiling at the maid who kindly replied my smile. When we got to the living room, I saw yet another beautiful person. 'What's wrong with people in London? Are they all this beautiful?' I thought looking at the one that I could only guess was Mr. Carlisle Cullen, a blond and blue eyed man that didn't seem any older then his late thirties.

"There you are!" The man said in a warming tone.

"Good afternoon, Carlisle." Alice said smiling.

"Good afternoon, Alice. And to you too, Miss Isabella." He said in the same tone before.

"She prefers being called Bella, Carlisle." Alice laughed.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen." I said after giving Alice an angry look and blushing.

"Please call me Carlisle, Bella." He said laughing. "I believe you already met Edward." He stated it more like a question, so I answered.

"Yes, I did, Sir." I said forcing myself not to grimace.

"Well, I know he is a hard person to get to know, but once you do get to know him, I think you'll see that he is a good person." He said as if noticing my inner grimace.

"I'm sure he is, Sir." I said trying to believe the words I was saying.

"I heard that you like reading." He said completely changing the subject of our conversation.

"Yes, I do! I very much do!" I replied happily.

"We have a small library in this house. Feel free to go there whenever you wish." He said smiling.

"Thank you, Sir." I said smiling widely.

We talked for a while and then went to the dinning room to have dinner. The food was amazing and the talk made me feel almost at home. I hadn't felt something close to this since the death of my parents, so I enjoyed myself the most I could. If everything went wrong in this whole engagement deal, at least I would make some good memories with Alice and the Cullens.

After the dinner, we all went to the fireplace room. Carlisle and Esme sat on a loveseat. He hugged her with an arm, while holding a newspaper with the other. She wrapped both of her arms around him with an adoration look. You could feel the love radiating from those two.

Alice sat on a chair in front of a small round table, she said that she was planning her next shop trip and that made me think she and Rose could be really good friends. I shuddered at the thought of the two of them playing/torturing me with shopping and dressing up.

I sat on a comfy chair near the not lit up fireplace and started to take in all that happened today. I was especially excited by the fact I have a library near me. Not that Grandmother didn't have one at her house, but she wouldn't let me in it. She always said that I should use the books to learn how to walk without falling, not reading. It was only when she was away that I would try to sneak up to the library, but carefully because if I was found by a maid there would be consequences. I loved reading Shakespeare and Machiavelli. Opposites some may say, but I like the way the two of them show a world in its true colors.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep in that warm atmosphere. I was gently woken up by Alice. "Don't sleep in the chair, Bella. Come, I'll take you to your room." She whispered while smiling.

"Thanks, Alice." I mumbled not really sure if she heard me.

When we got to my room, Alice bid me a farewell and went to her own room. I closed the door and searched for my sleeping gown. After finding it, I quickly changed and went to bed. I didn't want to waste a second of my sleepiness since I knew how I would wake up.

I was again running the hallways of home searching for my parents but this time I felt like I was being watched by someone, making me shiver. It was those emerald eyes, I could feel it. But they were not inviting, they were turning black from anger of me being there. He had his happy and successful life with his lover. My being here was just ruining his life. 'Would he kill me so he could have his lover as a rightful wife? I mean, after getting married to me he would get the title and all I had, after that he could dispose of me…' I thought shuddering real hard.

'No, he wouldn't! He may be scary but didn't have that kind of malice in his eyes!' another me talked in my dream.

'Daddy wasn't even scary and he killed Momma.' Said the crying 15 year old version of myself. 'It was all love's fault!'

I woke up, not screaming but crying. I couldn't understand why I was so sad. But the tears were running in a fast rhythm. I went to the window to see if it was still dark. The sky was pit black, so I lit a candle and, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, I decided to go to the library. Maybe reading I would calm down. I went quietly down the stairs and easily found the library. But noticed there were light inside of it.

'Maybe Carlisle…' I thought.

I quietly entered the library and was surprised. The library wasn't a small one like Carlisle said, it was bigger than the one Grandma had! There were hundreds and hundreds of books! I was in my own personal heaven. I even forgot to check the light source, but it didn't take me long to remember as a velvet voice asked "What are you doing up at this hour of the morning?"

I jumped, with my hands at my mouth so I wouldn't wake the rest of the house. I looked at the Greek God sitting on a loveseat with a book in his hand, trying to calm my heart, but failing miserably.

"I think I asked you a question." He said impatiently.

"You almost gave me a heart attack; let me calm it first, would you?" I hissed back.

"Oh, I made your heart run?" He asked amused.

"Like it would from any kind of scare." I replied.

"Better now?" He asked honestly.

With him near me, it would be impossible for my heart to calm down, but I wouldn't give him the pleasure to know the effect he has on me. So I replied with a simply "Yes, I guess…"

"Then let's start over again." He said smiling sweetly "Dear Isabella, what are you doing up so much earlier than the sunrise?"

"I couldn't sleep…" I answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I also couldn't sleep." He said.

"Oh…" Was my brilliant answer. "Do you mind telling me what time is it?"

"It's almost three in the morning." He answered and then added "Carlisle and Esme will be up in about three more hours."

"Ok…" One more brilliant answer and it got me thinking that I plus Edward, plus talking equals no coherence from my part.

"Did you come here searching for one of them?" He asked, I think he did it to make me understand why he was telling me about Carlisle and Esme before.

"No…" I blushed. "I came here, because Carlisle told me that I could use the library and as I can't go back to sleep… I thought I could find myself a book to read."

"Then go ahead." He smiled at me.

"Ok." I said looking for a book. After a lot of thought I decided to read Leviathan (By Hobbes), book I heard was really good, but hadn't had a chance to read. I got the book and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me in what seemed a hurt tone.

"To my room, I thought you might want some privacy…" I answered.

"There's no need, seat here with me." He asked not only with his voice, but also with his emerald orbs.

"Ok…" Was all I could say.

I couldn't concentrate on my book… And soon I was falling asleep with the warmth that radiates from his body singing me a lullaby.

*****-*****

**Another chapter up! And tomorrow I won't have class!!! *-* Thanks to that I'll be able to write more, hopefully...**

**I'm thinking about doing Edward's POV more often, but I want your opinions, so let me know, ok?**

**THANKS, to everyone who has readed this chapter! Please review!!!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers! And super special thanks to my baby sister Gaby! *-* ('Cause there are days that I don't see you, but I love you anyways! Thanks for taking your time to review, Dear baby sister!^~)**


	6. Chapter 05

**Another chapter up so soon? Yes! 'Cause I'm REALLY happy with the traffic this story is having! Also... Today I don't have class!!! *-* A State Holyday! So I'll be able to write two times more today! *-* Which means I can surprise you guys and release this chapter and chapter 06 in the usual time! ^~**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to whoever made this day a holyday and allowed me to live one more day not having to die bored in my 'PIR' class!**

**Chapter 05**

I had the best sleep in years. I woke up feeling two strong and warm arms around me. Soon my happiness turned into surprise as I opened my eyes to find out that the arms that were hugging me were Edward's. My face must have turned the deepest shade of crimson, I could feel it. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but to no avail. I didn't want to have his family seeing us like this.

"Edward…" I whispered in his ear and got no answer. "Wake up, please."

I repeated this three more times and the only answer I got was his grasp on me turning stronger. I decided it was time for drastic measures so I started ticking lightly. He moved his arms to stop me, and I got up from the loveseat.

"Nice way of waking someone up, Isabella." He mumbled grumpy.

"It's Bella." I corrected him. "And at least you woke up smiling!"

"Very funny." He said in a still grumpy tone.

"I tried to wake you normally; I even tried not to wake you…" I said beginning to blush. "But your iron grip wouldn't let me get up."

"Sorry about that…" He said BLUSHING! Oh, my God! He was blushing!

"I'm the one sorry… I fell asleep first, didn't I?" I said, my face turning impossibly redder.

"They woke up, Esme!" I heard Alice saying by the door.

'Oh, God… That means everyone saw this little scene. Ok, my face will definitely be stained with this blush.' Was the only thing I could think of.

"You guys should try not to oversleep! It's already ten o'clock!" Alice said giggling.

"Shit! I'm late for the parliament meeting!" Edward said in a rushed tone.

"Don't worry, Carlisle said he would go to the meeting in your place." Alice said in a happy voice. "God knows its being a long time since you really slept."

"Free day?" He said smiling.

"Don't get used to it." She said smirking. "Now, both of you come eat some breakfast."

"Good morning, Esme." Edward said in a carefree tone.

"Good morning, Edward and Bella!" She said in a joyful tone. I think that if she was Alice, she would be jumping up and down.

"Good morning…" I said in my possibly permanent crimson blush.

We ate in silence. I was hoping none of them would bring up the whole sleeping incident. Of course, I was hoping in vain.

"So…" Alice began. "Care to share what happened last night?"

"No." Edward replied curtly.

Alice then turned her puppy eyes to me.

Thinking that acting like Edward would only make this misunderstanding worse I swallowed a great intake of air and said. "I woke up from a nightmare in the early hour of the morning and decided to go read a bit, as I couldn't go back to sleep."

I looked at Edward, who must have thought it was cool let me do all the explanation, and continued. "I decided to go to the library to find a book. When I got there, Edward was already reading something."

"And then?" Alice asked as if I was going to tell her about a heavy making out session.

"I chose a book, sat to read it and must have fallen back asleep." I summarized.

"Oh…" I could see the disappointment in Alice's eyes, but not in Esme's. Her eyes were just as joyful as before. I was really afraid of what was going on Esme's head, so I decided not to ask her.

"And what are your plans for today, since you don't have to attend to the parliament meeting today?" Esme asked Edward.

"I don't know, doing nothing or reading a book sounds great for me." Edward stated. I blushed since my plan for the time without him in the house was to read some books.

"That won't do!" Esme said unhappy. "Bella just got here and must be thinking that London doesn't have anything to offer to distract young adults like you!"

"Esme, I'm not-" I was trying to say that I knew that London had a lot to offer and that it didn't hold me any interest.

"Edward, you'll take Bella somewhere you think she'll like, won't you?" Esme said in a tone that left no space for argument.

"Sure…" Edward resigned. "Where would you like to go, Bella?"

"I just wanted to finish the Leviathan…" I said with my head lowered, looking at my fingers. "But if we must go somewhere, a bookstore would be nice. I need to buy some things. They sell notebooks and ink in the bookstores here, don't they?" I asked somewhat excited.

"Yes, they do." Edward answered laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, Mr. Masen!" I said trying to fake anger, but that only made him laugh harder.

"Now that the two of you decided where you are heading of to, it's time for a bath and changing clothes." Esme stated as I noticed Alice's eyes growing bigger and sparkling.

'Damn! Not another person to torture me!' I prayed, knowing it was in vain.

"Bellaaa…" Alice began in a singing voice.

"No, please, Alice… No…" I resorted to begging.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Let me dress you up and do your make up! Please, pretty please!" Alice asked with her puppy eyes and a pout. That's it! I'm a sucker, because I can't say no to her when she is like this. I replied with a nod, making Alice begin to jump up and down.

"Stop laughing, Edward!" She glared at him, and I noticed that he must have being laughing from the very beginning of my and Alice's little exchange of words. So I glared at him too.

"Alice, we'll be leaving right after lunch, so don't make her suffer too much or make me wait." Edward said seriously.

"Ok, don't worry!" Alice said pushing me upstairs.

Alice told me to go take the shower while she would choose my attire. So I just did it. The cold water did me good and woke every fiber of my being that may not have woken up from the dream that was Edward Masen's touch. After the shower I got dressed in the clothes Alice left there for me to wear (along with my underwear, of course). I loved her choice; my marine blue summer dress was one of my favorites and my flat blue greek sandals. When I got out of the bathroom, Alice made me sit on the chair in front of the big mirror that stays in the left corner of my room. She put my hair in a perfect bun with a small braid in each side. She did my make up really lightly and I really thank her for that.

By the time we were called to go downstairs to have lunch, Alice already had worked her magic. I looked at the mirror impressed, liking a lot what I was seeing.

"Thanks, Alice." I said honestly.

"You're always welcome, Dear." She replied with a wide grin. "Now let's go downstairs, I can't wait to see Edward's reaction." She added giggling.

"You are one evil little pixie, you know that, don't you?" I stated laughing.

"You know you don't mean it, you are actually trying to say that you love how your future sister-in-law is a genius." She claimed clapping her hands.

"Sure, sure… And don't forget modest!" I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"Let's go, Bella!" She said finally.

She made sure that Edward and Esme were waiting for us by the end of the stairs. She wanted a "dramatic effect" for my entrance, she said. For me it was just a way of embarrassing myself and showing off her ability with make up and fashion.

"I'll go down and you'll count to 5 before going down, ok?" Alice chirped.

"Ok, now can we go please?" I said, tense about having a display time. Attention was one of the things that I didn't like.

Without saying a word, she went down as I counted until five before going down. When I did, I thought I heard a really low "beautiful angel" in a velvet voice.

'It must have being my imagination. There's no way Edward, the Greek God, would call plain old me beautiful or angel!' I thought with coherence.

Right after I got to the bottle of the stairs Edward extended his hand toward mine. I placed my hand in his and allowed him to guide me to the lunch table.

The lunch was calm, and without much conversation. I was thankful for that, because with Edward constant staring at me it was nearly impossible to think straight. We ate the dessert, an apple pie that was delicious, and headed for the living room.

"Bella, you stay here. I'll ask Samuel to get the carriage ready." He said before leaving. I nodded.

Fifteen minutes later we were heading to the bookstore and I was really looking forward getting there. I would buy the material I would need for the sake of taking notes from the most important books Carlisle had. If I couldn't go the College, at least I would be able to study by myself.

*******-*******

**So that's it for now! Tonight will I'll post chapter 06 that will be the last two chapters in EPOV! But don't worry, another EPOV will happen just in chapter 11 or 12! So there will be plenty of BPOV! Oh! And I've already written the first kiss scene, I must say that I loved it... But can't wait to hear your thoughts about it... But it will take a while...**

**THANKS my dearest readers!!! You guys make me hyper! And also... I'd like to thank **bluebaby3296**, for noticing my mistake last chapter! "Seat is where you sit", would be a nice phrase for me, wouldn't it? LOL**

**Liked? Hated? Please review and tell me!!! *-***


	7. Chapter 06

**Disclaimer: Mrs. Meyer is really cool and all, but I'm obviously not her, so I don't own Twilight!**

**As promised, here is the chapter 06! I guess I surprised a lot of people! And was really happy with the return I'm getting, it's my first story in English and also the first story I showed someone outside my family or my friends… I'm **_**really**_** shy and it took me a lot of guts to post this story! So I'm really thankful, I can't even explain how much…**

**I'd like to inform that I thinking of changing from around midnight (Brazillian Time) to the morning my update time... What do you guys think? If I decide to do it, I'll begin on monday.**

**Also, I'd like to thank **bluebaby3296**,** TristaMarie** and** lynx silvarum**!!! Your questions and statements were really important to me! And some people may be wondering the same thing you guys… After the chapter I placed an explanation (smaller than the ones I gave you). Also, thanks for telling me when I commit a spelling mistake! Thanks for telling me my mistakes and your doubts! I'll work harder and harder to make less and less mistakes!**

**I dedicate this chapter to those 3 amazing people that are helping me to improve my story!**

**Chapter 06**

The play must have being good, because Tanya was deeply concentrated on it. I, on the other hand, couldn't pay the slightest attention to it. 'How can a girl I just met make me feel this way?' This question was playing and replaying in my head along with the image of her angelic smile. I was definitely going crazy.

She probably thinks that I'll marry her for the title and prosperity of the Clans, but I couldn't care less. 'I didn't even want to marry her… Wait? Didn't? Does this mean I do now? No, no, no! I met her today!' I was in a battle of thoughts when Tanya shook my right arm.

"You were so not into it, were you, Edward?" Tanya asked concerned.

"It's not that… I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

The rest of our way back, Tanya spent trying to make some talk, but failing since I wasn't in the mood for it. We got to her house and I bid her farewell. She tried to give me a kiss, but I wasn't sure anymore if we should keep doing this, if I wanted it anymore. So I just waved and hopped back to carriage.

With a lot still going on in my mind, I decided to stay in the library. I wasn't there for very long before I noticed the door opening.

'Who would it be? Carlisle is the only one beside me that likes to come here, and he doesn't have any sort of problem with sleeping…' I wondered.

Then I saw her. She, on the other hand, didn't see me. She was amazed by the library. I laughed to myself and decided to play a prank on her. It wouldn't seem like it, but knowing how concentrated she was in admiring our library, it would make her jump.

"What are you doing up at this hour of the morning?" I asked.

Just as I thought she would, she jumped, with her hands at her mouth so she wouldn't wake the rest of the house. My beautiful angel looked like she was going to have a heart attack, blushing beautifully.

"I think I asked you a question." I said impatiently, I wanted to hear her voice.

"You almost gave me a heart attack; let me calm it first, would you?" She hissed at me, and it was really cute. She acted like she was a tigress, being in fact a pretty little kitten.

"Oh, I made your heart run?" I asked amused. At least I could do that in some way.

"Like it would from any kind of scare." She replied as if reading my thoughts.

"Better now?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I guess…" She answered unsure.

"Then let's start over again." I said smiling. "Dear Isabella, what are you doing up so much earlier than the sunrise?" I was curious, thinking she might have had a nightmare.

"I couldn't sleep…" She answered honestly. "What about you?"

"I also couldn't sleep." I said.

"Oh…" She said while I got a little lost in her eyes. "Do you mind telling me what time is it?"

"It's almost three in the morning." I answered, coming back to reality, and then added "Carlisle and Esme will be up in about three more hours."

"Ok…" I was starting to think that she had the same problem I had. She looked like she was losing herself in my eyes, which made me happy.

"Did you come here searching for one of them?" I asked, thinking that maybe she didn't understand why I was telling her about them.

"No…" She blushed. She gets even more beautiful when she does that. "I came here, because Carlisle told me that I could use the library and as I can't go back to sleep… I thought I could find myself a book to read."

"Then go ahead." I smiled at her.

"Ok." She said as she turned to look for a book. After a while she got herself a book and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked hurt. 'Doesn't she want to spend some time with me?' I thought.

"To my room, I thought you might want some privacy…" She answered.

'So she was worried about me…' I thought in awe.

"There's no need, sit here with me." I pleaded with both my voice and my eyes. I really wanted more time with her.

"Ok…" Was all she said.

I couldn't concentrate on my book… And soon she was falling asleep, her head leaned on my shoulder. I too started to feel sleepy. So I hugged her, and fell asleep.

I had the best sleep in years. I woke up noticing Isabella was still asleep, so I stood still. I didn't want to wake her up or ruin this moment. I noticed that she began stirring and pretended to be asleep. I could only imagine the color her face was turning when she noticed she was in my arms. She gently tried to free herself from me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Edward…" She whispered in his ear with an unintentional sexy voice, but I didn't reply. "Wake up, please."

She repeated this three more times and I couldn't help but want her closer. I had no choice but to move my arms when she started ticking me. In the first opportunity she had, she got up from the loveseat, which made me miss her warmth immediately.

"Nice way of waking someone up, Isabella." I mumbled grumpy.

"It's Bella." She corrected me. "And at least you woke up smiling!"

"Very funny." I said in a fake grumpy tone.

"I tried to wake you normally; I even tried not to wake you…" She said beginning to blush. "But your iron grip wouldn't let me get up."

"Sorry about that…" It was my turn to blush… How unmanly of me…

"I'm the one sorry… I fell asleep first, didn't I?" She said, her face turning impossibly redder.

"They woke up, Esme!" I heard Alice saying by the door.

'I'm sure the pixie, Esme and Carlisle saw this… And I bet they are all really happy… Well, whatever, I'm happy too!' I thought.

"You guys should try not to oversleep! It's already ten o'clock!" Alice said giggling, this pixie must be imagining things way out of the proportion in her hyperactive mind.

'What time did she say it was, again?!' I jumped from the loveseat. "Shit! I'm late for the parliament meeting!" I stated in a rushed tone.

"Don't worry, Carlisle said he would go to the meeting in your place." Alice said in a happy voice. "God knows its been a long time since you really slept."

"Free day?" LUCKY me!

"Don't get used to it." She said smirking. "Now, both of you come eat some breakfast."

We went to have breakfast and Esme was the live portrait of happiness. Both she and Alice seemed to be reading way to much into the little incident. I mean, I was with Tanya. We ate in silence. Until Alice decided she had already given us enough free time.

"So…" Alice began. "Care to share what happened last night?"

"No." I replied curtly.

She then turned her puppy eyes to Bella and got her answer. I allowed her to tell the whole story. Since Bella couldn't lie even if her life depended on it, I thought Alice and Esme would believe her if I didn't interfere. When Bella finished, I could see Alice was disappointed, but not Esme.

'Her eyes are just as joyful as before. I wonder why… Then again I think I'd rather not know.' I thought.

"And what are your plans for today, since you don't have to attend to the parliament meeting today?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know, doing nothing or reading a book sounds great for me." I stated, noticing a new blush forming on Bella's face. 'What is she thinking about now? Why did she blush?'

"That won't do!" Esme said unhappy. "Bella just got here and must be thinking that London doesn't have anything to offer to distract young adults like you!"

"Esme, I'm not-" Bella tried to argument, but without a hint of success.

"Edward, you'll take Bella somewhere you think she'll like, won't you?" Esme said in a tone that left no space for argument.

"Sure…" I resigned, I would do it anyway, but with that Bella would think that I was doing it under Esme's command. "Where would you like to go, Bella?"

"I just wanted to finish the Leviathan…" She said with my head lowered, looking at her fingers. "But if we must go somewhere, a bookstore would be nice. I need to buy some things. They sell notebooks and ink in the bookstores here, don't they?" She asked seeming really excited.

"Yes, they do." I answered laughing; she was just too cute for her own good.

"Don't laugh at me, Mr. Masen!" She said trying to fake anger, but that only made me laugh harder.

"Now that the two of you decided where you are heading of to, it's time for a bath and changing clothes." Esme stated as I noticed Alice's eyes growing bigger and sparkling.

'Yes, Bella, you're in for it!' I thought noticing that she too saw Alice's look and knew what it meant. Her eyes were wide in fear, making me want to protect her.

'But in the end Alice would always get things done her way.' I thought.

"Stop laughing, Edward!" Alice glared at me, making me notice that I was laughing from the very beginning. But I soon stopped laughing as Bella too glared at me.

"Alice, we'll be leaving right after lunch, so don't make her suffer too much or make me wait." I said in a warning tone.

"Ok, don't worry!" Alice said pushing Bella upstairs.

I headed to my room and quickly got ready. I decided to go to the library to spend the spare time and noticed the book Bella was reading yesterday. Leviathan, a book that my teachers said would be read by my great-grand-children. A British classic in the philosophy field. I smiled at Bella's taste.

"Edward, get Esme and wait by the stairs! Fast!" Alice said fast and left.

Knowing Alice's orders had something to do with Bella, I complied. Esme and I were by the stairs when Alice began to come down almost dancing. A few seconds later Bella in a beautiful marine blue summer dress and flat blue greek sandals started descending. Her hair, in a perfect bun with a small braid in each side, was simply angelic. The light make up completed the whole 'angel theme'.

'I really need to thank Alice for that.' I thought, then saying lowly. "You're the most beautiful angel."

Right after she finished descending, I couldn't stop myself and extended my hand toward her. I was thrilled when she placed her hand in mine and allowed me to guide her to the lunch table.

The lunch was calm, and without much conversation. I was thankful for that, because with I didn't want to stop staring at Bella, my whole attention been given to this task alone. We ate the dessert and headed for the living room.

"Bella, you stay here. I'll ask Samuel to get the carriage ready." I said, not wanting Bella to stay out in the sun waiting. She nodded and I went to get Samuel.

Fifteen minutes later we were heading to the bookstore and I kept thinking of how wonderful was to sleep and wake up with the brown eyed angel.

*******-*******

**Ok… Now the explanations to the doubts that have appeared so far:**

**-My mistakes are stupid ones, and I'm truly ashamed for making them… If you see a then/than, seat/sit, been/being or something like this I beg for forgiveness… I know the difference and all, but sometimes I'm so into the writing that these stupid mistakes happen… ****And when I'm reading before posting I ended up failing to notice them… My deepest apologies! I'm not thinking low of the English Language, I respect it a lot! So far people just detected seat/sit and been/being, but when I'm writing I notice the then/than happening… =/ So far I think none of them escaped, but if you see, please tell me!**

**-There already existed**** shower, but in just a few and really rich houses, the shower will only become more popular in the end of the 19****th**** Century, when it was installed in the barracks of the officers of the Prussian Army.**

**-You could find almost anything in London and in Amsterdam (the two biggest commercial centers in Europe by the 18****th**** Century), so I guess if you could afford, you could get yourself Greek Sandals…**

**-Another question was regarding Bella calling Rose a mermaid, on chapter 04… Well, the mermaids legends come from the Greek Ancient times, but gained more force on the 16****th**** Century… "The beautiful but dangerous, half fish, half women that would enchant sailors with their singing, just to drown them."**

**-I know the characters act way ahead from their time, but that's the way I picture the Cullen's… Being different from the time they are inserted… But always trying to fit in.**

**I guess that was it…**

**Thanks everyone who is reading this story, you guys are awesome! In less than a week I already got almost 600 people reading it… 49 reviews, 26 favorites and 37 alerts! That's a lot more than I expected! And I'm so thankful!**

**People like the ones that I dedicate this chapter to and also: My dear sister, **Rosie99 **and** Elven at Heart** make me really happy! As well as all of my other reviewers! *-* If you saw my face every time I read a review, I think you would laugh (I know my mother does! LOL)!**

**Liked? Hated? I made mistakes? Curious about something? Please review and let me know! I reply every review as soon as I read them!**

**Sorry for the gigantic A/N...**


	8. Chapter 07

**And out of the blue… Another chapter!!!**

**Well, I wasn't going to double update today, but **gummiebears**, asked me and sent me such a cute review that I couldn't bring myself to not do it! So here it is! I hope you'll like it! This chapter is for you!**

**I also would like to thanks all of my reviewers! 56 reviews in this short period is just amazing! I love you guys!**

**Chapter 07**

The trip to the bookstore was filled with an awkward silence. I think Edward was, just like me, remembering about the way we woke up in each others arms. During the carriage trip I had time to think about the whole deal and to my deep embarrassment, I thought was it was really warm and nice. It felt natural. Of course that was something I wasn't planning on telling Edward. I was completely lost in thought, when a felt a slight jolt of warmness running from my right hand through my whole body. I looked up to see Edward's hand on mine.

"We arrived, Bella." He said in his soft velvet tone.

"Oh…" My super coherent self said.

"Let me help you out." He said with my hand still in his.

"Thanks." I replied blushing.

As I got out of the carriage he let my hand go and I immediately felt the loss of his warmth. 'What's wrong with me? It's summer! I don't need any more warmth!' I thought angrily to myself.

We entered the bookstore and I was almost immediately in my own world. So many books, quill pens and notebooks that I was hoping I had brought enough money with me. I noticed that I was going from side to side of the store with Edward following my every step. I frowned thinking I must be boring the hell out of him.

"Edward, you don't need to follow my every move. It must be boring for you and I'm sorry you have to do that on your free day." I said worried.

"Don't worry, Bella." He said in a sweet tone. "But if you'll feel more comfortable, I'll look for some ink and maybe a quill pen."

"It's not that... I just thought you'd be bored with me running everywhere." I said blushing.

"Well, that's actually funny to look at. You look like a child in a toy store!" He said chuckling.

"Thanks." I said with heavy sarcasm.

I ended up buying three notebooks, one Chinese black ink bottle, one red ink bottle from India, a sepia ink bottle from France and three new quill pens. What can I say? I like writing in different colors to show the importance level of each fragment. Edward bought a quill pen and a bottle of sepia ink.

"I don't think you will need to come to the bookstore in quite a while." He said teasing me.

"Maybe… But I think I'll run out of notebooks in no time." I said laughing as Edward looked at me as if I had grown a third head. "Though I'm laughing, I serious. That Leviathan book has plenty of information I have to organize and catalogue for future study."

He kept looking at me like I was a freak, not that he was the first one to do that, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't irritate me. After some silence, I snapped. "What is it? A girl can't like to study?"

"I'm sorry, you just got me by surprise…" He said trying to apologize. "I mean, not many girls like to even learn how to read and here you are talking about studying and making notes." He said in awe.

"Well… I not like many girls." I replied blushing.

"I noticed." He said. His interest picked. "What fields do you like to read about most?"

"Philosophy and Politics, I also like to read about the Greek Mythology." I said excited.

"Then I have an idea…" He said smirking.

That was all he said. And we got back home in silence. I couldn't help my curiosity of what his idea would be about. We were back in time for the tea and headed to the backyard as Cybelle informed us that's where Esme and Alice were, after getting our packages and promising that she you deliver them to our rooms carefully.

"There you are!" Alice chirped.

"Bella in a bookstore is just like you in a shoe store, Alice." Edward said laughing.

"What does that mean?" Alice and I asked in an angry tone, which only made Edward laugh harder.

"It's impossible to have a single peaceful tea in this house, isn't, Dear?" Said Carlisle coming from behind Edward.

"But at least is funny, Darling." Esme said closing the distance between the two of them and giving Carlisle a quick peck on the lips.

"Please, refrain from doing that in front of us." Edward said like a 9 years old boy, which made the rest of us laugh.

The tea was full of chatter and jokes. I really was having a great time.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for making you go to the parliament today." Edward apologized.

"Don't worry, it's good for me to go from time to time, after all I need to know what's going on there, don't I?" Carlisle replied with a smile.

"About that…" Edward began. "I was thinking that I could use some help, since I always end up not taking real notes or preparing what I'm going to say…"

"Go on…" Carlisle said, knowing that Edward already had something in mind, but wanted Carlisle approval.

"Well, today I talked with Bella and found out that she is into Politics, and I really mean it when I say she's into it… She bought three notebooks and was worried about having to buy more sometime soon…" Edward seemed a bit nervous. "So I thought she could take some classes just to learn how we handle things and accompany me to the meetings taking notes and helping me to prepare my speeches for the following day."

"It would be hard finding her a teacher…" Carlisle grimaced.

"You and I could do it, on the weekends." Edward insisted.

"If you think so…" Carlisle said with a small grin. "We could always give it a try, but shouldn't we ask her if that's something she wants to do?"

I was in such awe that I even forgot that I had to voice my opinion. It was so obvious to me that nothing could make me happier that I forgot that they only knew me for two days.

"You don't like my idea?" Edward seemed hurt by my lack of response.

"I love it! Love it!" I said almost crying. "It's my dream, you know?" I said cracking my voice at the end.

"Breathe, Bella." Alice said laughing.

"I just… I'm so happy…" I said truthfully. I didn't feel this happy since before my parents' death. For me, a woman, it seemed impossible to work in the political world, so the highest I ever dreamed about was studying it… I would be in debt with Edward forever for this opportunity.

"As you're already reading Leviathan, I want you to finish it and show me notes and thoughts of every chapter of the book." Edward said in a teacher like tone. "I know its Thursday, but if you work hard today and tomorrow… I'm sure you'll make it in time."

"Sure!" I replied grinning.

I noticed Esme and Alice were way too quiet and as I looked at them I could see why. They were paying close attention to my interaction with Edward, both of them sparkling with happiness. Which made me think I would have to have a talk with them and explain things weren't the way their eyes were giving out they thought.

After a little more chat, I decided to go back to my room to change and get my new acquired study set, then headed out to the library to begin my 'homework'. Stopping only to have dinner. Around eleven o'clock, I noticed Esme was coming with a plate with cookies and a glass of milk.

"Let me help you." I said getting the plate from her hand and placing it on the study table.

"Thank you, Dear." She said sitting on a chair across from mine. "I thought you might need a little break."

I smiled.

"You know, Bella…" She began softly. "I think your coming to this house were a gift."

I blushed. I was here for only two days, but it felt like a long time. I too considered it a gift.

"You are getting to know this family now, but I can assure you that you already changed the hearts of the people in this house." She said confident. "Especially Edward's and Alice's."

"Alice can't wait to take you to a shopping trip and Edward… Well, he already wants to help you achieve your dreams." Esme stated. "They are both great kids that suffered a lot when they lost their parents, so seeing them this happy makes me and Carlisle really grateful to you."

I looked into her warm eyes and saw pure happiness, which made me cry. I was able to make someone this happy. I felt tears running down my face, but not from sadness. I was happy, while living with Grandma she always made me think I was a good for nothing that would always be a dead weight for the family.

"Esme, thank you." I said, as she hugged me.

"We are the ones who should be thanking you, Dear." She said while stroking my hair.

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter and luckily I'll write two more chapters today! Yesterday I was so tired when I finished that I fell asleep, sleeping for good 6 hours! Lucky me! *-* (my normal is 4 hours a night)**

**Also, I decided to change the time of the updates to the morning… So on Monday I'll begin updating right after I wake up!**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please review and tell me! **


	9. Chapter 08

**Hi! As promised, another chapter! And I hope you guys are happy, 'cause I know I am!**** I'm also dead tired after accomplishing to finish two chapters even though I went out with my family! (And if you can imagine, I was like Bella in the bookstore… Only that I didn't have an Edward with me, but had my dear sister Gaby! *-*)**

**Well, this chapter is dedicated to **_Bolota_**, I really wanted to reply to your review and also you can review in Portuguese! It will be fine, since I'm Brazillian and my native language is also Portuguese, not that I mind any mistakes that you may make writing in English! I'm just thankful for your review, so do it however you feel more comfortable! I promise you this chapter was written before your review and it's simply stating the fact that Brazil was Portugal's Colony, but no hard feeling. It was the only way I found to speak about my beloved country! LOL**

**Chapter 08**

I finished eating my cookies and drinking my milk as Esme watched me with a smile. Then I continued my study until I heard someone entering the library.

"Still up studying?" Said the velvet voice coming from close behind me.

"Yes, my teacher said my deadline is Saturday, so I can't waste anytime." I answered smirking.

"I'm sure your teacher wouldn't want you to waste your sleep time to finish it." He said, also smirking.

"I don't mind, it's not like I wanted to sleep anyway." I said honestly. "I have problems with the whole 'sleeping' thing."

"I see… Me too." He smiled.

"Just woke up?" I asked.

"You haven't really looked up, have you?" He chuckled.

"Not ready, I recognize your voice easily." I said, immediately regretting it. A crimson blush covered my face.

"Oh, you do, don't you?" He said in an amused tone, lifting my chin to look into my eyes.

'And there goes my coherence…' Was my last straight thought.

We were staring at each other for what seemed like a long time. His emerald orbs holding my gaze as if searching for something. Then he released my chin and turned his back to me, as if he needed that to breathe. That was when I noticed I was the one needing air.

"You were out…?" I stated like a breathless question when I saw that he wasn't wearing sleeping clothes.

"Yes…" He answered like admitting to have killed someone's dearest pet. "There was yet another new play on the theater and Tanya wanted to go by all means."

It hurt me, a lot. Hurt like hell. This time was the pain the made say a simple "Oh…"

'What's wrong with me? It's not like he would fall in love with me! Of course he loves this Tanya… I bet she is the personification of beauty…' Some part of me cried.

'Stop it, Bella! What are you thinking about? Do you want him to love you? Do you want to end like your parents? He is a good man that is helping you achieve your dreams! Don't ruin it with love!' I thought, regaining composure.

I snapped out of my thought to see a worried Edward looking at me. "What's wrong?" I asked him getting worried myself.

"You are crying." He said in a heartbreaking voice, as if he was about to cry too.

I put my hands on my face only to confirm what Edward said. "I guess I am." I said as if telling him the weather.

"Why?" He asked, with a really sad expression. "Is it my fault?"

His expression was making me feel his sadness as if it was my own. "I… I think it was because I thought of my parents…" I said, not really lying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, still sad.

"I'd rather not." I said cleaning the tears from my face with the back of my hands.

"Whenever you want to, know that I'm here." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said smiling back. "I think I'll go to my room now."

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked while I was closing the bottle of ink.

"I don't think so." I answered honestly, cleaning my quill pen.

"Then, could you stay with me for a while?" He pleaded. "I seem to feel more at ease when I'm with you."

"Sure…" I said, unable to deny him anything.

We sat at the loveseat and he read Othello for me. I don't know how long I was awake, but I know it was not much before feeling more and sleepier, Edward's voice leading me to the dreamless land of a good night of sleep. I tried to stay awake; I didn't want to repeat the sleeping incident. But my will crumbled easily.

In the middle of my sleep, I started to dream I was flying. Gently flying and then I was in a soft surface. I felt the warmth that was protecting me from the nightmares trying to go away and I grabbed it. "Stay." I pleaded to the warmth and it complied. I drifted back to a dreamless realm.

When I woke up I was surprised to find myself in my room. I didn't remember coming back. I looked around my room, searching for something and found an envelope with my name written on it on a chair that was placed right by my side. I opened it and gasped, for the handwriting on letter was simply perfect and belonged to no other than Edward.

I read it in a whisper. "Dear Bella, I'm really sorry for leaving when I promised I would stay with you, but I couldn't miss another day of work and I'm sure you wouldn't like me to too." I laughed at the fact he was right.

"In case you're wondering how you got in your bedroom, I brought you since I thought you wouldn't like to have my parents seeing us at the loveseat again when they woke up." I blushed furiously, but continued to read. "Don't worry, though, I didn't sleep with you. I was reading when I noticed you fell asleep. I didn't know what to do at first, but then decided to bring you here. I placed you in your bed and was about to leave, when you asked me to stay. I sat on the chair you found this letter placed and watched you sleep. Nothing happened, I promise. I hope you have a great day. Edward." I sighed at the end.

'The guy knows how to make a girl blush.' I thought smiling to myself.

Suddenly the doors to my room opened and a bouncing Alice came talking loudly. "Bella, we have to go shopping today!"

My eyes widened in fear. "What?" I tried to pretend not hearing her.

"You!" She said pointing at me. "Me!" Then pointing to herself. "Shopping!" She almost screamed the word. "After the breakfast." She finished sweetly.

"Ok…" I resigned, seeing there would be no way to make her change her mind.

"Great! Let's go downstairs, then!" She said pulling me with a strength no one would imagine someone this small could have.

After a quick breakfast and a small torture session, we went shopping. At first I thought it would have been nice going to Rose's and bringing her along. But as this would be the first time Alice and I would have some alone time to talk, I decided against it. But asked Alice for us to visit Rose after the shopping, she agreed eagerly, much to my happiness.

After three whole hours of shopping I was tired and hungry. Luckily, Alice was too, so we decided to stop at a tea store and have a quick snack.

We asked each some pastries and the house's special tea. When we were alone I decided to ask something that has being on my mind since Alice entered my room. "So Alice, I see that you're more hyper today then the normal…" I began slowly. "Care to share the reason for so much happiness?" I asked smiling.

"Well…" She began. "Edward's best friend is coming back… He is a marine officer; they say he's one of the best strategists alive." She said so proudly, almost as if she was talking about some of her own accomplishments.

"And he is coming back from?" I asked fishing for more information.

"Portugal, they asked our help claiming French ships were stealing cargos coming from its American Colony, Brazil." She explained.

"I see…" I nodded in understanding. "And you like him?" I said like a question even though it was clear that she did, a lot.

"Oh, Bella… Don't be silly!" She said giggling. "I love Jasper." She admitted.

I was a bit taken aback with the ease she was able to say that she loved this Jasper.

"And he loves me too!" She chirped. "Before he went, he asked me to be his girlfriend if he returned from Portugal."

"That's so romantic!" I said smiling, not because of the act, but because it made Alice so happy.

"Yes! He wanted to propose, but he can't do that until Edward gets married…" She began, but stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not trying to force you into marrying Edward for my sake!" She immediately apologized.

"Oh, come on, Alice! Of course I know you're not like this!" I shook my head showing her that she was crazy for thinking that I would ever think that she would do something like that. "Let's get back to the prior topic of our conversation." I said smiling. "When he will be back?"

"He said he'd be back in a week." She smiled lovely. "He said he was sorry for not coming in the ship that brought the letter, but he still had to attend to some meetings, unfortunately."

"I'm so happy for you, Alice!" I said grabbing and squeezing her hand slightly.

"Thanks, Bella!" She smiled genuinely. "Now, back to shopping we go!"

"But the bags won't fit in the carriage if we keep on buying." I said trying to end the shopping trip with this stop.

"Silly Bella! We can always ask to Derek to go deliver things at home and then coming back for more." She said and I was almost crying.

"Have mercy on me, Alice…" I begged.

"Don't worry, just an hour or two so we don't make it to your friend's house in lunch time." She laughed and winked at me.

Someone should teach the Masens that it's not always that they can have things going their way. Someone should, but obviously not me. After two more hours of shopping, we headed to Rose's house.

*******-*******

**One more chapter done!**

**Thanks ****for reading this story! Almost 900 people have visited this story! *-* Over 1,3k hits just today! 80 reviews, 39 favorites and 58 alerts! I'm so thankful for your support… I can't even put it into words! Thanks a lot!!!**

**Just one curiosity! I thought it was funny! More people read the chapter 07 then the chapter 06! LOL And it wasn't one or two… Almost 20 people skipped chapter 06! LOL **

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Found mistakes? Curious? Please review and let me know! I reply every review as soon as I read them!**


	10. Chapter 09

**Hi from the undead world! Yes, I'm a writing dead corpse! LOL I'm simply truly tired… But Happy! Really happy!**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two AMAZING girls! One is a girl that writes really well! **xo-CullenLover**, this chapter is for you! And the other is one of my most faithful readers and reviewers, **Rosie99**! Thank you both! You guys make me want to write more and more! Rosie, the chapter is bigger, I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 09**

We got to Rose's house after the torture called shopping. I knocked the door and a maid came.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bella." Said Mildred.

"Good afternoon, Mildred. Is Rosalie at home?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, she is. Please come inside." She replied, showing us the way to the living room. "She is currently working on a painting, but I'm sure she won't mind stopping for a bit."

"Then please announce our arrival." I said smiling while sitting on the couch. "Mine and my friend Alice Masen's."

"She means her friend and soon to be sister-in-law." Alice giggled.

"Will do." Mildred replied chucking as she went away.

"So, this friend of yours… How long do you know each other?" Alice asked smiling kindly.

"Forever?" I stated like a question. "I mean, our parents were friends for a very long time and we were practically raised together."

My memories were flooding my thoughts. "Good old times…" I said like an old lady.

"I swear, sometimes I can just imagine you in your late fifties, Bella." Said a sophisticated voice.

"Yeah, yeah… Like I've never heard you say this before." I mumbled as I rose from the couch, watching Alice do the same.

"Welcome, Bella!" Rose said pulling me to a tight hug, something I'm sure she has picked up from Emmett. "You too, Miss Masen." She added while releasing me.

"That would be Alice, Miss Rosalie." Alice replied smiling as she shook Rose's hand.

"Just Rose will do." Rose corrected her. "Please sit, I already asked Mildred to prepare some tea for us."

It was amazing to see that even though Rose were wearing an old dress stained with paint, she still looked astonishingly beautiful.

"So, what brings my best friend at my humble home in this pleasant afternoon?" Rose asked.

"We were shopping and Bella wanted to see you, so we came here." Alice explained.

"Bella went shopping?" Rose's mouth hanged open for a small while.

"More like forced to go shopping…" I said helplessly.

"Have you seen her clothes?" Alice asked in a disgusted tone. "She has so little clothes that she can actually wear…"

"I know!" Rose agreed. "I was planning on taking her out to buy clothes in the near future!"

'I knew it!' I yelled in my head. 'These two will join forces to torture me…' I almost cried at the thought.

"One step ahead of you, Rose!" Alice said triumphantly.

"Just because you live with her! I gave her time to adjust to your family's household." Rose stated.

They stared at each other for some time and then started laughing. 'Poor women, so young and already insane… It's the shopping addiction that makes them this way!' I thought to myself, laughing also.

"Next time remember to count me in, Alice." Rose said seriously.

"Of course! I need all the help I can get to make Bella actually do the shopping without complaining at every little thing we buy!" Alice said also seriously.

"I know what you mean." Rose stated sighing.

"Let's not talk about Bella like she wasn't in the room, ok?" I said irritated.

The rest of the afternoon was spent on Rose and Alice planning a new shopping trip for the next week. They got along just as well as I predicted which made me both really happy and scared. I mean, scared of what I'll have to endure next week.

We got home at six o'clock and I hurried to the library, telling Alice she could just dump my purchases in my room or arrange them in my closet, whichever she felt like doing. Of course, I knew it better, she would do the second.

I entered the library thinking of how many more chapters I had to go through before tomorrow morning. I was afraid of not finishing it on time. Not that I couldn't finishing reading it by tomorrow, but taking notes made the whole process a lot slower.

"Bella, dinner's served." Esme called from the door.

"I'm coming." I replied, still having my mind wrapped in thoughts of how Mr. Hobbes was using the Holy Church to explain the legitimacy of the King to be the King, but also saying that the people were the ones who signed a contract giving the King the power to protect their lives.

I ate in silence, really concentrated on my thoughts and replaying all my notes in my head. Everyone must have noticed how deeply I was in my own thoughts, because I don't think anyone really asked me anything.

"Deep in thought, aren't we?" Edward said as we were all rising from our seats.

"Just as I told you yesterday, my teacher gave me a really big homework." I replied, though I wasn't really paying attention.

"Going out with Alice must have cut your time short, right?" He said playfully as we both walked to the library.

"Be sure of that." I replied laughing. "But it was great to spend some time with her."

"Would it bother you if I stayed here reading as you study?" Edward asked in a pleading tone.

"Not at all." I said smiling.

I got back to my task at hand and worked hard on it, trying my best to do it in a faster pace while not losing the quality of the notes taken. I was so into it, that I barely noticed Esme coming and going with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. Actually, I just stopped to drink the milk hours later.

'I DID IT!' I yelled in my head as I finished the book. 'ON TIME!' Then chuckled at myself. 'Who would think a girl that hasn't gotten any sleep would be this hyper?'

I rose from the chair and stirred myself. I could start to feel that my muscles were sore from all the shopping and studying. I wanted nothing more than a shower. With that in mind I looked around the room and noticed a sleeping Edward on the loveseat. And that made my mind space out. I couldn't look away. He seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. His relaxed features made me see a child Edward, so cute. His bronze hair was everywhere and his lips were almost forming a smile. His head was placed on small pillow on one edge of the loveseat as his knees were on the opposite arm, his feet almost touching the ground.

I lost myself in the handsomeness that was Edward's sleeping feature only to be brought back to reality by the beautiful and amused pair of emeralds.

"Liking what you see?" Edward asked while smirking.

"I…" I began.

'Don't lie, Bella! He'll know! Change the subject!' I yelled to myself.

"I finished my homework, Teacher." I said the first thing that came to my mind. "So I'm going to take a shower now." I finished, running away.

I ran to my room quickly and locked the door. Knowing that it was four in the morning, I knew I would be taking a cold shower and that was fine by me. In fact I welcomed it. Maybe it would low my heart rate and make my blushing vanish.

I showered and changed only to find out that I was really hungry. I decided to go to the hallway and check in the clock if it was too early for a fast breakfast. As I unlocked and opened the doors of my room, I was surprised to find Edward standing against the wall across from me.

"What are doing here?" I asked, already feeling that my blush was returning.

"I was worried about you." He stated. "You started to run out of the blue."

"Sorry…" I said.

"So you are alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I answered smiling.

"So, may I guess that the reason you ran away from me was that the answer for my question was 'yes'?" He teased, smirking.

I made sure not to look in his eyes and answered. "Aren't you a confident one? The world doesn't always revolve on you." I used the same teasing tone and winked.

His face fell a little, but then the two of us started laughing. Maybe a little too loud, since Carlisle came to check on us.

"Both of you, a little quieter for Alice and Esme's sake." He said, not in a reproachful tone, but in an amused one.

"Good morning, Carlisle." Edward said as if Carlisle hasn't said a thing.

"We are sorry, Carlisle." I said elbowing Edward.

"That's fine, let's go downstairs and have breakfast." Carlisle mused and headed for the stairs.

"Ouch, that may leave a mark." Edward whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Great! Now you'll be marked." I played along, I knew there was no way that it would leave a mark.

"Does that mean you've marked me as your property?" He asked almost laughing.

"Maybe." I said, trying my best to still play along. "How do you feel like, now that you were marked as someone's property, Edward?"

He laughed. "I feel like I should give retribution to my owner." He said, making me stop breathing as his face got closer and closer to mine. I could feel my face on fire. "Just kidding!" He said turning around and heading for the stairs.

I stayed there completely paralyzed. My heart was almost jumping out of my chest. I started grasping for air, as I noticed that I've been holding my breath. For a minute I thought he was really going to kiss me. I decided to go back to my room and when I closed the door my knees gave out, as I went to the floor.

'I need to compose myself! Both of us were playing to see who would drop it first. It's not like he would kiss me for real…' I kept repeating to myself.

After long minutes I decided that I couldn't take to hear the grumble my stomach was making, so I headed to the dinning room. There I noticed Carlisle reading some documents and Edward looking at me with a crooked grin that took my breath away one more time.

"Join us, Dear." Esme said coming from the kitchen.

"Sure." I replied curtly as I still had not regained my breath.

"So…" She began. "What was so funny so early in the morning?"

"Bella was." Edward replied laughing.

"So was Edward." I said glaring at him.

"I see…" Esme said, in awe.

"Bella finished her first task, Carlisle." Edward informed, probably just wanting as much as I did to change subject.

"Good job, Bella! Not many people I know would be able to finish that book in a week and you did in four days, while taking notes." Carlisle complimented me smiling.

"It was simply an amazing book." I replied blushing.

"Some couldn't agree more with you, others couldn't disagree more." Carlisle laughed.

"Let's see if you can show us, with your notes, why this book should be called amazing." Edward challenged me.

"Your next book will be a new addition to this library. Behemoth, also by Mr. Hobbes." Carlisle said. "This book is about the Revolution, or like he calls it himself 'The civil wars', so it's a really hard book to find and you are not to talk about it with anyone from outside this house."

I knew a lot of people still considered that period a taboo. "So why I'm going to read it?" I asked a little confused of why he would want me to read it, although I was grateful.

"To broaden your horizons." Carlisle said. "To be able to help Edward, you'll need to have a broad horizon."

I nodded.

"Please, talk about all this political boringness after the breakfast." Alice said entering the dinning room. "This would help me and Esme participating on the conversations."

"Wars and military strategies are also forms of political moves, Dear sister." Edward teased.

"Are you trying to imply something, Dear brother?" Alice said angry, but also blushing slightly.

"Nothing at all." He replied smirking.

"Cut it." I said to Edward noticing Alice's discomfort.

Edward's face fell as Alice's had a triumphant smile on hers. Making Carlisle, Esme and I laugh.

The rest of the breakfast was spent planning a small trip to one of the Cullen's summer houses for the following weekend. Alice already had scheduled with Rose a torture day on Wednesday and now she had the perfect excuse to make me go no matter what.

'Like I would ever be able to escape from her AND Rose.' I thought to myself with heavy sarcasm.

We moved the conversation to the living room and stayed there until lunch. After lunch, Carlisle, Edward and I went to the library. They told me they would listen to my thoughts and debate my ideas. Then Carlisle and Edward would simulate a parliament session, my job would be taking notes of what was debated and ideas that would pop in my head concerning the topic to be later discussed with Edward, getting him ready for a possible second round of debate. During the whole process they would explain to me things that I didn't understand. When we finished, I handled my Leviathan's notes to Carlisle and Edward.

"Tomorrow we'll talk about these notes." Carlisle said. "I'm reading first, and Edward will read it later."

"We won't give you a real grade, but consider it some kind of evaluation." Edward continued.

"Sure." I nodded excitedly.

"Brilliant minds of this house, Esme is calling." Alice announced. "Dinner is ready." She finished and danced to the dinning room.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if our mother gave her pure sugar instead of milk when she was a newborn." Edward stated and I laughed.

It was an early dinner, because Esme and Carlisle would go to a dance party later. We had dinner and then Carlisle excused himself saying he would read my notes before getting ready for the party. Esme also excused herself, asking Alice to help her dressing up, to which Alice complied happily.

Edward and I were left alone in the living room with free time at hand. I sat on a couch and he sat on a chair across from me. We stayed in silence for a long time. It was a pleasant silence, it made me feel peaceful.

"So…" Edward began after a while. "Liking London so far?"

"Very much." I replied smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it. But I'm sure you must be missing your life before coming here." He said in a concerned tone.

"If you are referring to my life before my parents' death, then I'd say maybe." I said smiling weakly.

"You still miss your parents?" He asked.

"Don't you miss yours?" I asked him back.

"I see…" Was the answer he gave me.

"But in here I can almost remember what it was like to live in a happy family, you're really lucky to have this family." I said honestly.

"That I am, and now so are you." He grinned crookedly.

I stayed in silence. 'Is he saying that he agrees with the whole engagement deal? What about his lover? Does he plan on making me his wife and keeping her as his mistress?' As I thought the last question I felt like someone was stomping on my chest.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked in a hurt tone, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Nothing…" I lied poorly.

"Please Bella, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded once again with both his emeralds and his velvet voice.

"I was thinking about our engagement…" I said carefully. "I mean… Do you really want me around?"

"I-" Edward began, but was cut short by a hyper little devil pixie.

"Bellaaaaaaa…" She sang while coming down the stairs.

"Yes, Alice…" I answered a little mad.

"I want you to help me with my new designs." Alice chirped.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"Alice draws clothes and then sews them." Edward chuckled. "She is really good at it."

"Thank you, Kind brother!" Alice sang.

"You haven't done that in a while, Alice. What's the reason for the sudden inspiration?" Edward teased.

"She can't be only your muse, Edward." Alice said in the same teasing tone. "I only had myself and Esme to make clothes to. Now that I have a new sister and a new friend, the first being Bella and the later being Bella's best friend, Rose… I have more people to dress up nicely!" She finished in a business like tone.

I tried to mouth a "Save me", but Edward's words made me think that either I failed or he has knowingly throwing me to the lions. "Have fun, both of you!"

"Thanks!" Alice said pulling me by the left arm.

I turned back one last time to beg for help when I saw a smirk on Edward's face. 'He did on purpose!' I thought angrily. 'This asks for a payback! Be ready, Edward Masen!'

When we got to Alice's room, she immediately began measuring me and then began drawing some dresses.

"Why am I here if you just needed to measure me?" I asked after some time.

"Because I'm a good little sister and saved my brother, preventing something stupid from coming out of his mouth." She answered smiling.

"Should I even think of asking you what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Not yet." She stated smiling.

"Ok." I resigned.

I left Alice's room a few hours later, when I noticed that she was already sleepy. I wished her a good night of sleep and went to the library, my favorite place in the house. There I noticed Edward reading my notes with full attention. I battled with myself not knowing if I should or not enter. I needed to get my new assigned book, which was currently on the study table inside the library. But I didn't want to disturb Edward's reading, or make him think that I was there to make pressure for a better evaluation.

"Come in, Bella." I heard the velvet voice calling.

"I'm sorry, I just came to get the Behemoth." I said quickly.

"You can read it here, if you want to." He said chuckling.

"I don't want to disturb you." I said honestly.

"You won't, it seems I'm more at ease in here with you around." He said as I blushed. "But you'll need you notebook to make your notes of the next book, won't you?"

"No need." I replied smiling. "I'll write it in a piece of paper and then I'll rewrite it into the notebook later."

"Then let us both get to our tasks at hand." He said playfully.

"Yes, sir!" I replied in the same playfulness.

*******-*******

**One more chapter done!**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and its new size! Please do tell me your thoughts about this change!**

**Also… Please check on **_Love like Lightning_**, by **xo-CullenLover! **The story is on its third chapter and it's REALLY great so far!**

**Liked? Hated? Found mistakes? Curious? Please tell me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm getting! Almost 100! I'm just so happy!!! Thanks!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot of this story… Edward, Bella and the rest of the gang belong to Mrs. Meyer!**

**Another chapter! Can you believe it? Well… In the afternoon I took a nap and it really helped me… So I was able to finish the two chapters! So here it is!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! Because you make me really happy, by telling me your thoughts!**

**A lot of you didn't like Alice's interruption, but it was vital to the story! She really saved her brother! But I guess you'll hate her in this chapter, though I loved and laughed really hard!**

**Chapter 10**

The weekend and the week went by really fast. My evaluations were great and both Edward and Carlisle agreed that I already could start helping Edward. I started going to the parliament meetings and was surprised to find out that I wasn't the only woman there. The other women were there because their husbands were attending the meeting, something I call 'newly wed puppy love'. Or because were old ladies that assigned some men of the family to be their puppet and were there to make sure no mistake would be made.

One of the newly wed wives asked me on my second day if I was the famous poor girl that would marry the 'astonishingly handsome Edward Masen'.

"I'm his betrothed." I replied not confirming I would marry Edward, since he wouldn't either.

"I'm Countess Jessica Stanley Newton." She said somewhat over proudly, like she was talking to someone inferior.

I normally don't like to wear the title I inherited from my father, but if this would make her leave me be…

"I'm Duchess Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled at her hanging mouth. "But I really need to pay attention to the meeting, so if you excuse me." I said going to my seat.

"I knew it was for some sort of title or money…" I heard someone say.

"She's too plain for him." Another finished.

And I deeply regretted even talking to that Newton Countess, though I couldn't see how I could have escaped. Someday this was going to happen.

'Better now than later, I guess…' I thought unsure.

On Wednesday I went out with Rose and Alice. We bought a lot of clothes and shoes and make up. It dragged for hours. When we got home I went to my room to see how Alice would make all our purchases fit in my closet and with which clothes she would make my trip baggage. By the middle of the process, I gave up and picked my assigned book from where I left.

My relationship with Edward was going really well. We would talk for hours about the meetings and politics in general. We were good friends and none of us would say anything about the whole betrothed status. But I noticed he didn't go out at night anymore, maybe respecting the fact that to the society I was his fiancée. The way the women on the parliament seemed to call me a 'poor girl', made me think that they probably know about Edward and his Tanya.

'Why must it always hurt when I think of them as a couple?' I started questioning myself at a certain point, immediately shrugging it from my mind.

On Thursday, when Edward and I got home, we found out that we would be the only ones in it until dinner time. Alice and Esme went shopping and Carlisle had informed us earlier in the morning that he did have a lot of papers to go through at his office. The maids were in the kitchen and from the note Esme left us, they were already making the arrangements for our trip, tomorrow afternoon.

"So…" Edward began. "Want to go to the living room and talk a bit?"

"Sure." I replied smiling.

"I assume you told Mrs. Newton you were betrothed to me…" He continued, smirking.

"Your assumption is correct." I nodded.

"Why did you say it?" He asked.

"Because it's the truth." I replied.

"Was that her question?" He asked again, as I was starting to get annoyed at his inquisitive tone.

"No." I replied annoyed. "Do you really want to know what did she ask me?"

"Yes, I do." He stated.

"She asked me if I was the 'poor girl' that would marry the 'astonishingly handsome Edward Masen'." I said in a sarcastic tone, letting the annoyance get the best of me.

He flinched a little and then said. "I see…"

"Glad you do." I replied softly and then tried to take the conversation to another focus. "To be honest, I didn't like her. She seemed the kind of girl that was raised to worship the family title…"

"Believe me, her husband isn't any better." He said shaking his head.

"I don't know about that, but from what I've seen, it's just the title that makes him be there." I laughed. "He doesn't even know how to talk properly."

"That's also true." He joined me laughing.

We started talking about the heated debate he participated about the new needed founding the military marine force asked. And while we were at it, I remembered I owed Edward a payback from the whole making me Alice's subject. I had a plan forming on my mind, but I would need to be or seem at ease. It would also take a lot of confidence and will power.

"Edward…" I began. "Why are you seating in a chair, while there's so much space in this couch." I said in a sweet tone and a curious face.

"I just-" He began, but I cut him.

"Oh, I see…" I said in a hurt tone. "It's because you don't want to be near me."

"No!" He almost shouted, standing up.

"Then prove." I said while patting the space right by my side.

"Gladly." He said, immediately sitting by my side. "Happy now?"

"You are sooo tense…" I ignored his question and went on with the plan. "Is it because you're doing something you don't feel comfortable of doing?" I asked, knowing Edward would never reply with a 'yes', since he's such a gentleman.

"No, it's just that I'm really tired from all of the work we had this week." He said a little embarrassed.

"Would you like some help with that?" I said pointing to his tensed shoulders.

"What?" He asked a little surprised.

"Well, Suzette, one of the maids back at home, taught me how to do massage and my father always loved when I did it to him when he got home from his work." I told him truthfully.

"I see…" He answered thoughtfully and then asked. "Would it be too much if I asked you to do me some massage?"

"Don't be silly! I offered, so of course it wouldn't." I replied smiling, as my plan was working perfectly.

I started to apply the massage and could feel he was really beginning to enjoy. 'It won't be long…' I thought to myself, doing my best not to giggle.

When I heard him moaning in pleasure I simply stopped and rose from the couch. He looked really confused as he saw me smirking.

"Why did-" He started to ask as I put my index finger on his lips.

"Payback is a monster!" I said answering his question, still smirking and then winked at him before walking to my bedroom laughing really hard.

His face was priceless and I was amazed that I had the guts to go through with my plan.

'Bella, I'm really proud of you!' I praised myself. 'Why, thank you!' I thanked myself and started to wonder if I was getting crazy.

I went to my room, took a shower and changed. I, then, decided to go to the library. But someone stopped me. I was not surprised to find Edward waiting in front of my room's doors.

"Need something?" I asked trying my hardest not to laugh.

Silence, he did not reply. His face looked serious, which made me stop wanting to laugh.

"If you don't, then excuse me, I'll be on my way." I said turning to head to the stairs, but he grabbed my arm.

"That was mean of you, Bella." He whispered in my ear, as always I shivered.

I was still facing the stairs way, when he turned my body in his direction.

"May I know why you did that?" He asked, still serious.

"Like I said, payback." I said, also serious.

"What did I do to earn myself such a cruel payback?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I quickly lowered my head to be able to talk coherently. "I didn't think it was cruel… And I'd say you enjoyed it, since you moaned." I said smirking to the floor.

"Don't try to change subjects here, Bella." He said firmly, but I could see a slight blush on his face as he lifted my chin up, holding it there.

"Let's see…" I began, looking always at his slight blush in order to gain some confidence. "First, the tease right here last Saturday and then you throwing me to the lioness, known as Alice, and smirking at my desperate being later on the same day."

"I see." It was his turn to smirk. "Are you mad that you lost our little game or is it maybe the fact that I didn't kiss you back then?"

"Don't be absurd!" I said angrily as looked into his eyes. Big mistake!

"Is it absurd to think that maybe if I kissed you right now you would like it?" He asked while I drowned in his emerald pools.

"Don't…" I began, but couldn't finish.

"Don't what?" He asked smirking. "Don't stop this time?"

"Don't you dare to play with me like that!" I said, breaking my gaze from him and turning angrily to go back to my room.

"I won't." He said grabbing my arm and turning me into his direction once again.

What happened next will stain my memories until the day I die, for sure. He pulled me closer and lowered his lips to mine as I stood there in shock. It wasn't forceful at all. It was sweet and kind. Soon I noticed that I started to kiss him back and that my arms were on his neck as his were on both my wet hair and my waist. It felt amazing… No, amazing couldn't describe it… It was perfect, that will have to do the job. His taste, his smell, all invited me in. And after what seemed like long hours and at the same time a few seconds, we broke apart gasping for air.

I was too shocked for words and my knees were too weak for me to walk the few steps and lock myself at my room to die from embarrassment. I looked at Edward and saw that he had a huge goofy grin on his face.

We stayed in silence for what seemed like a long time.

"Bella…" He began.

"What…?" I asked still really embarrassed.

"WE'RE HOME!" A known high-pitched voice chirped, making the two of us jump surprised.

"Alice…" Edward said in a murderous tone.

"I'll go greet them." I said going to the stairs and this time Edward did not try to stop me.

I descended the stairs and greeted both Esme and Alice. They looked really happy with a lot of bags surrounding them. I began to thank God for not letting them drag me together.

"Does any store in London still have female clothes to offer?" Edward asked coming down the stairs.

"Of course they do! We didn't shop for child or babies clothes!" Alice said joking. "It would be advisable if you waited until after the marriage to make me go shop for these, Dear brother!" She said smirking, while I blushed in ten different tones of crimson.

"Alice!" Esme said noticing my embarrassment and the angry face Edward made.

"He began." She sang.

"Miss Esme…" Cybelle called.

"Coming." Esme said smiling kindly. "Alice, please put everything in my closet, please."

"Ok, should I pick your attire for tonight?" Alice asked.

"Please do, Dear." Esme replied while going to the kitchen.

"Attire?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Alice said like it was obvious. "Oh, right… You guys don't know it yet…" She remembered laughing.

"What is it that we don't know?" I asked curious.

"We have to attend to a dinner at the Reverend Weber's house, it seems his daughter will be announced as engaged to the Cheney's boy!" Alice chirped.

"Reverend?" I said, biting my lower lip. "Like in the Anglican Reverend?"

"Yes, Bella." Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"…If I go…Is there ay chance that my Grandma would know?" I asked, afraid.

"I don't see how she could know." Alice said still not understanding.

"Alice, we are Catholics… My Grandma is a really devoted servant of the Catholic Church and if she heard of me coming to an event in an Anglican household, she would sever all our families ties, saying you corrupted yourselves be associating with the 'traitors of the Holy Church'…" I explained.

"Oh… I see…" Was all Alice said.

"She doesn't need to go." Edward interrupted us.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"She has a slight fever." Edward said.

"I don't-" I was beginning to say as Edward put his left index finger on my lips and his right hand on my forehead.

I blushed furiously remembering this afternoon I was the one shutting him up.

"See what I told you? She has a fever." Edward said smirking.

"Let me check." Alice took his hand out of the way and put hers on the place. "God! She really is burning! What will we do?" Alice started to panic.

"What's the problem, Alice?" Carlisle asked entering the house.

"Bella has a fever!" Alice said almost crying.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to said, but was ignored.

"You'll stay home tonight, young lady." Carlisle said after putting his hand on my forehead.

"Ok, but I just want to say that I'm fine." I said again.

"I'll stay with her, Carlisle." Edward volunteered.

"Yes, it's better if you do." Carlisle said, deep in thought. "I'll just arrange a dinner here with the Webers and the Cheneys another day."

"What's wrong?" Asked a worried Esme coming from the kitchen.

"Bella has a fever." Alice whined.

"Oh, Dear!" Esme said repeating the whole 'hand on Bella's forehead ritual'.

"But don't worry, Esme, Edward will stay and take care of her." Alice said and Esme immediately grinned.

"Well, the rest of us should get ready and head out fast or we're going to be late." Esme said with a sparkling smile plastered on her face.

They each went to their rooms to get ready, while Edward went to the kitchen to ask the staff to make me some soup, as I went to my room and rested my body on my bed. I knew I wasn't having a fever and that the high temperature was due to the memories of this afternoon, but that I couldn't, and wouldn't, say out loud. Still, I was scared of the upcoming evening 'alone' with Edward. I was afraid of talking about that kiss. My first kiss…

'The feeling of his skin on mine… Our lips together moving on the same rhythm… His taste… His smell…' I kept reliving that kiss until I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked before getting up.

"I brought your soup." Said the impossibly perfect velvet voice.

"I asked who it is, not what you brought." I said giggling as I got up from the bed.

"I thought you said you recognized my voice." He said smirking as I opened the door.

"I do. But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't answer my question." I said also smirking.

"Well, it me, Edward, my dear Bella." He replied chuckling.

"Now I can see it." I laughed.

"Please, lay down so I can give my dear fiancée her soup." Edward said seriously.

"You know I'm fine, Edward." I said.

"Please humor me." He pleaded.

"Sure…" I complied.

Esme, Carlisle and Alice came to say their goodbyes to us and then left for the engagement dinner. After the soup, Edward told me he needed to prepare some notes for tomorrow and asked me to stay on bed and rest.

"Try to sleep, Bella." He pleaded, kissing my forehead. "And don't lock your door."

"Sure…" Was all I could say.

I kept thinking about the day and didn't notice that I fell asleep. In my dream I saw something that I haven't seen since my first day in the Cullen's house. I was once again in that known hallway, searching for my parents, but this time while I ran through it, the hallway began to change… It became more and more similar to the Cullen's. I got to my room and found Edward on the bed and myself on the floor with the poison bottle on my hands. I screamed with all my power and terror. I woke up, but kept screaming and crying.

The next thing I felt was a pair of strong and warm arms embracing me and I knew they were his arms.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked worried.

"I was searching for them… But then it wasn't them… And I… You… And…" I mumbled incoherently between sobs.

"Don't worry, I'm here now…" He said hugging me tighter. "Nothing happened and I won't allow anything happen to you."

"I'm so afraid…" I cried on his chest.

"Don't be." He said caressing my wet face and then stood up and started to walk.

"Don't leave alone…" I pleaded between sobs.

"I wasn't planning on doing it." He smiled gently and walked to the other side of the bed. "I was just going to take these shoes off and lay here with you."

"Thanks, Edward." I said both smiling and crying.

"Come here, Bella." He said opening his arms for me.

I placed my head on his chest and hugged his waist, feeling safe and warm. He hugged me around the waist too and pulled me closer. I started to feel sleepy again, but was trying to fight it off.

"Sleep, Bella." Edward said, noticing how sleepy I was.

"Don't want to!" I said trying to sound irritated.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to be alone again…" I whined like a little child.

"You won't be, I'll be here the whole night." He said. I could feel he was smiling, though my head was down and my eyes almost closed.

"Seriously?" I asked hopeful. "Even if I fall asleep?"

"I promise you that I'll stay here the whole night, even if you fall asleep. And don't worry about me, I'll also end up sleeping since I seem to only be able to do so when I'm around you." He vowed like on one of the parliament meetings, which made me notice that he too was sleepy.

"Ok, I'll trust you then." I said smiling. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, my Bella." He said kissing my forehead and then blowing off the candle light.

*******-*******

**Ok! Another chapter finished!**

**Please, remember that this happened on a Thursday and that on Wednesday Bella was out shopping with Alice and Rose! Next chapter will be on EPOV! And some things will be seen differently. I hope you'll like it!**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Found a mistake? Let me know! I love reading and replying to the reviews my dear readers send me! *-***


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok, next chapter! If you would listen to a music while reading this chapter, I would ask you to listen to "Every Time we Touch", by Cascada. (I like to normal version.)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my left hand! Yes, the part of my body! Because it still is working even though it's aching like hell (tendonitis)! It just helped me writing some reports for class and two chapters and more notes for class… (Yes, I write with my left hand! LOL) But I'm used to the pain… I have it a lot, since I always have a lot to write of reports and take notes in class…**

**So today is a class day, so just one chapter! Please enjoy it and do it while listening to Cascada! I think this song has everything to do with Edward and Bella! Especially the part she says: "'Cause every time we touch I feel the static" and "Your arm is my castle"! Soooooooo BxE! *-***

**Chapter 11**

When we went to the bookstore I found out that Bella was really into Politics. I was thinking for some time about finding someone to help me out and, in front of Bella, asked Carlisle's opinion on the matter. We decided to test Bella and found out that Bella had a lot of talent in her. She was really happy and seemed to think of it as a really precious opportunity.

The more time I spent with Bella, the more I could only think about her. She made my world gravitate around her. When she would go out with my sister, I would feel like I did before, bored to death by boring debates. They only seemed interesting when I looked into Bella's focused orbs.

What she was making me feel in a week, was something completely different from what I felt after years with Tanya. It also opened my eyes to things I knew were happening, but always chose to ignore. It's not like I didn't know she didn't love me or that she was sleeping with other men (which I didn't mind since I didn't want to sleep with her, and while she had her goings with other men she would try to pressure me further), but I needed her. Tanya lost her mother, she understood me to a certain point. But I couldn't pursue Bella while with Tanya, so I had to tell her that we were not a couple anymore.

'I really want things to work out with Bella.' Was all I could think of.

On Saturday I woke up to see Bella staring at me and couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself on my face. "Liking what you see?" I asked.

"I…" She seemed really embarrassed and like she didn't know what to say.

I waited and she didn't say anything for some time.

"I finished my homework, Teacher." She said. "So I'm going to take a shower now." She started to run away the moment she finished speaking, which made me worried.

I debated with myself if I should go after her, and my worried side won. When I got upstairs she was locked in her room, so I decided to wait in front of it. After some time she got out… Showered! Her wet hair made the contrast between its color and her skin's color more visible, the perfect Snow White!

"What are doing here?" She asked blushing again.

"I was worried about you." I stated. "You started to run out of the blue."

"Sorry…" She replied blushing a bit more.

"So you are alright?" I asked, still worried.

"Yes, I am." She answered smiling and I thought that maybe the whole reason she ran away was because I caught her staring.

'Time to play a small game!' I decided

"So, may I guess that the reason you ran away from me was that the answer for my question was 'yes'?" I began teasing and smirked.

"Aren't you a confident one?" She asked not looking to me, but to the floor. "The world doesn't always revolve on you." She used the same teasing tone and winked.

'She winked! So she's in the game too!' My face fell a little, but then I thought of the possibilities of this little game and laughed. Bella joined me and maybe we laughed a little too loud, since Carlisle came to check on us.

"Both of you, a little quieter for Alice and Esme's sake." He said. I knew he wasn't mad at us, he most likely was amused.

"Good morning, Carlisle." I said, knowing I could ignore what he just said.

"We are sorry, Carlisle." Bella said elbowing me.

"That's fine, let's go downstairs and have breakfast." Carlisle mused and headed for the stairs.

"Ouch, that may leave a mark." I whispered in her ear, making her shiver, and how I liked the effect I had on her.

"Great! Now you'll be marked." She played along.

"Does that mean you've marked me as your property?" I asked hopefully, almost laughing nervously.

"Maybe." She bit her lips in a sexy way, though I'm sure she doesn't even notice when she does that. "How do you feel like, now that you were marked as someone's property, Edward?"

I laughed nervously. "I feel like I should give retribution to my owner." I said, getting closer and closer, her lips inviting me.

'Stop! You can't do that to her while you have not talked to Tanya!' I shouted to myself and that made me stop.

"Just kidding!" I said the only excuse I could think of and headed for the stairs hoping she couldn't see how red my face was.

The rest of the weekend was spent with Bella. We talked a bit about Bella's parents, she seemed to have some kind of issue, just like I did and I could feel she considered it something that would play a lot of influence on our relationship. On Wednesday Bella went shopping and I used this time without her to go talk to Tanya. And as I thought, she didn't like to know that I wouldn't be her innocent toy anymore.

"How can you even consider doing this to me after so many years?" She shouted.

"Tanya, not only you sleep with other men, but today your sister told me you became officially engaged to one of the King's guard…" I started. "So, not only I'm betrothed, but so are you… And you have announced it."

"That doesn't mean anything, Edward." She stated pissed.

"How can you even say something like this?" I asked not believing that she could actually think what she was saying.

"I heal your wounds Edward!" She stated. "I'm the only one who actually know who you are and what you have done! Do you think she would accept you if she knew?" She asked smirking.

"It doesn't matter if she doesn't accept me." I stated. "I can't fool myself or you."

"Don't even say what I know you are about to say!" She tried to keep me from saying.

"I love her, Tanya." I said either way. And I felt light admitting it.

"Whatever, Edward!" She said turning her back to me. "But don't think I'll let that girl thinks she is better than me!"

"Don't even think of doing something to her." I threatened her.

"I would never." She said smirking.

I knew better that she would try something. I had to protect Bella, and to do so was better to keep her in the dark about my feelings toward her.

The following day I could see Bella and Newton's wife talking, and saw that Bella was not pleasured by the talk at all. When I was heading to meet Bella, by the end of the meeting, the newly wed Mrs. Newton came to talk with me.

"So, Edward…" She began trying to smile in a sexy way, but failing miserably. "Betrothed to a Duchess… It's so unfair that you chase a title and not a woman." She said that probably thinking of herself as a woman, I felt nauseated.

"See how lucky I got?" I asked smirking. "By chasing a title I won the most beautiful woman I could wish for."

I left laughing, amused by the priceless face she made. I waited until we got home, knowing we would be alone.

"So… Want to go to the living room and talk a bit?" I asked choosing the place I thought would be better for talking.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

"I assume you told Mrs. Newton you were betrothed to me…" I said, smirking when I remembered her priceless face.

"Your assumption is correct." She said and nodded.

"Why did you say it?" I asked, knowing she must have been pressured into doing so.

"Because it's the truth." She replied, making my heart run a little faster as she admitted our engagement.

"Was that her question?" I asked again and I could easily see that she was getting annoyed.

"No." She replied annoyed. "Do you really want to know what did she ask me?"

"Yes, I do." I stated, of course I did.

"She asked me if I was the 'poor girl' that would marry the 'astonishingly handsome Edward Masen'." She said in a sarcastic tone.

I flinched a little and then said. "I see…"

"Glad you do." She replied softly and changed the subject. "To be honest, I didn't like her. She seemed the kind of girl that was raised to worship the family title…"

"Believe me, her husband isn't any better." I said shaking my head.

"I don't know about that, but from what I've seen, it's just the title that makes him be there." She stated laughing. "He doesn't even know how to talk properly."

"That's also true." I joined her laughing.

We started talking about today's meeting. After a while I noticed Bella was thoughtful and for a moment thought seeing an evil glint in her eyes, but shook the thought off almost immediately.

"Edward…" She called. "Why are you sitting in a chair, while there's so much space in this couch." She said in a sweet tone and a curious face.

'Is she really trying to invite me to sit with her?' I thought happily.

"I just-" I began, but gave her time to cut me and so she did.

"Oh, I see…" She said in a hurt tone, that almost made my heart break. "It's because you don't want to be near me."

"No!" I almost shouted, jumping from my previous seat.

"Then prove." She said while patting the space right by her side.

"Gladly." I said honestly, immediately sitting by my side. "Happy now?"

"You are sooo tense…" She ignored my question. "Is it because you're doing something you don't feel comfortable of doing?" She asked, little did she know that staying by her side is way better than sitting near anyone else in the world.

"No, it's just that I'm really tired from all of the work we had this week." I said trying to keep my feelings at bay.

"Would you like some help with that?" She said pointing to my tensed shoulders.

"What?" I asked really surprised, but trying to hide it.

"Well, Suzette, one of the maids back at home, taught me how to do massage and my father always loved when I did it to him when he got home from his work." She told me.

"I see…" I answered thinking about the way she talked about her father, lovingly but with a hint of sadness, and then asked. "Would it be too much if I asked you to do me some massage?"

"Don't be silly! I offered, so of course it wouldn't." She replied smiling, and I was in heaven. Her perfect hands on my shoulders making me relax.

I was really in heaven, I'd have to ask her to do that more often. A moan escaped my mouth as I was enjoying way to much the contact our skin was having, but then she simply stopped and rose from the couch. I was really confused as I saw her smirking.

"Why did-" I started to ask as she put my index finger on my lips.

"Payback is a monster!" She answered my question, still smirking and then winked at me before walking away from the paralyzed me.

After a few moments paralyzed, I went to the same place I almost kissed Bella last time. I was standing against the wall, looking at her doors when she opened it. She didn't look surprised.

"Need something?" She asked trying her hardest not to laugh, I could tell.

I decided against talking at that moment. To be truthful I was stopping myself from kissing her.

"If you don't, then excuse me, I'll be on my way." She said turning to head for the stairs, but I grabbed her arm.

"That was mean of you, Bella." I whispered in her ear, earning a shiver from her.

I couldn't handle having her looking to the stairs and not me, so I turned her in my direction. Not really able to control my impulses anymore.

"May I know why you did that?" I asked seriously.

"Like I said, payback." She replied, serious.

"What did I do to earn myself such a cruel payback?" I asked looking into her eyes, but not allowing myself to be lost in it.

She lowered her head before talking. "I didn't think it was cruel… And I'd say you enjoyed it, since you moaned." She smirked to the floor saying the last part.

"Don't try to change subjects here, Bella." I said trying to sound firm, but knowing she could see the blush on my face as I lifted her chin up, holding it there.

"Let's see…" She began, looking confident. "First, the tease right here last Saturday and then you throwing me to the lioness, known as Alice, and smirking at my desperate being later on the same day."

"I see." It was my turn to smirk, I couldn't help myself. "Are you mad that you lost our little game or is it maybe the fact that I didn't kiss you back then?"

"Don't be absurd!" She said angrily as she looked into my eyes.

"Is it absurd to think that maybe if I kissed you right now you would like it?" I asked while drowning in her chocolate pools.

"Don't…" She began.

"Don't what?" I asked smirking, I had already set my mind on kissing her. "Don't stop this time?"

"Don't you dare to play with me like that!" She said, breaking her gaze from mine and turning angrily to go back to her room.

"I won't." I said grabbing her arm and turning her into my direction once again.

What happened next will stain my memories until the day I die, for sure. I pulled her closer and lowered my lips to hers. Trying my best not to be more forceful than I already was. I knew I couldn't tell my feelings for her before we talked about our problems. So I allowed my feelings to guide the kiss sweetly and kindly. Soon I noticed that she started to kiss me back! If I thought the massage earlier has heaven, it was only because I haven't kissed her before… Her arms around my neck and my hands on her wet hair and her waist… I couldn't think of words to describe this feeling! She completed me. Her taste and her smell were divine. After what seemed like long hours and at the same time a few seconds, we broke apart gasping for air.

I looked at her and saw she definitely felt something, that made me smile what I could only imagine was the goofiest smile ever. We stayed in silence for a long time just looking at each other.

"Bella…" I began, wanting to hear her voice, to make sure this happened.

"What…?" She asked still blushing.

"WE'RE HOME!" The devil pixie's voice echoed through the house, making the two of us jump.

"Alice…" I said, thinking the ways I should kill her in other not to be charged by it.

"I'll go greet them." She said going to the stairs.

I didn't stop her this time. I needed to organize my thoughts before seeing my family. When I did go downstairs I found out that we'd have to attend to an engagement dinner. When I noticed Bella also didn't feel like going I formulated a plan. Knowing Bella usually blushed easily and thinking that she would blush even more after what had just happened between us, I made everyone think that she had a small fever. She had to stay and I would stay to keep an eye on my fiancée. I fed her some soup and went to the hallway, not wanting to stay away from her, but at the same time giving her some space.

I did the right thing, since moments later I heard her screaming desperately. I didn't even think, the next thing I knew, I was embracing her frail frame.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked worried.

"I was searching for them… But then it wasn't them… And I… You… And…" She tried to explain, but made no sense to me at all.

"Don't worry, I'm here now…" I said hugging her tighter, I didn't know what else to say, but vowed. "Nothing happened and I won't allow anything happen to you."

"I'm so afraid…" She cried on my chest.

"Don't be." I said caressing her beautiful face.

I noticed I was sitting on the edge of her side of the bed so I stood up and started to go to mine, glad that she didn't like the same side I did.

"Don't leave alone…" She pleaded between sobs.

'Never, Love!' I thought.

"I wasn't planning on doing it." I smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. "I was just going to take these shoes off and lay here with you."

"Thanks, Edward." She said both smiling and crying, which I found loving.

"Come here, Bella." I said opening my arms for her.

She placed her head on my chest and hugged my waist as if to make sure I wouldn't leave. I hugged her around the waist too and pulled her closer, not only to prove to her I wouldn't go anywhere, but also because I needed her, a lot. I noticed she was starting to feel sleepy, but still was afraid of her nightmare.

"Sleep, Bella." I pleaded.

"Don't want to!" She said seeming to be trying to sound irritated.

"Why?" I asked, though I thought knew.

"I don't want to be alone again…" She whined like a little child.

"You won't be, I'll be here the whole night." I said, while smiling. I wouldn't, or better, couldn't get away from her.

"Seriously?" She asked, probably trying to make sure. "Even if I fall asleep?"

"I promise you that I'll stay here the whole night, even if you fall asleep. And don't worry about me, I'll also end up sleeping since I seem to only be able to do so when I'm around you." I answered honestly, noticing that I too was already sleepy. I always was more honest when sleepy.

"Ok, I'll trust you then." She said smiling. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, my Bella." I said kissing her forehead and then blowing off the candle light.

*******-*******

**So that's it!**

**I think questions will come… Maybe even some critics… But this is one of my favorite chapters so far… I like it better than chapter 10! (Ok, I love EPOV… LOL)**

**I'd like to thank everyone that has been reading this story so far!!! I'm really thankful to the 1191 visitors I had so far! The 120 reviews just rocked my world! Never doubt that! *-***

**Anyway…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Found any mistake? Please do tell me!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm just so glad people liked last chapter! I also got to know a Beautiful song! **True **by** _Ryan Cabrera_**! Thanks again, **ClumsyFox**!**

**Well, this chapter will be dedicated to **ClumsyFox** and to **Liissi**! **Liissi **began reading the story yesterday and reviewed her way to the chapter 11!**** *-* I was completely in awe!**

**My left hand is not so cooperative today… So I just hope I'll be able to write chapter 18… I also have this big presentation to prepare for my Geopolitics class… If someone knows how to make a hand decide to work properly, tell me please! LOL**

**Chapter 12**

I woke up with my head spinning, I could only guess it was from yesterday's crying. Edward was awake and looking at me.

"Good morning." I said smiling.

"Really good." He replied with a crocked grin, which made me forget how to speak.

I heard the clock that stands in the hallway announce that was seven in the morning. And remembered today I wouldn't go to the parliament meeting with Edward. On Esme's request, I would accompany Alice to the seaport. Edward had volunteered to come with us, but I reminded him that he had a meeting to attend to.

Jasper was finally arriving and Alice couldn't be happier! I must admit I couldn't wait to meet him either, I wanted to know if the guy my little sister loved was good enough for her.

'He's Edward's best friend, he can't be a bad guy.' I thought to myself. 'But I have to be sure!'

"Do you want to stay here more or we can go have breakfast before Alice comes here again?" He asked amused by how comfortable I was with my head on his chest.

"Alice was here?" I looked at him with terror.

"Don't worry, she knows you and knows me." He stated. "But she seemed really happy." He finished laughing.

"Let's go downstairs…" I said sighing as I rose from the bed. Which I shouldn't have done so fast, because I lost my balance and fell back on the bed, making Edward double his laughter.

"Can't get away from the bed, Bella?" He mocked while laughing so hard that tears were coming down his face.

"Nice one, Masen." I said angrily.

"Oh, come on, Bella…" He stopped laughing and gave yet another crocked grin.

"Let's go…" I said looking at the floor.

The breakfast was really nice and didn't have many innuendos about the fact that Edward spent the night in my room. I think that's because Alice couldn't stop bouncing up and down, thinking about Jasper.

"Go have a shower and change, Bella! We'll leave in an hour!" Alice sang.

"That means I won't be tortured today?" I said almost jumping up and down with her.

"Silly Bella…" She shook her head. "I picked your outfit while you were sleeping and the make up will be done after you are showered and dressed." She finished as my face turned from a wide smile to a grimace.

"I should have known better…" I whispered angrily at myself.

"That you should! But go and hurry!" She simply stated. "I don't want to be late!"

I knew that staying and complaining would do no good, since she would end up having things her way, and we didn't have time to waste. So I complied and took a fast shower and dressed myself. I thought it was funny that Alice chose a composed green dress for me to wear and asked her, not that I didn't like it but it didn't fit her usual preferences. She just replied that she was a good sister, but what one thing has to do with the other God only knows.

She did my make up in record time and soon we had said our goodbyes to everyone and left to welcome Jasper.

"God, Alice… If you keep jumping like this I think I'll get sick and we'll have to make a stop…" I said already feeling a little nauseated.

"Sorry, I can't keep myself still…" She said blushing.

"I can tell…" I laughed. "But it's just a little more."

"I know…" Alice grinned widely.

We got to the seaport and Mrs. Whitlock was already there, waving to Alice.

"Hi, Clarice." Alice waved and said loudly enough for Mrs. Whitlock to hear her as we were still a few feet from her.

"Oh, Alice dear, I'm so glad you could make it in time!" She said sweetly. "And your friend is?" She said as she saw me.

"My soon-to-be-sister!" Alice said proudly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Whitlock." I introduced myself.

"Oh, you're the Swans' kid, I'm Clarice Whitlock, and the pleasure is mine!" She smiled kindly. "Your father used to tell Arthur, my husband, and me how proud he was of his smart girl! He always said that if you were a boy, you would rule the parliament!"

"My father would always exaggerate." I laughed sadly.

"I'm really sorry for your lost." She said noticing my pain. "Did they get the robbers yet?"

Yes, the version my Grandmother told the world was that a group tried to robber the house, but when they got to my parents room found them awake. My father tried to fight them off, but ended up dead. My desperate mother would have tried to prevent my father's death, only to be killed herself. Was she a liar? Yes, but all for the family's perfect reputation not to be stained.

"Yes, they did." I repeated the lie as if it was true. After repeating it so many times, I couldn't do any different. "And they were already executed."

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled kindly. "And now you are in the good hands of the Cullen and Masen families! Dear Edward is a great boy, handsome and also really smart, you are a perfect fit for him."

I blushed deeply at her last statement.

"They get along really well!" Alice sang. "And she helps Edward at the parliament meetings!"

"So I've heard!" She said giggling lightly. "The young and old ladies are a little mad at that, or should I say jealous?"

"The last would be better." Alice joined her giggling.

"There it is!" Mrs. Whitlock said pointing to a ship that was approaching the bay.

"Finally!" Alice said beginning to bounce again.

As the ship got nearer I could see both Alice's and Mrs. Whitlock's smiles growing wider. It made me think of Rose, and I felt sad, knowing it would be just in another month that she would experience this joy. Emmett sends her letters once a week and I can see that she can't wait to hear his voice and his booming laugh.

'I think she even misses smacking his head with her fists when he travels.' I thought laughing as I remembered that she would always hit him at least ten times during their stays in Grandma's house.

"They are getting out!" Alice chirped loudly.

After a lot of bulky men and some frail looking guys, that looked seasick, a really tall ice eyed, honey blond and well built guy started to disembark the ship. He could pass for Rose's long lost twin brother and the next thing I knew Alice was jumping to his arms.

"You smell." Was the first thing she told Jasper after months.

"I missed you two, my little pixie." He laughed.

Then it was Mrs. Whitlock's turn to hug Jasper. I stood there silent, waiting for the perfect time to introduce myself. But Alice thought I was being shy and decided to do the introductions.

"Jasper, this is Edward's fiancée, Isabella Swan." She said hugging his right arm, while pointing at me. "Bella, this is my soon-to-be-husband, Jasper Whitlock."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Isabella." He said smiling kindly, making me feel really at ease.

"The pleasure is mine, Jasper! But call me Bella, please." I said returning his kind smile with one of my own.

"Sure, Bella." He replied still smiling.

We agreed to go the Whitlock's house to have lunch, but going home first to change clothes and get ready for the trip, since we would go right after lunch. The bags were already travelling with Cybelle and Samuel, so we would just need to get ourselves ready.

We got home at the same time Edward did, he said he left early to be able to go with us to the Whitlock's house, since he missed his best friend.

Alice and I showered one more time and she tortured me quickly again, making me dress an emerald green dress that showed too much of my chest for my taste. She was wearing a purple cute dress that also showed the same amount of chest, but it fit her perfectly, she is a beautiful black haired and grey eyed pixie, nothing less than expected since she is Edward's little sister.

"Alice, Bella, let's go!" Edward said, knocking on my door.

"Coming!" Alice shouted back.

When we got out of the room I saw a really gorgeous Edward wearing a black suit that made me almost drool. His hair was a mess, as always, but it fit him perfectly. I didn't notice that I was staring at him, until Alice cleared her throat.

"Why? Why, God, those two can't stop staring at each other like this?" Alice said in an obvious fake disgust.

"Shut it, Pixie!" Edward said to her, then turning to me. "You look really beautiful in this dress, but please refrain from using that in places I'm not around to protect you."

"Why would I need protection?" I asked confused.

"Because you look too sexy for your own good." He whispered in my ear.

'Oh, ok! He's playing again!' I thought. 'He can't really think that, obviously!'

"Stop, stop, stop!" Alice shouted. "Do this flirting later! And I'd rather that you did it when I'm not around!"

We waved Esme goodbye and went to Jasper's house. The trip was silent and Alice seemed to have understood what I said earlier, since she wasn't bouncing anymore when we rode the carriage. To which I was greatly thankful!

When we got there we were greeted by Mrs. Whitlock, who seemed to have been waiting for us by the door.

"Welcome, Dears!" She said happily. "Glad you could join us too, Edward! It's been a long time!"

"Don't start the drama, Sweetheart." Said a really tall man that had ocean blue eyes and light brown hair.

"But it's true! I only hear about Edward from you and it's always about those boring parliament meetings!" She said pouting.

'Isn't she an old version of Alice?' I thought laughing to myself. 'That would be truer if it was Rosalie's body with Alice's mind.' I pondered since Mrs. Whitlock is tall and has a long wavy blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yes, they have very similar personalities." Edward whispered in my ear, chuckling, as we entered the living room.

"Alice told me you'll be travelling today, after lunch…" Mrs. Whitlock began. "Where to, if I may ask?"

"Of course you can!" Alice chirped. "We're going to our house near Reading."

"That means a lot of shopping, doesn't it?" She asked Alice with her eyes shining.

"Most likely!" Alice chirped and I lowly groaned.

"How long will you stay there?" She asked us, planning to join Alice and shop in Reading, I could tell.

"This time we'll only stay for the weekend." Alice replied.

"Enough time for me to miss you." Said Jasper entering the room.

"What's with the attitude, Jasper?" Edward said in a serious face. "You haven't even asked her older brother his permission to be her boyfriend yet!"

"Something I planned on doing, but a little pixie said she didn't need." He said with a grin.

"And I don't!" Alice said loudly, making everyone laugh.

"Good luck with her!" Edward said laughing.

"That I'll need." Jasper replied chuckling as Alice shot both of them death glares.

"So when do you think we'll be able to announce the engagement?" Mr. Whitlock asked.

"Mine will be announced next month, so I think it would be nice to give Esme another month to organize Alice's." Edward pondered.

"Perfect!" Both Alice and Mrs. Whitlock chirped.

"But at least a year before the marriage." Edward completed.

"And why is that, Big Brother?" Alice said unhappy.

"The first reason is that you'll have to wait for my marriage and the other is to prevent any bad rumors about you from coming out." Edward said like stating something obvious.

"Yes, that's better this way." Mr. Whitlock agreed.

I watched this conversation in a state I don't think I'm able to put in words… But for now I guess shocked would be a good choice. I mean, of course I knew I would have an engagement party and that I would eventually marry Edward, but he was speaking of it so naturally… Like we've known each other forever and the engagement was something he actually wanted. Just thinking that Edward might want to be with me made my heart run. But it wasn't happiness that was making it run… It was fear. To be with Edward, I had to make sure I wouldn't fall in love with him. I didn't want us to end up like my parents, I already cared too much about him to let someone hurt him.

The lunch was served and I was silent for the most of it. I was too lost in my thoughts to pay attention to what was being discussed.

"She just recovered from a fever, so she's still a bit weak, I guess." Edward apologized in my place.

His velvet voice was the only that I would pay attention to, from time to time. I just kept thinking of how I cared for him and couldn't allow myself to fall in love with him, for his own sake.

"Bella?" Edward asked as the others were heading for the living room.

"Yes?" I asked still a little absent minded.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, and I could see in his eyes that he was really worried.

"Yes, I'm just having some difficulty stopping thinking about some unhappy things." I said as he looked at me in what seemed like understanding.

"Is it about the whole talk about our marriage?" He asked uncertain.

"Not really…" I replied honestly. "Actually it has more to do with this night's nightmare…"

"I heard from Esme that you were placed in that room, so far from ours, under your Grandmother's request and that when you got there for the first time you told Esme that it really was for the best…" Edward nodded in understanding. "These nightmares haunt you since your parents' death, don't they?"

"Yes, but lately they have changed to more disturbing ones…" I explained.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He offered.

"Just don't stay away from me." I pleaded.

"Don't plan on doing anything different." He said smiling.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice called us.

"We're coming!" Edward answered.

I felt better after this little conversation with Edward and began to participate more on the talks that went on in the living room. But in what seemed like a short period of time, the Cullens came to get us. We bid our goodbyes and boarded the carriage. We got to the Cullens' summer house by night fall. During the whole trip Alice would begin small talks with Esme or me, as both Edward and Carlisle used the travel to read some work papers.

"Finally!" Alice said, getting out of the carriage. "They'll have to create something that runs faster someday! And that is more comfortable!"

"Thank the poor horses!" Edward said. "If not for them, you wouldn't come here, since you would be too lazy to walk such a distance."

"You wouldn't either!" She said, mad at his comment.

"But I didn't complain about them." He replied smirking, knowing he had won this little argument.

"Bella, you saw how he does that to me, right?" Alice turned to me with her puppy eyes.

"Edward, please don't do that to Alice…" I pleaded. "I can't stand when she looks at me with those eyes…"

"I'll do my best." He said, and then said in a lower tone. "Devious little pixie!"

"Would you mind doing that inside? It's too dark in here." I asked both of them and, to my happiness, they complied.

I asked Esme to give me a tour inside the house and I was amazed, it was simply perfect. Esme called it small, but I'm sure that even if twenty more people wanted to come with us it still would have empty rooms. When we entered the kitchen the smell of blackberry pie entered my nose and my stomach reminded me that I was hungry by growling loudly, to my utter embarrassment.

"I think someone liked the smell of your food, Carol." Esme said to a lady that seemed to be in her late fifties, making her and Cybelle laugh.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself, with my face still blushing.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. I'm the Cullens' cook, call me Carol." She said kindly.

"Will do, Carol! And please, call me Bella." I replied smiling.

"I believe you liked the smell of my blackberry pie. Do you want to find out if the taste is as good as the smell?" She offered.

"Gladly!" I replied eagerly. And the pie was to die for!

"Hey! Why anyone called me and offered some pie?" Alice said entering the kitchen. "Well, it doesn't matter… Carol, I want a piece too!"

In no time Edward and Carlisle were also getting pieces for themselves and Carol made us go to the dinning room to 'eat properly'. After eating we all went to bed. Edward insisted on having the room right next to mine and so he did. I knew I would end up having nightmares if I slept, but also knew that the solution (Edward sleeping with me) would only be the solution for my problem with nightmares. My bigger problem right now was preventing myself from falling in love with him. I knew that falling in love with him would be effortless; fighting it would be the opposite, especially since we were engaged and in a year we'd probably even be married.

I brought with me a few books and started reading, knowing that the trip made me tired and that I would probably sleep while reading.

I really did fell asleep and woke up crying a few hours later. I couldn't control myself as the tears ran freely down my face. I didn't want to kill Edward, but I didn't trust myself not to fall in love with Edward.

'I mostly likely already do…' This thought scared me as it passed trough my mind.

'But most likely is not surely and if it's not surely then I do not yet…' I tried to calm myself.

'Yet… What can I do?' I started to think hard. 'It seems like a matter of time…'

I started to freak out, which made me try hard to find an answer, but couldn't think of anything. But then I remembered something, a talk from a long time ago. My father telling me that he would have never confessed his love for mother if she hadn't done it first. They were married for over a year when it happened. Mom was a strong woman that knew what she wanted; as my father was the perfect business man, but was really shy in his personal life, having a lot of trouble handling with his feelings.

My father told me he would have lived his whole life loving my mother, but not holding her down, but once he knew she loved him back he decided to make her love would be his forever. This talk happened a few days before him killing her and himself.

I cried, but thanked my dad for the answer. I would love Edward silently and not waiting nothing back. I felt more at ease having decided this and went back to sleep.

*******-*******

**Ok, one more chapter for you guys!**

**I hope you liked it! Bella is in a complete state of conflict… She is, however, beginning to accept, though she needs Edward not to love her… We already know that Edward accepted his feelings before her… So what will happen now? LOL I tell you a lot of things will happen! LOL**

**OMG! Almost 150 reviews!!! *-* Almost 1500 visitors!!! *-* Almost 70 alerts!!! *-* And more than 50 favorites!!! *-* Thank you so much!!! *-***

**Anyway…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Found a mistake? Please tell me!!!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Well, here is the chapter! I almost wasn't able to release this chapter… My laptop's charger died yesterday and all my work was saved on my dear… Luckily the laptop still had a little bit of battery and I could pass all my chapters to my pendrive! Right now I'm on my daddy's computer, 'cause he is at work! lol Can you believe it? I've been telling my father that the charger wasn't charging sometimes and he just ignored… I want my baby back working! U_U"**

**Anyway…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **mayball31695**, **gummiebears** and **Miranda-Black-Cullen**!!! May, thanks for reviewing your way to chapter 12, and don't worry if you didn't review every single chapter! I'm more than glad to know that you like this story so much! Gummie, May misses you on the aim! But I'm happy that you keep on reading and reviewing! *-* Miranda, thanks for reviewing even with your hand hurting! It meant the world to me!**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up from a dreamless rest with a soft knock on my door. I was still sleepy. I got up slowly and went to the door's direction, but in the middle of the way I tripped on my own feet, I'm sure, and fell down meeting the cold floor, making a loud noise.

"Bella?" Asked my favorite voice.

'So it was him knocking…' I sighed. 'Way to go Bella! Not awake for 5 minutes and already embarrassing yourself!'

"Bella?" He asked again. "Are you alright? I heard a noise…"

'See… He's worried now!' I thought angrily to myself.

"I'm fine, Edward." I said, still in the floor. "Just give me a second."

"Sure." He replied as I stood up slowly checking if I had enough balance to try to walk to the door again. I did, so I went to the door and opened it.

"Did you fall?" Edward asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Yes…" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Was it because I woke you up?" He asked guilty.

"It's not your fault, Edward." I said truthfully. "I was born lacking balance."

He laughed and then gave me a crooked grin. "Good morning, Bella."

"Go-…Good morning!" I said stuttering, and feeling idiot by doing so.

"Esme asked me to come get you, we are going to have breakfast outside since its sunny today." He smiled kindly at me.

"Just let me change and I'll be down in a few minutes." I said.

"I'll wait for you here, in the hallway…" He said and then added. "That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't!" I said quickly.

"Then change fast, or a certain pixie will be here to help you. And wear something comfortable." He said.

I closed the door and went fast to pick some clothes for today. Alice had told me that there's a small and calm river that passes by the property so I decided to wear my blue undergarment dress, just in case she decided to swim or I was allowed to do so alone. Then I chose a comfortable light blue summer dress. After noticing my hair wouldn't settle down, I placed it on a bun and went to meet Edward on the hallway.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Ready, sorry for making you wait." I said feeling guilty to be the reason he was late for his breakfast.

"I would have waited much more and be happy for it." He said, while taking my hand on his and kissed it lightly.

"Thanks…" I said blushing furiously.

We walked to the backyard and it was simply one of the most beautiful sceneries I've ever seen, the woods surrounded a square area full of roses and other beautiful flowers. It was wide and had no table, fountain or anything man made. If not by the flowers I would think that this was made by the nature itself. We walked by a slim passage way to a smaller square area that had no flowers. There was a towel placed above the green grass and food placed over it. Alice, Esme and Carlisle were already there, but seemed to be waiting for Edward and me to begin eating. As Edward and I sat, I noticed that whichever way I looked I'd see the beautiful flowers.

Eating breakfast in such a place was a blessing. 'I think I'll never have a breakfast better than this…' I thought to myself, vowing to beg to have breakfast here every time we'd stay here.

"Bella?" Esme called, making me come back to the real world.

"I'm sorry…" I said and asked. "What were you saying?"

"Don't worry, every time someone comes here for the first time they space out admiring the flowers." Alice said giggling.

"I asked you if you would like to go swim with me and Alice later." Esme said with a smile.

"I would love to!" I said grinning. "When I was young I would go swim in the lake inside our property… But when I moved to my Grandmother's house, she forbade me, saying it was not lady like to be swimming in undergarments…"

"How would she'd rather you swam? Naked?" Alice asked and Edward let his fork fall from his hand, gasping.

"No!" I almost shouted, looking at Edward. I took a deep breath and answered Alice. "She simply forbade me to swim at all."

"Oh… I see." Alice said, then smirking at Edward.

"But you still know how to swim, right?" Esme asked concerned.

"As long as the force of the flowing water isn't really strong, I'm sure I can handle it." I said confident. Different from when I'm on the ground, swimming I can even be graceful.

"Then you'll be fine." Carlisle said, smiling.

Alice wanted to go shopping with me and Esme, but Edward told her that I would already go swim with her, so she'd go with Esme while I would have my classes with Teacher Masen and Teacher Cullen.

The classes were getting more and more difficult, but I still could handle them and earn greats evaluations from my teachers. With the Behemoth finished, I would begin to study the philosophers of the Ancient Greece, Aristotle being the first. I had already read his ideas, but the notes I had were in my Grandma's house. So I decided to reread and rewrite everything. And it was a good idea, since with the classes I was able to notice things I didn't even really thought about before.

My class was finished by lunch time. Esme and Alice were also back. We had the common lunch at the Cullen's home, great food and chat. After that we all went to the living room to continue our talks. Alice was already planning her engagement dinner and it reminded me that I haven't even begun to plan mine, and it had to happen before Alice's.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"We haven't started planning our engagement dinner…" I said still thoughtful.

The rest of the room became silent and I notice what I had just said, blushing in the deepest shade of crimson.

"I mean… I don't want Alice to have to wait longer for hers…" I said stuttering.

"Well, that a fact! I don't want to wait any longer than I'll already have to!" Alice said, but not in an angry tone, but in a teasing one.

"I understand what you mean, I wouldn't be able to handle this devious pixie's nagging either." Edward said sighing.

Alice rose from her seat and went to Edward's direction, stomping his foot, then returning to the chair; while Edward's hands rubbed his stomped foot, muttering "stupid devious little pixie". I had to laugh at that and so had Esme and Carlisle.

"But seriously!" Alice whined. "We really have to prepare their engagement dinner and soon!"

"How about making a Masquerade Ball in two weeks, on a Saturday?" Esme asked thoughtful.

"Why not the next Saturday?" Alice asked.

"Because we already have a Ball to attend next Saturday." Carlisle stated, as Esme was still thoughtful, probably already planning our Ball.

"Not this year again…" Edward sighed.

"Every year is worse than the previous…" Alice too sighed.

"Am I missing something?" I looked curious to them.

"King Aro's annual Summer Ball." Carlisle explained.

"Oh! I know!" I said remembering I would always fake an illness to stay at home. "My parents would always attend, so would my Grandmother."

"How come I've never seen you there, Bella?" Edward asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"Maybe you weren't paying attention!" I said smirking.

"Bella has never attended the Summer Ball, or any other of the King's Ball for that matter, Edward." Carlisle explained, laughing. "Mysteriously she would always get sick or have a fever a few days before it."

"Yes, mysteriously!" I joined him laughing. "It never had anything to do with swimming until late night and not drying properly."

"Your Grandmother would always complain that you never got sick and would simply get sick in the worst time possible." Carlisle said, still laughing.

"But this year you are coming with me!" Edward stated.

"I'll think about it, since you are so politely asking." I said smiling gently.

"It will be the ultimate jealousy test for you, Bella!" Alice stated laughing. "All of Edward's admirers will be there."

"She won't have to deal with anything of the sort!" Edward said, almost growling.

"You know she'll have!" Alice said seriously. "Every year is the same… That's why both of us hate it so much!"

"I know!" Esme shouted, making Edward, Alice and I jump.

"How about we make it at our second house?" Esme asked looking at Carlisle. "We haven't used it for such a long time… And if we take the furniture to the upper level, we can turn the joined dinner and living room into a Ballroom that would allow us to invite three hundred people, maybe a bit more…"

"If that's what you want, Dear. I know how you like to organize these events, so you know you can do it the way you see fit." Carlisle smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Great!" Esme said and then continued. "The banquet table shall be placed on the music room, we'll place the grand piano at the Ballroom area for the orchestra."

"What else do you have in mind Esme?" Alice asked also excited, she probably would want to use the same arrangements later for her own engagement party.

"Bella, what theme do you feel should be chosen?" Esme asked seriously.

"The blooming of the wild life." I replied immediately, thinking about the beautiful backyard.

"Explain it, please, Dear." Esme said smiling.

"Well, the girls would have to go as butterflies or queen bees, as the gentlemen would wear flowers and suits in the same color." I tried to explain. "For example, one girl would wear a dark blue mask and black and dark blue butterfly wing and her date would be dressed in a white suit and with a white lily, wearing of course a white mask."

"I liked it!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

"Me too!" Esme said with emotion. "It's romantic and bucolic, we'll decorate the house with lots and lots of flowers and paint the walls light blue, covering the ground with a green and soft carpet!"

"We should use the backyard too!" Alice chirped. "Since inside the house will be light blue, the dark sky will make a beautiful contrast!"

"We'll have to make a list of the possible flowers and send it to the guests." Esme said thoughtful.

As Esme and Alice went to get some paper to start to take note of what should be done, Carlisle decided to go for a walk. So Edward and I were left alone in the living room.

"So, Edward…" I began.

"Yes?" He answered with a gentle smile, but I noticed he was thoughtful.

"What did you think of my idea?" I asked unsure.

"I loved it, Bella." He replied, his eyes leaving no doubt that he was honest. "Please remind me to ask Samuel to make a trip to Spalding."

"Sure." I replied, not knowing what he meant by it.

We fell into a comfortable silence, until Alice and Esme were back.

"So, we'll distribute the flowers to the guys when they get to the party…" Alice stated business like. "Any flower you don't want us to put on the possible list, Bella? Edward?"

"No red roses!" I said right after Alice finished asking.

"Ok…" Alice said a little surprised. "May I ask why?"

"Because its Rose's rose! Emmett might be back in time to attend and red is Rose's favorite color, as well as it was the first flower Emmett gave her!" I said remembering the happiness Rose was feeling when she told me about it.

"Rose will love to hear that you considered her feelings." Alice smiled kindly.

"Please, both of you have to choose a flower only for your other halves!" I told Alice and Esme seriously.

"Already did, Dear Bella!" Alice said in a teasing tone. "Jasper will wear red, and bring a red tulip, that means 'declaration of love'!"

"The first flowers Carlisle gave me were white lilies." Esme remembered blushing, so cute.

"What about yours and Edward's flower?" Alice asked me eagerly.

"This is something for me to know and to her to find out." Edward said winking at me.

"But what if we put it on the list?" Alice pouted.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to tell you and Esme, just that she would have to wait the two weeks to find out." He answered smirking.

"Not fair!" I stated. "I hate surprises!"

"I hope you won't hate this, though." Edward said, giving me a crooked grin. And that was all he needed to do for me to shut up.

"So tell…" Alice pushed.

"Alright, alright…" He said chuckling. He lowered his face to her ear and whispered something really fast that made Alice's eyes go wide.

"That's impossible, Edward!" She said, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"It's not." Esme said in the most brilliant smile I ever saw.

"How do you know?" Alice asked. "And how do you know which flower is it?"

"Easy to answer that question, but I'll tell you in two weeks." She said, nodding to Edward in approval.

"Not fair…" Alice said pouting.

"Don't waste your time Darling, you know that doesn't work with me!" Esme said winking at her.

"Bellaaa…" Alice then turned to me.

"What can I do, Alice?" I asked hopelessly. "I'm just as clueless as you are… No, wait, I'm even more, because you at least know which flower will be!"

"You're right!" She said smiling widely. Knowing more than me seemed to be enough for Alice.

She and Esme decided not to go swim today, since they would be busy planning the Ball, but I said I would go anyways making sure it was safe. Edward didn't want me to go alone and I said I was a big girl. We argued a little and decided to go together, after he gave his word he would stay facing the opposite way of the river.

The river was really a small one and it wasn't really deep, hardly anything bad would happen to me in there. When we got there I looked at Edward and asked. "Are you seriously thinking that something could happen to me in here?"

"I don't want to take the risk." He replied curtly.

"God…" I said throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

"Humor me, Bella." He pleaded.

"Sure…" I replied and thought. 'It's not like I could make myself refuse…'

"Ok, I'm going to sit here." He said sitting on a large stone and turning himself to face the woods.

"And don't peek!" I joked.

"I would never." He replied promptly.

'Ouch… I know I'm not attractive, but it still hurts!' I thought a little angry.

"Ok…" Was the best I could mutter in order to keep myself from showing how his comment affected me.

I took my dress and my shoes off of me and entered the cold water in my undergarment dress and pants. It was so nice swimming again after so much time. The cold water seemed to make me closer to the nature, to wake my natural being. It was so peaceful that made me almost forget who I was, what I was. I would just feel the flow of water, the smell of the woods when I surfaced to breathe, the underwater noises, so unique. The water was clear and from time to time I would see fishes passing me, going down the river.

After what seemed like a long time I heard Edward saying. "Bella, it's time to go back."

"Ok." I said a little sad, but agreed since it was already getting dark.

I swam back to where my feet touched the ground and stood up. I went to get my clothes and my wet feet placed on an even rock made me slip and fall, my butt meeting the ground with force.

"Ouch!" I said loudly and in the following moment Edward was in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked in a hushed tone.

"Not really…" I said blushing, thinking 'There's no way I'll tell him how my butt is hurting!'

He eyed me carefully, I could see he was trying to make sure I was alright, and then he picked me up in bridal style.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked embarrassed as the dress and shoes I was holding fell on the ground.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied with a serious expression.

"Edward, I'm fine!" I told him with the same seriousness on my voice.

"I'll carry you to your room and that's final! You can complain all you want, but later!" He said looking into my eyes.

"Ok…" I said under the emerald orbs influence, but then lowered my eyes and said. "But I don't think your family will think good things if they see us like this."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a slight blush on his face as he seemed to finally notice what I was wearing.

"I, in my undergarments, in your arms, both of us soaking wet…" I said with an impossibly dark crimson blush on my face.

"Oh…" Was all he said as he made me sit on the rock he was using previously as seat.

"I think I should just get dressed." I stated as I noticed him looking at me.

He didn't reply.

"Stop staring at me!" I said embarrassed. "You said you wouldn't peek!"

"If I'm staring, then I'm not peeking. Therefore I'm not breaking my promise." He said smirking, but I could see he was embarrassed too.

"Turn around." I hissed and he complied.

"You know… Blue really suits you!" He said and I felt that he was smiling.

"Thank you, I guess…" I replied unsure, finishing putting my dress on.

"It really was a compliment." He stated.

"Then, thanks!" I said smiling. "You can turn now, I'll just finish putting on my shoes and I'll be ready to go."

"Sure." He replied smiling.

After a few moments I was ready and Edward picked me up in bridal style again, telling me that I may have not had problems on the water, but walking proved to be a challenge, so he would only let go of me when we were in front of my room.

We got to the house and as promised Edward placed me back on the floor in front of my room.

"Go dry yourself and change, I don't want you to find an excuse to make me go alone to next week's Ball." He said chuckling.

"Ok, until later, Edward." I said and kissed his cheek lightly, not able to prevent myself from doing it.

"Later." He said with his goofy grin plastered on his face.

*******-*******

**One more chapter done!!!**

**I'd like to thank very much everyone that has wished me a "get better", and told me ways to deal with my pain! Just your thoughts already make me feel a whole lot better!!! Thank you so so much!**

**Also… The reviews and the visitors just keep on coming as well as the alerts and the favorites! Gosh… I love you guys!!! 185 reviews! *-* 449 visitors in ONE DAY!!! *-* I almost passed out when I saw! Thank you very much!!! *-***

**Just one question, has anybody watched Watchmen yet??? I'm not really a big fan of the comic novel (but just do to the drawing), but I love the politic plot! Maybe I'll go with my BFF Iroka (ok, her name is Iris, but I call her Iroka…)… I just can't wait to see it!!!**

**Anyway…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Found a mistake? Please do tell me!!!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well… Here it is! My Baby chapter 14!!! *-* I LOVE this chapter (not that I didn't love the others, but this is a different one… I love it better… LOL)!!!**

**I'll dedicate the chapter to **BlueRosesJane**!!! I've read the first chapter of her story and loved! The ad will be at the end of the chapter!^~**

**Chapter 14**

The rest of weekend passed in a blur as Alice and Esme decided to include me in the organization of my engagement party, claiming that it was my party after all. At first I thought it was because I got here from the river on Edward's arms and they wanted to prevent any possible gossip about us, but as I saw their reaction when Edward told them what really happened, I could see they believed him.

"My, my, Bella…" Alice sighed after hearing the story. "What are we going to do with this balance of yours?"

On Monday I went to the parliament meeting with Edward, as Alice claimed that the following day would be dedicated to shopping with her and Rose, as Esme would go to their second house, which was actually on the south edge of London. She was there to explain where things should or shouldn't be placed. It was Alice's choice to go on Tuesday and not Monday, and I knew that she just decided that because she wanted some time with Jasper. Tuesday came and Alice and I went to Rose's house to get her.

She was already waiting by the door, as we sent her a note the day before explaining our day's schedule. I could see her eyes were sparkling and in a way I haven't seen in weeks.

"Great morning!" Rose greeted us as she entered the carriage.

"Good morning, Rose!" The two of us replied to her, giggling.

"Any news from Emmett?" I asked, knowing perfectly well the look she had on her face.

"You can bet!" She said beaming. "He sent me a letter telling me he will arrive this Friday!"

"That's great Rose!" I beamed too.

"This means he'll be able to go to both Balls!" Alice chirped as Rose's and mine faces fell.

A heavy and awkward silence fell in the carriage until Alice couldn't help herself anymore.

"What is it? What did I say wrong?" Alice asked worried. "Were you not invited?"

"Of course we were… I mean, Emmett's parents were close friends with the King and He is very fond of Emmett…" Rose replied sighing.

"But…?" Alice pressed.

"Rose's family will also be there." I said.

"And they have made clear to me that I was dead to them…" Rose finished sighing heavily.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Alice said bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Don't worry, I have Emmett and Bella!" Rose said smiling weakly.

"And what am I? A chopped liver?" Alice said, mad at Rose.

"Yes, now I have you too!" Rose contemplated smiling more.

"I'm glad you noticed!" Alice said giggling.

"So…" Rose began. "How is little Bella's relationship with her husband-to-be progressing?"

"Pretty well! Better than I thought it could!" Alice chirped.

"Again?" I complained. "What did I tell you guys about talking about Bella like she wasn't around when she in fact is?"

"You won't tell me, so I have to ask Alice!" Rose stated.

I groaned and allowed them to talk about whatever they wanted. And so Alice went on telling Rose all the 'progress' I've been making with Edward. By the time we arrived the first dress shop, I was grateful they would shut up and begin picking up dresses. I had to try on ten dresses just at the first store, both Alice and Rose tried the same amount. I liked a dark blue one, which would go perfectly with the blue morpho wings I had in mind. I had only seen this butterfly once, in the collection of one of Father's friends. He told me he caught it in one of his trips to the Netherlands' Islands in America. I knew Edward liked the blue color on me, so why not?

We happily bought our dresses on the first shop and went to a masks exclusive shop. Mr. Huntington would only make unique pieces, never repeating the same pattern twice and only preparing masks for the ladies he thought that deserved to wear it.

"Morning, Kevin." Alice said with a smile.

"Alice, Dear, long time no see!" He said rising from his seat behind his work desk. "For a moment I thought you traded me for another!"

"I would never!" Alice stated. "No one has your talent, Kevin!"

"I know! But you never came back, so I started to wonder…" He started, but then decided to go to down to business. "So, Dear, what I can do to help you today?"

"I want you to make unique masks for the three of us and Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper." Alice stated in her business like tone. "You already have the other's measures, so they didn't come."

"Sure…" He said and then turned to me and Rose, looking closely to us, making me blush a little. "Ok, I'll make masks for the two of them too. May I go creative or you have a theme for me to work with?"

"It will be Bella's and my brother's engagement party, a Masquerade Ball." She said pointing at me. "That reminds me that I have your invitation with me." She said giving him his invitation.

"Your family is very kind to invite me too, Alice and Miss Bella." He said beaming.

"It will be our pleasure to have you and Anita there celebrating with us!" Alice replied.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"About the theme…" Alice said back to her business like tone. "Butterflies and flowers: the blooming of the wild life."

Alice went on explaining my idea as Kevin, how he said I was to call him, complimented my idea. He took my measures and then Rose's. I explained that I wanted a mask that would go with the dark blue dress and the blue morpho wings. As Alice said she wanted Kevin to go wild, but keeping in mind that it had to go with lilac wings and purple dress. Rose requested that the mask was golden colored as her wings would be golden and scarlet, while her dress was pure scarlet. Alice said she needed to talk in private with Kevin and I knew she would give him Esme's, Carlisle's, Edward's and Jasper's details.

When we were almost leaving, Rose remembered to ask if she could bring Emmett here for Kevin to make his too.

"Darling, if he's your husband I don't even need to see him to know that I'll make it. Just bring him here as soon as he gets back!" He said smiling kindly.

Rose nodded and we headed for our next destination, Mr. Lewis sewing shop, specialized in costumes. According to Alice, he was the only one who could make the wings perfectly and he too was very selective about who he would work with.

"Hi, Brandon!" Alice said and smiled.

"Alice, long time no see!" He replied.

"Haven't gone to costume parties since then." Alice said in a sad tone.

"But now you have one, don't you?" He said to cheer her up.

"We have, Brandon." Alice chirped. "My brother, Edward, do you remember him?" And as he nodded, Alice continued. "Well, he will be announcing his engagement to dear Bella here…" She said pointing to me once again. "And we decided to make it a Masquerade Ball with the theme 'Butterflies and flowers: the blooming of the wild life'." She explained, seeming to have liked the addition she made to the theme's name. "So we are here because I know only you are capable of doing perfect wings for us and because I got the right to give you your invitation!"

"Oh, my!" He said a little girlish. "Thanks for the invitation! May I go as a butterfly too? Don't worry I'll bring my own flower too!"

"Of course!" Alice replied. And I understood what Alice had meant when she said he was narcissist.

We explained what we wanted and Brandon was really interested in doing our wings, especially mine, since he was a fan of the beautiful blue morpho himself. I was dead tired when we got back to Rose's house and had a late lunch.

"My feet are killing me…" I complained.

"I must admit I'm also tired." Rose agreed.

"Oh, come on!" Alice said, still hyper.

"Rest a bit, for God's sake!" Rose said.

"Miss Rosalie?" Mildren entered the room calling.

"Yes, Mildred?" Rose replied.

"There is a visitor for you, Milady." She said with a funny face, which went unnoticed by Rose.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell, Miss, but the visitor requested your presence at the porch." Mildred said, and I saw that she was trying to hide a smirk.

"Who does this person think he, or she, is?" Rosalie rose from her seat angry and went to the entrance. "You guys can stay here, I'll be right back!"

We complied until we heard a really loud scream, Rose's scream! And I saw Mildred laughing. Ignoring the poor, crazy middle aged head maid, Alice and I ran to the porch only to find Rose making out with Emmett!

"_ROSALIE HALE MCCARTY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?" Alice shout at the top of her little lungs making both them and myself jump three feet.

"I was kissing my husband that I don't see in over a month." Rose stated calmly.

"Your… What?" Alice said looking at Emmett. "But you said…"

"Yes, he tricked me." Rose said while smacking his head with her right hand, her most powerful one.

"Ouch, Rosie! It was just a joke!" Emmett complained with his booming voice.

"Hi, Emmy!" I said.

"Little Bells!" Emmett said laughing and taking me on a bear killer hug.

"Emmett…" I said turning blue. "Can't… Breathe…"

"Ops, sorry!" He said without a hint of being sorry, then turning to Alice. "I see you found an even smaller friend, Rose! Now I'll have to call Little Bells just Bells…"

"I would be thankful if you really did that!" I said.

"I'm Alice Masen." Alice introduced herself politely.

"Little Bells, does she have a brother?" He said while putting his index finger up in front of Alice, for her to wait a while.

"Yes, she does…" I said raising one eyebrow a little. "Why?"

"How does he call her?" He asked, still asking Alice to wait a moment.

"Alice…" I answered raising more my eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, come on!" Emmett said.

"Pixie…" I resigned.

"Thanks!" He said to me and turned back to Alice. "You shall now be called Tiny Pixie, this way I can still call Little Bells, Little Bells!" He said satisfied with himself, while Rose sighed.

"So you'll be Emmy Bear!" Alice smirked in return, and I knew they would get along just fine.

"I liked it!" Emmett said with his unique booming laugh resonating through the house and hugging Alice to the point she almost fainted.

"Bath!" Alice gasped. "You need one now!"

"I like this idea…" He said looking at Rose, who winked back at him, making him groan.

"And that's our cue to leave, Alice!" I said pulling Alice and going inside to get our things and leave.

"But he just got here…" Alice complained.

"Exactly!" I said. "The husband gets home after over a month _away_, do you think he or his wife would want to entertain guests?"

"Point taken!" She said.

We said our goodbyes and left quickly. I think Alice just thought of how her life would be like when she and Jasper got married and decided not to risk having Emmett as a guest, just as a payback. I laughed a lot while going home.

At home I took my shoes off and ran up the stairs to my room, but stopped when I heard a piano playing in the opposite direction of it. I couldn't control my feet as they walked toward the beautiful music that my ears were catching. I stopped in front of the most distant room to mine. I sat on the floor and relaxed listening to the music. My heart felt warm as I listened to it and I slowly noticed that it was a lullaby as it made me feel sleepier and sleepier. But I didn't let myself fall asleep, I wanted to listen to it until the end. And so I did. Its end was sad, almost like the pianist didn't wanted to wake the person he was playing to, but also didn't wanted her to be outside his reach. While I thought it, I felt water falling on my hand and that was when I noticed the lullaby made me cry.

"Bella?" The velvet voice asked with his face really close to mine, making me blush. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I just listened to the most beautiful music ever." I said sobbing.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked confused.

"Because the end of it seemed sad… Beautiful, but sad." I told him, while brushing my hands on my face to wipe the tears away.

"Oh…" Was all he said.

"Whose room is this?" I asked. I wanted to know who played such a beautiful song.

"Mine." He answered.

"So, it was you playing the piano?" I asked surprised and embarrassed.

"Yes." He answered curtly.

"And who wrote it?" I asked, wanting more details.

"I did." Edward said and sighed. "I haven't written a song in years… But lately this piece was on my mind… I finished it today."

"It was truly beautiful, Edward!" I said smiling.

"It was for it to be a lullaby and not to make cry." He said pouting.

"I noticed." I said brushing the back of my hand on his smooth cheek and he leaned into it. "I had to fight really hard against myself to keep me awake until the end."

We chuckled together.

"Then I guess I can call this song a success." He said with a crooked grin.

"I success doesn't even cover it!" I smiled back.

"I'm happy then!" He stated.

"Great! Then can you tell me your inspiration for it?" I asked hopefully. "I formed this story on my mind, but I wanted to know the real one."

"I think it's more interesting if we heard your theories." He stated.

"More interesting for you, you mean, right?" I replied smirking.

"Never said to whom!" He said winking at me.

"You are evil, Edward Masen!" I said giggling.

"I'm glad I at least make you laugh." He said amused.

"You do so much more to me…" I whispered it really lowly.

"Is that true?" He asked with his emerald orbs shining brightly.

"What?" Was all I could mumble under the full effect of the emeralds.

"Is what I just heard true?" He asked again, his eyes still exerting its full power on me.

'Damn! He heard!' I panicked, breaking the spell his eyes had me under.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said looking to my hand, only to notice that the other was still on Edward's face. I tried to take my hand back, but he took it in between his.

"Did you whisper that I make more then just make you laugh?" He asked while having my right hand on his left hand and my chin on his right, pulling it up.

"I…" I tried to deny, but his emeralds had me under his spell once again. My pulse was going wild. My face was probably almost exploding.

I felt his face come nearer than it already was, our lips almost touching, never breaking our gaze. He stopped for a second, looking for something in my eyes, which he must have found, because he kissed me passionately.

This kiss was better than the first, wilder, but at the same time sweeter. It was kind but forceful. My hands tangled on his silky hair and pulled him closer as he lifted me and rose himself pressing me against the wall, one of his arms snaked around my waist and the other up my back, placing his hand on my neck. The kiss went on until both of us had no more air inside the lungs. We needed air, a lot of it. Edward walked two steps back, allowing me to have more space, to which I was really thankful.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"Bella, where are you?" Alice shouted and continued to shout in a sing a song voice. "I hope you're not on Edward's room!"

My eyes grew wider as I thought what would be said if she found me in front of her brother's room. I looked at Edward and his emeralds had turned black, I could see he was furious.

"She is doing it to on purpose!" He said, but I could see it was to himself, with the same murderous look that he had the last time. "She is trying get killed by me!"

'I have to calm him, before he actually does something he will regret!' I thought and quickly came up with an easy solution, which I hoped would work.

"Edward, I'll go see what Alice wants… We can always talk later." I said smiling sweetly, or at least trying to, and then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

No, I couldn't kiss him on the lips, I didn't want him to know what I felt. Luckily it seemed to calm him. So I made my way to Alice, who was waiting by the end of the stairs.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked sweetly.

"Esme asked me to call you." Alice said and then danced to the living room.

I followed her slowly in order not to trip on my feet or something else, my knees were still weak from the kiss.

"Bella, dear…" Esme began. "I was thinking of moving you to the room next to Edward's since you'll be officially engaged to him in a few days…"

"I don't mind, Esme, but…" I replied honestly.

"You didn't scream the nights we spent in our summer home, but screamed when we returned…" She said, making clear that she noticed the calming effect Edward had on me. "So, you'll be sleeping on the room next to Edward's starting the week after the engagement."

"What?" I asked. 'I thought she would tell me to start sleeping there today and having the maids moving my things tomorrow… Why wait?'

"Your Grandmother will come, probably arrive on Friday and it was her request that you stayed in the room you are right now…" Esme explained. "She'll stay until after the engagement party."

"She'll stay here?" I asked, knowing she would make Carlisle and Edward stop helping me with my studies.

"No, but her house is really near and I know she'll visit a lot." Esme explained.

I sighed in relief. But couldn't keep at bay the bad feeling I was having.

*******-*******

**Ok… Chapter done!**

**I'd like to thank all my visitors and reviewers!!! *-* Almost 2400 visitors and 216 reviews! *-*I'm really thankful!!! *-***

**Ad time!**

_Unexpected__way__of__Growing up_**, ****by **BlueRosesJane**!!! I ****admit I've only read the first chapter****, but I'm loving it so far!!! She is really good!!!**

**Expect my reviews, Jane! 'Cause they are coming!**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Found a mistake? Please, pretty, pretty please do tell me!!! I Love this chapter and want to know if you like it too!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Another chapter up! And you'll notice something different! Yes, I got myself a Beta! Oh, well… She got me, as a matter of fact! She always sent me reviews showing my mistakes and yesterday offered to be my Beta! I agreed (my mistakes were making me depressed)! And now dearest **bluebaby3296** is my Beta! She does a really good job and fast! *-* So my releases won't be interrupted or delayed! ^^**

**Well… Obviously I'm dedicating this chapter to her! Aoi-chan, this chapter is for you!^^ You rock! \o/**

**Chapter 15**

I spent the rest of the night worried, thinking about my grandma. Edward must have thought that I was thinking about our kiss earlier today, because he tried to talk to me a lot of times. I decided to go to the library and he followed me.

"Bella…" Edward began.

"No Edward." I said knowing that he would apologize for the kiss, and that was the last thing I needed right now.

"But you don't even know what I want to say." He replied a little annoyed.

"I'm almost sure that I do, but I can't think about us right now" I said quickly and saw pain on his face. "I'm sorry… my mind is just… I don't even know."

"What's the matter?" Edward asked worried.

"Did you know that my grandmother is coming to London and will be staying at her house; that happens to be near this one? Did also know that she's staying two weeks? And that she plans on leaving after the engagement party?" I kept throwing questions at Edward.

"No, I didn't know any of that." He answered in his most honest tone.

"I'm having a bad feeling Edward" I said with a hint of panic in my voice. "Being with you and your family is almost like I got my own family back."

"I know, Bella." Edward replied with a nod.

"I don't want to lose it again…" I said almost crying. "I don't want my grandmother to make bad judgments about you, Alice, Esme and Carlisle."

"Don't worry, Bella! You won't lose us and whatever she thinks of us, it doesn't matter." He stated while pulling me to the loveseat.

"You don't understand" I tried to explain. "She doesn't like the change of times, she doesn't welcome it."

"I've met a lot of people that didn't either. As a matter of fact, most people do fear the change and the different." He tried to comfort me.

"Edward, she can't find out that I'm studying" I told him seriously. "She can't find out that I come here. She can't even imagine me inside of this library! That would make her furious!"

"Ok, we'll stock your bedroom with books and lock the library as long as she is visiting!" He said smiling.

"That won't do… I'm sure she will go through my room, she always did when she came back from her trips" I grimaced at the memories.

Edward stayed silent for a moment and then said, "She will just check your room, but what about mine?"

"Surely not! My Grandma would never enter a man's room, not even my father's." I replied as I began to understand his idea. "But she wouldn't like me spending time in my fiancée's room."

"Alice's room is near mine, and I'm sure the little pixie wouldn't mind giving us a hand." Edward stated and then winked.

"Don't accuse you sister of deviousness when you are just as devious, Mr. Masen!" I said smirking.

"I'm glad you like my idea!" Edward exclaimed. But then he released his crooked grin, which always makes me melt.

I felt at ease and decided to ignore the screaming in the back of my head that was trying to make me stay alert. We talked to Alice later on and she gladly agreed to help us. Jasper had come over that night for dinner; both he and Alice made the sweetest looking couple I've ever seen. Though, Rose and Emmett were the most passionate couple ever. After dinner, Carlisle and Esme went to their room while the rest of us went to the living room to talk.

"So, Jasper, you'll stay longer this time, right?" Edward asked. "I don't want to see my sister mopping around any time soon."

Jasper chuckled and then answered seriously, "I think it's safe to say that I'll be in London for at least a year, but I've heard some rumors about the people in our American colony saying words of freedom."

"I've also heard some rumors." Edward agreed.

"But I think it will still take years, maybe even decades for them to really try something" Jasper said. "But your political foxes keep on adding taxes and making the people from the north have lesser and lesser commercial freedom."

"They are not mine!" Edward said annoyed, which caused me to laugh. Edward looked at me frustrated.

"So, Jasper, is it true that the Portuguese food is good?" I asked, changing subjects to distract myself from Edward's pout. "Emmett told me once that it's really different and that he liked it a lot, especially the wine…But Emmett is the perfect example of a glutton."

Jasper and Alice laughed, but I don't know if they laughed at my comment of at Edward's pout.

"The food is really… different and simple…But also delicious!" Jasper replied when he was done laughing. "The wine is the best I've ever tasted! I thought of bringing some to share with my parents and the Cullen's, but I decided against it."

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Because the men of the crew would want to bring some home too." He said as Edward laughed.

"Why is that a bad thing? And why is Edward laughing?" I asked again, but this time Alice was the one to answer.

"Because men are weak!" She said giggling. "They would think about the wine during the entire trip and bored by the vast ocean that they would end up drinking it all at once and get drunk!"

"It's not nice having a crew of drunken sailors, even worse when the weather doesn't seem to be good." Jasper finished.

"I see…" I said, thoughtful.

The talk went on pleasantly with a few jokes every now and then. Around midnight Jasper said he had to go and after saying our goodbyes, Edward and I left the room to allow Alice to give him a proper send off. Edward really didn't want to leave the room, but I pulled him out with me anyway.

"Why did we have to leave?" He asked me annoyed.

"To give them space." I reply.

"Why do we need to give them space?" Annoyance still filled his voice.

"Because I don't think Alice would like to kiss her fiancée goodbye in front of you!" I stated as I saw Edward getting even more annoyed.

"They kiss?" Edward asked naively.

"Don't you kiss?" I retorted. _Is he really that blind or completely ignorant?_

"Where are you trying to get at with this?" He asked me embarrassed.

"You know! And you also know that you will bother neither Jasper nor Alice!" I hissed.

"But she's my little sister!" He claimed.

"And Jasper's fiancée." I replied.

We stood there studying each other until I decided to make him promise me that he wouldn't bother them. I knew he would if I didn't.

"Edward, promise me that you won't bother them." I asked, trying my best to plead with my eyes.

He sighed, but didn't answer.

"Please" I implored.

"Ok, I promise I won't" Replied Edward in defeat.

"Thank you."

"But…" He began. I should've known that he would want something back. "If they kiss whenever they part, then we should do it to."

"What?" I asked, with my mouth still slightly opened.

"If Alice does it with her fiancée, we should do too" He said. "People would think it's strange that the younger sister does something the older brother doesn't."

"That is one of the lamest excuses I've ever heard Edward." I stated raising one eyebrow and giving him a little smirk.

"Do you think I'm saying this just to be able to kiss you, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan?" Edward implied while coming closer to me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I do, Mr. Edward Anthony Masen." I informed while trying to keep myself from laughing. Edward stopped and looked at me confused.

"How do you know my middle name? No one ever uses it" Edward asked curiously. "have you asked Esme or Carlisle more about me?"

"Actually, I did, but not only about you, so don't get so conceited." I answered, while blushing a little. "I also asked about Alice, and know that her name is actually Mary Alice."

"But don't say it to her." He advised laughing. "She hates the name Mary; she says it's too common."

"It's also the name of the mother of Jesus." I acknowledged.

"But she's not really into church." Edward informed.

"That I have already noticed." I replied, remembering that she didn't go to the church with us on my first Sunday here.

"We're all not really into it, but we do go at least once a mouth." He responded honestly.

"I also noticed that!" I stated laughing. "Last Sunday was my first time not going."

"I'm sorry. We aren't used to going every Sunday. We didn't even think about it." He said, remorsefully.

"Don't worry, it was nice!" I said smiling. "But during grandma's stay, we'll have to go every Sunday."

"Dually noted." Edward replied with a smile.

"Thanks." I said closing the space between us and hugging him. "For everything!"

"Gladly." He whispered in my ear, hugging me back with his strong arms.

We stayed like that for some time and then Edward accompanied me to my bedroom door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said sweetly.

"Yes, you will." I replied playfully and then tried to give him a small kiss on his cheek. But he seemed to have learned from former experiences. He turned his face and I ended up giving him his good night kiss on the lips.

"That's better." He said with a warm smile.

"If you say so." I stated trying to hide the loud thundering noise my heart was making.

"Good night, Bella." He said chuckling.

"Good night, Edward." I answered while entering my room.

The rest of the week passed quickly with the parliament meetings and the arrangements of the engagement ball. Every day, at least two letters of reply would come saying that the guest would come and which flower they chose. My grandmother arrived on Friday morning and sent one of her servants to inform us that we were to have lunch with her at her residence. She insisted, not only on Esme and Alice's presence, but also Carlisle and Edward's. I was a little mad at grandma for making them both miss a day of work just because she arrived.

We got there right on time. I told them that she hated both people who came early and those who came late. Saying she is a strict woman doesn't even come close to covering how she likes things done perfectly. It took me great time to adapt to her customs. And even after the two years that I lived with her, she still found flaws at everything I did. Every single little thing.

Maybe for other people it would seem that I didn't love her or that she didn't love me. But both of us knew better. She didn't show her emotions in a conventional way, but trying to make me perfect was her way of showing she cared and that I had in me what it took to be a proud member of the Swan family. I loved her dearly for it. But she also scared me, a lot. I feared disappointing her. I feared many things. I feared that she would find out about the politics study Carlisle and Edward was providing me. Only because I knew that she always thought that the wife has to be the emotional support for the husband and not be a competitor.

I was lost in my thoughts when I felt Edward's hand squeezing mine. I hadn't even noticed when he placed it above my own.

"Let's go." He said smiling. I knew he was only doing it just to comfort me. I could see clearly that he was just as nervous as I was.

As we entered the house, Elli, my grandmother's most trusted maid, guided us to the living room. There, sitting on a comfortable chair covered in red velvet, was the head of the Swan clan, Celestine Swan, my grandmother. Her snow white hair was cascading down her back in a long braid. She was wearing the same black dress I always saw her since grandpa died. Though, it suited her pale skin color, as well as her hair.

"Good afternoon, grandmother." I said politely.

"Good afternoon, Isabella." She said with her emotionless chocolate brown eyes on me. "And to you too, Mr. Cullen and family."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Swan." They replied in unison.

"So, Isabella, introduce me to Mr. Cullen and his family." She told me, even though she already knew all of them from the balls and social events.

I knew better than argue, so I simply complied, introducing them in order of importance, as she always taught me. First is the husband and head of the house, Carlisle, then his wife, Esme, then the oldest son, Edward who I introduced as the head of the Masen family and my fiancée, and the youngest sister, Alice.

Grandmother seemed pleased by my introduction and allowed us to sit. She talked a little with Carlisle, then a little with Esme and then a quick talk with Alice. When she was done with Alice, Elli came to inform us that lunch was served. As always, the food was delicious and we ate in silence. After lunch, Carlisle excused himself and went to work. Esme, Alice, Edward and I told grandma that we to had to leave since there were still a lot of things to arrange for our engagement party. Esme and Alice got away, but grandma said that she still needed to talk with Edward and me. The three of us headed back to the living room. As soon as we were seated, grandma began.

"So, Edward, is Isabella acting like a proper fiancée?" She inquired, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes." Edward answered curtly, but politely.

"I noticed that you walked in with your hands intertwined, was she nervous about seeing me?" She asked as if I wasn't there.

"No, Mrs. Swan." Edward lied smoothly. "But I was."

"And why is that?" My Grandma asked raising one eyebrow.

"Because Isabella already has my family's affection. They already think of her as a member of the family." Edward replied honestly, and I couldn't help but to feel warm inside. "And I want nothing more than be a member of the Swan family too."

"Your words are very beautiful, young man, but I've heard a few rumors that would conflict with what you just said." Grandma said in a tone she would only use when she was doing her best to be civil.

"Rumors?" He asked, pretending to be stupid.

_Big, really big mistake…_I thought. What my Grandma hates the most is that people underestimate her. And thinking she wouldn't be well informed about something concerning a member of the family was underestimating her.

"Yes." She replied in a low, but dangerous voice. "I heard rumors about you and a merchant's daughter."

My grandma still separated people in the king, nobles, nobles that bought their titles, merchants and the rest. For her, there shouldn't be relationships between the classes. That's why my friendship with Rose, a noble who married a merchant, was something that made her completely disgusted.

"And not only a merchant's daughter, but a Denali nonetheless!" My grandmother exclaimed, without giving time for Edward to say anything. "The daughter of…" And she stopped, as if she wasn't allowed to say the next words.

_What is it that grandma is hiding?_ I thought. I looked at Edward and noticed that he knew of what she was talking about. _What's going on?_

"Concerning Tanya Denali, I ended my relationship with her more than a week ago." Edward informed.

_What? How come I've never heard of that?_ I shouted in my head. _Oh! Wait… Does this mean he kissed me after he broke up with her? But would this mean that he loved me? No! Obviously not! He cares about me, that's it!_

"Is that so?" My grandmother asked, paying close attention to his eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Swan." Edward confirmed with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear it Edward." She replied, convinced by the look in his eyes.

She studied the two of us for a while. I started to feel my cheeks blushing from the attention.

"So, I guess we can talk about your marriage without further interruptions or matters." She said. Still speaking only to Edward, but looking at me from time to time.

"What would you like to talk about exactly?" Edward asked in a polite tone.

"Isabella's inheritance." She stated clearly. "Your uncle's office has administrated it so far, being well paid for it. But once you marry Isabella, it will be your responsibility to take care of it."

"Carlisle will still administrate it and I'll be the one to pay for it." He stated, as my grandma nodded slightly.

They began to talk about how to make the patrimony of the two clans keep growing. I knew really well that she really worried about the patrimony and all, but the real patrimony that she wanted from us was a bloodline. And it didn't take long for her to get to the point.

"I'm really glad that you're just as Mr. Cullen told me. And that you seem to be strong enough." She said as Edward didn't understand her last comment.

"Bloodline." I whispered really low in Edward's ear and as I did it, his body went stiff.

_Yes, he most likely understands now_, I thought to myself, biting my lower lip to prevent the laughing. Our little interaction didn't go unnoticed by grandma, but she looked almost amused by it.

"If I may ask, Edward…" She began again, and then asked like someone would ask about the weather. "How many children do you intend on having with my granddaughter, Isabella?"

Silence...Edward was still and stiff as a marble stone. I looked at him with worry and saw that he just couldn't think of how to answer the question. This lasted a while, until grandma decided to clear her throat, indicating that she was still waiting for an answer.

"Well…" Edward began, blushing. "I haven't really thought about it yet."

My grandma looked disapprovingly at him. But he continued.

"But I thought four would be a good number." He finished, a little embarrassed.

"And why is that?" My grandma pressed him further.

"If we only had one and it died, so would both of ours bloodlines. Having four the probability of having at least one son is greater." He paused to breathe and then continued, "more than four could cause the future generations to fight over power."

"I like your way of thinking young man." My grandmother nodded appreciatively.

Edward and grandma talked some more and, finally, she allowed us to go. _This is going to be a really long week_, I thought helplessly.

*******-*******

**Yes!!! Another chapter finished!!! *-* I think this story will have about 37 to 42 chapters… I already know where it's heading and how the plot will flow, just need to write it down!^^**

**I'd like to thank you guys for your amazing reviews!!! And for all the support!!!**** The 238 reviews I got so far made me really happy!!! *-* The 100 alerts and 88 favorites too!!! *-***

**Also, I'd like to thank **pixidancer22 **for her ad of this story in her story! ^-^ And I'm doing it back, not just because you did it for me, but because I read the first chapter and loved it!^^**

**So, guys, check out:** _Happily Never After_**, by **pixidancer22**!!!**

**Liked? Hated? Found a mistake (now it's a real challenge, since Aoi-chan is taking care of this department!)? Curious? Please tell me!!! *-***


	17. Chapter 16

**Yey! Another chapter!!!^^**

**Well… Today chapter I dedicate to Lucas and Iroka (or Iris), two of the best friends I have! *-* He will go live on the other side of the country… And later today I'll go to their house (they are brother and sister LOL) spend the weekend! \o/ Partying! *-***

**I'll keep on updating this story even from their house, but I won't have much time in the computer there, so if I take so time to reply your reviews, please, don't think I won't… I'll just take longer to reply! But as always I will reply every single review that I get! ^^**

**Thanks, Aoi-chan, for your work on this chapter!^~**

**Chapter 16**

The ride back home was filled with silence. We agreed to only talk about what he discussed with my grandma when we got to his room. Fast enough we were in his room and I began.

"So…Why didn't you tell me about not having a lover anymore?" I asked the question that was plaguing in my mind.

"I thought you wouldn't like to know anything related to that." He replied.

"Did you break up with her before kissing me for the first time?" I asked.

"Yes" He answered not looking at me.

"Ok" I said. "Just please let's not talk about it anymore."

"I agree." He said and nodded, then asked, "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes there is." I said blushing furiously.

"Then, please, ask." He replied.

"Why four?" I asked, lowering my head to look at the floor.

He laughed and then answered, "Seemed like a number she would like."

I laughed too. "Indeed." And then asked, smirking, "But how many children do you actually want to have?"

"As many as you can give me." He replied and seemed serious about it, making me blush more. "But we don't need to hurry anything up; we can take a step at a time." He said inching his face closer and closer. I closed some of the distance, but a knock on the door interrupted us.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was going to ignore it, but I decided against it. I turned and headed for the door, knowing Edward was really mad at both me and at the person knocking. Most likely the one who always interrupts us. I opened the door and found Esme in front of me.

"Alice wants us to try on the outfits for tomorrow's ball and asked me to call you down." Esme said smiling kindly.

"Sure, I'll be right there." I replied. I watched Esme enter Alice's room before turning back to Edward.

"I swear that the pixie planed it!" Edward said angrily.

"Don't be like this, Edward" I reprimanded him. "I'll see you later." I promised and then planted a small kiss on the corner of his lips and left to go to Alice's room.

There I tried on a beautiful burgundy dress, as Esme tried a pearl one. Alice's was light pink. She said Rose had already tried her emerald green dress on. The adjustments took up most of the evening.

The next day Rose, Emmett and Jasper arrived to have breakfast with us. They would get ready at the Cullen's home. The breakfast was really funny. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett got along really well. It seemed that both of them were into betting, which made the breakfast a lot funnier. Emmett had to eat a whole apple pie that Esme made for twenty people, as Jasper would have to go to Esme and say that he thought that she was sexy. Both of them accomplished their missions, but Esme's ugly look at Jasper and the pain Emmett was feeling for eating too much was simply laughable.

After all the laughing, came the torture. Rose was getting herself ready, as was Alice and Esme were doing the same. They agreed to gang up on me once they were ready, but I had to stay with them in Alice's second room or her torture chamber as I called it. Lunch was served for the guys in the dining room, as we ate inside the torture chamber a quick snack. The girls kept saying that it was better this way, so we could feel lighter on the dance floor. When they were ready, they began to work on me. I just kept wishing for it to be over. By the end of the afternoon, we were ready, exactly on time.

We descended the stairs to meet the guys. I looked at Edward and there my eyes stayed. He was dressed in a white suit that suited him perfectly. He reached for my hand and took it to lead me out to the carriage. We went in the same carriage as Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper went with Carlisle and Esme, much to Jasper's embarrassment, since he didn't know that Alice had explained to Esme that he was just fulfilling a bet.

We finally got the Buckingham Palace and headed for the ball room. The vision was breath taking. The whole ball room was lit up and it shined with so many people inside. King Aro could be seen in his throne; by his side the late queen's seat, which was empty, as were Prince Alec's and Princess Jane's. But those two were probably just dancing.

Moments later Alice and Jasper were talking with a man who seemed to belong to the marine force. Carlisle and Esme were talking with some of their friends and Rose and Emmett were dancing. Edward and I were talking with Ben and Angela, actually apologizing for not going to their engagement dinner.

"It's ok." The beautiful and shy Angela said. "I'm just glad we got to meet at this ball."

"I feel the same way." I told her truthfully. I liked this girl just as easily as I liked Alice. Although, she is Alice's opposite, shy and reserved.

Edward was entertained in a chat about the taxes the wool would have next fall. Ben seemed to think they were too high, as Edward tried to explain that the money was really needed and not only from the merchants. Soon they detached themselves from us to talk to a group of nobles. I kept talking with Angela until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me" Said a quiet and serene voice.

"Yes?" I turned to see who wanted to talk with me.

"I don't think I've ever seen you at this event before." Prince Alec said.

"You certainly haven't, Prince." I answered in a polite, but uninterested tone. "I've never come to this ball before."

"Oh, I see." His eyes seemed to shine at what he must have thought was a new girl to add to his collection.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan." I introduced myself, then adding, "Fiancée of Mr. Edward Masen."

"Oh, you're the Swan kid that was always too sick to come to the ball." He stated, ignoring my last comment, about being betrothed.

"That's me" I confirmed with a sigh, wishing for someone to save me. _Yes, someone bronze haired and emerald green eyes_, I thought.

"Prince Alec! I haven't seen you since the last ball!" Said an astonishing strawberry blonde woman in a light blue dress.

"It really has been a long time since we last met, Miss Tanya Denali!" He turned to the woman.

_Tanya? Denali? Oh, no! No, no, no! That can't be her! She is a goddess of beauty! That's Edward's lover? I mean… Ex-lover_, I thought feeling humiliated just by looking at her. She wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, no one could do that, but she was almost on Rose's level!

"Tanya" I heard Alec saying and turning her my way. "I think you have a friend in common with me new found friend."

I saw an evil glint in his eyes and knew that he was aware of Tanya and Edward's relationship. I felt nauseated, but promised myself I would not be weak in front of this goddess! If I did, she would know how frail my relationship with Edward really was.

"I don't think so Alec." She said smirking.

"But I'm sure you do, darling." It was his turn to smirk.

I looked around and noticed Angela was still there, standing a few steps from me. Not knowing what to do. I looked quickly to her, pleading with me eyes for her to find someone, anyone but Edward. She seemed to understand that I needed help, but I was not so sure about the not Edward part.

"And who do I know that knows her?" She asked curiously.

"Her last name is Swan; does that hint you of who your common friend might be?" He asked with irony coloring his voice.

"Edward" Tanya whispered, shocked, completely shocked I could tell.

"That's right!" He said laughing. "She is Masen's fiancée, the girl that had a really crazy family!"

I looked at him shocked too. He knew the truth! Of course he would, he is the prince. The royal family is one of the few that actually knew what happened with my parents. Luckily, Tanya was way too shocked to notice Prince Alec's innuendo.

"You are…" Tanya was still trying to process this, when a pair of strong arms hugged my waist.

"Edward." I said sighing. _This can't get any worse, can it? _I thought.

"Angela told me you met Prince Alec and Tanya" He explained.

"Came to save her from me, Masen?" Prince Alec asked with his voice full o venom.

"Or to make the formal introduction between your lover and your fiancée."

"This doesn't concern you, Prince Alec." Edward replied in a low and threatening voice.

"Alec! I'm so glad I found you!" Princess Jane came. "I'm sorry to disturb, but our father wants you to talk with some French people that arrived."

"Oh, fine… Let's go." He replied and with that Edward, Tanya and I were the components of this circle.

"So, Edward, you trade me for this?" Tanya asked pointing at me and looking disgusted.

"Tanya" Edward growled.

"That's the truth, isn't it?" She asked smirking.

Silence. For a few minutes no one said a thing. Not a damn thing.

"But you didn't tell her anything yet, right?" She asked, but seemed more like making a statement, and laughed.

"Tanya" Edward repeated in the same warning tone as before.

"You know, Bella… Is that what he calls you, right?" She began, turning to me.

"Edward here seems to be the perfect man of any women dreams, right? But he is not!"

Edward didn't stop her this time, but had the most painful look in his eyes. I didn't care if she was going to tell me more about Edward! Nothing was worth seeing him making this face.

"Are you a judge now, Miss Denali?" I asked with sarcasm. "Until the last time I heard, they weren't accepting women" She looked at me surprised.

_Ok, I'm surprised at myself. But this woman can't say whatever she wants!_ I thought angrily.

"You can't simply meddle in Edward's life like this. He trusted you with some sort of secret, honor his trust. I trust him and I'm sure he'll tell me when he thinks it's time!" I snapped at her, with venom dripping in my voice.

"How dare you." She said in a low and slow voice. "I'm not someone you can treat like this!"

"Sorry for not treating you worse, but I have a limit… I don't like to go more down than this." I said smirking.

"Fine, I don't care." Tanya replied, taking a deep breath. "Later you'll see that you would have rather know now than later."

Then she came to closer to me, smirking. Edward stood in front of me, in a protective way. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Edward, dear, I just wanted to give her a goodbye kiss." She said feigning hurt.

"It's alright, Edward." I said, gently pushing him to the side.

"See, Edward… As a politic you have to learn manners from your fiancée." She said as she placed herself in front of me.

She hugged me, placing her hands on the back of my neck and digging her nails into it. Whispering, "You didn't win anything." leaving right after, smirking. It took all of my self control in order not to cry, but it hurt like hell. Or let Edward notice what happened. She was really smart; the back of my neck was not only a piece of exposed and sensible flesh, but also a part of my skin that was hidden by my hair.

"Let's find the others." I told Edward.

"Bella…" Edward began and I knew that I didn't want to hear it here or now.

"No, Edward, not now." I told him, placing my index finger on his lips. "We are not in the right place for this conversation."

He nodded and then asked. "May I have a dance with you?"

"I don't dance." I answered.

"Please" He pleaded.

"I don't want to be held responsible for what will happen to your feet, deal?" I asked, knowing I couldn't deny him anything.

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." He said and winked.

"If you say so" I said, as we went to the dance floor.

The musicians were playing a nice waltz. He placed his right hand on my waist as I placed my left hand on his shoulder, then he held my right hand in his left one. Slowly and carefully, we moved our body in synchrony with the music. I couldn't even believe that I was actually waltzing. As we danced, Rose and Emmett passed us. Rose looked really surprised and Emmett smiled kindly, but I could see an evil glint in his eyes.

_He can't wait for me to trip or stomp Edward's foot or do something Bella… I'm sure_! I thought a little mad at my big bear brother.

Luckily, or, as I knew Edward would claim, thanks to him, that I managed to dance the entire song without falling or tripping, or embarrassing myself. I decided not to push my luck any further and we agreed to head home. But on the way, we talked with grandma. I mean, Edward talked with grandma. Then we informed the Cullen's that we would be on our way. While we searched for the others, King Aro approached Edward. They talked about a position for Edward as one of his head consultants in the politics affairs, but Edward politely refused, much to King Aro's unhappiness. We found Alice and Jasper next; they said they'd stay more. Lastly we found Rose and Emmett, but that ended any chance of leaving. Rose's parents were in front of them.

"How can you show yourself here?" Annette, Rose's mother, asked.

"I was invited, Mrs. Hale." Rose replied trying to be civil.

"You should at least respect us and not show yourself in from of us again." Howard, Rose's father, stated.

"I'm not going to hide myself!" Rose hissed. "I did nothing that I could feel regretful about!"

"You are shameless!" Her mother hissed back. "How dare you say that you did nothing you could regret?"

"I open and close my mouth, like so. See?" She said mocking.

_That is a really bad sign, I_ thought while looking at Emmett who looked hopeless. _Time for me to come in._

"Annette, Howard!" I greeted.

"Bella!" Annette exclaimed in a sweet voice. "How are you dear?"

"I would be way better if you made up with my beloved sister." I said taking Rose's hand in mine.

"Dear, I'm afraid that has nothing to do with you" She replied, embarrassed.

"You know that's not true, Annette" I said sighing.

"It's really sad that you chose to be on her side, Bella." Howard stated.

"I really don't think so, Howard." I replied smiling.

"It's useless to argue with them Bella" Rose informed.

"Edward and I were about to leave, Rose." I whispered in her ear. "Want to come with us?"

She didn't speak, just nodded. And the four of us made our way to our carriage. When we got inside Rose began to cry.

"Don't cry, Rose." I said sweetly. "They don't know how stupid they are to let a daughter and a son like the two of you walk away from their family!"

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" She asked sobbing. "Like I was some kind of cheap and ugly girl"

"My Rosie isn't a cheap girl!" Emmett almost shouted. "She is the most beautiful woman ever born, the most exquisite!"

"I couldn't agree more with you Emmy!" I agreed honestly. "You have to notice the envy in every other woman when they look at you Rose! Even in your mother's!"

"And you also have a good heart." Edward added timidly. I smiled at him, thanking him with my eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have a family like you!" She said, trying to hug the three of us at the same time.

"We are also lucky to have you Rose! Never doubt that!" I said smiling kindly at her.

"I'll try not to" She replied giggling a little.

"That's a start!" Edward chimed in.

The rest of the ride was calm, with small talks and some jokes that only Emmett can crack. We left Rose and Emmett at their house and went to ours. Alone in the carriage, I could feel the tension building up. I knew that I needed to know what happened in Edward's past and that he seemed to hide, but I also was afraid that by knowing his secret, he'd want to know mine. I prayed that he would be silent and wait another day to talk; but in vain.

"Bella, is now later?" He asked nervously.

"No, Edward" I said hoping he would accept my reasons. "Today was really eventful and I don't think I can take more before resting a little."

"I guess it's better to wait then." He replied caressing my neck. When he got to the back of it I hissed in pain. "What is this?" He asked noticing some sticky wetness.

"I hurt myself" I explained, trying to make it sound like nothing.

"Your neck is bleeding" He stated, almost sounding like a question.

"No, it was bleeding; now it's just dripping a little bit of blood." I said.

"How…" He began, but stopped right after. "Tanya!"

"Forget it Edward!" I ordered him firmly.

"How could you even say this?" Edward growled.

"I spoiled her fun and took you away…" I say. "I'd say we are even!" Edward didn't reply. He just looked at me, almost crying.

"Don't be like this." I pleaded with him.

"But…" He began.

"Just don't!" I placed my lips softly on his.

It was a fast kiss, but he understood that I couldn't bare it to see him sad. We got out of the carriage and entered the house. I was going to my room when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Please, I won't sleep if you are not by my side." He asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

He cleaned my neck wound. After that, we went to bed and I slept while he hummed me the lullaby I loved.

*******-*******

**Done! \o/ Happy, desu ne? ^^**

**So… Some drama came and will come in the next 2 chapters! ^^ I'm telling you guys that this story is far from finished! ^~**

**Ok… I'd like to tell your guys that I'm always want to read new stories… So, dear readers if you want me to read your story, just tell me! ^^ I'll ad the stories you suggest and I really like! ^~**

**Also… Thanks to my dears readers and reviewers! 267 reviews! *-* Almost 3300 visitors! *-* 110 alerts and 95 favs!!! *-* You guys rock!!! *-* Thanks so much!!! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!^^**


	18. Chapter 17

**So guys, here is the next chapter!!!**

**You have no idea how hard it was for me to get this up!**

**My friends computer is having problems and don't log in the hotmail or the msn… That way I wasn't able to reply to any review since I got here or even get this chapter that Aoi-chan had edited for me…**

**I haven't slept or had fun in the party… Cause I was here working on the computer, trying to make it work… **

**I'm sorry I'm late… ç.ç**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers!!! I got 302 reviews!!! 35 just yesterday!!! I promise I'll answer them as soon as I'm able!!! I will answer, don't worry!!!**

**Thanks Aoi-chan, you saved my life!!!^^**

**Chapter 17**

After that first night we slept together, many things happened. Jasper came back, we travelled and we settled on the date of our engagement ball. The theme Bella chose was really something only Bella could think of. In a city that values the progress and man-made things, she wanted to bring the blooming of nature. I would have to choose a flower and I knew that this one flower could tell my Bella what she meant to me, just this one flower.

Bella used our trip to swim, and I must say that my fiancée really swims beautifully, when she has to walk on the other hand…She fell hard on the floor and I hoped she would be alright. I didn't even notice she was in her undergarments! She must have thought that I was a pervert.

Back from the trip we had to work a lot. The parliament meeting needed my full attention, though without Bella it was nearly impossible for me to be into it. She went with me on Monday, but on Tuesday she had to go buy our ball's costume. When I got home that day I used my free time to finish developing a new song I was working on, a lullaby for my Bella. I wanted her to be able to have peaceful dreams. I finally had finished it when I found Bella, sitting on the floor right in front of my bedroom's door.

"Bella?" I asked, sitting near her. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"I just listened to the most beautiful music ever." She said sobbing.

"Then why are you crying?" I asked confused.

"Because the end of it seemed sad. Beautiful, but sad." She told me, wiping her tears away. I just wished she'd let me do it for her.

"Oh…" I said a little disappointed that my lullaby for her had made her cry.

"Whose room is this?" She asked.

_So she doesn't know?_ I thought and then answered. "Mine."

"So, it was you playing the piano?" She asked and I could see she was blushing.

"Yes." I answered. I didn't want to give details of my utter failure. The song was meant for her, to make her have a good night sleep, not to make her cry.

"And who wrote it?" Bella inquired. She seemed really curious.

"I did." I answered with a sigh and then tried to give her excuses. "I haven't written a song in years…but lately this piece was on my mind…I finished it today."

"It was truly beautiful Edward!" She said smiling. Oh how beautiful her smile is!

"It was to be a lullaby, not to make you cry." I pouted.

"I noticed." She said and brushed the back of her hand on my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into it. "I had to fight really hard to keep myself awake until the end." We chuckled together.

_She just said your lullaby was beautiful and it made her sleepy!_ I sang to myself.

"Then I guess I can call this song a success." I stated smiling.

"A success doesn't even cover it!" She smiled brightly back.

"I'm happy then!" I stated, though I was much more than simply happy.

"Great! Then can you tell me your inspiration for it?" She asked seeming hopeful. "I formed this story in my mind, but I wanted to know the real one."

_You! Your beauty, your selfless personality, your guts, your sleeping against me face, the spark you make me feel whenever we touch_…I though, but of course I couldn't tell her that.

"I think it's more interesting if we heard your theories." I opted to say.

"More interesting for you, you mean, right?" She replied smirking.

"Never said to whom!" I teased winking at her.

"You are evil, Edward Masen!" She said giggling.

"I'm glad I at least make you laugh." I confessed, amused that I could at least do that.

"You do so much more to me." She whispered it really low, so low I wasn't sure she actually said it. But I had to know!

"Is that true?" I asked with my eyes full of hope.

"What?" She asked, seeming confused.

"Is what I just heard true?" I asked again, trying my best to be persuasive enough for her to answer. I could see panic in her eyes for a moment, but she composed herself quickly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied while looking at one of her hands and probably noticed that the other was still on my face. She tried to take it away from me, but I took her hand in both of mine.

"Did you whisper that I make you more than just make laugh?" I asked clearly, as I had her right hand in my left and her chin in my right hand, pulling it up.

"I…" She seemed to be trying to say something, but not really able to think coherently near me. Her pulse was going wild, I could feel it. Her blush was really red and I noticed that I was the one causing her to do this.

I couldn't and didn't want to control myself anymore. Our faces were so close. Throughout the conversation we leant closer to each other naturally, I noticed it at that moment. I got even closer and stopped when our lips were almost touching, never breaking our gaze. I searched in her eyes the answer to the question that I asked myself the most.

_Do you at least like me too, Bella_? I asked in my thoughts to Bella's eyes. In her eyes I could see the answer I wished the most and kissed her passionately.

Knowing she at least liked me, made me wish for more and it was that desire that guided this second kiss. It was better than the first. I knew I was more forceful this time, but I tried to compensate with kindness and sweetness. I was happy when Bella too surrendered to the kiss. She tangled her hand in my hair and pulled me closer! I almost moaned in her mouth, my desire for her only growing. I lifted her and rose, pressing her against the wall. I snaked one of my arms around her slim waist and the other on her neck. Sooner than I would've liked we had to breathe, meaning that the kiss was over. We needed air. I noticed I was still pressing Bella against the wall and that she didn't have enough space for her to breathe, so I walked two steps back.

"Bella…" I began, I knew there was something that we would have to talk about before I told her my feelings, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to shout that I loved her, that she was my perfect woman, all I could ever dream of.

"Bella, where are you?" But Alice intervened again. "I hope you're not in Edward's room!"

I faintly noticed Bella's eyes growing wider, as I my vision turned red. I was furious, the Pixie was trying to mess with me.

"She is doing it to on purpose!" I said to myself, clearly pissed. "She is trying to get killed by me!"

"Edward, I'll go see what Alice wants… We can always talk later." She said smiling sweetly and then gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

I quickly forgot all the angriness I was feeling and returned to think only about my Bella, my beautiful angel, my love.

Bella spent the rest of the night seeming to have regretted our kiss. I felt horrible since I only kissed her when I thought I had seen in her eyes the same love I had in mine. As she went to the library I followed her. When we were alone there and the door was closed I began.

"Bella…" I called her.

"No Edward." She said, not even allowing me to apologize.

"But you don't even know what I want to say." I replied worried that she would close herself to me.

"I almost sure that I do, but I can't think about us right now…" She said in a hushed tone and I felt like a dagger was placed in my heart. She noticed my pain and tried to explain. "I'm sorry…my mind is just…I don't even know."

"What's the matter?" I asked as I noticed I was being self-centered, this had nothing to do with me.

Bella explained to me that her grandmother was coming and that she was very rigid with traditions and rules in general. Bella wouldn't be able to go with me to parliament or go to the library. We settled on placing a few books in my room and she would secretly study there. I loved the idea of having Bella in my room, this way it would smell like her and I would probably have a better night of sleep.

Jasper came over; it was really awkward having him at my house not as my best friend, but as my sister's fiancée. I really trusted him, but when Bella hinted that they kiss, I got really protective of my sister. Bella was the one to make me stop being an over protective brother and notice that Jasper is my sister's fiancée just as I'm Bella's; if we kiss they can kiss too. Although I still didn't like the idea, I accepted it. I also got Bella to agree to a departing kiss every time we would go different ways. She tried to give me a kiss on the cheek again, but I was faster and turned my face earning myself a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's better." I said smiling.

"If you say so…" She said trying to sound indifferent, but I could hear the loud thundering noise her heart was making. Yes, I could notice every single detail about her.

The rest of the week passed fast and soon enough, we were heading to the Swans' residence in London. The whole family was going. When we got there, the head maid led us to Celestine Swan. She seemed to be really strict and powerful, even though she was already old. Her eyes pierced right through us, like she could detect the things you want to hide the most. She talked with Carlisle, Esme and Alice before lunch. After it, the three of them excused themselves and left. Bella and I tried to do the same, but she hadn't talked with us yet. I got nervous at the thought of the reason she would actually want to talk with us.

She asked me about Bella being a proper fiancée and I answered her honestly and politely with a simple yes. As the conversation went on she made it clear that she knew that I was with Tanya before and that she knew Tanya's past. That made me aware that Celestine Swan was a woman I should never underestimate. When I told her that I had already finished everything with Tanya, she seemed satisfied and Bella seemed relieved and happy. I almost jumped, because my Bella was jealous of me. This thought alone made me like that day very much. The last question she had for me was the hardest, and to any other person, it must have been funny to look at me.

"I am really glad that you are just as Mr. Cullen told me. And that you seem to be strong enough." She said and I got puzzled.

_What did she mean with that?_ I asked myself.

"Bloodline." Bella whispered really low in my ear, as if she had read my thoughts. Her breath in my ear made my whole body want to turn around and kiss her. I had to control myself, so I focused on what she said, understanding what her grandma said. I saw Bella had to bite her lower lip to prevent the laughing. _I'm glad I amuse you, Love!_

"If I may ask, Edward…" Mrs. Swan began again, as she noticed I forgot her question and focused again on Bella, and then asked like someone would ask about the weather.

"How many children do you intend on having with my granddaughter, Isabella?"

Silence...I went stiff. I couldn't even think of anything. The thought of getting to be that intimate with Bella was I wanted the most, but just when she also wanted it just as much. I didn't know if Bella wanted to be a mother. I couldn't answer the question, as I had many things to talk with Bella before we thought about babies. Bella looked at me, worried and saw that I didn't know how to answer to that. Mrs. Swan cleared her throat to tell me she was still waiting.

"Well…" I began, blushing. "I haven't really thought about it yet…" She looked disapprovingly at me. So I thought of a good way out, luckily I found one quick.

"But I thought four would be a good number." I finished, really embarrassed.

"And why is that?" She pressed me further.

"If we only had one and it died, so would both of ours bloodlines. Having four, the probability of having at least one son is greater." I said my well thought up excuse and then continued. "More than four could cause the future generations to fight over power."

"I like your way of thinking young man." She said and nodded appreciatively. That satisfied her and we were able to leave soon after it.

We rode back in silence, but talked when we got to my room. Bella wanted to make sure I kissed her for the first time after I broke up with Tanya and was happy when I told her that she was right. We also talked about our children. Just thinking about it made me feel happy. We agreed to take things slow and I told her I wanted as many children as she could give me; one or twenty, as long as they were ours it didn't matter to me the quantity. We almost kissed again, but, to my surprise, Esme knocked the door. Although she only did it because of Alice's request. The pixie was getting on my nerves. Bella left with Esme to try on her dress for the following day's ball.

The next day it was summer ball. I couldn't bring myself to feel the annoyance I normally would, since Bella was going with me. The morning was funny due to Emmett and Jasper making bets. But soon the girls had to go get ready and we were left alone to be bored to death.

By the time the afternoon had come, they were ready. I wondered the whole day why they were taking that long to get ready. But the results were the fantastic. Bella was beautiful normally, but at that moment she transcended beauty. I had to control myself in order not to drool. She looked at me with a look that seemed to mirror mine. I felt really happy that I was this goddess of beauty as my fiancée.

When we got there, each couple went in a different way. Bella and I went to apologize to Ben and Angela, since we missed their engagement dinner. And also made sure they would come to our ball. Ben was one of the few nobles I actually liked and his fiancée Angela seemed a nice girl too. Bella quickly made friends with her.

I was entertained in a conversation with Ben, when Tyler Crowley asked us to join his conversation. I looked at Bella and saw that she was still talking with Angela. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I just went with them.

The conversation wasn't really interesting. The nobles will always see things that concern themselves. They couldn't care less if the other classes were suffering, as long as they could not be affected by the taxes. I thought of finding Bella, but didn't want to seem like an annoying fiancée. I was surprised when I saw Angela come in our direction without Bella.

"Mr. Masen" She called. Ben and I looked at her.

"Where is Bella?" I asked wondering where my fiancée was.

"The Prince and a blonde lady are talking to her; I came to ask you to go there." Angela said in a pleading tone. "She seemed really desperate to get out of there."

I thank Angela and ran to where I left Bella, feeling guilty for leaving her alone. I only think of one blonde that would make Bella feel bad, Tanya. I spotted the three of them and when I got closer, I saw Tanya's lips forming my name, shocked.

"That's right!" Alec said laughing. "She is Masen's fiancée, the girl that had a really crazy family!"

_Crazy family? What does he know about Bella's family?_ I looked at Bella and saw she was shocked, making me realize that he knew something I didn't, and it was something bad. Tanya still looked shocked as I got closer and snaked my arms around Bella's waist.

"You're…" Tanya tried to say, but stopped when she saw me.

"Edward" Bella called my name with a sigh, it was almost as if she didn't want me here.

"Angela told me you met Prince Alec and Tanya" I explain.

"Come to save her from me, Masen?" Alec asked with his voice full of venom. "Or to make the formal introduction between your lover and your fiancée."

I wanted to punch him right in the middle of his face, but he might actually have loved to have this excuse to put me behind the bars.

"This doesn't concern you, Prince Alec." I simply replied in a low and threatening tone.

"Alec! I'm so glad I found you!" Princess Jane came. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but our father wants you to talk with some French people that arrived."

"Oh, fine…let's go." He replied. Anger was evident in his eyes. He wanted to hear our conversation.

"So, Edward, you trade me, for this?" Tanya asked pointing at my goddess with disgust.

"Tanya." I warned.

"That's the truth, isn't it?" She implied with a smirk.

Silence…She didn't deserve my answer.

"But you didn't tell her anything yet, right?" She asked me and laughed.

"Tanya…" I warned her one more time.

"You know, Bella…Is that what he calls you, right?" She began, turning to Bella. "Edward here seems to be the perfect man of any woman's dreams, right? But he's not!"

I wanted to keep her from talking, to prevent Bella from finding out something that could make her hate me. It pained me, but I would let her know the truth, she deserved nothing more. But Bella didn't look confused or curious. She looked pissed.

"Are you a judge now, Miss Denali?" She inquired with sarcasm. "The last time I heard, they weren't accepting women."

Tanya and I looked at Bella surprised. I knew she was a strong woman, but never thought she was going to try to protect me. And she continued.

"You can't simply meddle in Edward's life like this. He trusted you with some sort of secret, honor his trust. I trust him and I'm sure he'll tell me when he thinks it's time!" She spat with venom. My love surprised me, she truly seemed threatening.

"How dare you?" Tanya said in a low and slow voice, anger swimming in her eyes. "I'm not someone you can treat like this!"

"Sorry for not treating you worse, but I have a limit." Bella said smirking.

"Fine, I don't care." Tanya said taking a deep breath. "Later you'll see that you would have rather known it now than later."

Then Tanya came to closer to Bella, smirking. I placed myself in front of Bella, shielding her. Tanya just shook her head disapprovingly.

"Edward, dear, I just wanted to give her a goodbye kiss." Tanya stated, obviously feigning hurt.

"It's alright Edward." Bella said, gently pushing me to the side. I didn't want to comply, but if that was what Bella wanted.

"See, Edward…As a politician you have to learn manners from your fiancée." Tanya said as she placed herself in front of Bella. She hugged Bella in an awkward way and then left. I thought for a moment, that I saw something dripping from her nails, but ignored it.

"Let's find the others." Bella told me, her voice a little weird.

"Bella…" I called out. I wanted to tell her everything; I wanted to prove that I trusted her.

"No, Edward, not now." She told me, placing her index finger on my lips. "We're not in the right place for this conversation."

I nodded, looked at the dance floor and then asked, "May I have a dance with you?"

"I don't dance." She answered quickly.

"Please…" I pleaded, I wouldn't mind begging if she wanted me to.

"I don't want to be held responsible for what will happen to your feet, deal?" She asked and I almost chuckled.

"Don't worry it's all in the leading." I replied and winked.

"If you say so." She replied still unsure as we went to the dance floor.

A waltz was playing. Slowly and carefully we danced. Bella looked amazed that she was actually dancing. And I decided that we would always lead our lives like this, slowly, carefully and together.

We decided to leave and said our goodbyes to everyone. When we were going to inform Rose and Emmett, we found them having an argument with Rose's family. They were real hypocrites. Bella finished the conversation saying that Rose was her family. I wanted to correct her and say our, but the time didn't seem appropriate.

We rode back home telling Rose how wonderful she was. She was Bella's sister in more ways than one. After we left them at their house, I decided to try to talk with Bella again.

"Bella, is now later?" I asked nervously.

"No, Edward" She answered. I could see that see was really tired, both physically and mentally. "Today was really eventful and I don't think I can take anymore before resting a little."

"I guess it's better to wait then." I said caressing her smooth neck. When I reached the back of it, she hissed in pain. "What is this?" I asked noticing some warm sticky wetness.

"I hurt myself." She answered, trying to make it sound like nothing. And that's when I noticed that the sticky substance was her blood.

"Your neck is bleeding." I stated, almost sounding like a question; since I couldn't believe her neck was bleeding and she hadn't told me about it.

"No, it was bleeding; now it's just dripping a little bit of blood." She said again trying to make me forget it.

"How…" I began wondering, and then remembered the awkward hug she received and hissed. "Tanya!"

"Forget it Edward!" She ordered me firmly.

"How can you even say this?" I growled angriness and frustration getting the best of me.

"I spoiled her fun and took you away." She says again like it was nothing. "I'd say we are even!"

I didn't reply. I just looked at her, almost crying. I wanted so much for her to know the truth, she was so noble, and I didn't deserve her. I was also afraid of losing her. I love her, a lot! That was the only thing that filled my mind.

"Don't be like this." She pleaded.

"But…" I began.

"Just don't!" She exclaimed as she placed her soft sweet lips on mine gently.

It was a fast kiss, but I knew she wanted to make me happier. That she hurt when I hurt. We got home after what seemed like a forever. When we got out of the carriage and entered the house, Bella was about to go to her room when I grabbed her hand.

"Please, I won't sleep if you're not by my side." I told her honestly. I needed her by my side more than ever.

"Sure." She complied.

I cleaned her neck wound. After that we went to bed. Watched her sleep as I hummed her lullaby to her.

*******-*******

**That's it! I'm sorry it's so big…**

**Well… I'm of to bed now… I'm dead tired…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi!^^ A new chapter is up!**

**Thanks for wishing me some sleeping time! After I updated last chapter (about 9:30am) I went to bed and slept until 1pm! LOL I felt really refreshed! *-* Today is my last day in my friends' house, which means I'll start re-answering to every single review that's on my e-mail!^^ And do it gladly! ^~**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to… My beloved reviewers again!^^ I'm so happy with your reviews! *-* "Like… Is any of this for real?" (Sora says it in Kingdom Hearts, PS2 game) You are the greatest! *-* I can't wait to reply and read the stories you guys are writing!^^**

**Chapter 18**

When we woke up on Sunday, I could feel that he immediately wanted to have the talk; but I wasn't ready for it. I evaded it the most I could. I even offered myself to be Alice's subject. By the end of the day, he gave up.

"Just tell me when you want us to have this talk, ok?" He pleaded before going to his room.

"I will…" I whispered and then called, "and Edward…"

"Yes?" He asked turning to face me.

"Thanks." I said lovingly, and then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

I knew the time for us to talk would come. But I wanted more time with Edward, I was afraid he wouldn't want to be with me after knowing what kind of blood really runs in my veins. That thought occupied my mind all Sunday into the morning of Monday. I couldn't go the meetings while my grandma was in town; so being at home gave me a lot of time to think.

I was in the library as always, while Edward was at the parliament. Alice and Jasper were cuddling somewhere in the backyard and Esme was out at the second house making the arrangements for our masquerade ball.

It was a calm day, until Cybelle came.

"Miss Isabella, there is a lady waiting at the front door that requests your presence." Cybelle informed me.

I just couldn't imagine who this lady was, if it was Rose, Cybelle would just have said so. I memorized the page I was at and closed the book I was trying hard to read.

"Let's see who this lady is." I said smiling. "And Cybelle…"

"Yes, miss?" She replied promptly.

"Take this book to my room, please." I asked and she immediately complied. I had this feeling that I wouldn't be able to read it until later tonight.

I walked to the door, and, to my surprise, the girl waiting for me looked a lot like Tanya. Same eye and hair color, though her hair didn't have the strawberry tint in it.

"You're Isabella, right?" The girl inquired nervously.

"Yes, I am." I replied curtly, but politely.

"I'm Irina Denali, Tanya's younger sister. I came here to ask if you could come have tea with me." She replied. I tried to read her face, but it was blank of emotions, her eyes, were trying to hide something.

"Why do you want to have tea with me?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I need to tell you about my family's past. I know it won't justify Tanya's actions, but I just need to tell you how her life, our life, wasn't easy." She finished with a whisper. I could now see pain ruling her emotions.

"Let's go then." I said worriedly. I didn't want to see this girl cry.

"There is a nearby tea house, we can walk there." She said as I nodded in reply.

"I'll just get my purse." I replied to her and then ran to my room. I tripped about two times before getting there and two more times returning. Much to my happiness, I tripped outside her field of vision all the four times. When I returned, we headed to the tea house. I knew the place she meant, because Alice had already taken me there once or twice.

When we got there Irina asked for a table in the back, so we had some privacy. We followed the waiter and sat quickly ordered something. The both of us sat in silence as we waited for our orders. We would just talk after we were sure there would be no interruptions. A few moments later the waiter brought our tea and sweets. He left right after wishing us a pleasant evening.

"So, you wanted to tell me…" I started in a sweet tone when I noticed we were alone.

"I don't know how well you know my family, but my family wasn't the way it is now. You see, my father remarried with a Spanish woman named Carmen and my oldest sister, Kate, married a good man named Garret." She began the explanations.

"What I'm about to tell you concerns our original family formation, that being Eleazar, my father; Arianne, my mother; Kate, the oldest sister; Tanya, the middle sister; and myself the youngest sister…" She paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "We lived happily, though we didn't have as much money as we have now. But my mother, she had something wrong in her head. When I was five she started to listen to voices no one else hear. She would see things that no one else could. My father loved my mother a lot and searched for help. No doctor could tell what was wrong with her. They'd say that she was healthy and that the problem was in her spirit. After hearing a few doctors say the same thing; my father decided to ask the priest to see my mother. So he did…" She said sighing. "The priest told my father there was a demon possessing her" She stopped talking and I could see that she did it to prevent the tears from falling.

I handled a cup of tea to her. She graciously took it from me and took a sip before continuing.

"When I was seven, King Aro came with his guards to judge what needed to be done with her. She wasn't herself most of the time. She would talk to an imaginary child and be the loving mother she used to be, but only with the non-existent child. She would pass us and ignore everything we did to catch her attention. Tanya was the only one she would still pay any attention to. The King, and his two most trusted foxes of the parliament, Marcus and Caius, talked to her to evaluate the situation" She sighed heavily. "After two days of the so called _evaluation_, they agreed that my mother was a threat to the people around her and decided that she would be executed…" I could see how hard it was for her to talk about this. I could imagine how this would make someone go insane. I could relate to the feeling, since I also lost my parents in a tragic way. By thinking of them, I was able to feel her pain closer to mine.

"Irina… you don't need to continue." I told her, almost crying myself. I knew I wouldn't be as strong as she. I don't think I can even share my parents' death with Edward, let alone with a stranger.

"Please, Isabella, I need you to listen." Her tone was pleading, as well as her eyes, so I waved my hand asking her to continue. "The execution would be in a secluded place, no one else would be able to see it but the guards, the King, Caius and Marcus. But Caius thought there should be another witness, someone from the family. He claimed it would teach us not to involve ourselves with the devil. And they chose Tanya; both because she was the only one mother would still listen and talk to; and because she was the one that resembled our mother the most. In Caius's fucked up head, that justified a nine, a _nine _year old child to watch her mother have her head detached from her body with an axe!" She said in a low, but furious tone.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Tanya; she really went through a lot. But from Irina's tone, I could notice this story still hadn't ended.

"She never cried. After that, Tanya started to change. She would do all sorts of dangerous things and have affairs with a lot of different men. Even though she was 11, she had a well developed body" She stopped to take another sip on her tea. "Before Edward, there was a guy she decided to tempt. His name us Laurent and he was my sweetheart. We were 12 and Tanya was 14. She always thought Laurent was too innocent for his own good, and also thought I was already ready for my _primae noctis _(first night). So she decided to give a practical course of what he should do to please me" She murmured with a look of disgust.

"She tempted him for months. When he finally gave in and slept with her, he felt so guilty that he wouldn't speak or eat. His parents were getting really worried and asked me to try to talk with him and get him to at least eat something. I complied and when I entered his room, I didn't see Laurent, he wasn't himself anymore. He lost his mind due to the guilt he was feeling. And this new person that he had become thought that since he fulfilled what Tanya told him he do, that he could be forgiven by me. So he tried to rape me; knowing his parents had gone out to work at the flower shop they owned. Tanya was nearby and heard me screaming desperately for help."

At that point I started to think Tanya would let him do it, since she was the one who messed with his head. But to my utter surprise she didn't.

"Tanya must have grabbed a knife in the kitchen when she heard my screams, because she entered the room with a big knife in her hand. She didn't think twice as she slit his throat open, splashing his blood everywhere." I gulped loudly and Irina looked at me, waiting for me to calm down and then continued. "Tanya saved me, by killing him… and that made her relive our mother's death…" She allowed a tear to run down her face.

"She promised me she would behave from then on; but she went back on her word when our father got married to Carmen. She felt betrayed. A few years later she met Edward and decided to play with him. At first, I thought she would really fall in love with him and he too would fall for her, since they both have a tragic past. But neither of them fell in love with the other."

She took some time to eat a piece of apple pie. I couldn't understand how she could eat. My stomach couldn't take anything after imagining the scene. Unfortunately she didn't have to imagine it, she was there! I forced myself to take a sip of my tea; I didn't want to make her feel anymore uncomfortable that she already was. After she ate, she proceeded.

"Her fiancé, Felix, loves her very much and I know she loves him too. But she seems to be unable to stop living everyday like it's going to be her last, and so she goes on having multiple relationships. Felix knows about it, and lets her keep on acting like she wants to, out of love."

When she finished, I noticed that I was crying. I cried not only for Tanya, but also for Irina, Laurent and Felix too.

I don't know what to say." I said between sobs.

"Just, please, promise me you won't do anything against Tanya." She begged with both her voice and her eyes.

"You didn't even have to ask that." I said honestly. "I just want to lead a peaceful life and I don't want Edward to be unhappy, as I know he'd be if anything happened to her." I smiled thinking of Edward's smile.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Irina asked, making me jump out of my chair, blushing furiously.

"I don't, Irina…" I tried to say, but thought she deserved a better explanation. "I care a lot about my fiancée, but I'm unable to truly love. I don't want and can't fall into the trap of love." I finished explaining and smiled at Irina, who seemed confused by my explanation.

"Let's get going before the Masen's and the Cullen's start to worry about your absence. We didn't tell anyone in your house where we were going." She stated, probably because she decided not to press me for further information. Right then and there I knew we would be friends, so I hoped.

"When we come back here for another time, it will be my turn to tell you my story, alright?" I asked, while paying.

She frowned as she saw me pay for both our shares and said, "But next time, I'm paying!"

"Sure, it seems fair to me!" I said smiling and she returned the smile with a sweet one of her own.

_We'll def__initely get along well!_ I thought as my smile grew bigger.

We walked to the Cullen's house, my home, talking about last Saturday's ball and a lot of other funny things. She was a really smart girl with numbers and told me she secretly helped her father with the business. When we got closer to home, we heard a lot of shouting. As we walked to the entrance of the house, we found out that the noise came from there.

"What is going on here?" Irina asked, mirroring my thoughts.

"I don't have the slightest idea" I replied just as surprised. "But I think we'd better check it out!" I finished saying and walked faster to the porch.

When I got to the door, I recognized a tint of velvet in the shouting voice.

"How do you let her go out without her saying where she is going and with whom she is going with?" These words made me freeze at the door. Someone was missing?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and entered the house, while Irina stood by the porch stairs.

"Edward! Who's missing?" I asked entering the living room to see Cybelle crying and mumbling words of apologies to Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked shocked as he hurried to me. "Don't do this to me ever again love!" He pleaded while hugging me tight.

_Guess I know now who was missing…Irina was right…I sh__ould have told at least told Cybelle where I was going_, I began to think, but my thoughts changed directions fast. _What did he just call me? Please, tell me that I imagined it_! I silently prayed.

"What happened Bella?" Irina asked timidly from the living room doors.

"So…" Edward said venomously. "It was you." He growled.

"Edward! If you must direct your anger at someone, direct it at me! I was the one who went out without telling anyone where I was going!" I hissed lowly in Edward's ear, then turning to Cybelle. "I'm sorry, Cybelle! I'll always keep in mind to tell you where I'm headed next time I go out! Please, Irina, you too need to forgive." I pleaded to both of them, who nodded in response.

"I'm sorry to, Bella…" Irina said almost crying.

"Don't be dear!" I said trying to free myself from Edward's arms, but that only made him tighten his grasp on me. "She is my friend Edward." I whispered in his ear.

"Please, let me hold you like this a while longer, I need to feel you in my arms to calm myself down." Edward whispered back lowly. I couldn't deny him anything when he pleaded like that. So I took one of his hands in mine and squeezed them; reassuring him that I would do as he wished.

"I think I should go." Irina stuttered.

"No, Irina, please stay…I know we just had some tea, but drink some water or juice….You need to calm down before going back home." I said smiling. "Alice and Jasper, would you mind keeping Irina company while I speak with Edward?" I asked the couple.

"Sure! Irina, come with us to the backyard, we can drink something there." Alice said.

Irina complied and the three of them headed to the backyard as Edward and I headed for the library. We entered the library and Edward closed the doors behind us. The look in his eyes showed many emotions. They kept changing so fast that even without knowing what he was thinking or feeling, I shivered. He started to walk toward me, and then guided us to the loveseat. We sat. I knew I had to apologize, so I began.

"Edward, I'm…" But I was cut shortly by the collision of his lips on mine in a forceful, yet, gentle kiss.

I should have hated it, I should have pulled him away, but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to try and stop him. Not that I would be able to free myself from him, he's way stronger then me, but I didn't even try. He pulled me even closer as he assaulted my mouth with his tongue, dominating mine easily. His feelings were strongly poured into this kiss and I knew I wouldn't like the talk that would come after it, so I decided to enjoy what I thought would probably be our last kiss. I made sure to pour all of my love into this kiss. When the kiss came to an end, the two of us were breathless, desperately gasping fro air. But our eyes were locked onto each others.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Bella." He declared in between pants.

"I'm sorry Edward." I said honestly and also breathlessly. "Irina needed to talk about Tanya's past. She wanted me to understand a little of her sister and to not do her any harm."

"Love, you have to understand what I felt when I thought I had lost you" Edward cooed lovingly.

"Don't…" I pleaded. "Please, Edward, don't say it…"

He sighed heavily.

"Don't do this, Edward!" I warned him.

"But, Bella, I…" Edward tried to say, but I shut him by putting my hands over his mouth.

"Don't…" I pleaded again, almost crying. I was too scared.

"Why?" He asked me, pain evident in his eyes.

"Because I care too much about you to have to leave you…" I declared, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes to caress my cheeks.

*******-*******

**See? I told Tanya had an ugly past… I hope now you understand why Tany is so crazy! But, like I said, this doesn't excuse her! Did you notice what is going happen next chapter? LOL**

**Anyway… I'm going to sleep a bit… LOL**

**Then work on Geopolitics assignment… (Boring… The assignment and the teacher! LOL Love the subject… LOL)**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!^-^**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok! So I'll read many things in this chapter that I know you wanted to read! LOL No matter what, remember that this story is not near the end yet! There are a lot of things that will happen!^^**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my dearly beloved laptop! 'Cause I missed it every single day I was in my friends house!^^ **

_Previously_

"_Because I care too much about you to have to leave you…" I said letting the tears fall freely._

**Chapter 19**

"I don't want you to leave either." He said sweetly, brushing the back of his hand on my face.

"Then don't involve love in our relationship." I begged.

"Do you want me to lie? Is that what you want, Bella?" He asked, trying his best not to shout. "Or do you want me to stop loving you?"

"I… I just…" I couldn't stop sobbing. "I can't allow us to be in love, Edward… I can't allow myself to have expectations…" I sighed heavily. "I can't let happen to us what happened to my parents!"

"I don't know what happened to your parents, but I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you!" I could see that he was using his most honest tone, his eyes also agreeing with each word that came out of his mouth.

"That's the difference, Edward!" I cried harder. "I… I have their blood in my veins. How do you know if I won't be the one to hurt you?" I shivered at the thought of hurting him, of seeing him dead because of me.

"I trust you, love." He stated as his eyes burned with a feeling I could only guess was love.

"Don't trust me!" I exclaimed and stood up.

"I'm unable to fulfill this request…I don't know how I could bring myself not to trust you…" He stood up. "Because I love you Isabella Marie Swan! And I know that you love me to!"

"Is it… Is it too late then…?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"Yes, it is, love!" He replied with conviction. "We are stuck together and I'm unbelievably happy for it!"

"No, Edward!" I shouted, my fears getting the best of me. "I won't risk your life; I'm breaking this engagement off!"

"I won't allow it!" He shouted with pain evident in his eyes. "I won't let you walk away from me!"

"I have to… I'd rather you hate me then seeing you dead…Knowing that I would be the one to kill you!" I kept shouting.

"Bella, you would never be able to kill me." He claimed, lowering his voice to a sweet tone.

"You don't know anything! If you knew my father…you would say the same thing, but he did, Edward…He did…" I lowered my voice too, allowing it to become a whisper of pain loud enough only to Edward hear it. "He poisoned my mother and then poisoned himself!"

As I finished the last sentence, the one that admitted that killer blood ran in my veins, I ran to my room, passing Alice, Jasper and Irina. I didn't really look at them, but they seemed shocked. I heard Edward shouting and guessed that Jasper was holding him down. I felt grateful, since Edward was way faster than me, he would be able to catch me long before I reached my room.

As soon as I entered my room, I locked the door and placed my heaviest chair in front of it, I don't know how I had the strength to do it. A few minutes later the knocking began. Loud and disturbing, but I ignored them. I cried for hours and hours, and he kept knocking… All the time knocking and I knew he would stop.

"Damn! Stop knocking!" I said while sobbing, sounding irritated.

"I will when you open this door!" He shouted back, his velvety voice was hoarse and I could only imagine that he too was crying.

"Stop it, Edward! You are only hurting your hands!" I begged.

"Then let me in!" He cried, trying to negotiate with me.

"You know I won't." I replied.

"Suit yourself!" He shouted really loud and then started to knock harder.

"Child!" I screamed as the tears started to fall faster.

And we were back to the knocking and crying.

After I don't know how many hours, the knocking faded away and I fell asleep. The dream didn't surprise me at first. It was the same and old running through the hallway.

I entered the room and saw my parents, both already dead. I was about to begin the screaming, when I felt the reassuring warmth and him coming and hugging me from behind, his hands resting on my waist. I looked at him and he smiled, then he looked at my parents. I didn't… I kept looking at him, evading the dead corpses of my parents.

"I'll protect her, I promise." He said gently, still looking at my dead parents, while I kept my gaze on his sincere face. "I'll love her forever."

I couldn't see any doubts in his eyes and as he smiled I felt the need to look at my parents to remind myself why I couldn't be with him. To my surprise and happiness, for the first time since their death I saw the two of them alive and smiling. Both were sitting on the bed, but apart from each other. Their smiles brought on a new set of tears.

"Bella, Bella…" My mother said in her tone she used when she wanted to criticize me for being overly mature. "Why must you always act like you are thirty years older than you actually are?"

"We know it's our fault, though." My father said. "But, Bella, you have to live your life!"

"You don't need to be so afraid!" My mother agreed.

"You have to prove that we raised you well!" My father stated. "We know that you already are a better person than us!"

"And don't think you'll fall out of love…" My mother said sadly. "You are so much like Charlie in that department. Too thick headed!"

"But we also can't see him falling out either!" My father finished laughing, as Edward nodded.

"So don't do anything stupid, honey!" My mother said seriously, but she was also smiling. "Don't throw away your love! Don't waste something so beautiful!"

With that I woke up both crying and laughing. It was so like them to act funny while trying to tell me something serious. Just the fact that they actually tried to act like parents was already funny, but it made me really happy. Even though I knew that it was only a dream, a wonderful dream, I was happy and I felt like I should listen to them. Hopefully, Edward would still want to try and sort things out. I just hoped that he didn't already give up on me. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was facing someone's chest. Ok, I knew exactly whose chest it was, the warmth wouldn't allow me to doubt who the owner was. Before opening my eyes I was already feeling the warmth, but I thought it came from the really vivid dream I had. It felt so good to be this close to him, to know that he didn't give up on me.

_Ok… How did he get here_? I thought. I tried to look over him to see if the door was still locked and with the chair in front of it. I couldn't quite move, but when I saw the chair I knew that he couldn't have entered that way.

"Edward…?" I called, turning my gaze back to the sleeping Greek God that was by my side. "How did you get your handsome self in here?"

He didn't move or anything, I felt completely ignored. So I decided to do something to show him that I wasn't trying to free myself from him anymore, hoping that it was still what he wanted; to be with me, for us to marry and live loving each other. I started to make a trail of small kisses beginning on his jaw, going up to his right cheek, then returning to his jaw, and then making my way to his left cheek.

"Will you wake up?" I asked faking annoyance. "I wanted so much to give you a good morning kiss." I stated as I pouted.

Edward's eyes opened immediately, which made me laugh really hard.

"You still lack the ability to wake me up properly!" He mumbled a little annoyed, and I knew it was my laughing at him that was making him annoyed.

"Oh…then I shouldn't have tried to wake you with kisses?" I asked in a teasing tone, while running my hands through his hair.

"Bella, don't tease me like this." He warned as his body came impossibly closer to mine.

"Why?" I asked him, trying to sound sweet and sexy at the same time.

"Because it's already way too hard for me to restrain myself from kissing you until we run out of breath." He stated honestly as I giggled.

I approached his ear and whispered. "Don't restrain yourself because of me."

_And just from where did all this confidence come from, Bella? _I thought to myself, while Edward looked into my eyes searching for playfulness, I guess. He found some, sure, but he also saw that I was being completely honest.

He then kissed me with fervent love and passion, which I gladly returned with the same enthusiasm. It felt wonderful, it felt perfect. I felt complete. Our mouths were moving together. His hands were on my face pulling me even closer, while mine were at his waist, trying to pull his body closer to mine. When we separated, the two of us breathless, I got closer to his ear with my lips touching it lightly, and with all the courage that I could muster I whispered. "Edward, I love you." And then I kissed his ear, making him shiver. A pleasured shiver I hoped. I looked at him and he was wearing his goofy grin. I laughed.

"Bella…" He growled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're tempting me!" He admitted. "Let's get out of bed, before we end up doing something we are not supposed to do, _yet_…" He stretched the 'yet' and I blushed furiously.

"Out of bed we go!" I said getting up.

"That's my girl!" He cooed, still wearing that goofy grin as he got up and hugged me tightly. "I love you, forever!"

We kissed again, but this time more sweetly. When we broke apart I could see that he was serious. Time for doing something that could turn all this happiness into despair.

"So…we should have the serious talk now?" I asked, burying my head in perfect his chest. If it went badly, then I would want to be allowed to be near him until it ended.

"I guess so." He answered.

"Before…" I began and he raised one eyebrow. "I want to look at your hands…" I said as I remembered the hours he spent knocking on my door.

"Maybe it is better that you don't…" He tried to warn me.

"Show them!" I hissed. He wouldn't hide from me the fact that he was hurt and that it was my fault. I needed to see how bad they were. And as he complied I gasped, his hands were really swollen. I started to cry and kiss them softly, mumbling words of apologies.

"If that's what I'll get every time I hurt myself… I'll do it every single day!" He said chuckling, trying to make me not feel any guilt, I think.

"Don't even think about it!" I hissed again, caressing softly his hands with mine.

"If you decide to be more reasonable, so will I." He stated. I knew it was time to go back to the serious conversation.

"I will." I promised.

"I'm glad." He replied. "Then let's begin our talk."

"I guess we have to begin this talk with the truth concerning my parents' death, right?" I asked sighing.

"It seems like it would be better this way." He answered nodding.

"Ok…well, like I told you yesterday…my parents weren't killed by robbers, nor was my mother noble to try to save my father…" I said sighing. "My mother had a lover… and my father found out. He went mad about it; he loved my mother too dearly to believe that she fell out of love with him and found another man…" I paused to take a deep breath. "Days before they died…my father talked to me about loving my mother… he loved her silently, respecting whatever she did. But when she admitted to loving him, he just couldn't let her go anymore. His possessive feelings took control of him…" I paused again. "That spring morning I had gone pick some flowers really early with Suzette, like I told you before, she was our maid." I felt Edward's hand caressing my face and noticed I was already crying again.

"Yes, I remember you telling about her." He said in a soft tone.

"Well, we had picked my mother's favorite flowers and Suzette told me to go deliver them…I went to their room and didn't find them…I searched and searched…running the endless hallways until I found them…both of them dead. My mother was laid on the bed, and seemed peacefully asleep, but my father was on the floor, facing it…" I bit back a scream that threatened to arise. "In his hand was a small bottle with the some poison."

"My God…" Was all Edward said as he hugged me tighter.

"I checked to see if he was breathing, screaming at the top of my lungs for help while doing it…nothing… I did the same to my mother just to find the same nothingness…" I sobbed. "In the nightstand was a letter. It was from my father… It simply had two sentences on it… _Bella, I'm sorry, but I had already warned you_…and _I'm sorry for staining the family's name, Mother_. Not an I'll miss you or an I love you. My father wasn't like this! He loved me! He wouldn't be able to hunt because he always thought it was way too cruel to the animals!" I cried.

"I understand…" Edward said, stroking my hair lightly.

"That's why I was so afraid Edward…the blood of someone who cheats on her husband runs in my veins; the blood of a person who is over possessive along with it. A person who would actually kill just because his beloved doesn't love him anymore. That's the kind of blood that runs in my veins!" I cried more and more.

"It's alright, love." He cooed, kissing my forehead again and again.

"No, it's not." I sobbed, fear taking over me again.

"I'll just have to make sure you'll fall in love with me more and more every each day because that's how important you are to me." He stated. "I already can't be without you; no other woman in the world will do. The one I need is you and only you!"

I kissed him to make sure he was telling me the truth, to make sure he was seriously accepting me with all the emotional baggage I came with. And I felt honesty in his kiss, honesty and love.

"But…" He began after our kiss, and I winced a little. "I also have to tell you about my parents' death."

"Ok." I hugged and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Well… as you know, my parents died eight years ago…" He began. "I was eleven and very stupid. I used to think that my parents had the obligation to give me whatever I wanted. Yes, I was a spoiled brat…" He paused for a moment. "My father was a proud member of parliament and always defended the King's wishes. That made him have a lot of enemies. People that shared the ideal of a republic and wanted to see the King's head rolling, as decades ago others were allowed to." He sighed.

"I can only imagine" I too sighed.

"Well, once I had a fight with my parents…I wanted to go out to play and they didn't let me, saying the streets were dangerous at that moment for a Masen to go out. I had no idea what they meant by it, so I got really mad. I ran away from home and left a letter saying how much a hated them…" He sighed again. "When I was at the street, some men identified me as a Masen, the unusual hair color and expensive clothes easily gave me away. They grabbed me and took me to an old house, far from home, two of them stayed behind to talk with my parents."

"Oh, my…" I whispered, shocked.

"I was beaten up as they waited for my parents to come. When they did, my mother was crying and my father looked really angry. When he looked at me I could see disappointment in his eyes…" He allowed a tear to fall. "The next event happened really fast. A man behind my mother dropped her on the floor and slit her throat then raped her agonizing body. My father tried to fight him off and got himself killed. His last word to me was run. And I did, as the others were on my dad, beating him… laughing at his dead body and my mother's violated one… I ran like a coward as they murdered my parents…murdered them because I was a weak and spoiled brat."

"Oh, Edward…" I hugged him closer.

"I came to this house and almost collapsed when I got here…I just told Carlisle what happened and passed out…" He cried harder.

"It's okay now Edward…" I whispered. "You were a kid… It was not your fault that those men wanted to kill your parents."

"But if I didn't go out…If I did what they wanted me to…" He sobbed slightly.

"What happened, happened, Edward…It made you who you are. And you didn't simply run away, you went for help!" I said placing a small kiss on his chest.

"Please tell me you won't leave because of it." He begged.

"No, I won't." I told him reassuringly. "Ever"

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered on my mouth.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We kissed for a long time, knowing that now we would fight our fears together.

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter!!!**

**I can't believe how awesome you guys are! Two days ago I had 300 reviews and now I have 363!!! *-* Thank you so much!!! *-* Almost 5000 visitors, almost 600 just yesterday! *-* 110 Favorites and 132 alerts! *-* Thank you so very much!!! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!^^**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok, ****I'm changing the previous non beta ed for the beta ed one…**

**This chapter is dedicated to the few people who wondered how Edward got in Bella's room! I would dedicate to the ones that also asked what happened to Irina… But no one asked… LOL Poor Irina…**

**Chapter 20**

_We kissed for a long time. Knowing that now we would fight our fears together._

After some time, we decided to break the news to our family. Though I was really embarrassed about the way I acted yesterday, I hoped they wouldn't be mad at me. I liked my new family way too much to want them to be sad or mad. The clock outside informed us that it was already nine o'clock. I felt goose bumps arising on my skin, and so did Edward, since he squeezed my hand gently.

"It's going to be alright." Edward stated. "They love you too, Bella."

"Ok…" I said, but not really fine enough for it to be truth.

"I'll be with you, so don't worry!" He encouraged and then kissed my forehead.

"Let's go…" I said as I opened the doors.

We walked in slowly, Edward always a step ahead of me. I'm not sure if he was shielding me or if I was using him as I shield. He was my shield, as I wanted to be his. When we got to the dining room I could see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They all looked serious and the air in tension was heavy. Rose and Emmett being here meant that Alice informed Rose of yesterday's events, which could be translated to I have worried more people that I love.

_Nice going, Bella!_ I congratulated myself sarcastically.

They didn't notice our arrival. Everyone was facing the table with their elbows on the table, and their heads in their hands. I felt horrible and couldn't bring myself to say anything, so Edward did me the favor.

"Good morning." Edward said awkwardly.

Everybody's head shot up and if I weren't so tense at the time, I would have laughed really hard.

They looked at Edward, at me and then rested their eyes on our united hands.

"G… good…good morning…" I stuttered blushing furiously.

"Bella!" Alice, Rose and Esme screamed as they made their way to hug me.

"We were so worried about you." Alice cried.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized grimacing.

"What was all that really about?" Emmett's booming voice asked.

"You're always so thoughtful, Emmett!" Rose hissed.

"What?" Emmett asked. "Everyone here wants to know right?"

"I'm sorry for making you all worry about me." I said lowering my head.

"Don't worry about it dear." Carlisle and Esme said at the same time.

"Well, before we can explain the events…" Edward began, as we had agreed.

"We'd like to announce that we're breaking off the agreement between you, Carlisle, and my grandmother." I informed with all the confidence I had.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"That's right." Edward stated, nodding his head.

"Don't, please don't do it…" Alice said almost crying.

"But that doesn't mean that in a month you won't be able to have your engagement party, Alice." Edward said seriously, but I could see that he was having fun.

"That isn't the point!" She screamed.

The rest of our family was silent. They seemed shocked. Well, nothing more than understandable. I decided that Edward had already had too much fun and began.

"Alice…what Edward meant was that there still will be an engagement ball this Saturday…" I said embarrassed. "We are breaking off the agreement…but Edward asked me for my hand today and I said yes! We won't marry due to an arrangement, but because we love each other!" As I said that, Edward squeezed my hand, smiled his one of a kind crooked grin and I forgot all my embarrassment. I mean, who could be embarrassed announcing that they will be marrying the perfect guy?

Alice locked pissed that we misled her, but the others looked happy for us. Esme that pulled the two of us into a hug as Emmett ordered Jasper to pay up, laughing as loudly as always. It's so Emmett to make a bet out of something serious, but I was surprised to see Jasper in it too.

"Oh!" Esme chirped like Alice. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, mother!" Edward and I said lovingly. She really was a mother to Edward during all these years; and during my stay she was also a mother to me, even though knew me for such a short while.

"Oh, my…" She cried. "She really is the one to receive that isn't she?"

"Yes, she is!" He stated and winked at Esme. "I've already asked for it. It will get here on time!"

"Can I ask?" I pleaded.

"No." Both Esme and Edward said while smiling.

"So…" Jasper began. "What happened yesterday?"

"We had some issues unsolved that wouldn't allow us to go on with our lives unless with talked it through." Edward explained.

"And Bella didn't want to talk?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow as if she knew about what the conversation was.

"That's right…" I confirmed looking to the floor.

"She wasn't ready… and I was stupid… I couldn't wait… so I pressured her." He said, ashamed.

I squeezed his hand to let him know that was already in the past.

"This morning when…" I stopped talking and remembered that he hadn't answered me concerning the way he got into my bedroom. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Edward asked and everyone looked curious.

"You didn't tell me how you got to my room." I explained.

"Oh, you didn't tell her that!" Jasper asked while he and Emmett were laughing.

"I brought a grappling hook." Emmett said proudly, raising his hand.

"Why would you bring such a thing to someone else's house?" I asked a little surprised. "Even better, why would you have one in the first place?"

"Little bells, little bells…" Emmett shook his head in fake disappointment. I knew he loved the fact that he would explain something to me. "Your tiny pixie told us that you were locked in your room, so I brought it with me to help Eddie!"

_Nice, now even Edward has a nickname!_ I thought with sarcasm and could see Edward also didn't like his nickname.

"Ok, that answers that first question." I nodded for him to proceed.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean I am an adventurer… also a merchant… I have this kind of thing with me all the time!" He said over proudly of himself, as Rose hugged his neck and whispered something in his ear that I didn't and don't even want to imagine what it was.

"Oh…" I said and thought,_ it really is obvious…_

"But you should have seen Edward missing his target…" Jasper said laughing. "And missing by far!"

"Yes! And he would keep trying and missing…" Emmett's booming laugh invaded the house as he agreed with Jasper. "He wouldn't let us help him!"

"Oh… my fiancée has such a strong pride…" I said, stroking his face lightly with my free hand, but having a hard time biting back the laugh.

"Go on… laugh!" Edward said with sarcasm dripping from his voice, looking threateningly at Emmett and Jasper, who just doubled over in laughter.

At that moment I felt that everything was the way it was meant to be. My family was together and laughing happily. Carlisle and Esme gained three sons and three daughters, as the six of us gained new parents. I felt lucky and warm, and then I remembered something.

"Where's Irina?" I asked Alice. "I don't want her to think that all that happened yesterday was her fault!"

"Don't worry Edward talked to her." Alice smiled reassuringly. "She left a bit before Edward got to your room."

"She knew you would be worried about her, even though you met her for the first time yesterday…" Edward said. "And she asked me to tell you that she's thankful for your concern and that she won't forget that next time she would be the one paying for the tea."

I laughed and smiled.

"She also promised to try to keep Tanya from doing something stupid and apologize to you… she asked me to tell you that she recognized you when she noticed your neck was bandaged, but she didn't have the courage to tell you how sorry she was for what her sister did." Edward finished.

"She didn't have to apologize." I said seriously.

"I told her that!" He said nodding. "But she insisted that I pass it along."

"Well…" Alice said clapping her hands. "Let's go shopping!"

"What?" Edward and I asked.

"After you eat breakfast, calm down!" Alice whined.

"But why?" I pouted.

"I created this Bella, pouting won't work with me!" Alice said smugly. "We have so little time before the ball. We have to see the progress of our costumes and buy the shoes! Also…I think we should buy some new perfumes! I know this store that sells the best French perfumes!" And with that Alice made a gigantic list of what we, supposedly, needed to buy.

"Save me, Edward." I pleaded.

"No, he won't!" Rose said smirking. "He made a deal with Emmett in exchange for the way into your room."

"Emmy?" I looked at Emmett accusing him of betrayal.

"What can I say? Rose bribed me!" Emmett said putting his hands up.

"Edward!" I cried.

"It was the only way into your room." He sighed.

"I can't believe it!" I stated and shook my head in disapproval.

"See, Bella…" Alice said triumphantly. "There's no way out, so eat your breakfast fast, because we still have to get you ready!"

"My, my…" Esme said. "I have to hurry to see how the workers are handling things at the ballroom!"

"Ride with me, dear? I have to go to the office too!" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." Esme replied lovingly.

"Eat fast, Eddie!" Emmett pressured.

"What will the three of you do today?" I asked curious.

"We teach Edward how to aim!" Jasper replied laughing hard.

"I bet both of you already made bets concerning that, right?" I asked pointing to the two of them and smirked.

"Would you really like to bet about it, Bella?" Emmett asked smirking too.

"Emmett, she would already have won if you had betted." Rose stated and sighed.

"You know that, but she didn't." Emmett said pouting.

"Quick! Look away!" I warned Edward.

"What?" Edward asked as he saw Emmett and Rose kissing passionately.

"It will get worse…" I stated. "Let's get out of here…" Edward, Alice and Jasper immediately complied.

After Rose and Emmett finished making out, they met us in the living room.

The torture was made in silence. I knew they would wait for us to be outside the house to begin with the storm of questions they had. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to tell them about all that happened… I didn't know if I would have the strength to tell them about my parents. I decided I would at least try. They deserved it!

We got out and began shopping. The masks were almost ready. They were so beautiful, that I couldn't wait to wear mine. The same with our wings, though they weren't as ready as the masks. Alice made sure I could only see our masks, keeping Edward's outside my eye sight. I was curious before, but when she told me I couldn't see she just made things worse.

"It's on Saturday!" Alice sang. "We are almost there, Bella…"

"But I'm curious… I hate surprises…" I whined.

"You'll like this one! I'm sure!" Alice chirped.

"I just hope Edward will like me in my costume." I said sighing.

"With or without your costume, he'll love you!" Rose stated, smirking.

"I hope I don't become like you when I get married…" Alice and I said in unison.

"You wouldn't be so lucky!" She stated and winked.

The three of us started laughing hard. After all the shopping was done, we went to Rose's house to talk. We wanted a place where nobody would overhear or interrupt us. Rose asked Mildred to prepare a light lunch for us and serve it on the backyard. We waited in the living room talking about our purchases, when Mildred announced that the lunch was served. We headed to the backyard and once we sat, they began.

"So, Bella, what was really that all about?" Alice began the questioning.

"It has to do with the truth about your parent's death, doesn't it?" Rose asked before I could answer to Alice's question.

"How do you know?" I asked shocked. I never told Rose the truth.

"Suzette told me." Rose answered. "Now, answer to my question."

"Yes, it has everything to do with my parent's death." I sighed.

"Why? Didn't they die during a burglary attempt?" Alice asked confused.

"That's just the official version the old hag created to prevent the family's name from being stained by the whole mess that happened." Rose replied for me, distaste clearly present on her voice.

"Then what really happened?" Alice asked.

I told her all that happened, and was impressed by the fact that I didn't cry while telling her. When I finished I could see Alice was shocked.

"Oh my God!" Alice said with her eyes wide open. "How could you handle this for so many years without sharing it with anyone?"

"I don't know… I just was afraid of talking about it" I admitted.

"Then…when you began to fall in love with my brother, you were afraid to hurt him, right?" Alice asked.

"That's right… I was afraid I would end up killing him or betraying him." I said and lowered my head. "I was afraid that if he felt the same way about me, but years later changed his mind… I feared I would do something bad to him."

"And he declared his feelings for you yesterday, right?" Rose inquired.

"Yes… I warned him that he shouldn't, but he asked me if I wanted him to lie." I told them.

"When he did tell me that he loved me and that he knew that I also loved him back, I just ran away… I thought of going to the street and running to my grandma's house, but that place isn't the where I feel at home… so I ran to my room instead."

"I'm so happy you feel at home there, Bella!" Alice cooed smiling while a tear trickled down her face.

"That night I dreamt of my parents again… but this time Edward was with me and my parents told me that I shouldn't hold myself back just because of what happened to them. They were happy for me… It was felt so real. I still can't think of it as simply a dream." I told them smiling.

"That is just so beautiful!" Rose smiled.

"What happened when you woke up?" Alice asked.

"I talked with Edward and we agreed to fight our fears together." I explained smiling peacefully.

"He told you about our parents, right?" Alice asked. "Does he still think it was his fault?"

"You know about this? He told me you didn't." I asked surprised.

"I was young and wasn't at Carlisle's house, but he would talk about it in his dreams. So I knew it for a long time." Alice sighed. "He is so stupid to blame himself for it! He was a kid! The blame lies on the scumbags that planned and killed them!" She finished crying.

"I told him the same thing." I smiled reassuringly to her.

"So… everything was solved?" Rose asked, clapping her hands.

"Not solved, but walking toward that way." I told her. "As I said before, we'll work things out together, as a couple."

"Aww… you guys are so cute!" Rose said as she patted my head.

"Really cute!" Alice agreed and started to plan. "Now we have to plan my engagement party and then your wedding!"

I laughed and nodded.

"I can't believe my baby sister is already going to plan her wedding!" Rose said smirking.

"About that, Rose…" I began a little shy. "I've been thinking and."

"Go on…" She said as her eyes started to shine.

"Do you think Emmett would mind walking me down the aisle?" I asked embarrassed.

"I think he would love to!" Rose replied, smiling brightly and then teased me. "But I thought you would ask me something else."

"Which she won't since she'll ask me!" Alice interrupted.

"As a matter of fact…I was going to ask the two of you to be my maids of honor." I stated shyly.

"I don't like the idea of dividing the position." Alice replied.

"Me neither." Rose agreed.

"But…" Alice said and Rose nodded. "I think we can work it out, since it's for you!"

"Seriously?" I asked worried.

"Seriously!" They said in unison.

_Yes, I'm really a lucky person and have the best family ever!_ I thought happily to myself.

We stayed talking about Alice's engagement party through the rest of the afternoon and went home when it began to get darker. As we got there, we found Edward, Emmett and Jasper sleeping while sitting, each one on a chair. Esme and Carlisle were not back yet. I looked to the girls and saw an evil glint in Alice's eye. We left the room immediately.

"What's that evil plan?" Rose and I asked.

"Jam, hands, feather and laughs!" Alice said evilly.

"I'm so in!" Rose said, smiling in a way that got me scared.

"You're in too, Bella!" Alice stated, leaving me no choice.

Alice went to the kitchen and got some blackberry jam. Rose stayed to watch if the guys woke up; and I got three of my old quill pens. We each got a bottle of jam and a quill pen. Silently and carefully we filled the guy's hands with jam. Then we caressed their noses with the feathers. And our prank was a success! They smashed the jam on their faces, waking up startled; while we were controlling ourselves in order not to roll on the floor while laughing. The guys looked pissed at us, but that just made us double over laughing!

"The three of you are evil!" Jasper stated.

"We know." Alice said while smiling mischievously.

"Even you Bella?" Edward asked.

"They forced me, but it was so much fun!" I stated laughing.

"You know what that means right?" Emmett said and looked to the others.

"Payback!" They all shouted in unison and jumped to kiss us getting the jam all over our faces too.

At that moment, Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"I don't even want to know." Carlisle said, but I could see it was only because of Esme. He was amused.

"Clean it up, now!" Esme ordered and then left.

We heard both of them laughing in the hallway.

*******-*******

**It was a funny chapter, right?**

**Well… One more time I was amazed! 395 reviews??? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Found a mistake? Please tell me!!!^^**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi, dear readers! I'm so sorry for not releasing yesterday, like I said I would… But trust me, I had a reason… I was feeling awful about something that happened… I actually cried after a year and a half. I was angry and sad. For now I guess the problem is solved, but I don't know until when… =/**

nice**, I'm sorry you waited until late…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **gummiebears**, you were really sweet and I really considered an act of friendship your worry yesterday!^^ I'm so thankful!^^**

**This chapter is Beta ed by Aoi-chan! \o/ (Or **bluebaby3296**)**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I slept the night of the summer ball thinking how to tell Bella everything. We needed to have that talk as soon as possible. I fell asleep thinking about that. I woke up earlier than Bella the following morning and waited nervously for her to wake up, so we could talk it over. But when she woke up she clearly didn't want to have the talk. She evaded it in the morning and also the rest of the day! She even offered herself to be Alice's subject! It showed me that she was scared of something, and remembering the way Alec talked about her family, I could only think that she was scared to talk about her family. I felt guilty. I was trying to force the woman I love into a talk she wasn't ready to have. So I resigned.

"Just tell me when you want us to have this talk, ok?" I pleaded before going to my room. Yes, I was going to sulk.

"I will…" She whispered, her eyes apologizing, and then called. "And Edward…"

"Yes?" I asked turning to face her.

"Thanks." She said lovingly and then gave him a small kiss on the lips. I was going to sulk in my room before, but wouldn't anymore. Not after my angel kissed me! She kissed me!

I relaxed thinking that we would talk, and it would be when she was ready for it.

The next day was as boring as hell. The parliament meeting dragged on and on. When it finished, I was thrilled to be going home to see my love. But my happiness turned into frustration, despair and worry.

When I got home I went straight to my room, where Bella would stay to read, since the library was off limits, during Mrs. Swan's stay in London. But she wasn't there. I then knocked on her door. Nothing, again. I went downstairs, directly to the backyard. Alice and Jasper were kissing! Too much information! I loudly cleared my throat, earning a glare from Alice and an apologetic look from Jasper.

"I don't even want to talk about it." I said looking away. "Just tell me where Bella is."

"She isn't with us, obviously, Edward." Alice replied in an angry tone.

"She was in the library the last time we saw her." Jasper told me.

"I'll go check." I said. But she also wasn't there.

Cybil saw me worried and asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Edward?"

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked her.

"She was talking with a visitor on the porch." She told me.

"I came from the porch and didn't see her." I stated, already worried.

"Maybe she went out with her Lady friend." She wondered.

"What's the name of the lady?" I asked, already thinking the worst possible person…Tanya!

"Tall, blonde and with beautiful blue eyes." She said thoughtful.

"Was it Mrs. McCarty?" I asked, hoping it was Rose.

"No, no!" She stated. "This was a new lady friend!"

"And you didn't get her name?" I almost exploded.

"No, Sir." She started to understand something bad might have happened to Bella and was almost crying.

"You didn't stay around to see if see would need you?" At this point I was shouting.

"No, Sir… I was helping in the kitchen, getting Miss Alice's tea ready to be served." She sobbed.

"You didn't notice Bella's absence?" I kept on shouting.

"No, Sir." She was crying, ashamed of herself.

"How do you let her go out without her telling you where she is off to and with whom she's with?" I growled as my heart felt like it was cut in half. Alice and Jasper arrived together, surprised to see me like that.

"Edward! Who is missing?" The beautiful voice I thought I feared I would never listen to again asked worriedly, while Cybil was crying and mumbling words of apologies.

"Bella?" I asked shocked as I hurried to her. "Don't do this to me ever again, love!" I pleaded while hugging her tight. I needed to be sure she was really there with me.

"What happened, Bella?" Irina asked timidly from the living room's doors.

My mind was filled with rage. _So she tried to take my Bella from me!_

"So…" I began venomously. "It was you." I growled thinking of what she could have done to my angel.

"Edward! If you must direct your anger at someone, direct it at me! I was the one who went out without telling anyone where I was going!" Bella hissed lowly in my ear, and then turned to Cybil. "I'm sorry, Cybil! I'll always keep in mind to tell you where I'm headed next time I go out! Please, Irina, you too need to forgive." She pleaded to both of them, who nodded in response. She really is an angel.

"I'm sorry Bella." Irina said almost crying.

"Don't be, dear!" She stated trying to free herself from my arms, but couldn't let her go; I just couldn't; so I just made my grasp on her tighter. "She is my friend, Edward. She whispered in my ear, wanting me to release her.

"Please, let me hold you like this a while longer, I need to feel you on my arms to calm myself down." I whispered back lowly, pleading to have her with me some more. She complied, taking one of my hands in both of hers and squeezed it reassuring me that she would do as I wished.

"I think I should go." Irina stuttered.

"No, Irina, please stay…I know we just had some tea, but drink some water or juice.

You need to calm down before going back home." Bella said, smiling. "Alice and Jasper, would you mind keeping Irina company while I speak with Edward?" She asked the couple that I forgot was there.

"Sure! Irina, come with us to the backyard, we can drink something there." Alice nodded.

Irina complied and the three of them headed to the backyard, as we headed for the library. I let go of Bella to close the doors, I didn't want any interruptions this time. There was a storm going on in my head, my feelings changing too quickly for me to understand. I felt hurt, afraid, happy, relieved, calm, and agitated. I knew I loved her, and she probably knew it too. But it was time to settle things straight. I was back to the real world only to notice Bella's shivering. I walked toward her and then guided us to the loveseat. We sat. She looked like she was going to apologize.

"Edward, I'm…" I cut her off by slamming my lips on hers in a forceful, yet gentle kiss.

I shouldn't have done it. I should have controlled myself better, but I didn't, I couldn't. Bella's very presence was something I needed to be sure was real. I needed the proof. I thought she would try to fight me off and try to free herself, but she didn't. I wouldn't let her go even if she tried, but she didn't try. She wanted this kiss just as much as I did. I pulled her frail and beautiful body even closer as I assaulted her mouth with my tongue dominating hers easily. I poured all my feelings into the kiss and I felt her hesitate for a moment before doing the same. I could feel her love, just as I knew she could feel mine. When the kiss came to an end, the two of us were breathless, desperately gasping for air. Our eyes were still locked onto each others.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Bella." I cried, still panting.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said breathlessly. "Irina needed to talk about Tanya's past. She wanted me to understand her sister and to not do her any harm."

"Love, you have to understand what I felt when I thought I could have lost you." I said lovingly.

"Don't…" She pleaded, surprising me. "Please, Edward, don't say it."

I sighed heavily. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, not after that kiss.

"Don't do this, Edward!" She warned me again.

"But, Bella, I…" I tried to say, but she shut me up by placing her hands over my mouth.

"Don't." She pleaded again, almost crying.

_What is she so scared of?_ I asked myself, feeling her pain as my own.

"Why?" Was the only word I got myself to say.

"Because I care too much about you to have to leave you." She replied, letting the tears fall freely.

"I don't want you to leave either." I said sweetly, brushing the back of my hands on her face.

"Then don't involve love in our relationship." She begged. That hurt me deeply.

"Do you want me to lie? Is that what you want, Bella?" I asked, trying my best not to shout. "Or do you want me to stop loving you?"

"I… I just…" She wouldn't stop sobbing. And it hurt me more to know that it was my fault that she was crying, but I couldn't act any different. "I can't allow us to be in love, Edward…I can't allow myself to have expectations." She sighed heavily. "I can't let what happened to my parents happen to us!"

"I don't know what happened to your parents, but I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you!" I replied honestly using my eyes to show her that I really meant what I was saying.

"That's the difference, Edward!" She cried harder. "I…I have their blood in my veins. How do you know if I won't be the one to hurt you?" She shivered while thinking about something.

"I trust you, love." I said as my eyes burned with my love for her.

"Don't trust me!" She commanded and stood up.

"I'm unable to fulfill this request…I don't know how I could bring myself not to trust you…" I said and also stood up. "Because I love you Isabella Marie Swan! And I know that you love me to!"

"Is it…is it too late then?" She asked as her voice began to crack.

_Too late?_ I repeated in my head.

"Yes, it is, love!" I replied with conviction. "We are stuck together and I'm unbelievably happy for it!"

"No, Edward!" She shouted. I could see her fears ruling her. "I won't risk your life; I'm breaking this engagement off!"

"I won't allow it!" I too shouted. The pain of not having her around was too much to bear. "I won't let you walk away from me! Not now, not ever"

"I have to…I'd rather that you hate me then see you dead…knowing that I would be the one that killed you!" She kept shouting. I was so confused.

"Bella, you would never be able to kill me." I claimed, lowering my voice to a sweet tone to reassure her everything was going to be alright.

"You don't know anything! If you knew my father…you'd be saying the same thing… but he did, Edward… he did…" She lowered her voice too, allowing it to become a whisper of pain loud enough only for me to hear. "He poisoned my mother and then poisoned himself!"

I was shocked as I saw her pain and remembered my own parents. I moved as she ran away. But as I saw her mahogany hair disappearing, I ran after her. I could have reached her if Jasper didn't grab me and try to immobilize me. He knew strategies, but I was faster. I freed myself from him and ran to her room, only to find the door locked and hear Bella placing something heavy in front of it. I started knocking and she just ignored me. For hours I knocked and she ignored me. I would sometimes hear the sobbing, and I knew she was hurting. After some hours she shouted.

"Damn! Stop knocking!" She said while sobbing, sounding irritated.

"I will when you open this door!" I shouted back, my voice was hoarse. I noticed that I was crying just as she was.

"Stop it, Edward! You're only hurting your hands!" She begged.

"Then let me in!" I tried to negotiate.

"You know I won't." She replied sighing and sobbing.

"Suit yourself!" I yelled really loud and then started to knock harder.

"Child!" She screamed back.

And we were back to the knocking and crying.

More hours passed and I noticed that she must have fallen asleep, even though we were fighting, we were together. That meant we could sleep. I decided to give her some peace and try to sleep myself.

"Edward." Alice called lowly.

"Bella's sleeping!" I told her.

"Emmett brought something that might help you dear brother!" She informed with a smile.

"What could he have brought?" I asked.

Alice led me downstairs and everyone gasped seeing my state. I was a mess without my Bella. Esme cried and Emmett grinned.

"You're a mess, Eddie!" He laughed as Rose smacked his head. "What? I'm just telling the truth!"

"Edward, we have a solution for you!" Jasper stated. "Emmett brought a grappling hook!"

"That will get you inside Bella's room! You'll just have to climb the rope when it gets hooked on Bella's window." Alice chirped and I smiled.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"But you'll have to promise not to intervene every time we decide to take Bella to do some shopping!" Rose added.

"Whatever." I shook her hand, wanting to go to Bella's side as soon as possible.

"Edward…" Irina called. I hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Yes?" I turned to her.

"I have to go, or my family will be worried, please tell Bella not to worry about me." She said. "And that I'm sorry for what Tanya did to her neck, I knew who she was the moment I saw her neck…I promise I'll keep Tanya away the best way I can."

"You don't need to apologize; I know Bella wouldn't want that. Don't worry; I'll pass the message along." I told her honestly. Bella really knew how to make people fall for her.

"Thank her for her concern and tell her that I won't forget that I'll be the one paying for tea next time!" She said and then left.

Jasper, Emmett and I went to the backyard to throw the grappling hook. After I tried a lot of times, with no success, Emmett offered to throw and succeeded on his first try. They both pissed me off with dirty jokes about my aim. I climbed fast and found Bella on her bed, asleep. She looked like she was having one of her nightmares. I hurried to her side and wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward." She called me. I was surprised. For a moment, I thought she had woken up.

_I'll love her forever_, I said to myself and hugged her and fell asleep too. When Bella woke up, she woke me up sweetly and playfully. I could see something in her changed during the night. She seemed ready for our talk. So we talked. I was surprised to know how her parents died, but was sure the story would be different with us. We were two halves that completed each other. I told her my story and as I knew she would, she made me feel less guilty.

We loved each other and would heal from our past wounds together. The kiss that sealed our love was sweet, but it made me feel complete at last. After a few moments, we decided to break the news to our family and play a little prank on them. They fell for it and it was simply hilarious, though Alice didn't really like our little joke. Bella was in awe that nobody held anything against her, but I knew nobody would.

I confirmed that my special request would be fulfilled in time for the ball. And Alice decided to take away my Bella for the day. I knew she and Rose wanted to know everything that happened so I let it be. Also, I couldn't have stopped them even if I wanted to; I vowed to let them take Bella to shop whenever they wanted.

They went away as Jasper, Emmett and I went to Jasper's house to train my aim. There I found out that Emmett knew Bella's secret, since Rose knew it and told him. And Jasper knew mine, since my sister knows my secret and told him. I just worried on how Bella would react to her talk with her friends. But the guys made me train until I almost passed out.

Jasper took a shower at his house and so did Emmett. I waited until we got to my house. Then we headed for the living room to wait for our ladies. We talked a little and then fell asleep.

I woke up startled and looked at my hand. It had blackberry jam on it. I heard a lot of laughing and noticed Jasper and Emmett also had jam on their faces and hands. I looked around and saw the three ladies we've been waiting for. They each had quill pen and a blackberry jam bottle in each of their hands.

"The three of you are evil!" Jasper stated.

"We know." Alice said while smiling mischievously.

"Even you, Bella?" I asked, surprised that she would take part in a prank like that.

"They forced me, but it was so much fun!" She stated laughing, her laughing made any possible anger fade away.

"You know what that means right?" Emmett said and looked to Jasper and then to me.

"Payback!" We all shouted in and jumped to kiss the girls getting the jam all over their faces too.

All six of us were laughing really hard. At that moment, Esme and Carlisle walked in.

"I don't even want to know." Carlisle said, but he only said that because Esme hated when we played with food. But he was amused; he liked to see us playing without worries.

"Clean it up, now!" Esme stated and left. I knew she only did that to make us do it before her smile appeared and then wouldn't do it.

We heard both of them laughing in the hallway.

*******-*******

**So, with that finished… It's time for the Ball!^~**

**Yes! The Ball is coming! ^~**

**I'd like to thank my dearly beloved readers! The 430 reviews make me feel so special! *-* As does the 128 favorite story! And the 151 alerts!!! *-***

**THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY MUCH!!!^~**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please tell me!^^**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hello, everyone!!!^^ Well… I'm way happier today! 'Cause today I'm going to "Festival de Verão do Recife"!!! *-* A summer music festival! *-* There will be two bands I want to see! LOL Simple Plain (but trust me, I'm far from Emo! LOL) and Capital Inicial (Brazilian Rock band)! *-* I'm going with my sisters and some friends! *-* So if I don't reply many reviews during the night… It will because I'm there! LOL**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful reviewers that wished me to feel better! Just you reviews made me feel a lot better! ^^ When I say you guys are amazing, I mean it! ^^**

**Thanks Aoi-chan, for one more nicely beta ed chapter! ^~**

**Chapter 22**

The rest of the week was full of preparations for our engagement ball. My grandma decided to take part in it and decided to be responsible for the food that would be served. I was actually glad that she wanted to help, and even more glad when she decided to not meddle in Esme's decorations and planning. I would spend hours being tortured by Alice and Rose. They claimed they needed to find the right make up for me before the day of the ball. My days were spent this way. But my nights would be filled with cuddling with Edward. I never planned to be a love bird, nor did Edward, but we couldn't help ourselves. With him I felt complete, and how wonderful it felt!

Soon it was the day before the ball. We had already got our costumes and they were the most beautifully costumes I had ever seen. When we got back, Alice hid everything in her torture chamber. We took everything to the torture chamber which she made Esme prepare on the second floor of the second house. Alice wanted all of us to get ready there and make a grand entrance going down the stairs. I shivered at the thought of falling down and making all the guest laugh, but Alice said she and Rose would walk arm in arm with me. I was happy cuddling with Edward, talking about nothing and everything, when the knockings began.

"Sleep time, happy couple!" Alice called from Edward's door.

"Ok, we'll sleep soon!" Edward shouted.

"No good, Edward!" Alice shouted back. "Bella is going to sleep in my room tonight!"

"What?" Edward and I shouted. "Why?"

"You heard me!" Alice warned. "I don't want Bella to be sleep deprived tomorrow! It's the night before the big day!"

"Why don't we ignore her?" Edward said loudly, so Alice could hear it too.

"I like that idea." I played along.

"Both of you won't dare!" She seemed furious. "Edward, I have some nice stories from our childhood I think Bella would love to hear!"

"Interest peaked!" I said laughing.

"You're not playing fair, Pixie!" Edward growled, but I could see he was actually embarrassed.

"All's fair in love and war!" She sang and then shouted, "Now get Bella out here now!"

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" Edward asked, mostly to himself.

"It's a gift." Alice replied as I laughed.

"Take care of her!" Edward said in a serious tone as he opened the door.

"I will!" Alice replied smiling and I felt like a toy.

"I can take care of myself!" I said angrily to both of them.

"You can say that to us when you walk on a flat surface and don't find something to trip on!" Both of them replied.

I threw my hands in the air and muttered. "Annoying Masens."

"You love us, Bella!" Alice chirped.

"I know…" I sighed. "Annoying and irresistible Masens!"

The two of them laughed and I glared at them.

"I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes, since you'll only see each other again at the ball tomorrow." Alice said clapping her hands. "You have until I come back!"

And with that, Alice left. I looked at Edward and he gave me his crooked grin, making my knees go weak.

"I still can't believe tomorrow is our engagement party." I smiled.

"I can't believe it either. Just one more step and you'll be Mrs. Masen!" His eyes were shining beautifully as he spoke that I could feel my excitement mixing with his happiness. "I'll be married to the most beautiful and most selfless angel!"

"I'm going to be married to this guy, you know? Well, he is a Greek god and perfect in everything!" I smiled brightly at the thought.

"In everything?" He asked me.

"Well, almost everything." I teased. "He just has a problem with aim."

"Is that coming from 'miss no balance at all'?" He teased me back.

"You're mean to me…" I said childishly, pretending to be hurt. "No good night kiss for you!"

"No love! I'm sorry!" Edward began to apologize desperately.

"I don't know…It hurts to hear even my fiancée saying something like that. From others I expect it, but not from you." I pouted, a trick learned from Alice. I knew Edward was immune to hers, but I thought that maybe he wouldn't be to mine. And I was right.

"Sorry, love." He begged, kissing my jaw.

"Hmm…" I lost myself in the warmth I felt every time we touched.

"Do you forgive me, love?" He asked after giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"How can I not?" I replied.

"I'm glad to hear that!" He said as he pulled me into a hug and we kissed passionately.

"Time's up!" Alice shouted from her room before coming out. "Make sure I don't see you two kissing!"

"Shut it pixie!" Edward shouted, moving his lips away from mine. I missed it as soon as he broke the contact.

"I know you love me Edward!" She said, already in front of us. "And you'll love me more when you see her tomorrow at the ball!"

Edward sighed and resigned. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward." I replied with a sigh.

"Night, Eddie!" Alice smirked.

Edward looked pissed as Alice and I entered her room. I thought we would simply sleep, but Alice had other ideas.

"Bella, would you mind a small talk before we went to bed?" Alice asked as she sat on the bed.

"I don't mind at all." I answered smiling and sitting on the other bed she had in her room.

"Well…I know how both of you feel about each other…" Alice began. "But I want you to promise you'll trust Edward and our family, no matter what."

"Oh…" Was all I could say. I didn't know what to say. I trusted the Cullen's and the Masens, but I couldn't promise trusting them no matter what. I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't. "I'll do my best."

"Not good, but enough for now." She said, smiling. She probably could see that I was confused. "But tell me…how are you feeling? I mean, you and Edward seem to be closer than ever."

"I just…" I sighed. "I feel complete, Alice…I want to be with him, forever. It makes me scared and happy at the same time."

"See?" Alice sighed. "If you trusted Edward, you wouldn't feel scared."

"I guess so, but we have to take things slow. Our lives had a lot of unhappy things…we will take it one step at a time." I tried to explain.

"Are you trying to hide something from us?" Alice asked me, suspicion obvious in her eyes.

"No, I'm not." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry, Bella…" Alice apologized. "I just have this feeling…I feel like something is going to happen and you won't tell us."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my parents before. That's probably the reason for your feeling." I said lowering my head.

"No…" Alice said in a strange tone. "It's not from the past…It's like something will happen in the near future."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Forget it! It must be nothing!" She dismissed.

"Ok…" I said, not really sure if I should push her to tell me what she meant.

"Let's get some sleep!" Alice chirped.

"Good night, Alice!" I said, blowing my candle out.

"Good night, Bella!" Alice replied, blowing her own candle out as well.

I fell asleep almost immediately. Since that night my parents told me to live my life, I haven't dreamt about them anymore. As a matter of fact, my sleep was a dreamless one. The only thing I felt was Edward's warmth.

But that night was different, I didn't have Edward by my side. I was alone and a dream came. I don't know if I was influenced by Alice's words, but my dream was full of heavy feelings. I saw the Cullen's and Masens in the beautiful backyard of the house at Reading where they were eating calmly. I would try to reach them, but I would end up in my house, the one that belonged to my father. I saw Suzette, her gentle smile turned quickly into a grimace and then to a smirk. I shivered. Suzette was the maid who helped my mother; the two of them raised me. She was the almost the same age my parents, only a few years younger. She always had a gentle smile for me, but seeing her smirking, I felt as if she hated me.

_Impossible_! I screamed in my mind. _Suzette is one of the few people I can trust_!

I had placed her as the head maid of my parents' house. I knew she would take good care of things there, and also knew she would understand why I couldn't bring myself to go back there. She was the one I turned to when I saw my dead parents, she was the second person (as I was the first) to see my parents like that. She kneeled and cried when she saw them.

_God, Bella! Don't start doubting people you know you can trust_! I shouted to myself again. _Hurry up and wake up! This is just a dream!_

And I woke up with Alice's face near mine, making me almost jump.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked surprised.

"It's time to wake up" She said, but I knew that wasn't all.

"Is there something else?" I asked, knowing I probably talked during my dream.

"You were having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up…" Alice said nervously. "I'm sorry my talk made you think about things and probably made you have this nightmare."

"Don't worry Alice!" I said in a soothingly "I would probably have one of those as soon as I slept a night away from Edward."

"You really got whipped!" Alice stated, laughing.

"And can you believe that I'm happy about it?" I asked, laughing too.

"I can." She replied doubling her laugh and then told me, "But don't worry, Edward is just as whipped as you are!"

"I'm glad then!" I smirked.

"Good to hear!" She said and then smirked. I knew exactly what it meant and didn't like it the least. "Now, let's make sure you just tighten your grip on him! Time for your beauty treatment!"

"God, why do you do this to me?" I cried to the heavens.

"Because, he loves you, a lot!" Alice said, smiling. "Now, let's go! I've already locked Edward in his room and our costumes are already going to the second house!"

"You locked Edward in his room?" I asked shocked.

"Of course, we didn't want him to see you before the ball!" Alice said smirking. "This will make him feel a greater impact when he sees you tonight!"

"Alice, is she up yet?" A voice, that I could easily tell was Rose's, asked.

"Yes, she is!" Alice replied.

I showered and changed into a simple dress. Alice said we would eat breakfast at the second house. I agreed after Alice promised Jasper was going to release Edward as soon as we were gone.

We got to the second house right on time because breakfast was ready. We ate quickly and soon I was inside Alice's new torture chamber. There were three maids there and Alice told me they would help us prepare. The first one to get ready was Esme, because she would be the one who would be welcoming the guests and making the final arrangements with my grandma. Alice, Rose and I would go down later, when there were a good amount of people. That was Alice's idea of a grand entrance. For me, it only meant being late for your own party. Well, not that I really cared, since I don't like parties; but I didn't want to be away from Edward much longer.

Around lunch time, Esme was ready and the four of us ate quickly, again. Esme then went to meet my grandma downstairs and Rose's turn came. Rose was ready way faster than Esme. While Esme was a pure white lilies butterfly, Rose was a lustful red and gold rose's butterfly. Alice's turn came and she was the fastest to be ready, but she didn't look like a butterfly. She seemed to be a spring spirit, or a violet pixie.

"We have to change the theme of the ball!" Rose said trying not to laugh.

"Why?" Alice looked shocked at her.

"I couldn't agree more Rose." I said, playing along.

"Why?" Alice asked again, her eyes really wide.

"Because it has to include pixies in it!" Rose said letting out her laugh.

"You normally look like one, but this costume…" I laughed really hard.

"Best friends I could ever ask for…" Alice muttered angrily. "Stop laughing already!"

That only made us laugh even harder.

"Bella…" Alice smirked. "Your turn!"

I stopped laughing immediately and my smile turned into a grimace. But Rose kept laughing. Living with Emmett would probably make people that sensible to laugh.

The torture was slow and long. I begged a few times for her to stop, I was already begging for death. Exaggerating? Sure am, but it was awful. I wanted it to end soon. Rose began doing my hair while Alice was working on my face. The maids were getting my costume ready.

After a while Esme knocked the door. "Is Bella ready, yet?" Esme asked without opening the door.

"Almost!" Alice replied.

"The guests are already coming." Esme announced.

"We are dressing her up. Tell Edward to wait by the stairs, we'll be there in 15 minutes!" Alice stated.

"Ok." Esme left.

After dressing up, Alice sprayed some French perfume on me and we headed to the stairs.

"Ready?" Rose asked linking her arm left with my right one, as we reached the stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever be." I sighed as Alice linked her right arm to my left arm.

"Just smile!" Alice whispered as we started to descend the stairs.

I searched for Edward and spotted him at the end of the stairway. He was in a suit that had the same color I was wearing; that shade of blue went along with his features perfectly. I looked at his arms and noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

_The flower!_ I thought.

I wanted to run toward him, but I walked down the stairs one step at a time so I wouldn't trip or be killed by Alice. My eyes were locked on my handsome fiancée as I could see his eyes were locked on me. At that moment it felt like it was only me and Edward, and that everyone else had just disappeared

Soon enough, the stairs ended and Edward gave me a crooked grin as he offered his right arm. The left one was still behind his back. I gave Rose and Alice a small kiss on the cheek and took Edward's hand. He looked at me one more time before turning me and himself to the crowd of guests.

"Good evening, family and friends!" Edward began. "It's a great honor and pleasure to have you all gathered here. We are here to celebrate one unique bond and we wish to do it with all of you."

I loved watching Edward speak; he had something that made people look at him with admiration clear in the eyes.

"Both of us lost our parents and had never thought of loving someone, too afraid of the pain of losing yet another person." Edward said. "Once, when I was twelve, my mother Esme and I found a florist that had a rare brand of flower, a unique brand. I looked at the flower and told him that it was impossible for that flower to exist." He paused to laugh at little at himself. "The man told me nothing was impossible! He also told me that in the language of the flowers that one meant 'the impossible coming true'. Earlier that day Esme and I talked about love and I told her I would never love someone. So when the man told the flower's meaning Esme nudged me. I laughed and told her that if I ever fell in love then that would be the first flower I would give to the woman I had such feelings for."

He then turned to me and brought a blue rose into view. I gasped. It was simply perfect! No other flower could describe us or our relationship better. The impossible came true, we loved each other and the blue rose existed.

"What do you think, love?" He asked nervously, as I stood in complete silence.

"No flower could be better for us." I stated placing my hand on the hand Edward held the flower in, so both of us would be holding it. Both of us were holding our love. "I also would like to thank you for coming, but I have no words right now, since he surprised me with such a beautiful gift. I'm too happy for words."

I heard some people laughing; one of them was Emmett (I could easily recognize his booming laugh). "Please do enjoy the ball." I stated as the crowd went to the orchestra part of the ballroom to dance.

"I love you!" I whispered in Edward's ear. I was happy to notice that he shivered slightly and that I had this effect on him.

"I love you so much!" He whispered back.

"I love the flower." I said, with a wide smile as I looked at the flower in our hands.

"Its beauty pales in comparison to yours, but its meaning is the one for us." Edward stated, also smiling. "You made me feel something I never thought I would and when you said you loved me back, you gave me happiness I never thought I deserved."

"You make me feel complete. You made my dreams come true." I smiled. "I have no words to describe how lucky I am to have you."

"I can say the same thing." He said as he brought his face closer to mine.

*******-*******

**First part only… But now you know the flower! ^~ I mean, come on… Blue Rose is the perfect flower for them! It's Eddie's favorite color on her and it's the rose that represents the impossible coming true and for them that's what their relationship is! *-***

**Next chapter there will be two twilight characters that I have not mentioned yet! But only one really playing a part and a mystery will begin!^~**

**Anyway…**

**I'd love to thank all my readers! ^^ You are amazing, seriously! Just yesterday over 600 people visited my story! O.O And I'm almost hitting the 500 reviews mark! *-* Right now the count is on 465! *-* I'm so glad and surprised! I never thought this story would be liked by so many people! *-* I mean 135 favorites and 156 alerts, that just on my story! I'm like "WoW!!!"! *-* Thanks, Minna-san! I mean it!^^**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi, Everyone! Today I'm gonna prove my love to all of you! Yes, this release is it! I'm a walking corpse! I mean it! I just got back from the music festival! Which was WOW! So great! Amazing! I jumped so much and danced… Simple Plain's show was FREAKING AWESOME!!! Capital Inicial's show was PERFECT!!! *-* And the electronic music was horrible… LoL! I'm voiceless, hurt my feet and black haired! LoL Yeah, I'm no longer the girl that has 3 colors in her hair (Violet, Red and Light Brown), now its pure black!**

**Anyway… I that if I keep talking about the festival this will turn into a monster A/N…**

**I'd like to tell you all that I'm going to reply to all reviews and pm I received I'm just so dead tired that I'll post this chapter and sleep a bit!**** I love to reply, my body just can't take much more… LoL**

**I dedicate this chapter to **pixidancer22**!!! Happy b-day!!!^^**

**Chapter 23 **

"_I can say the same." He said, his face coming closer to mine._

"Not here, happy couple!" Alice chirped.

"Pixie, why must you always interrupt?" Edward asked annoyed.

"I'm just always doing the best for the two of you!" Alice stated. "If I had never interrupted you before, Bella would probably already ran away from you!"

Edward and I gulped. We both knew she was right.

"Anyway, I think you should walk around and greet the guests! It's your party; don't forget to act like proper hosts!" Alice said seriously.

We knew she was right, but we wanted to enjoy ourselves a little before the boring task. But Alice knew us well enough to know that once we entered our private world, hardly we would get out of it. Edward and I sighed at the same time.

"Ok, we're going to greet the guests!" Edward said for the two of us. "And please, don't do anything more than hold hands here, you're still not engaged."

"Don't worry, Edward." Jasper said in a reassuring tone as Alice was pouting.

We walked the ballroom greeting the guests, thanking them for their presence. We stopped to talk with Angela and Ben for a while. Angela was a cute light yellow butterfly that was perfect with Ben's small sunflower. They really made me feel warm as we talked to them. I knew we were already friends and I cherished their friendship, which made me wish I would have gone to their engagement party.

We had already greeted the whole ballroom and decided to check if someone was arriving…Ok, that was the excuse we gave Alice, we just wanted some alone time. But we had no luck since six people entered the house.

"Hello Edward." My neck pained at the sound of that voice.

"I didn't know you were invited, Tanya." Edward said politely.

"I thought the invitation was lost…" Tanya said, faking hurt. "So I asked Alec to bring me with him."

"Welcome to our engagement ball, Prince Alec and Ms. Denali." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Thank you, dear!" Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice. "Let me give you a congratulations hug!"

"No need, Tanya, she doesn't need any more marks on her neck!" Edward said in a polite, but threatening voice.

"Well, I'm of to the dance floor." She said and left with Prince Alec on her heel, as the next couple came to view.

"Welcome, Princess Jane and Prince Volturi. I'm glad you could come from Rome to attend to our party." I greeted them.

"It was a pleasure to have an excuse to come see my beloved Jane." Prince Demetri said. He is the heir to the throne of one of the small kingdom near Rome, where he studied.

"Don't say embarrassing things, Demetri!" She said shooting him a glare, but I could see she liked what he said, she just was embarrassed. They talked a little with us and then left.

The third couple made me beam with happiness.

"Irina!" I called, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm happy that I came too!" She smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you after all that happened that day…but I thought you would need time."

"Don't worry, you're here now and that makes me really happy!" I stated.

"And why are you with Felix, while Tanya is with Alec?" Edward asked, looking at the muscle man next to Irina. The man was huge! Probably even bigger than Emmett, something I never saw before.

"Felix?" I asked linking him to the story Irina told me. "You're Tanya's fiancée!"

"That's correct." He said in a composed and firm voice.

"Then why?" I asked, with the same question Edward had on his mind.

"Tanya brought the two of them…" Irina said, shaking her head. "To show off, I think."

"Oh…" Edward and I said at the same time.

"As I was coming alone, Tanya told Felix to enter with me." Irina sighed.

"Your sister was concerned about you." Felix tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I'm with them now…" Irina told Felix. "You can go to Tanya and make sure she isn't doing something both of us wouldn't like her to do with the Prince."

"I will." Felix said and left after nodding in our direction.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Irina apologized.

"Don't worry Irina!" I smiled.

"I'll protect my Bella, so you don't need to worry!" Edward stated.

And so the ball went on, we talked a lot with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme would come to talk quickly and then leave to talk to the other guests, acting like the real hosts of the ball! Irina was having a lot of fun and I could see she was exchanging glances with a guy across the dance floor as we talked. He seemed really afraid to come and ask her to dance, but couldn't look away. I remembered talking to him at the beginning of the ball; he was the oldest son of the noble Crowley family, Alastair.

He worked with Carlisle and was very trustworthy and good at his job. His younger brother, Tyler, had gained the right to inherit the title since Alastair was to shy and clumsy to represent the Crowley family. Alastair seemed like a nice guy, as his brother seemed a little too full of himself. Edward claimed that he flirted with me when we greeted them.

I knew Irina was interested in him and could clearly see that he too was interested. But none of them would act on it. So I decided to intervene.

"Edward, there are new guests we have to greet." I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and we left our friends.

"Where have you seen new guests, love?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't, but I want you to help me to make the oldest son of the Crowley ask Irina for a dance!" I told him truthfully. "They're looking at each other, but none of them will ask the other to dance"

"And as we greeted him before Irina coming, she will think we'll be just greeting him, right?" Edward asked, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly!" I chirped.

"You'll spend less time with Alice!" He told me seriously and I laughed.

We headed to Alastair direction and I greeted him again.

"Hello Mr. Alastair!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Miss Swan, Mister Masen." He nodded awkwardly.

"We've noticed that you haven't danced yet, Mr. Alastair." I said.

"I'm not really good at dancing." He replied.

"Well, I'm not good at dancing either…so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me to enter the dance floor…Edward already has asked Irina to be the one to enter the dance floor with him, but I need to enter with someone so she doesn't stand there alone. Irina Denali is that beautiful blonde talking with our family." I delivered my planned lines.

"I don't think she would like to dance with me." Alastair said. I noticed he wanted to agree, but wasn't confident enough for it.

"A little more confidence please." I pleaded.

"Ok…" He said, still unsure.

We stood at that part of the ballroom while Edward crossed the room to talk with Irina. I could see Irina's eyes growing and throwing daggers at me, but knew she would thank me later. Alice went to the orchestra and asked them to stop the music until we reached the middle of the room. Alice and Jasper were already positioned at the east part, as Rose and Emmett were at the west. I, at the south, Edward at the north, and Carlisle and Esme already at the center, were going to be the couples' first waltz. We hadn't planned five couples dancing, but I knew things would work perfectly.

"It's time." I told Alastair, noticing Alice's waving hand. The music stopped and we started walking to the middle. When we reached it, Alastair placed my hand on Edward's and took Irina's hand. At that moment the music began and all the five couples started to waltz. The four couples made a circle, Edward and I in the middle of it. I never liked dancing, but with Edward it was always a great experience. I risked a glance at Irina and Alastair. They were dancing a little awkwardly, but it was cute. Irina saw me and shot me a glare, but then smiled thankfully.

"Everything is working out perfectly." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't be happier." I whispered back.

"I beg to differ!" He said seriously and I looked into his eyes as he continued. "On our wedding day we'll be much happier!"

I giggled. "Yes, you're right."

We danced three more waltz's and left the already full dance floor.

"Let's go to the backyard, Alice said they also prepared that area." I told Edward.

"Sure." He replied curtly.

We were surrounded by the most different types of flowers. The perfume was amazing. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. That view took me breath away when Edward walked a few steps ahead and looked at me. Edward, flowers, full moon and stars is the most beautiful combination ever.

"Won't you come?" He asked, taking my hand to guide me.

"Of course." I replied as I followed him.

We sat on a loveseat Alice placed near the roses and talked for some time, but were interrupted.

"So, the two of you are here!" The pain in my neck returned as I heard that voice.

"Need something, Tanya?" I asked trying to be polite, standing up but making Edward stayed in his seat.

"I need you to disappear!" She hissed. "Didn't have enough fun stealing my boy toy and decided to steal my sister?"

"What?" I asked, as my eyes were wide open.

"Don't play innocent with me!" She hissed again. "My sister is with the same adoring look your other friends have! What have you done to her?"

"I listened to her." I stated truthfully and walked toward her. "I listened to what she had to say and promised I wouldn't hurt her sister."

"You low creature!" Tanya growled. "You convinced my sister that I was the monster!"

"What?" I asked. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Sure, you didn't!" She replied with sarcasm.

"You suffered a lot in your past, Tanya…but you shouldn't use that as an excuse to act the way you do…" I tried to explain to her and stopped walking when we were 2 steps away from each other. "It's hard to fight against a sad past, but it's not impossible!"

"What do you know? You're a pretty little princess! You know nothing about what I went through!" She snapped.

"I also had a sad past and didn't get over it yet, but I'm trying to…with the help of those who love me!" I told her honestly. "You have Irina and Felix. I bet your father wants nothing more than to help you too."

"Don't say stupid things about things you don't know about!" She said grabbing my neck.

Edward immediately jumped from his seat and came our way.

"Don't come closer, Edward." I ordered.

"But Bella" He pleaded with his voice.

"Tanya won't kill me, relax." I said with some difficulty.

"Don't say it like you know me!" Tanya said, tightening her grip on my neck.

"I don't…but I trust Irina's judgment… and she loves you." I told her with the last breath I had in my lungs.

"Liar!" I heard what she was saying, faintly. My head started to get funny as the air was missing. I felt her grasp tighten more and then black.

I knew that I had passed out and tried to wake up, but I felt too tired. I was about to give up when I felt something wet on my face.

_Am I crying?_ I thought as checked my eyes. _No… Then who is crying?_

At that moment I thought about Edward and our engagement ball. That was why I needed to force myself to wake up.

When I opened my eyes, surely enough I found Edward crying. I looked at him and tried to talk, but my throat was aching.

"Bella?" He asked, looking at me.

"I…can't…believe…you're crying…I'm alright…love." I forced myself to say, my throat burning.

"You passed out for minutes! I couldn't feel you breathing…I was desperate!" He said in a hoarse voice and I looked around to see that Rose, Alice, Irina, Angela and Esme also had puffy red eyes. I was on the love seat and my friends were surrounding me.

"Luckily, Carlisle studied a little about emergency aid and taught me and Edward about it!" Alice said between sobs.

"My sister almost strangled you…" Irina said ashamed, as Alastair placed his hands on her shoulders giving her support. "She ran away crying."

"I'm sorry, Irina…" I forced the words out.

"How can you say that?" Irina asked. "You should hate me and my sister."

"Why?" I asked in a barely audible voice.

"Because you almost died because of her." She cried harder.

"I knew she wouldn't kill me." I said in the same tone as before, noticing it didn't hurt so much, and smiled. "What about the party? I hope it didn't end it."

"Your grandmother is there making sure the ball goes on, so we don't have to worry about anyone's image being ruined." Carlisle told me.

"I'm glad!" I said truthfully.

"Bella, it was Tanya who told Irina, before leaving with Felix." Rose told me.

"I could have guessed, as I know Edward wouldn't leave my side until I woke up, right?" I said trying to laugh but it hurt too much.

"You're right love!" He replied serious.

"Thanks, Edward." I said brushing the back of my hands on his cheeks.

"Let's leave them alone for a while." Esme said and the rest nodded.

When they left, Edward sat and placed me in his lap.

"Why won't you let me protect you Love?" He asked sadness evident in his eyes.

"I didn't need to be protected, that was what Tanya needed to wake up!" I told him. "I just hope it worked and she will see things more clearly."

"She almost killed you!" He repeated.

"Well, you can take care of your hurt fiancée now." I told him smiling.

"Bella, I'm serious here!" He said with a grimace on his face.

"I know…" I sighed, which hurt too.

"No, you don't! You don't seem to have the slightest idea…" He sounded almost desperate. "When I saw you lying on the floor…almost not breathing…" He paused and sighed heavily. "I can't lose you! I can't stand the thought of losing you!"

I kissed his lips quickly to show him I understood and that I was there with him.

"Don't you ever do something as crazy as this again!" He pleaded.

"I won't." I replied, unable to deny him anything.

We looked into each others eyes for a while, but soon I felt Edward's lips crashing on mine. They were full of concern, love and passion. He needed to be sure I was with him. We kissed again and again, just stopping to take small breaths. We kept kissing until we heard someone clearing the throat, something that just thinking of doing hurt my poor throat.

"Yes?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Some guests are leaving and wanted the two of you to bid them farewell." Jasper answered embarrassed, but trying to hide his embarrassment. "Your grandmother also said that she is having second thoughts about you living with the Cullen's, since you two seem to be pretty intimate." The three of us blushing twenty shades of red as Jasper told us that.

"Annoying old hag!" Edward said under his breath.

"Rose told her the same thing!" Jasper laughed. "Emmett had to shut her up."

"Oh, God…I begged so much to Rose…" I said sighing.

"Rose did the right thing; if I was her I would do the same." Edward said.

"I wouldn't allow!" I told him.

"Let's go, please, I don't want to see the two of you kissing again." Jasper pleaded and we rose from our seat.

As we entered the house, my grandma shot me a glare, but after that I thought I saw an amused look. My imagination, I guess. We said farewell to the guests and soon there were only the closest friends there. I asked Edward to dance one last dance with me and our friends went to sit and talk. Edward went to the orchestra and asked them to play our lullaby.

We didn't really dance, but we moved our bodies slowly and peacefully, every small movement in synchrony with my lullaby. It was better than dancing any waltz. We were soon in our own world, where we didn't need to exchange words to tell each others something. Our eyes would do the job. And Edward's eyes were only saying 'I love you', as were mine.

After the dance we went to meet our family and friends. My grandma said she had to leave and when we were saying our goodbyes she whispered in my ear 'be happy'. She left before I could answer. Edward didn't seem to hear it and asked me why I was grinning. When I told him, he too was grinning.

"I'm so happy grandma is letting her hard mask fall!" I tried to say a little louder than a whisper but the pain still was there.

"I'm happy too, love." Edward said. "But don't try to speak in a tone that will hurt you, I feel your pain."

"Sorry…" I apologized.

We headed to where our friends were and as I looked at the windows I shivered. I felt like someone was observing us. I thought I saw pair of black pearls, concealed by the night's veil of darkness.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked.

"I must be a little cold." I answered, trying my best to hide the fear that was screaming in my head.

"Let's go to where our friends are. I'm sure you'll feel warmer there!" Edward said and I nodded.

We talked to our friends until late night and spent the night at the house. All the while I felt like I was being watched.

*******-*******

**Another chapter is finished!!! *-***

**You liked Aleistar! I love him! LoL**

**Well… Next chapter will be EPOV! I'm sorry to the ones that hate it and all… But it's like this… I update everyday… And I try to show a scene that BPOV didn't have… So if I like to place one EPOV from time to time, please cope with it!^^"**

**Ok, one last thing!**

**THANKS FOR THE 490 REVIEWS!!! *-* I mean it!!! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: So… I do own this story plot, but the characters belong to Mrs. Meyer.**

**So, here is the next chapter and a big one!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my fantastic reviewers!^~ I mean it when I reply to you saying that I'm glad and happy every time I read your reviews!^^ You make me smile! *-***

**Thanks, Aoi-chan for taking good care of my chapters!^~**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

The rest of the week passed in a blur, in a boring blur during the days, as Bella would have to be tortured by Alice and Rosalie, and I would have to go to the meetings. But the nights would compensate it all as I would spend it with my Bella. We would talk and act like two of the most in love people in history. If someone told me this would happen, I would've laughed. But now I couldn't feel happier.

On the day before our engagement ball, Bella and I couldn't hide our happiness. But I could also see that she was really nervous about it. Bella didn't like public appearances, she was always afraid of falling. I was really curious about how her costume would be, but neither she nor Alice would tell me anything about it. I resigned when she said she also didn't know how I would be dressed and which flower I chose. I was happy that my blue rose was already in Esme's room. She was the only one who really knew what that flower meant and agreed with my choice.

That night I was hugging Bella closely as we talked about what she had missed at the meetings. As expected, with Bella everything seemed more interesting. We were happy, when the knocking began.

"Sleep time, happy couple!" Alice called from the doors.

"Ok, we'll sleep soon!" I shouted, trying to dismiss my annoying little sister.

"No good, Edward!" Alice shouted back. "Bella is going to sleep in my room tonight!"

"What?" Bella and I shouted in unison. Which made me feel happy; she also wanted to stay more with me. "Why?"

"You heard me!" Alice said in her warning tone. "I don't want Bella to be sleep deprived tomorrow! It's the night before the big day!"

"Why don't we ignore her?" I said loudly, so the pixie could hear it too.

"I like that idea…" Bella played along, her voice unintentionally sexy.

"Both of you wouldn't even dare!" The pixie threatened us with her furious tone. "Edward, I have some nice stories from our childhood I think Bella would love to know!"

_Damn! Not that!_ I thought desperately.

"Interest peaked!" Bella laughed.

"You are not playing fair, pixie!" I stated, angry and embarrassed.

"All's fair in love and war!" She sang and then shouted again, "Now, get Bella out here now!"

"How can someone so small be so annoying?" I asked. This had to have an explanation.

"It's a gift." Alice replied and Bella laughed.

"Take care of her!" I said in a serious tone as I opened the door. Bella is Bella and needed to be protected 24 hours a day.

"I will!" Alice replied smiling and I could see Bella didn't like our small conversation.

_Of course, she is the small kitten who thinks that it's actually a tigress,_ I thought to myself.

"I can take care of myself!" She said, seeming angry at the two of us.

"You can say that to us when you walk on a flat surface and don't find something to trip on!" Alice and I replied at the same time, knowing she couldn't escape from that one.

She threw her small beautiful hands in the air and muttered, "Annoying Masens…"

"You love us, Bella!" Alice chirped.

"I know…" She sighed. "Annoying and irresistible Masens!"

We laughed and Bella glared at us.

_She is definitely a small and cute kitten!_ I thought to myself, chuckling.

"I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes, since you'll only see each other again at the ball tomorrow." Alice said clapping her hands. "You have until I come back!"

And with that, Alice left. I looked at Bella and at the same time, she turned to me. That thought made me smile.

"I still can't believe tomorrow is our engagement party." She said in an almost whisper tone and smiled.

"I also can't believe it. Just one more step and you'll be Mrs. Masen!" I stated as I could feel myself beam with excitement. My angel seemed to like that. "I'll be married to the most beautiful and most selfless angel!"

"I'm going to be married to this guy, you know? Well, he is a Greek God and perfect in everything!" She smiled brightly. I liked the way she described me, but had to be sure that she really meant it.

"In everything?" I asked, half teasing and half serious.

"Well, almost…" She said, seeming a little thoughtful and then teased. "He just has a problem with aim."

"Is that coming from Miss no balance at all?" I teased back. But that didn't go well.

"You're mean to me…" She said seeming hurt by my words, deciding quickly a punishment for me. "No good night kiss for you!"

"No, love! I'm sorry!" I said honestly and also desperately. I was to spend the night without her…I needed at least the good night kiss!

"…I don't know…It hurts to hear even my fiancée saying something like that…from others I expect it, but not from you." She pouted; a trick learned from Alice, I'm sure! Alice's pout rarely would work on me, but Bella's just made me want to do whatever she wanted me to.

_If she wants me to be her slave, I'll gladly be it! Anything for her!_ I thought. _God_ I'm _completely whipped! But I love it!_

She seemed to be enjoying this; her eyes told me she was amused. So I just had to play my right cards to have her forgiveness.

"Sorry, love…" I begged, kissing her perfect jaw.

"Hmm…" She mumbled incoherently. Every time she was like this I felt happy for having the same effect on her that she had on me.

"Do you forgive me, love?" I asked after placing a small kiss on her lips.

"How can I not?" She said trying to sound angry, I guess.

"I'm glad to hear that!" I said as I pulled her to a hug and kissed her passionately.

"Time's up!" Alice shouted from her room before coming out. "Make sure I don't see you two kissing!"

"Shut it, pixie!" I shouted, furious for having to move my lips away from my angel's.

"I know you love me, Edward!" She said, already in front of us. The pixie is the fastest creature. "And you'll love me more when you see her tomorrow at the ball!"

I sighed and resigned, I could wait…or at least try to wait patiently. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward." She replied, sighing too.

"Night, Eddie!" Alice smirked.

As Bella and Alice left I tried to force myself to sleep, I didn't want to be tired tomorrow. But without Bella it seemed almost impossible. By the time I slept the sun was already rising and Esme came to give me mine and Bella's rose and lock me in my room. So they could leave.

When I woke up the house was already empty and cold, meaning that Bella wasn't there. I went down the stairs to have my breakfast and saw Jasper and Emmett…betting about the menu.

_Seriously, what is wrong with these two?_ I kept asking myself.

We talked through the rest of the morning and the afternoon, until I decided to get ready. I went to my room, showered and changed. After a while the others were ready and we headed for the ball. When we got there the guests were starting to arrive and Esme and I greeted them. The number of guests was increasing fast, and Esme decided it was time for Bella to show up. She went upstairs and returned to tell me Bella would come in 15 minutes. It was longest 15 minutes of my life.

After the 15 minutes passed my eyes were glued to the top of the stairs, waiting for my Bella, and she didn't take long. She was the personification of beauty! Her blue dress, her mask like a baby butterfly on the face of the mother butterfly, her blue morph wings (my new favorite butterfly)… All perfect in harmony, the blush being the final touch. She found me and started to scan me to. She looked at my arms and seemed to be thinking of something.

_The rose!_ I thought.

She took slow steps at a time, in order not to trip or be killed by Alice, I guess. When she finished her scan, our eyes locked. We were trapped on our own world.

When the stairs finally ended I smiled at my angel and offered my right arm, making sure she wouldn't see the blue rose. She gave Rose and Alice a small kiss on the cheek and took my hand, filling my heart with warmth. I looked at her one more time before turning the two of us to the crowd of guests.

"Good evening, family and friends!" I began. "It's a great honor and pleasure to have you all gathered here. We are here to celebrate one unique bond and we wish to do it with you."

I was nervous, but I could see that Bella was enjoying my speech, so I felt a little more confident.

"Both of us lost our parents and had never thought about loving someone, too afraid of the pain of losing yet another person." I stated. "Once, when I was twelve, my mother Esme and I found a florist that had a rare brand of flower, a unique one. I looked at the flower and told him that it was impossible for that flower to exist."

I paused to laugh a little at myself, remembering how I didn't believe I would be able to fall in love.

"The man told me nothing was impossible! He also told me that in the language of flowers that that one meant 'the impossible coming true'. Earlier that day Esme and I talked about love and I told her I would never love someone. So when the man told me the flower's meaning Esme nudged me. I laughed and told her that if I ever fell in love then that would be the first flower I would give to the woman I had such feelings for." I said, turning to Bella again and showing her our blue rose.

She gasped. I could see in her eyes that she agreed with me. It was the perfect flower to describe our love. The impossible can come true, we loved each other and the blue rose existed.

"What do you think, my love?" I asked nervously. I knew she liked it, but her silence made me nervous.

"No flower could be better for us." She stated placing her hand on the hand I held the flower with; so both of us would be holding it. Like she meant that we would keep our love together. "I also would like to thank you for coming, but I have no words right now, since my surprise has rendered me speechless." She said as Emmett and a few others laughed. "Please do enjoy the ball." She asked and the crowd went to the orchestra part of the ballroom to dance.

"I love you!" She whispered on my ear, making me shiver with delight.

"I love you so much!" I whispered back.

"I love the flower." She said, with a breath-taking smile as she looked at the flower in our hands.

"Its beauty pales in comparison to yours, but its meaning is the one for us." I stated, also smiling. "You made me feel something I never thought I would and when you said that you loved me back, you gave me happiness I never thought I deserved."

"You make me feel complete. You made my dreams come true…" She said and the two of us smiled. "I have no words to describe how I feel. I'm lucky to have you."

"I can say the same." I said, my face coming closer to hers.

"Not here, happy couple!" Alice chirped.

"Pixie, why must you always interrupt?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm just always doing the best for the two of you!" Alice stated. "If I had never interrupted you before Bella would've probably already ran away from you!"

She was right, and we knew it.

"Anyway, I think you should walk around and greet the guests! It's your party; don't forget to act like proper hosts!" Alice said seriously.

We wanted some time to ourselves, but she was right.

"Ok, we are going to greet the guests!" I said for the two of us. "And please, don't do anything more than hold hands here, you are still not engaged."

"Don't worry, Edward." Jasper said in a reassuring tone as Alice was pouted.

We greeted the guests, and then stopped to talk with Angela and Ben for a while. Bella and Angela got along really well and I could feel that she cherished their friendship. I could see she wished that she would have gone to their engagement party.

After greeting the whole ballroom, we decided to check if someone was arriving…or maybe we just gave Alice that excuse, just to have some alone time. We had no luck, since six people entered the house.

"Hello, Edward." The voice I hoped not to hear today called.

"I didn't know you were invited, Tanya." I said, trying hard to be polite.

"I thought the invitation was lost…" Tanya said, faking hurt. "So I asked Alec to bring me with him."

"Welcome to our engagement ball, Prince Alec and Ms. Denali." Bella said sweetly.

"Thank you, dear!" Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice. "Let me give you a congratulations hug!"

"No need, Tanya, she doesn't need any more marks on her neck!" I said in a polite tone, but making sure she would understand the threatening behind my voice.

"Well, I'm off to the dance floor." She said and left with Alec on her heels. The next couple came to view.

"Welcome, Princess Jane and Prince Volturi, I'm glad you could come from Rome to attend to our party." Bella greeted them.

"It was a pleasure to have an excuse to come see my beloved Jane." Demetri said.

"Don't say embarrassing things, Demetri!" She said shooting him a glare, but she clearly liked what he said. They talked a little with us and then left to the dance floor.

When the third couple came, I could see Bella shining with happiness.

"Irina!" She called, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad you came!"

"I'm happy that I came too!" Irina replied, smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you after all that happened that day…but I thought you would need time."

"Don't worry, you're here now and that makes me really happy!" Bella stated.

"And why are you with Felix, while Tanya is with Alec?" I asked, looking at Felix.

"Felix?" Bella asked thoughtfully and then stated. "You're Tanya's fiancée!"

"That's correct." He replied in a composed and firm voice.

"Then why?" She asked the same question I had in my mind.

"Tanya brought the two of them…" Irina said, shaking her head. "To show off, I think."

"Oh…" The two of us said at the same time.

"As I was coming alone, Tanya told Felix to enter with me." Irina sighed.

"Your sister was concerned about you." Felix tried to explain.

"Don't worry, I'm with them now." Irina told Felix. "You can go to Tanya and make sure she isn't doing something both of us wouldn't like her to do with the Prince."

"I will." Felix said and left after nodding in our direction.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Irina apologized.

"Don't worry Irina!" Bella smiled.

"I'll protect my Bella, so you don't need to worry!" I stated.

After that, we talked with our family. Carlisle and Esme being the perfect hosts. Bella seemed to relax as she noticed that Irina was having fun.

"Edward, there are new guests we have to greet." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded and we left our friends.

"Where have you seen new guests, love?" I asked raising an eyebrow; I hadn't seen a new guest.

"I haven't, but I want you to help me to make the oldest son of the Crowley's ask Irina for a dance!" She told me. "They are looking at each other, but none of them will ask the other to dance"

"And as we greeted him before Irina coming, she will think we'll be just greeting him, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Exactly!" I chirped.

_First the pout and now she's chirping?_ I thought.

"You need to spend less time with Alice!" I told her seriously, but she laughed.

We headed in Alastair's direction and Bella greeted him again.

"Hello Mr. Alastair!" She said smiling cheerfully.

"Miss Swan, Mister Masen." He nodded awkwardly, and I noticed Bella was right, he would never ask Irina for a dance.

"We've noticed that you haven't danced yet, Mr. Alastair." Bella said.

"I'm not really good at dancing." He replied.

"Well, I'm not good at dancing either. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me to enter the dance floor…Edward already has asked Irina to be the one to enter the dance floor with him, but I need to enter with someone so she doesn't stand there alone…Irina Denali is that beautiful blonde talking with our family." She told him.

"I don't think she'd like to dance with me." Alastair said. He wanted to agree, but wasn't confident enough for it.

"Have a little more confidence, please." Bella pleaded.

"Ok" He said, still unsure.

I talked to Irina and her eyes went wide as she saw who she'd have to dance with. She looked at Bella with a killer look and I hoped everything would work out fine. Everyone was already positioned.

"It's time." I told Irina, noticing Alice's waving hand. The music stopped and we started walking to the middle. When we reached it, Alastair placed Bella's hand on mine and took Irina's hand. At that moment the music began and all the five couples started to waltz. The four couples made a circle, Bella and I in the middle of it. Dancing with Bella was one of the things I liked to do the most. Bella risked a glance at Irina and Alastair and then smiled beautifully at me, so I guess things worked out fine.

"Everything is working out perfectly." I whispered in my angel's ear.

"I couldn't be happier." She whispered back.

"I beg to differ!" I said seriously and I looked into her eyes. "On our wedding day we'll be much happier!"

She giggled and agreed. "Yes, you're right."

We danced three more waltzes and left the already full dance floor.

"Let's go to the backyard, Alice said they also prepared that area." She told me.

"Sure." I replied.

The backyard was beautiful, but nothing like the angel that was by my side. I walked a few steps ahead and looked at Bella, her skin was glowing and if anyone told me that she was actually a fallen angel, I would believe it.

"Won't you come?" I asked, taking my love's hand as she seemed lost in thoughts.

"Sure." She replied, following my lead.

We sat on a loveseat Alice placed near the roses and talked for some time, but were interrupted.

"So, the two of you are here!" The unwanted voice stated.

"Need something, Tanya?" Bella asked politely, standing up but signaling for me to stay in my seat.

"I need you to disappear!" Tanya hissed. "Didn't have enough fun stealing my boy toy that you decided to steal my sister?"

"What?" Bella asked. Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Don't play innocent with me!" Tanya hissed again. "My sister has the same adoring look your other friends have! What have you done to her?"

"I listened to her." Bella stated and walked toward her, I wanted to stand up and shield her. "I listened to what she had to say and promised I wouldn't hurt her sister."

"You low creature!" Tanya growled. "You convinced my sister that I was the monster!"

"What?" Bella asked, even more surprised. "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Sure, you didn't!" Tanya replied with sarcasm.

"You suffered a lot on your past, Tanya…but you shouldn't use that as an excuse to act the way you do…" Bella explained to her, stopping 2 steps away from Tanya. "It's hard to fight against a sad past, but it's not impossible!"

"What do you know? You're a pretty little princess! You know nothing about what I went through!" Tanya snapped.

"I also had a sad past and didn't get over it yet, but I'm trying to with the help of those who love me!" My Bella told Tanya. "You have Irina and Felix. I bet your father wants nothing more than to help you too."

"Don't say stupid things about you don't know anything about!" Tanya yelled grabbing Bella's neck.

I immediately jumped from my seat and made my way to where they were.

"Don't come any closer Edward." Bella ordered, making me stop. I was reliving my parent's death all over again… My mother said something similar.

"But Bella…" I pleaded.

"Tanya won't kill me, relax." She said with some difficulty.

"Don't say it like you know me!" Tanya said, tightening her grip on Bella's neck.

I felt like I was that small brat again; paralyzed, unable to protect anyone.

"I don't…but I trust Irina's judgment…and she loves you." Bella told her almost breathlessly.

"Liar!" Tanya cried as she tightened her grasp which cause Bella to faint.

I pushed Tanya out of the way and she ran, crying. I could care less for her right now. I had to see if Bella was breathing. She was, but faintly. I started to perform the technique Carlisle taught us once, to make sure she would keep breathing. I was desperate. I couldn't let her go. She couldn't leave me. Not now, not after everything.

Soon our friends came to find out what happened, apparently Tanya warned Irina before running away. Bella still was faintly breathing, but Carlisle insisted on placing her on the loveseat. Bella's face was wet with my tears. I was almost losing myself when I saw Bella's eyes opened.

"Bella?" I asked trying to make sure she was really awake.

"I…can't…believe…you're crying…I'm alright love." She forced the words out, her voice hoarse from being strangled.

"You passed out for minutes! I couldn't feel you breathing…I was desperate!" I said and noticed that I too had a hoarse voice. She looked around and saw our friends surrounding us.

"Luckily, Carlisle studied a little about emergency aid and taught me and Edward about it!" Alice said between sobs.

"My sister almost strangled you…" Irina said ashamed, as Alastair placed his hands on her shoulders giving her support. "She ran away crying."

"I'm sorry, Irina." Bella forced the words out.

"How can you say that?" Irina asked. "You should hate me and my sister."

"Why?" She asked in a barely audible tone.

"Because you almost died because of her." Irina cried harder.

"I knew she wouldn't kill me." Bella said in the same low whisper as before and smiled.

"What about the party? I hope it didn't end."

"Your grandmother is there making sure the Ball goes on, so we don't have to worry about anyone's image being ruined." Carlisle told me.

"I'm glad!" Bella stated.

"Bella, it was Tanya who told Irina, before leaving with Felix." Rose told her.

"I could have guessed, as I know Edward wouldn't leave my side until I woke up, right?" She said trying to laugh but it seemed hurt too much.

"You are right love!" I replied seriously.

"Thanks, Edward." She said brushing the back of her hands on my cheeks. I still felt ashamed for not acting to protect her earlier.

"Let's leave them alone for a while." Esme said and the rest nodded.

When they left, I sat and placed Bella on my lap.

"Why won't you let me protect you, love?" I asked, sad that she wouldn't let me and that I would comply with her wish.

"I didn't need to be protected, that was what Tanya needed to wake up!" She told me. "I just hope it worked and she will see things more clearly."

"She almost killed you!" I repeated.

"Well, you can take care of your hurt fiancée now." She told me smiling, trying to make fun of the situation.

"Bella, I'm serious here!" I said, grimacing.

"I know…" She sighed.

"No, you don't! You don't seem to have the slightest idea…" I said desperately. "When I saw you lying on the floor…almost not breathing…" I paused and sighed heavily. "I can't lose you! I can't stand the thought of losing you!"

She kissed my lips quickly, trying to show me she was really there, I think.

"Don't you ever do something as crazy as this again!" I pleaded.

"I won't." She replied curtly.

I looked into her eyes for a while, but I needed to feel again that she was really there and crashed my lips on hers. I tried to show her how much she meant to me, how much I loved and needed her. We kept kissing, kiss after kiss, just stopping to take small breaths. We went on until we heard someone clearing the throat.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed.

"Some guests are leaving and wanted the two of you to bid them farewell." Jasper told us, clearly uncomfortable, but trying to hide it. "Your grandmother also said that she is having second thoughts about you living with the Cullen's, since you two seem to be pretty intimate…" The three of us blushed.

"Annoying old hag!" I said under my breath.

"Rose told her the same thing!" Jasper laughed. "Emmett had to shut her up."

"Oh, God…I begged so much to Rose…" Bella said sighing.

"Rose did the right thing; if I was her I would do the same." I said.

"I wouldn't allow!" She replied.

"Let's go, please, I don't want to see the two of you kissing again…" Jasper pleaded and we rose from our seat.

As we entered the house, Mrs. Swan shot us a glare. We said farewell to the guests and soon there were only our closest friends here. Bella asked me to dance one last time with her while our friends went to sit and talk. I asked the orchestra to play her lullaby.

We moved our bodies in synchrony with Bella's lullaby. It was different dancing than any waltz. We were soon in our own world. Bella's eyes were telling me 'I love you' over and over, as were mine were telling her the same thing.

After the dance we went to meet our family and friends. Mrs. Swan said she had to leave and whispered in Bella's ear, loudly enough for me to hear, 'be happy'. She left before Bella could answer. And I hid that I also heard it, since it was their moment. I asked why she was grinning and she shared with me, so I allowed myself to grin too.

"I'm so happy Grandma is letting her hard mask fall!" Bella tried to say a little louder than a whisper and her pained face showed me she wasn't ready for that tone yet.

"I'm happy too, love." I said my voice full of concern. "But don't try to speak in a tone that will hurt you, I feel your pain."

"Sorry…" She apologized.

We headed to where our friends were and I felt Bella shivering.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked.

"I must be a little cold." She answered, seeming uncomfortable.

"Let's go to where our friends are, I'm sure you'll feel warmer there!" I said and she nodded.

We talked to our friends until late night and spent the night on the house. Bella was strange and uncomfortable all the while.

*******-*******

**Another chapter finished!^~**

**Next chapter there will be introduced three characters from one of my favorite Kaori Yuki manga! A crossover? More or less… I just needed the characters! They'll also be 100 years younger than they were on the manga. Do you already know who the three of them are? I gave so many hints away! =P**

**Anyway…**

**OMG!!! 532 reviews! *-* 184 alerts and 156 favs! *-* Thank you so much dear readers! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Twilight, right? Well, I also don't own Kaori Yuki's characters Cain, Riff and Mary, from Earl Cain! It's sad, but also true Kaori-sama is the real master mind behind them!**

**Hi, Dear Readers! So... Now the main drama begins! I hope you'll like it! And don't worry about Cain, Riff and Mary… All you need to know about them is in here or will be on future chapters!^~**

**I dedicate this chapter to my lovely and crazy sisters! \o/ I love them! \o/**

**Chapter 25**

A month and a half had passed since our engagement ball. Alice's happened two weeks ago. Edward and I were traveling to my grandma's house. She requested that we come to visit her, since she was considering allowing me to stay more at the Cullen's. Originally I would just spend the summer there and then return to her house to live there until the wedding. Though we didn't really want to go to her house, the idea of living together for a longer amount of time made us excited about this trip.

The trip was calm and uneventful. When we got to my grandma's house, we were greeted by someone I hadn't seen in ages.

"Belladonna!" My beloved cousin called.

"Hello Cain!" I greeted the grandson of my grandmother's brother, the Count of the Hargreaves.

"Who is she, brother?" A small blonde girl asked him.

"She is Duchess Swan, granddaughter of Mrs. Celestine." He said as his golden eyes shone with admiration.

"Do you plan on introducing me to this Cain?" Edward whispered in my ear, seeming jealous.

"Of course!" I told him. "Cain, I want you to meet my fiancé, Count Edward Masen!" I said holding Edward's hand. "Edward, this is my cousin, Count Cain Hargreaves! Oh, the man by his side is Raphael Raffit, or Riff, Cain's most trusted man…but this young lady… I haven't met before."

"I'm Maryweather Hargreaves; it's a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Swan." She said politely. She was so cute that I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"The pleasure is mine, beautiful Mary! But, please, call me Bella!" I replied still smiling.

"So, dear cousin, I heard your engagement ball was wonderful…I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I went to visit some friends out of town." Cain said. "I hope that bruise wasn't there at the time." He pointed to my neck. Alice had applied make up on it everyday and no one ever noticed.

"How?" I asked him.

"You forget my specialty, my family's specialty?" Cain asked.

_Of course, the Hargreaves are experts in poisons and investigations…_I thought, remembering how we found out which poison my father used. Cain was the most brilliant Hargreaves alive, his father was the best before him, but died some time ago.

"No…" I replied.

"I'm glad you didn't, Belladonna!" He said smiling.

"Why do you call her Belladonna, brother?" Mary asked Cain.

"Because he would never beat me in our games!" I answered her before Cain could.

"Because she acted like a wild and poisonous flower!" He answered.

"Like I said, because I always won!" I stated and winked at Mary, who replied with a big smile.

"What brings you here, Cain?" Edward asked.

"Well, Mrs. Celestine sent me a letter asking for my presence here." He answered simply.

"The same with us." I replied.

"That's because I need Cain's help." Grandma said entering the room. "And I still need to evaluate if you can stay longer with the Cullen's."

The woman entering the hallway didn't seem a bit like my grandmother. It was like I hadn't seen her in a decade instead of a month and a half. She seemed tired, she had bags under her eyes, her skin had lost its glow and her hair was lifeless, as were her beautiful eyes.

"Grandmother, are you alright?" I asked shocked to see her that way. She seemed close to death.

"No, and that's why I called you." She said and turned to Cain. "I hope you can help me, dear Cain."

"What's happening grandmother?" I asked worried about her health.

"Let's talk in the living room" She said and guided us there.

Getting there she went to sit in her seat and pointed her hands to the two couches, implying that we would talk after everyone had sat. Everyone complied.

"I think someone is poisoning me." She said curtly.

I shivered, remembering that pair of shining black pearls I thought I saw at the end of the engagement ball.

"What?" Edward, Mary asked jumping from their seats.

"Sit down." Grandma ordered and the two of them complied, she looked very frail, but she still had power in her voice.

"Just as I thought…" Cain said and smiled at my grandma.

"I want you to find out who is doing it, Cain." Grandma said. "I don't want the police involved in any way. If I die, the official version will be natural death. You will be the one to make sure they don't find the poison in my veins, as you did with that foolish couple almost three years ago."

She was planning the official version of her own death just like she planned my parents' version. Celestine Swan had ice flowing in her veins. The 'foolish couple' was her favorite way of referring to my parents.

"Ok." Cain replied simply. "The Swan name will be protected if that's what worries you the most."

"I'm glad to hear it." My grandma said and smiled gently at him.

I saw that Edward looked surprised, but I wasn't. She would always smile at him, she loved him very much. She didn't have to be cold to him since he wasn't a Swan, she could spoil the grandchild of her brother.

"Isabella, you are to stay here as long as Cain is with us." She said, her serious expression back on her face, as she turned to talk to me. "Edward is welcome to stay with us for as long as he wants, but if he wants to leave before Cain, then he will leave alone." She still talked to me, while normally she would ignore me and talk to Edward.

"I will stay as long as Bella stays." Edward said in a reassuring tone to me. "Carlisle will cover for me at parliament, since Alastair seems to be working more efficiently since he started dating Irina." He finished explaining and smirked.

Alastair and Irina started dating a few days after our ball. We could see they had something and they felt it too. It's been only a little more than a month since they started dating and Alastair already seemed much more confident and happier.

"Alastair Crowley?" Cain asked amused.

"Yes, do you know him?" Edward asked, amused as well.

"He has a similar hobby." Cain mused. "He doesn't know almost anything of poisons, but is a great alchemist, though he is way too clumsy and normally just blows things up."

"That's true" Edward and I said, sighing.

Irina had told us about Alastair's hobby once and insisted that we went with them to watch his new experiment. Luckily we were late and when we got there we just had to help him clean up the mess. Irina told us that he tripped on thin air and dropped the bottle he was holding, making a purple smoke that made everything purple, even them.

"Mrs. Swan, the tea is ready" Elli announced.

"Then serve the guests here." Grandma ordered.

"As you wish, Mrs." Elli said and left, returning later with the tea and the sweets. We remained in silence the whole time.

"Allow me to check the sugar, before anyone drinks it." Cain said as soon as Elli left and got a cube of sugar. He, then, turned to my grandmother. "My room is still like it was the last time I came?"

"Of course." My grandma replied.

Cain would spend a month here every year. My grandma even ordered a secret passage way to be built to a room made especially for Cain's studies.

"Then eat some of the sweets, while I'll check it." He said and left.

Cain could recognize a poison easily, his techniques are unique. I don't think anyone else in the world has his knowledge when it comes to poison. It didn't take him more than ten minutes to be back and tell us the results.

"The sugar is clean." He said, and I wondered why he checked the sugar and not the tea and the sweets. He seemed to have noticed my curiosity, because he answered. "The tea smells just the same and the sweets colors are normal."

"Aren't there any poisons that wouldn't affect the color and the smell?" I asked.

"Yes, there are. But if any of these are being used, I have antidote for all of the possible ones, Belladonna." He replied confidently.

We decided to talk about other things and Cain seemed too proud of his sister's acknowledgements. She was found 11 months before, living on the streets, and had already become a lady. He also told me his cousin Suzette had died a few months before he found Mary. He told us that she died like Juliet, only her Romeo forgot about her and moved on, until she came back to take him to the dead world. He called her 'The forgotten Juliet'. I knew he loved that cousin in the same way I loved Edward, but also knew it was not on the same intensity. He seemed to be unaware that the person he truly loved was always right next to him.

Soon we decided to head to our rooms. Edward would stay in the room right next to mine. I felt sad that we would probably have to stay at least a week sleeping in separate rooms.

"Good night, love." He said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"How can it be good without you?" I asked pouting.

"Dream about me!" He replied, winking.

"I will!" I said smiling. "Good night, Edward!"

I entered my room and shivered. It was cold, but that wasn't the reason for the shiver…I felt those shining black pearls again. I jumped on my bed and covered myself with the blankets. I was way too alert to be able to sleep. I had to try and force myself to shut my eyes. But the dream I had didn't do me any good, Edward wasn't in it. Just the pair of shining black pearls, looking at me amused. They were waiting for me to shiver and were full of delight when I did. I woke up sweating remembering the last word of the dream.

_I hope you enjoyed your last day with the Arrogant Old Hag Granny!_ I repeated in my thoughts as tears started to run down my face. The words in my dreams sunk in and I stood up fast, falling as I tried to take a step.

I felt dizzy and screamed desperately. I needed Edward by my side at that second. All too soon Edward and Cain were in my room.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward said, but I couldn't see him clearly.

"Grandma!" I screamed. "Go check on grandma!"

"Riff go check Mrs. Celestine's room! If nobody answers, break in!" Cain said in a hushed tone. "Now, Belladonna, I need you to tell me what you are feeling."

"I'm feeling dizzy and my vision is really blurry." I told him.

"Did you feel anything unusual tonight?" He asked. "Any pain?"

"Not that I remember." I told him truthfully.

"Edward, hold her. I want to check her bed." Cain said.

I couldn't see what he was doing. Edward's hand was my only link to reality.

"Found it!" Cain stated.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"A spider, but a spider I've only saw in books. It is typical in America." Cain stated. "Her venom isn't strong enough to kill, but I read that the natives used it to paralyze."

"So it was actually someone who…" Edward began to ask, but was interrupted by Riff's voice.

"She is dead, Sir!" Riff said in an apologizing tone. "There was a note in her hands… saying: 'The Annoying Old Hag Granny enjoyed her last day with you.'."

I screamed.

"Calm down, Bella…" Edward tried to soothe my pain.

"It was almost what the shining black pearls told me in my dreams." I cried.

"So, the culprit was here and left that spider for you..." Cain said thoughtfully. "But what exactly did this voice say?"

"The voice said: 'I hope you enjoyed your last day with Arrogant Old Hag Granny'…" I told him, crying. "It was a polite male voice, but had a different accent."

"Ok…" Cain said in a thoughtful tone. "For know I'm going to work with my little friend here to make you an antidote, as I already read books about it. I think in a few hours it will be ready."

"Thanks, Cain, but I would rather if you could concentrate on following my grandma's wishes." I sobbed.

"Her main wish was for you to be protected, Belladonna." Cain said in a gentle tone. "So, as soon as you drink the antidote, I'll begin the investigation."

"Should I stay in Mrs. Swan's room to make sure no one tried to hide something?" Riff asked.

"Please, Riff." Cain said. "But check on Mary before doing it."

"I'll stay here with Bella." Edward said, picking me up bridal style and placing me back on the bed. He laid down with me and kept me near him, hugging me close.

"Make sure she sleeps, but don't sleep yourself, since the culprit may want to strike back!" Cain alerted Edward.

"Of course." Edward agreed.

I could feel my body relaxing, Edward had that tranquilizer effect on me, and soon I was sleeping peacefully. I didn't dream about anything and after some time I woke up hearing Edward's voice.

"Is it ready yet?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it is." Cain's voice answered. "It should take another hour to work, but she will be better."

"Love?" Edward nudged me lightly. "Your antidote is ready."

"Oh…let me drink it." I asked him still a little disorientated. He gave me the small bottle and I drank it all in one gulp. "It tastes awful!"

"Bitter taste, sweet recovery!" Edward said laughing, probably at my face.

"My fiancée is so funny!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm going to check on Mary and then I'll head to Mrs. Celestine's room." Cain stated and I heard the sound of him walking away.

Edward and I kept cuddling. Every now and then I would begin to cry as I remembered I was the only Swan left. Even my grandma had died, killed by someone crazy.

My head was getting better and better, as were my eyes. The antidote was beginning to work. Soon I was fully healed and we decided to go see how Cain was doing.

"Did you find anything so far?" I asked as I entered the room. My grandma was still on the bed, looking like she was asleep.

"Yes…" Cain said, but seemed to be thinking if he should share his information with us. "It seems your grandmother was killed with the same poison that killed your parents."

"What does that mean?" I asked after shivering.

"That the killer was someone who knew the circumstances of your parents' death." Cain replied quickly. "But don't worry, Belladonna, Mrs. Celestine was like a grandmother to me. I'll do my best to find out who did it!"

"Thanks, Cain!" I said between sobs.

"The important thing now is that you are the last Swan alive and I can bet you are the killer's next target…" Cain said seriously. "Edward, you must take care of my cousin! Don't leave her side!"

"I won't!" Edward replied.

"Also, I can't let you leave until I'm finished here. We'll have to be very cautions since that spider on Belladonna's bed just proved that the killer can get to her very easily." Cain told us.

Cain worked hard to make grandma's death seems of natural cause. The maids were crying for the loss of their lady master. After Cain prepared everything, we left to London, where we would bury her, right next to my parents' graves.

I cried. There was now another house I couldn't stand to think about. I refused to return to the main house, the house where my parents were killed, after what happened there. And now I can't go to grandma's house either. It seemed that wherever I went, I'd leave a bloody path. I wanted to run away from it all.

I noticed Edward forcing my hands open.

"Don't torture yourself, love." He said sweetly as saw that I was digging my nails into hands. I didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain of losing my grandma, my last blood related family. It hurt…a lot.

"I'm sorry." I said, lowering my head.

"Don't worry, love, I'm here with you." Edward said and hugged me.

We got to London after 4 days and quickly organized the funeral. It all happened too fast and soon I was being hugged by my entire family. Cain, Mary and Riff left soon after grandma was buried. I could see that Cain was in pain just as much as I was. Mary was really strong for a 10 year old girl and tried to soothe Cain's pain, as did Riff. After that day I was really out of it. The screams returned, and I would scream even if Edward was near. I had to actually sleep with him to be able to keep myself from screaming.

I also became really scared of spiders. Whenever I saw one I would remember the day my grandmother died. How I felt powerless under the venom that dripped from those shining black pearls. I could feel them near me, every step that I took I could feel them, watching me.

Carlisle decided that it was too risky for me to go out, so I wouldn't go to the parliament meetings anymore. Rose and Alice were really worried about me and didn't leave me alone.

"Bella, a week has passed and you need to get better..." Rose told me. "Edward is almost losing it seeing you this way!"

"How can I do it?" I asked Rose. I didn't know how.

"Just trust us and be sure that we'll protect you from whoever did this!" Alice said.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." I sighed.

"We won't!" Both of them said with smiles.

"I sure hope so!" I stated and gave them a small smile.

I decided to try my best to act normal and it seemed to work, with the rest of my family. Edward couldn't be fooled so easily, but he understood me better and never said anything.

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter!**

**Please don't hate me!!! She needed to die… Now Bella is the last Swan alive… =X**

**I hope you liked Cain and Mary and Riff! \o/ If you have any doubts about them feel free to pm me or review and I'll answer ASAP!^~**

**The next chapter will tell you who this horrible and heartless killer is! You'll also know some new details about other things… But I promise chapter 27 will be a cute one!^~**

**Anyway…**

**I just can't believe how wonderful my readers are! I mean… 555 reviews? OMG! 164 favs? OMG! 186 alerts? OMG! Thank you so much!!!**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me about it!!! I'm dying to know what you guys think of this chapter!!!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Ok! Here's the chapter everyone was looking forward! LoL**

**I dedicate this chapter **mayball31695** and **gummiebears**!!! They'll be away for a while, but I hope they'll have lots and lots of fun!!!^~ When you gets back, there will be a lot of chapters for you to read!^~ Also dedicated to **BerryEbilBunny**, 'cause she was the only one who actually found out who… Though she didn't get the why!^~ But nearly nobody would!^^" Let's see what you guys will think of the chapter!^~**

**I hope you get better soon, **pixidancer22**!!! Take care and rest a lot!^~**

**Chapter 26**

The weeks passed and soon it had passed three weeks since my grandmother's death. I still hadn't heard any news from Cain. But I was getting better. I was already going to the parliament meetings again and would even go out with Rose, Alice and Irina sometimes.

It was Tuesday and I was going to the library to get the book I left there the day before and to finish reading it hopefully. I opened to the page I had marked and found a small envelope inside it. It wasn't there the day before. I got it and saw it was addressed to me, 'Bella Swan' was written in black ink. I opened it and had to use all my will power in order not to scream.

I read it to myself really lowly. "Hello Bella. You must be wondering who this letter is from and how it got inside the book you were reading with your beloved Edward. I'll tell you that it doesn't matter, because we have better things to discuss. I'm so sad you thought you were dreaming that day…describing me as shining black pearls was not nice of you…" I froze for a second and then went back to reading. "But I guess you really were scared that night. It doesn't matter. I want to talk with you, but you alone. You know you can't tell anyone, right? This is between you and me, and this letter is proof that I can get in and out of this house without anybody noticing. So I know you'll come, because you don't want dear Alice to suffer anything like you suffered when you visited the Old Hag. Cousin Cain isn't here to help her, she would suffer for days and it would be your fault. As soon as you finish reading this letter hide it and tell dear Cybellle that you're going out with your dear friend Victoria, because we don't want her to be in trouble because of you again, right? Leave the house and you'll see a carriage across the street, nod to the man in front of it and enter. Don't worry, this time will just be small talk and I'll take you back home."

I couldn't believe what I was reading, but I didn't have time to be shocked. I ran upstairs and dressed myself as quickly as I could. I ran downstairs to find Cybellle, I found her in the kitchen.

"Miss Bella, you're up early this morning!" Cybellle said surprised, she didn't know how lucky I was for waking this early.

"Yes, I have promised to go have breakfast with my good friend Victoria and I don't want to be late…" I said, pretending the best way I could. "Edward is still asleep, so please inform him that, ok?"

"Sure, miss!" She replied smiling.

I hurried to the door and was glad that I woke up earlier than Edward and the rest of the house. If Edward had read the letter with me, there was no telling what he would have done.

Sure enough, when I walked out of the house I saw a carriage on the other side of the street. I nodded to the man and entered the carriage. There was a woman inside of it. Her hair looked like livid flames and her slightly green eyes looked like the ones an evil spirit hunting its next prey would have.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you when you are aware that you are awake, dear Bella!" A man's voice came from outside.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" I asked; my voice unstable.

"You understand so little, my dear!" He said chuckling. "But it's true that one who knows nothing can understand nothing."

The woman in front of me chuckled too, sending shivers all over my body.

"Who are you?" I asked again, with the little courage I still had.

"Bella, what do you know about your mother?" He asked me. "Not much right? Her life before being a Swan?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know what you're talking about! My mother was from a noble family…she was betrothed to my father when she was born. And she didn't like her family!"

He laughed. "You really don't know anything about the woman who gave birth to you!" He stated, still laughing. "Your mother was a woman from a noble family, I grant you that. But also a woman who fell in love with a poor commoner. She gave her first night to this commoner. Her family found out when she was pregnant!"

I felt like he had stabbed my heart… _Am I not my father's daughter?_ I thought painfully. As if he heard my thoughts he continued.

"Of course that was 21 years ago and you'll be 18 next month, so she had someone before you." He said gently. "The baby boy was born on the 4th day of the last month of that year."

_I have a brother! _I thought surprised.

"Her family soon married Renee to the Swan family, as they were already betrothed… But to do so, she and her family hid the baby from the world, hiding him in the basement of their house to be raised by some maid." He said disgustedly. "The woman left her beloved commoner and embraced a life of luxury instead. She never loved Charles Swan, she loved his money. Her commoner still loved her very much and decided to become a rich man to be able to have her again."

I was speechless, as the woman glared fiercely at me.

"He didn't know about their son, he just found out when his son was 11. He saved his son from the constant beating and starvation." He said almost with a tone of pure adoration. "He began a forbidden relationship with Renee, who by the time already had a young daughter by the age of 8. This daughter is you. You know better than I do that she actually loved you. She wouldn't leave the Swan house because of you."

I felt the jealousy in his voice and at that time I knew he was my half brother.

"She knew her lover was with their child, but she liked the Swan girl better than the Dwyer boy." He said with a cold chuckle. "After 7 years, Charles Swan was informed by a young man about his wife's affair. He seemed lost and the young man told him that he could escape that reality with only a sip of a special poison, one that only the noble family of the Stephen, Renee's family, could produce. It was that very same poison that killed every member of the Stephen family. He bought the bottle, probably even before realizing it."

I felt like there was a knife in my chest and it decided to spin. I couldn't breathe.

"The rest I guess you think you know, but you don't!" He laughed darkly. "Your daddy was a complete coward and couldn't kill his wife or himself. The young man did the job and killed Renee. I must tell you that she wasn't really against dying. The coward died fast and when Charles found her, he decided to follow her without thinking about anything else. But he didn't write that note, it was just a small present from the young man to his beloved younger sister."

_He killed my parents too!_ I couldn't believe it. "Why did you do this?" I asked my voice had a hint of agony.

"Me? Why do you think it was me?" He said laughing humorlessly. "But I didn't finish my story yet, so shut up and listen." Though his words were harsh, his tone was still gentle. "Where was I…? Oh, yes! The only people that the young man actually cared about were his father and his girlfriend."

The woman in front of me smiled gracefully when he said that.

"But his father knew it was him that was responsible for Renee's death and tried to beat him up for taking away the love of his life. Stupid old man, he died soon after. It was Renee's fault that his father died! And it was her young daughter's fault the she wouldn't leave the Swans!" His voice was dripping venom and I shivered. "The Old Hag was the perfect place for you to live as a punishment…but you made her love you and out of love she sent you to the Cullen's house, she knew they would heal you."

I felt my whole body shake, the fear of him trying something against my family causing it.

"But that was fine, if you loved them enough, the young man would be able to hurt you deeper. He knew your connections with the Hargreaves family, specially the young Count. But even Cain Hargreaves couldn't do anything once the poison was running through the body for more than one hour." He said proudly. "Now you know things correctly, right, dear sister?"

I felt all the heat in my body disappearing.

"He asked you a question!" Hissed a baby voice, that took me a while to realize was from the woman in front of me.

"I don't know…" I said lowly.

"You don't trust me dear sister?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"I don't know what to trust…" I said confused. "The only things I know for certain are that you killed my grandmother! You killed my mother! You led my father to suicide!"

"Bella, Bella…" He said in a disappointed tone. "Here I was, thinking of a nice brother and sister reunion…and you are ruining everything… I'm so sad…"

His voice was still gentle, but there was something really dangerous behind this tone. My whole body was screaming for help.

"I was going to give you the time until you got married to live happily, but you had to act like this…I don't like spoiled princesses…" He said with a hint of a smirk in his voice. "I want you to live like nothing happened, until your birthday! Be happy with dear Edward. But four days after your birthday I want you to come the main Swan house, alone of course."

My breathing stopped for a moment, but returned when he said the word 'alone'. I knew he didn't plan on keeping me alive, but as long as he didn't do anything to the Cullen's, Whitlock's, McCarty's and Masens, it would be worth.

"You know that I can get into the Cullen's house anytime I want, so do as I say or your newly found family will suffer much more than the Swans did!" He warned.

"I will follow your instructions." I said in a calm tone.

"Good, dear sister!" He said satisfied. "Enjoy your happy time while you still can, alright?"

"Sure…" I replied emotionlessly.

We rode in silence for another hour and I was back at home.

"Go inside and when they see you and ask you anything; tell them about your friend Victoria." He told me. "Then come to the porch and wave at the carriage's direction, my beloved wife will wave back, making everyone rest at ease!"

"I will." I assured him.

"I know you will. It's not like I was giving you a choice, right?" I once again could feel a smirk in his voice.

"No, you're not giving me any choice." I replied.

"That's my dear sister, as smart as her father and mother would brag about!" He said in a disgusted tone. "Oh, and don't even try to look at me when you go out. You would have to be punished and I don't think you want to lose any more of your precious time with your beloved fiancée."

"Most certainly." I replied.

"Now go!" He told me.

I complied and entered the Cullen's house. And as did it, I could see Edward's angry face. He was sitting on the stairs and looking at me. I couldn't think of a reason for him to be like that, I told where I was going and with whom.

"Hi…" I said timidly.

"Hi?" He said almost exploding.

_Oh, come on… _I thought a little frustrated. _I have to face the devil and get home to have Edward pissed at me? Have I done something wrong, Lord?_

"Edward, before you start the screaming I need to wave Victoria goodbye, ok?" I said, not really caring to wait for his reply.

He followed me and sighed in relief when he saw a woman's hand waving back at me.

"Now… What did you want?" I asked, noticing this conversation would be more civilized.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Why didn't you tell me you were going out? Do you know how awful it is to wake up without you being at least in the house?" He threw the questions at me and I couldn't help the fear from striking me. I feared losing him.

I hugged him and shut him up by crashing my lips to his. I kissed him urgently and passionately. A single tear ran down my face and it was noticed by Edward.

"Bella?" He asked, breaking our kiss and brushing the tear away.

"I'm just so sorry…" I said, fighting back the other tears that threatened to follow the first. "I didn't wake you up, because you were sleeping so peacefully…I didn't tell you where I was going because I couldn't wake you up, but I made sure to tell Cybellle. And I don't even want to know what it's like to wake up not being at the same place you are."

He hugged me closer and kissed my forehead. Whispering in my ear that he would never let that happen… _If only he knew that our days are numbered_, I thought sadly to myself.

"There you are!" Alice chirped from the top of the stairs. "Edward was worried sick about you."

I blushed.

"We have already talked, Alice." He told her calmly. "Bella won't go out anymore without at least waking me up first!" He said the last part looking at me to make sure that I understood what he said.

"Oh, that's better!" Alice said laughing as I nodded in response to Edward. "But at least she told Cybellle this time!"

"I wouldn't repeat last time's mistake." I said sighing.

"Well, hurry up and go shower, Bella!" Alice chirped. "Today we have lunch at Rose's; it seems she has good news for us!"

"Sure, I'll be ready in a minute!" I said hoping she would let it go this time.

"You'll be ready for me to dress you up!" She completed, satisfied.

_Let Alice have her fun, Bella… I just have a little more than a month with them…Make them happy, make them have happy memories of you, _I convinced myself.

"Ok, I'm going to shower. You'll wait for me in my room or at the torture chamber?" I asked smiling honestly.

Alice looked surprised by my smile, but answered. "In your room is fine."

I noticed Edward had one eyebrow raised, he was confused be my easy acceptance.

I laughed and went to my room. I cried while showering, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry after that. I had to protect the ones I loved the most and I would gladly die if it meant Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose would be safe, but most importantly, if Edward would be safe. I couldn't let him die. I loved him too much. I knew he would probably hate me for this and the idea of having him hating me hurt a lot, but I would gladly take the pain in exchange for his life.

I also felt fear. I was afraid of what that brother, whose name I didn't even know, had planned for me. I knew he wouldn't be as merciful as he had been with the others. I noticed that he blamed me for the bad things that happened to him. He would take his time before killing me. I could feel that I would desire death for a long time before I actually died. I shivered again and again. Hoping I was wrong. Hoping he would poison me or slit my throat or anything that would kill me fast. But even if he decided to torture me, I had to be prepared because there would be no way to know what he would do to Edward and my family if I didn't react as he wished me to. I'm a lousy liar, but I would have to learn how to lie.

_You are already lying to Edward…_A voice in my head told me. _He trusts you and you're lying to him._

_I'm lying for him! _I replied angrily to the voice in my head._ If I don't do what that man what's me to do, he'll kill Edward…or Alice…or Rose…I can't stand the thought of losing any one of them…I don't want my friends dead because of me, because of my selfishness._

The voice didn't reply. Of course, it would never reply because all my being agreed that my family was my top priority. I finished my shower and took my time to dry myself, wanting the redness on my face to disappear before going to Alice.

"Alice? Are you in there?" I said entering the room.

"Here, dress in this." She said throwing an orange summer dress at me.

"Ok." I replied smiling.

"And as you dress up, why don't you tell me what you are hiding from us?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alice…" I said, sounding almost honest, and that took Alice by surprise.

"Remember that I told you that I felt something on the day before your engagement ball?" She asked and I nodded in reply.

_How could I forget? It was the same day I had a nightmare with Suzette…_I thought and shivered.

"Well, the day you went to visit your grandmother, I woke up feeling the same thing, but it was stronger…" She told me. "And in that trip spider poisoned you…"

I gulped. Alice's senses were accurate, that's why that man threatened to poison her and not Edward. She could place the puzzle pieces way faster than anyone else. Even Cain couldn't place it that fast. The day of the engagement party was the first day that man made sure that I could feel his presence.

"Today I woke up with the worst sensation so far…I knew you wouldn't die today, but it was like you would be giving up your life today, Bella." She started to cry as she said that. "I saw how you never planned to go out this morning; I was by the stairs when you left the library, white as if you just had seen a ghost…"

"Alice…please…don't say one more word…" I pleaded, not crying, but in pain. "Think of Jasper and don't think about this subject anymore."

*******-*******

**So… Cliché? I know he is always the villain, but his background that's something I think nobody would imagine, right? LoL And OMG! Bella has to leave the Cullens!!! That's so sad, right? But the next chapters will cuter ones… Chapter 27 and 29 are really filled with fluff!^^**

**Oh! Has anyone noticed I used Kingdom Hearts sentences in this chapter? They are my favorite sentences of the game. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing!" LOVE THIS! \o/ (Ok, the author is way too crazy! LoL Well she is a gamer after all… LoL -There she goes speaking about herself in third person.)**

**Well… I'd like to thank as always my incredible readers! 586 reviews! 171 fav and 193 alerts! *-* I never thought I'd get that much! *-* I mean, is my story that good? Of course I like it! I wouldn't be able to dedicate myself if I didn't like it… But I get so "WOW"!**

**Thanks!^^**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please tell me!^~**


	28. Chapter 27

**So… A new chapter!!! \o/ Ok… That's already old news, right? Every (or almost every) morning you guys get a new chapter!^~ And I don't plan on changing that!^~**

**Anyway… Look how nice… I think I have the flu… LOL And that's just so cool, 'cause my soccer team is Fluminense! *-* And we call it Flu! Also, when someone is born on the state of Rio de Janeiro is also called Fluminense! ^~ I'm Carioca too, since I was born on the city Rio de Janeiro! LoL So… You liked the "culture you won't actually use for anything"? LOL**

**Back to what's important… LoL**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Jessica! I noticed that you tried to tell me your e-mail, but FF blocked it… =/ That's why I haven't replied! You can check and see… When telling an address here you have to use (at) instead of ... So the site doesn't block it! I do want to reply to your reviews and all… But I couldn't since I didn't have your e-mail!^^"**

**Chapter 27**

"_Alice…please…don't say one more word…" I pleaded, not crying, but in pain. "Think of Jasper and don't even think about this subject anymore."_

Alice complied and we got ready. We headed to Rose's house in silence. Edward and Jasper could feel the tension going on between Alice and myself, but they didn't ask us about it. I was thankful that they respected the silence, because it would be dangerous if Alice told any of her suspicions to Edward.

It seemed to take an eternity for us to get to Rose's house, but as soon as we got there the happy air that seemed to surround the house turned the mood lighter. Rose was waiting by the door; her back was against Emmett's chest. Both of them had funny grins plastered on their faces.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed and ran to them. "Are you…?"

"We are!" Emmett stated and I noticed Rose's hands around her stomach.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed running to join them. "You are going to have a baby!"

Edward and Jasper jumped and ran too.

"So that's the reason Rose has been so moody whenever we went out." Edward said and Rose smacked his head.

"Oh, man… No, she is always like that…" Emmett stated laughing at Edward, as Rose turned and smacked him too. "Ouch, Rosie!"

Alice, Jasper and I laughed at the three of them.

"Let's talk in the living room. I get tired if I stand for long periods of time." Rose said and Emmett immediately picked her up in bridal style leading us to the living room with Rose in his arms.

"That's my man!" Rose said giggling and I asked myself if her mood swings came from the pregnancy.

We went to the living room and Alice began shooting questions.

"So Rose…when did you find out? How do you feel? Do you throw up a lot? Did you have any cravings yet? Do you want a boy or a girl? When it will be due? Have you planned a baby shower? Have you planned when it will be your first baby clothes shop trip? Can I go with you? Can Bella go with you? Can Emmett, Jasper and Edward come with us to carry the things we buy?" She asked without stopping to breathe.

"Calm down tiny pixie!" Emmett told her, laughing. "I can't even remember what the first question was!"

"First things first, Rose." Alice repeated, this time calmly. "When did you find out?"

"Well…mister sensible was the one who noticed the first changes. When he was away I would always notice if I was on time…" Rose said and the three guys blushed at the subject. Ok, I admit I blushed too. "But Emmett came back and I had other things, better things, to occupy my mind with…" She said smirking, as did Emmett.

_TOO MUCH INFORMATION ROSE!_ Was written on the faces of Edward, Jasper, Alice and myself.

"Anyway…" She said, noticing our discomfort. "Last week, Emmett being the loving husband he is, told me I was putting on weight!"

"You didn't!" Alice and I looked at him angrily.

"But it was the truth!" Emmett said raising his hands.

"Pig…" Alice, Rose and I muttered.

"Please, Rose, my love, continue to tell them…" Emmett pleaded, trying to take the attention away from him.

"Well, when he told me that… I kicked him out of the room and cried the whole night. When I finished crying I remembered that I was late, but didn't remember how late I was…I did some math and found out I should have had it a few days after your engagement ball, Bella…" Rose was telling us, but Edward interrupted her, and I noticed that Emmett was smirking deviously.

"Please don't tell me that during the ball…the two of you…" Edward pleaded, seriously not wanting it to be true, I was hoping just as much as him.

"We can never be sure of that!" Emmett smirked, earning himself a new smack from Rose. "Ouch! But we can't, can we?"

"Like I was telling you before…" She glared at Emmett and Edward, but I could see her cheeks had a slight blush.

_I can't believe they did something like this…AT MY ENGAGEMENT PARTY!_ I thought not knowing if I should cry or laugh.

"Then it means I found out when I was almost two months pregnant, Alice." Rose said, smiling sweetly.

I knew Rose always wanted to have kids. She had a much younger brother that she used to take care of when she still lived with her family. Even when she was young she already seemed to be the perfect mother. Loving, but knowing how to place limits. Caring, but not spoiling him. I think what she missed the most when her family cut her ties with her was her little brother, Sebastian.

"That's just so wonderful!" Alice sang.

"It really is." Rose and I agreed.

"Our little Emmett, the II, will be a wonderful adventurer, like his dad! And will steal every girl's heart!" Emmett said smiling brightly.

"What if it is a girl?" I asked curious.

"It won't be a girl." Rose said. "But it also won't be called Emmett!"

"Why not? It's a manly name!" Emmett defended his name.

"It will be Henry! I like this name!" Rose stated. "It was my grandpa's name!"

"But he could be called Emmett Henry…" Emmett said and received yet another smack on the back of the head. "Ouch! Ok, Rose, it will be Henry! Whatever you want, but don't hurt me anymore!"

_Poor Emmett…If things keep going this way during the whole pregnancy, he'll have constant headaches!_ I thought laughing.

"She is half of your size and she still owns you…man, I feel sorry for you!" Jasper said while laughing.

"What's the matter with size differences, Jasper?" Alice asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing at all honey!" Jasper replied immediately.

"Whipped" *cough* "Whipped" Edward coughed.

"Are you implying something, Eddie boy?" Emmett asked.

"Not really…just that in my house, the one saying the final word will be me!" Edward said smirking.

"And which word would it be?" I asked, smiling threateningly.

"Whatever you wish it to be, love." Edward said giving me a crooked grin.

"Whipped." It was Emmett and Jasper's turn to cough the word.

We laughed and talked more about the preparations to the welcoming of the newest member of our family. Seeing Emmett and Rose so lovingly, I felt a little envy and I could see in Alice's eyes she was feeling the same way.

_But at least she will have her baby someday…_I thought feeling a strong pain in my chest. I had little time left. I didn't cry. After all, I promised myself I wouldn't. My smiling mask was easier to keep when I thought how everyone was so happy. As matter of fact, I could feel myself happy too. The feelings were battling inside me, but I could manage to hide them from everyone.

"So, Eddie boy, do you plan on having one of your own before we have our second?" Emmett asked with a smirk. Rose smirked too.

Both of us stared wide eyed at them, gasping a little. It took a few seconds for Edward to compose his face and answer.

"We'll get married a little after Rose gives birth, so I guess we'll be competing to see who will come first, my baby or your second one!" Edward said smirking, as I was blushing 30 shades of crimson.

"I like this idea! Let's bet!" Emmett said. Edward seemed to like the idea.

"No, you won't!" Rose and I said at the same time, both of us angry. Rose smacked Emmett's head for the billionth time and I elbowed Edward's ribs.

"Ouch!" They cried.

"You deserved it!" Alice stated, as Jasper was laughing hard.

"That they did!" Rose said nodding. "I'm glad you're already learning how to keep Edward under control, Bella!"

"I learned from the two bests!" I replied, laughing.

"That's right!" Alice and Rose agreed, as Emmett and Edward glared at us. Jasper was almost crying from all the laughing.

"Esme will be so happy to know that she'll have a grandson!" Alice chirped.

"Do you think she'd like to be the grandmother of our child?" Rose asked with her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course! She loves you and Emmett already like a daughter and a son!" I said truthfully.

"I'm so happy! I love her like a mother too!" Rose said as she cried.

Emmett and Rose would always come visit us at least three times a week. Esme and Carlisle loved them like they were really theirs. Esme and Rose seemed to have a special connection and I knew Rose told her all about her past. Esme, being the perfect mother she is, soothed Rose's pain and replaced her mother perfectly. Rose wouldn't morn the rejection she received from her original family. Carlisle and Esme as her new parents and the rest of us as her brothers and sisters seemed to fill the blank spaces the Hale family left. Her son would be born inside of a happy family filled with love.

"How are you handling these mood swings?" Jasper asked, nervously. Jasper was the most sensible of us to the mood swings in people.

"I love my Rose and the hardest part is the constant smacking." Emmett answered laughing.

Rose looked at him seeming angry at first, but then the look in her eyes turned into one of passion, we were already used to it. So we turned our heads away just in time to miss the beginning of the making out.

"Shameless couple…" I heard Edward mutter really low.

"But it's nice how they love each other so much." I whispered really low, only for him to hear, in reply.

He looked at me and I could see he wanted to prove that he too could do something like that, if I let him. I shook my head and smiled. Our way of loving was different from theirs. He seemed to understand as he nodded and smiled back.

We looked at the same time to Alice and Jasper only to notice that they too were locked in a moment of their own. They were just staring into each other's eyes, but the way they were doing it was filled with love and intimacy that we looked away quickly. Edward seemed a little annoyed and I was a little embarrassed.

After the make out session ended, they decided to discuss something I hid from the Cullen's and the Masens, my birthday. They couldn't have picked a worse time to talk about it. My birthday now was not only the date that I would turn 18 years old anymore. It had also turned into my deadline to leave my new family.

"So…" Rose began, smirking. "Do you know what is coming next month, Alice?"

Alice looked intrigued and not happy for not knowing. "No, I don't." She said in a frustrated tone.

"Little Bells birthday!" Emmett announced.

I glared at both of them.

"What?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time in an angry tone, jumping from their seats.

"You didn't tell them, just as I thought…" Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Why?" Edward asked with a pained expression in his eyes.

"You never told me yours either." I replied, trying to take the focus away from me.

"I…" Edward said embarrassed. "I forgot to tell you…and it was before you came!"

"Edward's birthday is on June the 20th." Alice told me. "When exactly is yours?"

"It's on September the 13th." I said embarrassed.

"That's just a month away!" Alice stated.

"Yes, I know…" I replied, feeling the pain inside my chest increase.

"But I think we can still make a special party!" Alice said with her eyes glimmering.

"I don't think Bella would like that!" Edward told Alice, as I mouthed a 'Thank you' to him and he winked back. "But how about a trip to the Reading House? All eight, I mean nine of us!"

I liked his idea. I loved their house there. As I looked around I saw Alice and the others nodding, they also liked the idea. We agreed to talk with Carlisle and Esme to make the necessary arrangements.

_My goodbye trip…_I thought sadly. I just hoped they would forgive me someday.

As the afternoon ended we decided to head home. Once there, Alice explained to Carlisle and Esme about our idea. They both agreed happily and it was decided that we would travel two days before my birthday and would come back on the day after it. I was glad they didn't want to spend more time there, since I would only have four days after my birthday to leave and head to the house where my parents died, to meet my _brother_, once again. This time I was going, knowing he wouldn't let me return. I just prayed that he would let Edward and my family alone.

Edward asked me to join him at the library and I complied. I needed to be with him as much as I could. I would miss him terribly, as I knew he would miss me too.

"Bella, would you sit with me?" He said patting the seat right next to him on the loveseat.

"Do you even need to ask?" I replied smiling, as he returned my smiled with his breath taking crooked grin.

"I don't know what you were thinking about when Rose and Emmett were talking about their baby…" Edward began. "But I felt really envious of them."

"I did too." I told him, while giggling.

"Can you imagine? Our little girls running all over our house as we chase them. The sound of their giggles as we catch them and start tickling them… " Edward asked chuckling. And I started to imagine two beautiful girls with bronze unruly hair running through the house as Edward and I chased them. As we cornered them, they would look at us and laugh even before we actually started to tickle them.

My mind was filled with these images of a future that wouldn't come true, since I only had one month left. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry, the thought of losing Edward and our kids was too much for me to handle. The tears began to fall, making Edward worried.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked worried. "Do you not wish to have my children?" I could see he was in pain when he asked.

"Don't be absurd, Edward!" I reproached him. "It's exactly because I want very much to have OUR kids that I'm crying!" I told him truthfully.

"I don't think I understand your point…" He said, as he gently brushed my cheeks and wiped the tears away.

"I don't know if I can give you children, Edward…" I lied. I knew I couldn't, but I still hoped that something would save me from that destiny.

"I know you can and you will!" He smiled so beautifully that I just hugged him closer and cried in his chest.

_I can't give him up…_I yelled in my head.

_But if you don't, your brother will kill him!_ The voice in my head replied.

_I know… But I have to try something!_ I decided.

My internal monologue went unnoticed by Edward. I stopped crying and Edward decided it was time for us to go to sleep. We went to bed and he hummed my lullaby to me as I was trying to figure a way to free myself from my brother. And at the same time, not placing my family in a dangerous situation. I ended up falling asleep.

My dream was a happy one, with the two girls Edward told me to imagine. They were eating cookies and playing with Henry and a small black haired and ice blue eyed boy, Alice's son, no doubt. They were all laughing and running in the snow filled back yard. My daughters were fast runners like Edward, but clumsy as me. My back was on Edward's chest and his hands were wrapped around my waist. It was definitely one of the most beautiful dreams I ever had.

I woke up and looked at Edward who was already awake and grinning, I grinned in reply.

"You had the same beautiful dream that I had?" I asked him.

"No, unfortunately not…" Edward told me, his smile dropping a little. "But you talked in your sleep again tonight!"

"Oh…" I said blushing.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, love. I wish I could have had your dream!" He said enviously. "But as you spoke through yours I could imagine the scene."

I just looked into his eyes and allowed him to continue.

"I have to make sure our house has a really good back yard for the children to play in without getting hurt." He said chuckling. "But I still hope they will inherit my balance and your intelligence."

"And from whom will they learn how to aim?" I asked smirking.

"You just woke up and you already want to tease me, love?" He asked back.

"You began!" I replied.

"And you continued!" He stated.

We argued a little more and then I went to shower, as Edward decided to go to the library. I remembered something Cain taught me when we were kids and worked on it, my only hope. I knew he was back in town and would stay for the next three days. Cain was already worried about the killer's visit to my room the day grandma died, so he made a secret agreement with me. Every time he was in London, he would visit granny's grave at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I knew my brother would be following me, so I would have to use something from our child times, our little game.

I told Edward I wouldn't go to the meeting that day, as I would visit grandma's grave. It wasn't something that would make him worried, nor my brother. I visited grandma's and my parents' graves once a week.

I got there a little after 3 o'clock and sure enough Cain was there.

"Missing her marvelous cookies, Cain?" I asked, hoping he would understand.

"I will always miss them." He replied and I was sure he understood.

I was horrible at pretending, but this was something we did ever since we were children. I placed the white roses on grandma's grave.

"You still have the recipe?" He asked me.

"Yes, grandma gave it to me to teach the maids at the Cullen's house." I told him.

"I'm happy to hear it; could you copy it for me? I'll come get it tomorrow afternoon, if you don't mind."

I shivered feeling the black pearls on me. "Sure, come tomorrow afternoon and have tea with Edward and me." I told him, smiling the way I could.

"Deal." He said, nodding and smiling his fake gentle smile, which meant he knew why I shivered.

I went home soon after.

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter and I must tell you I was so surprised with the response I got from you yesterday! It was like… Almost 700 visitors (697)! IN ONE DAY!!! OMG! Thank you so much!!! Also just yesterday I received 36 reviews! *-* The number of reviews so far is already on 622! O.O Thank, Guys! Really! *-* When I began this story I wondered if would get to 100… LoL Now I wonder if I'll get to 1000! LoL I'm just in awe!!! *-* Thanks so much guys! You make it all worth! The alerts already passed the 200 mark (204) and the favorites are on 181! It means a lot to me! *-* I didn't even know that two communities had added me… LoL**

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me! ^~**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I've already told you guys a few times… I'm Brazilian, I could never own Twilight… But I bought a copy! (an original one!) My sister also has one and so do a lot of our friends… And on the book is written that the Author's name is Stephenie… That's a shame… I'm Danielle, so obviously it doesn't belong to me!^~**

**Ok! I'm back! And now I'm sure… I have the flu! LoL Not that I really am feeling bad… I'm used to have the flu at least once every few months! LoL It's bcause it's way too hot and when I get to my classroom (due to the air conditioner) the temperature drops more than 15ºC (normally from 36~38ºC to 16~20ºC)! LOL**

**Anyways…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **kosocielo**, for secret reasons!^~**

**I have an awesome Beta that I call Aoi-chan that beta ed the text that I write!^~ Thanks for everything, Aoi-chan! \o/**

**Chapter 28**

**EPOV **

We had just arrived at Mrs. Celestine Swan house. The trip was calm, though Bella was nervous for having to spend some time living with her grandmother. She was also anxious because Mrs. Swan said she would evaluate if we could continue to live together until the marriage. When we got there, two men and a little girl were waiting in the hallway.

"Belladonna!" The younger and golden green eyed man called.

"Hello Cain!" Bella replied in a sweet tone, making me feel jealous.

"Who is she, brother?" The small blonde girl asked with her blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"She is the Duchess Swan, granddaughter of Mrs. Celestine." He replied to his sister in an admiration tone, doubling my jealousy.

"Do you plan on introducing me to this Cain?" I whispered in Bella's ear, not making any effort to hide the jealousy.

"Of course!" She told me smiling. "Cain, I want you to meet my fiancé, Count Edward Masen!" She said as she held one of my hands in both of hers. "Edward, this is my cousin, Count Cain Hargreaves! Oh, the man by his side is Raphael Raffit, or Riff, Cain's most trusted man…but this young lady…I haven't met before."

"I'm Maryweather Hargreaves; it's a pleasure to meet you, Duchess Swan." She said politely, making Bella smile widely.

"The pleasure is mine, beautiful Mary! But, please, call me Bella!" Bella replied still smiling.

"So, dear cousin, I heard your engagement ball was wonderful…I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I went to visit some friends out of town." Cain said. "I hope that bruise wasn't there at the time." He pointed to Bella's neck. Her neck wasn't purple anymore, but there still were light marks. Alice had covered them with make up, so we thought that no one would be able to notice.

"How…?" She asked him. If she hadn't I would have.

"You forget my specialty, my family's specialty?" Cain asked and I got curious.

"No." Bella replied, not seeming happy.

"I'm glad you didn't, Belladonna!" He said smiling.

"Why do you call her Belladonna, brother?" Mary asked Cain.

"Because he would never beat me in our games!" Bella answered her before Cain could.

"Because she acted like a wild and poisonous flower!" He answered.

"Like I said, because I always won!" Bella stated and winked at Mary, who replied with a big smile. I could only imagine Bella as a mother, the mother of our children.

"What brings you here, Cain?" I asked, changing the course my mind was taking.

"Well, Mrs. Celestine sent me a letter asking for my presence here." He answered simply.

"The same with us." Bella told him.

"That's because I need Cain's help." Mrs. Swan said entering the room. "And I still need to evaluate if you can stay longer with the Cullen's."

"Grandmother, are you alright?" Bella asked shocked as she saw how different, older, her grandmother was.

"No, and that's why I called you." She said and turned to Cain. "I hope you can help me, dear Cain."

"What's happening, grandmother?" Bella tried to ask.

"Let's talk in the living room" She said and guided us there.

When we got to the living room she sat in a chair similar to the one she had in her house in London. She motioned her hands, telling us to sit and everyone complied.

"I think someone is poisoning me." She said curtly.

I barely noticed Bella shiver as I jumped from the couch.

"What?" Mary and I, she too jumped from her seat.

"Sit down." Mrs. Swan ordered us in a cold and powerful tone.

Mrs. Swan made herself clear concerning her possible death. Cain would have to cover it up to protect the family's name. After the tense talk, we had lighter ones. It was decided that I would stay with Bella there until her grandmother decided we could return to London. We also found out that Cain knew and was friends with Alastair, since they had similar hobbies. Cain was an easy person to talk to and I noticed he was really proud of his younger sister. He told Bella about the death of a cousin of his that he called 'The Forgotten Juliet' seeming to have loved her more than just the way he would love a family member.

Soon it was time to go to bed and for as long as we stayed there, Bella and I would have to sleep in separate rooms, but at least my room would be the one right next to hers.

"Good night, love." I said. I noticed no one was around so I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How can it be good without you?" Bella asked pouting. For a moment I considered disobeying her grandmother and take her to sleep with me, but I wanted her to be able to return to London with me.

"Dream about me!" I replied, winking.

"I will!" She said smiling and I wanted nothing more than kiss her, but I heard Mary's voice approaching. "Good night, Edward!"

I went to my room and tried to sleep, but it was in vain. I was about to go to Bella's room to check on her when the screaming began. Bella was the one screaming! I hurried to her room and saw her on the floor still screaming. She stopped when she noticed my presence and Cain's; she seemed unable to see us clearly.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked, worried.

"Grandma!" Bella screamed, desperate. "Go check on grandma!"

"Riff, go check Mrs. Celestine room! If nobody answers, break in!" Cain said in a hushed tone, I could see that he too loved Mrs. Swan as a grandmother. "Now, Belladonna, I need you to tell me what you are feeling."

"I'm feeling dizzy and my vision is really blurry." She told him.

"Did you feel anything unusual tonight?" He asked. "Any pain?"

"Not that I remember…" She told him.

"Edward, hold her. I want to check her bed." Cain said and I immediately complied. I could feel Bella was nervous and I took her hands on mine.

"Found it!" Cain stated.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A spider, but a spider I've only saw in books…It is typical in America." Cain stated. "Its venom isn't strong enough to kill, but I read that the natives used it to paralyze."

That moment Cain's butler entered the room and told us that Mrs. Swan was dead. The note the killer left caused Bella to scream. She told us that someone was on her room and told her similar words, meaning that the killer probably killed her grandmother and then came here.

Cain decided to make an antidote for Bella as Riff would go make sure the culprit didn't take anything away from Mrs. Swan's room. Mary came to Bella's room. Soon both Mary and Bella were back to sleep.

I stood awake and worried, until Cain came back. He gave Bella the antidote and checked on Mary before heading to Mrs. Swan's room. Bella would need a few hours before she was all better. During that period she cried a few times. She was now the only Swan left. I tried to soothe her pain, but I knew it was hardly impossible. As the hours passed Bella got better and better. Soon she was ready to go see her grandmother's room. As we got there, Bella asked Cain if he had any leads so far.

"Yes…" Cain said, but seemed to be thinking if he should share his information with us. "It seems your grandmother was killed with the same poison that killed your parents."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked after shivering.

"That the killer was someone who knew the circumstances of your parents' death." Cain replied quickly, and I noticed he wasn't sure I knew about her parent's death. I nodded to him without Bella noticing to let him know that I knew, so he continued. "But don't worry, Belladonna, Mrs. Celestine was like a grandmother to me. I'll do my best to find out who did it!"

"Thanks, Cain!" Bella said between heart breaking sobs.

"The important thing now is that you are the last Swan alive and I can bet you are the killer's next target…" Cain said seriously. "Edward, you must take care of my cousin! Don't leave her side!"

"I won't!" I replied seriously.

"Also, I can't let you leave until I'm finished here…We'll have to be very cautious since that spider on Belladonna's bed just proved that the killer can get to her very easily." Cain told us. And I knew I wouldn't let Bella sleep without me for a long time.

Cain made the necessary arrangements for fulfilling Mrs. Swan wishes and soon we were heading back to London to bury her. I was worried about Bella; she seemed to be blaming herself for something, falling into despair. I noticed she was digging her nails into her hands unconsciously and forced them open.

"Don't torture yourself, love." I said as sweetly as I could.

"I'm sorry." Bella said, lowering her head.

"Don't worry, love. I'm here with you." I said and hugged her.

Mrs. Swan funeral was quick and as soon as it ended, Cain, Riff and Mary were gone. After that Bella had to move to my room, she couldn't be away from me during the nights or alone any time of the day, or she would begin to scream. She became scared of spiders and black round objects made her paranoid. Carlisle told me she would need a little time before getting back to normal. I tried my best to soothe her pain and help her recovery. After a week she was acting better, she could even fool the rest of the family. Only after three weeks she was back to being Bella; though she would still feel like she was being watched sometimes.

It was a Tuesday when I woke up and didn't find Bella by my side, which was odd; she would normally wait for me to wake up before getting up. I had a bad feeling about it. I went down the stairs and found Alice having breakfast really slowly; Alice never did anything slowly unless she wanted to try not to think about something.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her, worried that maybe it had something to do with Bella or that she had a fight with Jasper.

"Bella went out with a friend I've never heard about." She told me worried.

_It would be so Bella to go out to face some danger alone, lying to us about it…_I thought getting more and more worried.

"Do you know what time it was when she went out?" I asked her.

"Around seven, that's what Cybil told me." Alice told me as I looked to the clock we had in the dining room.

"Almost eight and she isn't back yet!" I said both mad and worried.

"Come on, Edward, breakfast takes at least an hour!" Alice said, but I could see she was also trying to convince herself.

_Will it come a time when I'm going to actually do what I promised to do and protect her?_ I was really worried about Bella, but was also angry at myself.

"I'm going to wait by the entrance hall!" I said heading to the entrance hall.

"Oh, just so you know…" Alice called. "Rose sent a message and asked for our presence at her house. She said she had something to talk with us about."

"Sure." I said and then made my way to the hall, sitting at the third step of the staircase. I waited there for half an hour alone, when Alice joined me.

"Edward…I had a dream a few nights ago about you and Bella." Alice said in a sweet tone. "I dreamed about you having two beautiful daughters."

I smiled at the thought, but the smile faded quickly as Alice continued.

"But I'm not sure if it was only a dream…I've been feeling a lot of bad things coming to Bella…" Alice said while a single tear feel from her eyes. "Please, save her, Edward."

"There's nothing more that I'd like to do than protect her." I told her honestly.

"I'm going to get ready; when Bella gets back I'm going to dress her up!" Alice said smiling, trying to soothe my pain probably.

Another twenty minutes and I saw Bella entering the house, greeting me with a timid 'hi'.

"Hi?" I asked with a mix of happy feelings to have her back and frustrated feelings for not having woken up when she did, made my voice seem scary to her.

"Edward, before you start the screaming, I'll wave Victoria goodbye, ok?" She said, not waiting for my reply. I used the moment to calm myself down. As I followed her, relief washed over me when I saw a woman's hand waving back at Bella.

"Now…what did you want?" She asked, not seeming scared of me.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Why didn't you tell me you were going out? Do you know how awful is to wake up without you being in the house?" I asked just as fast as the questions popped in my mind. I saw fear in her eyes, but didn't understand why.

She hugged me and crashed her lips to mine. She kissed me with urgency and passion. I noticed a tear running down her face and broke the kiss, brushing the tear away with my hand.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'm just so sorry…" She said almost crying. I wanted nothing more than protect her and prevent her from feeling the need to cry. "I didn't wake you up because you were sleeping so peacefully…I didn't tell you where I was going because I couldn't wake you up, but I made sure to tell Cybil. And I don't even want to know what's like to wake up not being in the same place you are."

I hugged her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I won't ever let that happen! You belong with me!" I whispered in her ear and she seemed to be thoughtful. _She is definitely hiding something, _I thought worriedly.

"There you are!" Alice chirped from the top of the stairs. "Edward was worried sick about you."

Bella blushed and how I loved every time she did that. It made me feel more peaceful.

"We have already talked, Alice." I told her calmly. "Bella won't go out without at least waking me up before!" I looked at Bella to make sure she too understood what I said.

"Oh, that's better!" Alice said laughing as Bella nodded in response to me. "But at least she told Cybil this time!"

"I wouldn't repeat last time's mistake." Bella sighed.

"Well, hurry up and go shower, Bella!" Alice chirped. "Today we are having lunch at Rose's. It seems she has good news for us!"

"Sure, I'll be ready in a minute!" Bella said.

"You'll be ready for me to dress you up!" Alice completed, satisfied.

"Ok, I'm going to shower. You'll wait for me in my room or in the torture chamber?" Bella asked with a smile. I almost gasped when I heard that.

Alice looked just as surprised as I was when she answered. "In your room is fine."

I raised one eyebrow at Bella, who laughed before heading to her room.

Jasper got to our house a little before we headed to Rose's house. The silence that filled the carriage was a tense one. Bella and Alice had talked about this morning events, I'd bet.

As we got there, Alice ran to them.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed. "You're…?"

"We are!" Emmett stated. And Jasper and I were lost. Bella seemed to be placing the pieces together.

"OH MY GOD!" It was Bella's turn to scream and run to join them. "You are going to have a baby!"

Hearing Bella's words Jasper and I jumped and ran too.

"So that's the reason why Rose has been so moody whenever we went out." I teased which earned me a smack on the head by Rose.

_Ouch, she is strong! _I thought to myself.

"Oh, man…no, she is always like that." Emmett stated laughing at me as Rose turned and smacked him too. "Ouch, Rosie!"

After some small talk, we entered the house because Rose was tired. In the living room we talked a lot about the baby, or Henry as Rose and Emmett were sure he would be a boy. Bella and I were disgusted to know that maybe the baby was made at our engagement ball. Even if it wasn't, they did something that could lead them to think it was there, which was just as disgusting. The subject changed a few times and when Rose smirked and Bella made an annoyed face, I knew Rose would tell me something about Bella that I didn't know.

"So…" Rose began, smirking. "Do you know what is coming next month Alice?"

Alice looked intrigued and not happy for not knowing. "No, I don't."

"Little Bells birthday!" Emmett announced.

Bella glared at them.

"What?" Alice and I asked angrily, jumping from our seats.

"You didn't tell them, just as I thought…" Rose sighed and shook her head.

"Why?" I asked, in pain.

"You never told me yours either." Bella replied, and I felt guilty.

"I…" I replied embarrassed. "I forgot to tell you… it was before you came!"

"Edward's birthday is on June 20th." Alice told her. "When exactly is yours?"

"It's on September the 13th." Bella said embarrassed.

"That's just a month away!" Alice stated.

"Yes, I know…" She replied with a pained expression on her face.

"But I think we can still make a special party!" Alice said with her eyes glimmering.

"I don't think Bella will like that!" I told Alice, as I saw Bella mouth a 'Thank you' to me, I immediately winked back. "But how about a trip to the Reading House? All eight, I mean nine of us!"

I knew Bella would like my idea; she seemed to have loved our house there. Luckily enough the rest of the family seemed to agree. When we got home, we talked with Carlisle and Esme about our plan and they agreed too. We would stay for 4 days and Bella seemed to like the amount of time too.

I asked Bella to join me in the library and she complied. I wanted to tell her what Alice had dreamed about. I had noticed the way she was a feeling a little bit of envy when Rose was talking about her pregnancy.

"Bella, would you sit with me?" I asked, patting the seat right next to me.

"Do you even need to ask?" Bella replied smiling, and I smiled back.

"I don't know what you were thinking when Rose and Emmett were talking about their baby…" I began, acting like I didn't notice. "But I felt really envious of them."

"I did too." She told me, while giggling sweetly.

"Can you imagine? Our little girls running all over our house as we chase them…the sound of their giggles as we catch them and start tickling them… " I asked, chuckling as I remembered the images that filled my head during the afternoon.

I could see in Bella's face that she really liked the thought, but after a while she began to cry.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I asked worriedly, pain striking me at the thought of her not wishing to have children with me. "Do you not wish to have my children?"

"Don't be absurd, Edward!" She reproached me, glaring. "It's exactly because I want very much to have OUR kids that I'm crying!"

"I don't think I understand your point." I said, as I try to wipe her tears away.

"I don't know if I can give you children, Edward…" She told me, but I trusted Alice.

"I know you can and you will!" I told her with a smile. I learned to not bet against Alice. Bella just hugged me closer and cried into my chest.

Bella seemed to be having a fight against herself and I decided to let her cry in my arms for as long as she needed. When she stopped crying, I decided it was time for us to head to bed. I hummed Bella's lullaby and she seemed to sleep peacefully, soon after, I was also asleep.

I woke up later with Bella's hands trying to wake me up.

"Edward, look!" She whispered. I looked around and saw nothing, she continued. "They are running in the snow again! They are faster than the boys, but they fall a lot!" She said chuckling.

I chuckled too. She was sleep talking. She was dreaming about our girls. When Bella woke up, she grinned when she looked at me. I knew I was still grinning about her dream.

"You had the same beautiful dream that I had?" She asked me.

"No, unfortunately not…" I told her, a little unhappy. I wish I had had the same dream. "But you talked in your sleep again tonight."

"Oh…" Bella said blushing.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, love. I wish I could have had your dream!" I said. Bella noticed that I really was envious. "But as you spoke through yours I could imagine the scene."

She just looked into my eyes, so I continued.

"I have to make sure our house has a really good back yard for the children to play in without getting hurt." I said chuckling, deciding to tease her a little. "But I still hope they will inherit my balance and your intelligence."

"And from whom will they learn how to aim?" Bella asked smirking.

"You just woke up and already want to tease me, love?" I asked back.

"You began!" She replied.

"And you continued!" I stated.

We 'argued' a little more and I headed to the library, knowing Bella would like to take a shower. Later I showered and got ready to go to the parliament meeting, without Bella, unfortunately. She would go place flowers on her grandmother's grave, something she did weekly. I would miss her every second.

*****-*****

**I'm a corpse right now… LoL I just have this big presentation today and I'm sooo not into it… But the teacher is a real pain and it's worth 20% of my first grade… U_U" He never gives a full mark! Last semester he taught International Organizations and the best grade the class got was mine 94 out of 100... U-U" And I had the entire book on my mind… LoL Half of my class had to do finals… Now he's teaching Process of Regional Integration (like EU and MerCoSul and NAFTA)… The presentation will be about the parties in the EU parliament! LoL May seem cool… But having him being the teacher… So not cool… He's a law teacher… (Yeah, people from IR don't like Law teachers and people in Law school love IR teachers! LOL) And I also have these two big papers about Japan to give to my Geopolitic teacher on Monday… U_U" I mean I love Japan and all… But come on… All the class has to do one paper, and I have to do 2 because I actually know about what I'll talk? ****It's unfair… U-U" But at least it's about Japan! *-* **

**Anyways… LoL**

**I hope you liked the chapter… I'm going to try to chill a big before going back to my presentation… LoL Again! LOL**

**And I'd like to finish with a big THANK YOU to all my readers and especially to my reviewers!!! I mean… 40 reviews in one day? You guys amaze me!!! *-* Thanks so much!!! *-* Can you believe that I might even hit 700 reviews today? Right now I have 662!!! *-* Thanks, really!!! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please, do tell me! *-***


	30. Chapter 29

**Well… I hope you'll like this chapter!^^ It's one of my favorites!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Rebekka** (I really was dying to reply to your review)! I mean you love Godchild??? I LOVE IT!!! *-* But I like Count Cain better… (it's cooler seeing Cain before the Delilah!)**

**On to the chapter!^~**

**Chapter 29**

When I got home from the cemetery, I headed to my, I mean, to Edward's room and got the recipe grandma had given me. I really had a cookie recipe with me. I then went to the library, where I copied the recipe to another piece of paper and wrote I hope you smile while eating the cookies. I feel at home when I eat them. Isabella Marie Swan. I placed the Swan seal under my name and let the letter on the table. So my brother could see what I had written. I knew he wouldn't be able to find out what it really meant; only Cain and I knew the secret.

Cain came the following day and I gave him the recipe. I was worried that something would happen the days after, but nothing happened. The month passed quickly and soon it was the day of our trip. We headed there in three carriages. Alice was riding with the Whitlock family (this time Jasper's parents decided to go too). Edward and I travelled with the Cullen's and Rose and Emmett travelled alone.

It was a quiet journey, but I could see the excitement in Esme's eyes, and I could feel that I was mirroring that. Truth was I really was excited about this trip. I knew it would mean that I would have to leave Edward in a few days, but luckily it wouldn't be my final goodbye. I still had some hope. And I had faith in Cain.

When we got to the house, I smelled the unique blackberry pie that only Carol could make. My stomach grumbled, as did Emmett's and Rose's. Rose and I blushed, embarrassed. But Emmett laughed along with the others. Soon we were greeted by Cybil who came earlier with the baggage again.

Esme hurried to give the McCarty's and the Whitlock's a tour. Alice went with them, not wanting to be away from Jasper. Edward and I went to our room.

"The air here is something else, isn't it, love?" He asked me sweetly.

"Yes…" I replied dreamily.

He sat on the bed. I didn't even wait for him to invite me and sat by his side. He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest, smiling against him. He chuckled, probably feeling my smile.

"I hope our daughters take a long time before wanting to find a fiancé." Edward said seriously, making me laugh. He raised my chin up with his hand and raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

I contemplated for a second if I should tell him. I laughed and told him. "You are already thinking way too many years ahead, Edward. It will take sometime for us to get married and we only will be able to…" I blushed at the thought. "Have babies after that. So thinking about when our girls will be engaged is almost crazy." I finished laughing.

He seemed still a little distracted with the having babies part. He blushed, which made me blush even more. It took him a while to process the rest, and then he laughed.

"It's just that every time I see how gorgeous their mother is, I think how men will chase my girls…" He said a little angry, which made me laugh again.

"They'll have the most jealous and over protective father ever." I told him, not even discussing the gorgeous mother part, since he never listened to me telling him how he was crazy to think that, and how lucky I was.

"Shouldn't I be jealous? And it's not being over protective! It's being a father! It comes with it!" He told me chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" I told him with a smirk.

"Don't start teasing me, Mrs. Soon to be Masen!" He warned.

"I started a long time ago." I whispered in his ear.

He took my face in his hands and our eyes locked on each other's. We both closed the distance and kissed passionately. The kiss began slow and sweetly. But soon my hands were in his hair as his were on my waist and the back of my head. Both of us pulling each other closer, making us almost melt into the other. As he licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and his tongue tried to tame mine. We had so little time together; I didn't want him to win this easily, so we fought for dominance. It took the kiss to another level. The sensations rising as the kiss got wilder. Edward broke the kiss and laid me down, positioning himself above me, but never placing any of his weight on me. Our eyes were locked the whole time. And we kissed again. The kisses began to seem not enough and all too soon, Edward stood up and walked away, stopping in front of the wall and placed his head on it. I sat on the bed and looked at him confused.

_Did I do something wrong?_ I asked myself, trying to catch my breath. I noticed he was panting way more than I was and began to worry even more. So I voiced my thoughts. "Did I do something wrong, Edward?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you'll be the death to me." He replied, and then chuckled. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I had to stop while I still could. Or else we would have to worry about having babies earlier then we planned."

He blushed as I blushed furiously, my face must have been a shade of red way darker than crimson.

No one talked for what seemed like a long time. The only sounds we could hear were the sounds of our breathing. The silence was really awkward, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I was way too embarrassed to do it.

"Sorry…" Edward said finally. But I didn't want to hear him say that, so I stood up and walked over to him. He was still facing the wall, so I hugged his back.

"It takes the two of us to do anything; so it was definitely not something you should apologize for." I told him truthfully.

"So you felt it too?" He turned to face me, locking his eyes with mine.

"Of course I felt it too…" I said. Strangely, I didn't feel embarrassed about it.

He noticed it and gave me his crooked grin before picking me up bridal style and spinning round and round until both of us were really dizzy. He sat on the floor, keeping me in his lap.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, earning a shiver from me.

"I love you too!" I whispered back, this time it's was his turn to shiver. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and tried to stand up.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a playful tone.

"We have to go downstairs." I giggled.

"Why?" He asked like a kid.

"Because we came with our family and they are downstairs." I told him in a motherly tone.

He laughed and replied. "That answer didn't convince me at all."

"Ok…" I thought for a moment and remembered that the pie should be ready to be eaten. "How about… I'm human and it's time to feed the human?"

"Blackberry pie?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"Blackberry pie!" I replied excitedly.

"So let's feed the human!" He said standing up with me in his arms.

"Did you ever notice that I can walk?" I asked him sweetly.

"Not really, but I noticed really well that you can trip on the thin air, a lot!" He replied with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Oh, I'm glad you notice such things!" I said with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What can I say? When I'm with you, I can only see you." He replied smirking.

I blushed with embarrassment, and got mad. He knew I wouldn't be able to reply to that. _Irresistible and cruel love of my life!_ I thought angrily.

We headed downstairs and he placed me on the floor once the stairs ended. Emmett saw the scene and laughed.

"I'm glad you already protect Bella from the dangers of a staircase, Eddie Boy! I remember the first time I met her…" I looked at him desperately. He wouldn't tell him about _THAT TIME_, he couldn't do this to me. But Edward noticed my face and asked.

"What happened?" He seemed really curious and Emmett liked to entertain people, especially when it came to embarrassing another person in the conversation.

Emmett contemplated the idea for a moment and then began. "I had asked Rose to marry me and she had said yes, but she asked me to meet her best friend, and sister, before telling her family."

Rose was behind him in a minute. "Oh, you're telling Eddie about the day you first met Bella?" She looked like she was reliving that day.

"Yes, my Rose." He told her sweetly and then continued. "It was four months before Bella's parents passed away and trust me she was way clumsier than she is now." He, Edward and Rose chuckled. I glared at the three of them. "So I was greeting her father as she began to descend the stairs. He asked her to wait a moment so that he could help her down, but Bella gave him a glare just like the one she is giving us now!" They laughed and I sighed.

"Whatever…you want to tell him, at least don't force me to stay here and listen." I said trying to run away from them. "I want to eat the blackberry pie!"

"Oh, come on, little Bells!" Emmett asked me.

"Please, Bella…" Edward pleaded.

"Make it quick, Emmy!" I said, unable to refuse Edward's wish.

"Ok…" Emmett said taking a deep breath. "She descended alone and as she was almost at the end, she fell and pulled her father's pants with her. He father blushed just like her and I had to do my best not to laugh."

"You laughed!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Edward, you can laugh…" I told him, seeing how he was trying his hardest not to laugh and hurt my feelings.

"How?" He tried to ask between his fit of laugh.

"I grabbed the first thing I saw in front of me…" I said, looking at the floor.

"That's it!" Edward said and looked at me seriously. "When you get pregnant I won't let you go up or down the stairs alone!"

Emmett and Rose laughed. I just sighed.

"Let's, please, go eat…" I pleaded.

They complied. When we were eating the pie Emmett decided to tell the rest of the family how he met me, everyone laughed, while I ate my piece of pie in silence.

We talked more and had dinner, going to bed right after it.

The following day passed just as quickly as the first. Right after the early dinner, Edward told the family we had to go to bed. I looked at him and questioned him with my eyes. Emmett made dirty jokes, but the family was used to it so they ignored him.

As we reached the room I finally asked the reason for us going to bed.

"I want us to wake really early tomorrow, so we can celebrate your birthday together the longest we can!" Edward told me, kissing my forehead.

I had a dreamless night and much earlier than I would've liked, I felt myself shaking. I woke up startled and looked to the God shaking me.

"You woke me up way better than I wake you. I'll try your way next time." I told him with sarcasm.

"I didn't want your good morning and happy birthday kiss to be a simple wake up kiss!" He explained and then crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss was similar to the one we shared the day before. And it felt amazing; it was so filled with love and desire. Just like the day before, Edward broke the kiss when it became too much.

I pouted a little and Edward looked at me, his emerald orbs filled with lust.

"That's not helping my resolve, Bella!" He told me breathlessly and I giggled.

"I'm glad to know I cause this on you!" I told him, still giggling.

"You do so much more to me." He replied using the same words I told him, in what seemed like a long time ago.

"I love you!" I told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you more!" He said and gave me a crooked grin that scrambled my thoughts and didn't allow me to tell him that it would be impossible for him to love me more than I loved him. "Happy 18th birthday, love!"

"The happiest birthday I ever had!" I replied truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear it!" He exclaimed and winked at me. "Now go and get ready! The two of us will be leaving in less than an hour! And dress comfortably."

"Ok…but where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"It's a secret until we get there!" He told me. "I'm going to check something in the kitchen, use that time to get ready!"

"Ok…" I said pouting. Edward kissed me one more time and left.

I quickly changed into a red simple summer dress and a comfortable pair of shoes. If Alice saw me, she would kill me and then revive me just to torture me, and maybe after the day was over she would kill me again! I laughed nervously as I got out of the room.

Edward was already returning and this time he had a basket with him. "Ready?" He asked me offering his free hand.

"Sure." I smiled as I took his hand.

He led me through the beautiful back yard and a small forest. I tripped a few times, but Edward caught me every time. I could see that Edward had really slowed his pace to match mine. After, I would guess two hours, Edward stopped.

"I'm going to pick you up and you are going to look only at me. No peaking, ok?" He told me.

"Ok." I replied. He picked me up and I buried my head in his chest to show him I wouldn't peak. He handled me the basket, so he could carry me the most comfortable way possible. He took a few more steps, before I felt him sitting.

"You can look now." He told me and as I complied, I saw the most beautiful little meadow.

I stood there frozen by the beauty of that place. Edward noticed.

"This is my favorite place, my secret place." He told me. "You're the first and only one I'll ever show it to."

I turn to look at him and I gasped. _The beauty of the meadow pales in comparison to you, my love! _I thought. If in the city he already looked like a Greek God; at this beautiful place he was a Greek God, anyone who saw him would think that.

"Why?" I had to ask why he was sharing such a special place with me. I had to listen to the words to believe.

"Don't you know?" He asked smirking.

"Please, answer…" I pleaded.

"The reason I showed this place to you and only you is because I love you and I will always love just you." He said with pure love in his eyes.

I felt my knees give in and I fell. Edward quickly positioned himself, so I fell on him. I looked at him embarrassedly and he started chuckling. That was the moment I wished time would just stop and let me be here at this beautiful piece of heaven with Edward forever. As much as I wished that, I knew I had to face reality. There was a chance of never seeing him again.

"I love you so much…I still wonder how someone like you loves me. I thank God everyday. I'll treasure this love forever. Be sure, whatever happens, that I love you and only you!" I told him with tears in my eyes, but also smiling.

We stared at each other for a long time. We didn't need anything else. That moment was unique. After a while Edward lay back on the grass carpet and pulled me to lay with him. We looked at the clouds, but all I could think about was Edward and how I was lucky to have met him. To have fallen in love with him, to have been able to experience his love. I wish I could forget. Even if just for one day that I could forget what was to come in the future.

"It's time for the humans to eat." Edward smirked.

"I'm not hungry…" I tried to tell him, but my stomach grumbled telling Edward that I was lying.

"Humor me." He pleaded.

"I don't want to go back yet!" I told him.

"Don't worry; we don't have to go back." He told me sweetly. "Why do you think I brought this basket with us?" He asked me, patting the basket that was right next to him.

_Ok…now I feel a little stupid…I can't believe I forgot the basket…No, I can believe it! I'm with Edward…of course I would forget all the rest! _I thought. I probably was making funny expressions, because it was Edward's laugh that brought me back to reality.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing…let's eat!" He told me, smiling beautifully.

We ate in silence, in a good silence, a warming one. After eating, Edward decided to surprise me once again.

"Bella…" He began. "I know you don't like when people buy you things; but I'm not people, and I refuse to let you celebrate your birthday without at least a present from me!"

"Edward…" I called him in a warning tone.

"Don't be difficult!" He told me.

"Can you at least tell me that you didn't spend a lot of money on it? Lie if you must!" I pleaded.

"I didn't spend much money on it." He said simply and placed a small package in my hands. "Happy birthday love!"

I opened it quickly and in my hands there was a white gold necklace with a Safire pendant shaped as a blue rose.

"Liar!" I accused him.

"I was telling you the truth!" He told me. "I already had the necklace and the sapphire stone, I just had to turn into a rose."

"How did you have it?" I asked curious.

"They belonged to my mother, the one who passed away." Edward explained.

"Thank you, Edward!" I hugged him. "I love it!"

"I'm happy to hear it!" He said and gave me a crooked grin.

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter! Cute, right?**

**My flu is getting the best of me, right now… LoL My head is funny and I think I'm going to rest… LoL**

**Thanks to my dear readers!^^ I didn't get to 700 yesterday, but there's always today and tomorrow and so on until this story is finished!^~ 687 reviews is a nice number!^^ And I don't want just number!^^ It's simply a pleasure to reply all the reviews!^-^ Sometimes it may take me longer, like when I'm sick… But I'll always reply!^~ Also thankful for the 222 alerts (We call it the three ducks in the lake number here in Brazil!) and the 188 favorites! *-* You guys rock! *-***

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Loved it? Please do tell me!!! *-***


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I'm still a Brazilian and SM is still the American who wrote the Twilight saga! I just own the plot, that's all mine! *-***

**And so… The story goes on!^~**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my dearest reviewers!!! I got 54 reviews in the last 24 hours!!! *-* You guys amaze me!!! *-* Thanks!!! But especially to my Beta, Aoi-chan! 'Cause she puts up with my crazy rhythm and she seemed to be really into this chapter!^~ **

**Chapter 30**

We stayed in Edward's meadow, our meadow from that moment on, for a while longer. He helped me to put the necklace on and planned on wearing it until I had to leave. We returned to the house and there Alice was waiting for us in the back yard.

"It sure took both of you a lot of time." Alice said seeming a little mad. "We also wanted to spend Bella's birthday with her, did you know that, Edward?"

I looked to the sky and noticed we had spent the whole day outside. The afternoon seemed to be ending by the time we got back.

"Consider yourself lucky that I brought her back to spend the evening with you!" He smirked.

"You…" Alice began, but stopped as soon as she noticed my necklace. "Edward, did you…?"

"Yes, it suits her, doesn't it?" Edward replied.

"It's a perfect match!" Alice chirped and clapped her hands. "But how did you convince her to accept it?"

"I have my ways of convincing her." He said and I blushed.

"That means you'll have to accept ours too!" Alice chirped.

"Oh, no! No no no!" I pleaded. "Please don't tell me that everyone bought me presents."

"Ok, I won't tell you, but everyone did!" She replied.

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

"Don't even think about acting like this, Isabella Marie Swan! It's your birthday and everyone that loves you will want to give you presents! So don't you dare to refuse the presents!" Alice said seriously, scaring me.

_How can she, being so tiny, be so scary?_ I asked myself.

"Is Bella back?" I heard Esme asking from inside.

"She is!" Alice answered.

"Good! Come in all of you!" Esme replied.

"Remember to be grateful and not stubborn while you accept the gifts!" Alice whispered to me in a warning tone.

"I'll do my best." I whispered back. Edward held my hand in reassurance.

"God! It doesn't seem like it's your birthday, it's seems like you're going to your own execution." Alice said and sighed.

"Give it a rest, Alice." Edward warned.

As we entered the house and headed to the dinning room, I saw the table filled with different types of food, all that I loved. My stomach grumbled again.

_Please, stomach, seriously, would you stop embarrassing me?_ I pleaded in my thoughts.

"I'm glad Edward didn't take you and ran away!" Emmett laughed.

"Now, Emmett, why would I do that if I'm already engaged to her?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised.

"How would I know what that twisted little head of yours thinks?" Emmett replied.

"Sure, that makes a lot of sense now, Emmett." Edward said with heavy sarcasm in his voice and sighed.

"Never mind him!" Rose told him and then turned to me excited. "Bella, come here and receive you presents!"

I had to suppress a groan and a grimace. "Sure." I replied smiling the best way I could.

"Could you be at least a little happy about it?" Rose whispered in my ear. "Esme, Carlisle and the Whitlock's are trying to please you!"

I smiled honestly thinking about my family gathering and suppressing the fact that they were spending money on me.

"I'm first! I'm first!" Alice chirped while bouncing up and down.

"Ok…" Esme said. "You can be the first to give your present to her, Alice."

Alice handled me a thin package and told me. "Don't open it yet, wait until Edward isn't around." Alice told me. "Your present isn't what's inside…but you'll understand once you see what's inside."

"So basically you begged to be the first, to actually give her nothing?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Of course not! She'll see when Edward is not around." She said in an almost sad tone.

"That won't happen so soon, dear sister! I don't plan on letting Bella alone, ever!" He stated and kissed my forehead. I felt my heart hurt…

_It's going to happen way sooner than you think possible…_I thought sadly.

"Oh! Alastair and Irina sent you this perfume!" Alice said, changing the subject and handing me a perfume bottle.

"That reminds me, Alastair asked me to give you this letter, Bella!" Carlisle said picking a letter out of his pocket. "It seems to be from the head maid of the main Swan house."

_Suzette! Oh, dear God, please don't let my brother do anything to her!_ I prayed silently.

Everyone was looking at me, waiting to see if I was going to open the letter, probably worried about my pained expression.

"I'll read it later!" I said and smiled, wishing to return to the happy little world that only consisted of me and my family. No deaths, no brother seeking vengeance, no suffering, just happiness. "So who is next?" I asked playfully.

"I am!" Emmett jumped up and down trying to copy Alice.

"Ok, then how about Jasper?" Edward asked, ignoring Emmett.

"That's fine by me…" I said playing along.

"What? Do you know who is going to walk Bella down the aisle? Me! So treat me better or I won't let my daughter marry you!" Emmett said proudly, half joking, half serious.

"Ok, Emmett, give her your present." Edward said and sighted. Jasper just laughed.

"This present is from a swan to a Swan!" He said laughing real loud as he handed me a white with gold swan quill pen inside a crystal case.

"It's beautiful, Emmett!" I looked amazed. "Thanks!"

"I told you she would like the present, my Rose!" He told Rose.

"I agreed with you, I just told you she wouldn't like the joke." Rose replied.

"She ignored the joke, so it wasn't so bad." He told her while laughing again at his own joke.

"As I told you, she'll like my present better!" Rose told him smirking.

"But wasn't Emmett's present also yours?" I asked her.

"Of course not! You are my sister, how could I face myself in the mirror if I allowed my husband to buy you a gift from the two of us!" Rose said dramatically. "Anyway, here is your present." She handed me what seemed like a big painting, wrapped. "I spent almost nothing on it."

I was curious and tore the wrapping only to see a perfect reproduction of the moment Edward handed the blue rose to me at our engagement ball.

"How did you…" Edward and I began to ask, shocked by the perfection in every single detail.

"You really don't know, Bella?" She asked smirking.

"Rose can memorize an image if sees it for a little more than one minute." I told myself and Edward, as I remembered that was how she always painted. "She always paints in an empty white room, so she can relive the scene she wants to paint."

"That one took a lot of time!" Emmett told us.

"So, what do you think, Bella?" Rose asked me and I jumped to hug her.

"I love it! Love it!" I said almost crying. "It's perfect!"

"I told you!" Rose said, smirking at Emmett.

"This painting will be the main painting in our living room!" Edward stated.

"Now…may we give her our present?" Mrs. Whitlock asked.

"Sure." Edward replied.

"This is from me, my husband and my son." She said handling a small box. Inside there was a pair of earrings. They were heart shaped sapphire stones with a diamond tear falling from its bottom. "It will go with Alice's present perfectly!" She explained and winked.

"Thank you so much!" I said smiling while keeping the tears from falling.

"You're welcome, Bella!" Jasper said smiling.

"Now it's our turn!" Esme chirped.

"Well, half of our present is at home…" Carlisle told me. "We bought you some new books; you'll be able to find out which books when we get back home."

"But the other part is here." Esme said handing me a box. As I opened it, I gasped.

There was a white gold tiara with a veil attached to it. The veil had pearls and small diamonds on it, as the tiara had sapphire and emeralds. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore; she was giving me a veil to get married with.

"I got married wearing that same veil, the tiara was an addition Alice and I agreed that would go well with it." Esme told me sweetly.

"Thanks, Esme!" I said as I placed the veil and the tiara carefully back in the box and placed the box together with the other presents. I then hugged Esme and Carlisle. "Thanks mom! Thanks dad!" They were a little surprised at first, but then hugged me back.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about the marriage and Rose's baby. Soon it was time to head to bed. I decided it was time to read the letter. When Edward decided to take a shower, I waited for him to go and began to read the letter.

"Bella, I know you didn't expect to hear from me, but I need you to come home, as soon as possible. The office you placed to take care of the family's property is honest and I know you know it, since your fiancé is the nephew of the owner. The matter I need you to help me is another, it concerns your parents' death…I think I found out something. I know you never came back because of what happened almost three years ago, but you need to return. I can't tell you anything else. I think someone is watching me as I write this letter. Please, come soon. Suzette." I gasped as I finished reading the letter. I couldn't wait, as soon as I was back in London I would pack and go to the Main House.

I heard the door open and saw Edward entering the room, looking at the letter.

"Anything bad, love?" He asked me sweetly.

"I have to go to the main house." I told him.

"That's fine. When we get back to London I'll settle things so we can go by the end of the week." He replied.

"You didn't understand me, Edward." I told him seriously. "I have to go, you don't."

"I know I don't have to, but I'll go because I want to be with you." He told me lovingly, and it killed me to know that he would only understand if I said it in a cruel way.

"You won't go, Edward." I told him coldly, repeating to myself that I was doing this for his own sake. "I'll go alone."

"Why?" He asked. I could see he was surprised by my cold tone.

"Because I need this alone time and you'll have to respect that whether you like it or not." I said, keeping the cold tone.

"What does that letter say?" He asked furiously. "You weren't like that today! It has something to do with it, doesn't it? You're going to do something dangerous, aren't you?"

"It doesn't concern you." I told him calmly.

"The hell it doesn't!" He shouted. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you are not." I told him.

"Make me stay." He challenged me.

"Edward Masen! Don't make me threat to break off the engagement!" I told him, matching his fury with my own. He looked like I had killed myself. Pain was clear in his eyes and I fell to the floor crying. "Why won't you listen to me? I must have my own reasons, don't you think? Don't you trust my love for you?"

"I'm sorry, Bella…" He said as he picked me up and sat me on the bed, sitting by my side. "I just can't stand the idea of having you away from me."

"Please, trust me, Edward." I pleaded. "I need you to stay in London while I'm away!"

"Do you promise me to come back to me as soon as you can?" He asked me in a pleading tone.

"Do you think I want to be away from you?" I looked at him serious. "I'll hurry back to you as soon as I can! I'll miss you every single second."

He kissed me. And I knew he was still worried, as he knew I was hiding something from him. But he allowed me to do as I wished. Maybe he was afraid that I would actually break the engagement off.

The following day, Edward and I announced that we would have to return earlier than planned to London. Alice and Jasper decided to return with us, as the other three couples decided to stay and enjoy the last day. The trip was filled with an awkward silence. Alice seemed to be mad at something and Jasper kept looking helplessly at her. Edward was holding me real close, as if to make sure I wouldn't vanish into the thin air. I was thinking about my trip.

When we got home, I started to unpack, to use one suitcase for the trip back to the main house. Alice saw it and began asking.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Packing." I replied.

"Where are you and Edward going?" She asked again.

"I'm going to visit the main Swan house, Edward is staying here." I told her.

"No, you won't!" She told me.

"Alice…please, think about Jasper!" I pleaded.

"That one won't work again!" She told me serious.

"Suit yourself." I said and returned to packing.

"Edward! Come here!" Alice shouted and Edward came in a minute. "Please, make her stay here, Edward!"

"God, Alice! It's not like I'm running away! I just have to solve something." I told her and Edward stood near the door, his face was serious.

"Something you have to solve alone?" She asked almost crying.

"That's right." I told her, and saw in both hers and Edward's eyes the pain they felt.

"Edward…" Alice begged.

"Give us some space, Alice." Edward said in an emotionless voice.

"Thanks, dearest brother!" Alice chirped and danced away.

As soon as Alice was out, Edward closed the doors of the room.

"You know there's no way for me to stay or for you to come along, right?" I asked in a pleading tone, as I stopped packing to look into his eyes.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He asked me in a serious tone, as he closed the distance between the two of us. "I don't want you to go, I feel like you're hiding something big from me."

"Edward, I must go alone…" I said and sighted.

"Does it have something to do with our family?" He asked. "Because if it does, you don't have to go, we can take care of ourselves!" His eyes were pleading for me to stay.

"I know you can. I trust you, Edward!" I told him truthfully. _The one I don't trust is my blood related half brother…_I completed in my thoughts.

"I don't need Alice to tell me that you are hiding something from me, I can feel that there's something really wrong with this trip." He told me and then asked. "What are you hiding from me, Bella?"

_Just that my older and half brother, son of my mother and a man that wasn't my father, killed my mother's entire family, then killed my father's family. Now he wants me to go meet him at the place he killed my mother and led my father to suicide, probably to torture me and then kill me! Oh! And he threatened to kill the Cullen's, you and Alice, as well as the Whitlock's, Rose and Emmett if I told any of you about it! That's pretty much it…As you can see, nothing big. _I thought sarcastically. _Yeah, like I would tell you something like that!_

"Bella?" Edward called, bringing me back to reality.

"Edward, just let me finish packing, please." I pleaded.

"Tell me what it is, Bella…" He pleaded too.

"You said you would trust me, so honor your word." I told him.

"Do you wish me to ask Derek to get a carriage ready for you?" He asked, replying that he would do as I wished.

"Yes, but I'd like you to do something for me before." I said as he sighed.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I want you to take care of my beloved birthday present from my fiancé." I said taking off the necklace and showing it to him. "It was near my heart since I got it, so whenever you miss me, hold it close to your heart and our hearts will be beating together."

He took the necklace from my hands and placed it in his shirt pocket. "It will always be near my heart, because I'll miss you the second you walk out of these doors."

"Don't ever doubt my love for you, Edward!" I said as I kissed his hands.

"I won't." He said raising my chin with his hands and kissing my lips sweetly.

_I WANT TO STAY! _The selfish part of me screamed, but my love for him was too strong to let selfish feelings rule me. I would gladly give my life if it meant saving his.

_The hope hasn't faded yet._ The voice told me. _You have to trust Cain!_

The voice was right. I had to trust my cousin! He would at least protect Edward and that was more than enough to me.

As we broke the kiss, gasping for air, I told Edward one more time that I loved him, as he replied telling me he felt the same. He left to ask Derek to prepare the carriage and I finished packing.

"You are really going, aren't you?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, I am." I told her.

"I don't feel anything good coming from it, Bella." She told me.

"Thanks for worrying, Alice, but this is something I need to do." I said, smiling at her teary face.

"Why can't I know for certain if you are coming back?" She asked, letting a few tears run down her face.

"I don't know, Alice." I told her honestly and gently wiped away her tears with the back of my hands. "But I'll do my best to be able to come back soon."

"Don't leave my brother alone, Bella…He won't handle it if he loses you." She pleaded.

"I'll do my best and that's all I can promise." I told her as Derek got the suitcase and descended the stairs with it. "I have to go now. Take care of Edward for me."

"I will." She promised.

"Won't he see me off?" I asked her.

"I think he can't handle it." She replied.

"Tell him that I love him very much." I said as I entered the carriage.

"I will." She promised again.

The carriage soon began to move and when we were distant to the house, I heard Edward's shouts of pain. I cried, but it was for his sake.

*******-*******

**So... A sad chapter... It was needed, dearly beloved ones!^~ Love will never grow if the live in the lands of nothing happens and this story wouldn't be able to continue without some drama! LoL**

**Next chapter will be a crazy one! LOL**

**I hope you liked this one and will like the next too! LOL I hope you like all the chapters! LOL**

**Anyways…**

**Yesterday was amazing!!! *-* More than 750 visitors!!! *-* 54 reviews making the number of reviews get to 741! *-* 197 fav and 229 alerts!!! *-***

**And I just got to know I was nominated to **_**The Lion and Lamb Fanfiction Awards**_**, I don't really know how that one works and all… But some of my favorite FFs are in there and I don't think I have the quality… At least not yet… ^^" But thank you, Rosie for nominating me! *-* It means a lot to me that you love my story so much!^^**

**Oh! Just so you know… I already have the idea for my new story! LoL I'll begin to write it as soon as I finish MA and the side stories of it!^^**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Cried? Please do tell me! (But don't send daggers or poison, that way I won't be able to finish writing the story… LOL)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did… I'd be rich and ****have the rights over Emmett! But I really don't…**

**Ok… So can you believe we are already here??? *-* I mean… I'll probably finish writing this story this week… I just can be sure because today I won't be able to write the same as always… Yesterday I finished writing chapter 36! *-***

**Well… This chapter will be kinda crazy, it a trip inside Bella's subconscious!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **Liissi**!!! Her reviews are always amazing and she showed me about some extras I had never noticed before on SM's site! LoL Thanks, **Liissi**!!! ^^**

**A big thank you to my Beta, Aoi-chan!!! \o/**

**Now... ****On to the chapter!!!**

**Chapter 31**

I could still hear the sound of Edward's shout. I could still feel his pain, as it was also my pain. Even after 24 long hours, I still cried. I tried to sleep, but in my dreams a pair of emerald orbs suffers. Each time we stopped to change horses or rest a little I thought about the future I may never have. After the first few hours of crying, it developed to a slow and almost unnoticeable sob, that's when I noticed that Alice, I think, placed the present she gave to me on the seat in front of me, there was a letter along with it.

Only after the first 24 hours could I bring myself to read the letter. I wiped the tears away and focused on opening the letter. I opened and read it in a tone that was no higher than a whisper.

"Dear Bella, I know you had to leave. I don't know why, but I could feel you would and I know you're risking your life right now. I hoped that Edward would be able to stop you, but I already knew it was in vain. I hope you'll be fine and if you're not back in ten days, I'll go get you along with Edward! You understand me, right? You have two days there and then come back! Please don't trust anyone. I have a bad feeling about the people you trust besides the family. Be strong and if anything bad happens, try your best to resist those 10 days! I knew you would need my present. It will boost your wish to be with Edward! Take care and know that I love you like a sister. Alice." I sobbed as I finished reading.

I stared at the present Alice gave me. It seemed like a notebook, but too thin. I opened it slowly and it really seemed like a notebook, but more like the ones Alice used to draw the clothes she would turn into fine pieces of art. But it seemed to have only one page inside of it. I took a deep breath and battled with myself. A part of me wanted to look at it desperately, the other part was afraid of weakening my already too weak resolve. The curious side won and as I looked at the drawing inside the notebook, I saw my wedding dress. The dress was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was simple, yet, filled with complex details. I would begin to cry if I weren't already crying. Alice filled me with a desire to live and that was a dangerous thing, because it would only make me suffer more.

I don't remember when, but I fell asleep. In my dream I was in a strange and unfamiliar hallway. There were a lot of doors. I thought about opening one of them to see where it would lead me, when a small pixie appeared.

"Don't open that door!" The black haired pixie warned.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't want to go there." She stated.

"How do you know?" I asked noticing her grey eyes shining with excitement.

"Because I know everything! I'm a pixie that can see the future!" She told me.

"Then tell me, where do I want to go?" I asked her curious.

"You should try to figure that out by yourself…" She told me seriously.

"Where am I?" I decided to ask.

"Here and there, everywhere and nowhere at all. You are where you want to be!" She answered.

"Ok, thanks for your explanation, it made a lot of sense." I told her with sarcasm in my voice.

"You're welcome!" She replied honestly.

I walked to the door on the opposite side, looked at the pixie and asked. "Do I want to open that door?"

"I think you do." She replied smiling.

I opened the door and walked in. I found myself in a wide garden filled with beautiful flowers. I recognized that place; it was the garden my mother liked to spend most of her free time and where I would pick flowers for her. There I saw a little brown haired and chocolate eyed girl. She was picking flowers just like I used to do.

"Need some help?" I asked the girl who jumped out in surprise.

"Suzette?" She called and I noticed that girl was me when I was younger.

"You're Bella right?" I asked her.

I saw Suzette coming from the other side and looking at my younger self.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked, looking concerned.

"I stained my dress; it was mother's favorite on me." I told her and pouted.

"Don't worry; soon you won't need to worry about her getting mad anymore." She said in a tone that scared the 18 years old me, but went unnoticed by the younger me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but it seemed like they couldn't see or hear me.

Silence and then I was back to the hallway.

"What was that?" I asked, while scanned the room searching for the pixie.

"That was a memory from when you were about eight years old." She told me. "You won't be able to interact with your past, but it's important that you remember those things! It's not only about remembering, you have to see the things that happened and try to understand them, something you couldn't do when you were eight years old."

"I don't think I understood, but I'll do whatever is needed in order to get out of here!" I told her truthfully.

"If you think like that, nothing good will come from this experience!" She scolded me.

"Ok, now, can we go on?" I asked her.

"Choose another door from the opposite side, but taking a few steps ahead." She told me.

I took a few more than ten steps and decided on one door. I opened it and entered in the kitchen of grandma's house. I was a little older, maybe 10, and Cain was with me. We were watching the maids bake cookies and Cain was writing a new message for me in our secret code. The code was actually really simple, we would write something that didn't have anything to do with what we wanted to talk about and when writing the letters we would make them seem like arrows pointing to the letters that would make the real message. No one noticed because my handwriting was awfully ugly for a woman and Cain wrote like that almost always. I was the only one that knew when he actually did an arrow or was just really his handwriting.

The younger version of myself seemed tired and bored, there was no window for me to check on what time it was. No clock inside the kitchen either, even though grandma would kill them if they were late to set the table or announcing the dinner.

"So, Cain, what's wrong?" The young version of me asked.

"Wait just one more moment…" he replied and the present version of me went to look at the letter.

"I T-H-I-N-K S-O-M-E-O-N-E I-S S-L-O-W-L-Y T-R-Y-I-N-G T-O P-O-I-S-O-N Y-O-U. I A-M G-O-I-N-G T-O P-U-T A-N A-N-T-I-D-O-T-E I-N Y-O-U-R T-E-A!" I read and remembered that day. I was looking way worse than normal and Cain got really worried. He tested me and confirmed his suspicions, someone was poisoning me. He gave me the antidote and told me not to eat sweets for at least a week.

Once again I was back to the hallway.

"Is this trying to alert me about something, Alice?" I asked without really thinking and I ended up calling her Alice.

"Alice? I'm a pixie that lives in your memories; I'm part of your imagination…the annoying voice you hear. But I'm also Bella, I'm no Alice." She said a little irritated, but she looked a lot like Alice.

"Sorry, I guess…" I said confused.

"You, we, still need to look at other things. The problem is that you repress bad things and forget them. But Cain alone won't be able to save you! He'll take three days to get there and try to save us." She told me worriedly.

"So which memory was behind that first door?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"A memory you are not ready to face yet." She replied.

"Oh…" Was the only thing I brought myself to say.

"Let's go to the next one!" She said.

"Yes, let's go." I told her.

"Choose the next!" She told me.

I took a few steps ahead and chose the last door in the hallway. I looked at the pixie and she nodded. I opened and saw the room where my parents died. I was there crying. "I never forgot this scene…why are you showing it?" I first stated and then asked, turning to look at the pixie, but she wasn't there anymore.

_She nodded to me, so I guess I'll have to look into this scene more closely._ I thought and entered the room.

The 15 year old version of me was there, sitting on the floor, crying and screaming. Suzette came running and she _smiled_ when she saw my mother, but all too soon she became as desperate as I was when she noticed both of my parents were dead. I tried to get up and hug her, since she was like a second mother to me, but she pushed me away.

"You can't be that weak anymore, Bella…from now on you'll be the Duchess!" She told me after a few moments.

"Please, Suzette…" I pleaded while I cried. "Please, let me be weak just today! I promise I won't shed another tear after that."

"Don't lie Isabella, you're a terrible liar." She told me coldly.

_That's odd…I didn't remember this…_ I thought to myself.

"But Suzette…" I tried to say, while looking at the dead corpses of my parents.

"I'm going to have a carriage go to Mrs. Celestine's house to inform them what happened, probably the young Count Hargreaves will come, you'll need to be ready to be a fine hostess or your grandmother will scold you!" She told me in a cold and detached voice.

"Help me…" I begged.

"You're way too old to act like a little baby! As soon as the carriage is sent, I'm going to go visit my own parents' graves in London. I know you won't mind since I never took a vacation in all my years of work here." She stated.

"But I need you!" I pleaded.

"Your parents didn't raise you to be such a spoiled girl! You're supposed to be kind and selfless!" She stated, making me feel guilty.

"You are right…you may go…" I told her, pain evident in my eyes.

"Good." She said, turned and left me with my dead parents.

_How on earth didn't I remember something like this? _I asked myself helplessly.

"Like you said, you are good at forgetting things that hurt you." The pixie told me and I noticed I was back in the hallway. "Do you remember clearly what happened after that?"

"No…I just remember that I sat on a chair in the living room and stared at the floor." I told the pixie.

"That was what happened, but what about when Cain and Celestine got there?" She asked me.

"I remember grandma slapped me…I remember Cain went directly to the room…I remember him coming back to give me the note…" I said feeling the tears threatening to fall.

"You really forgot that Celestine slapped, but then hugged you?" She asked me. "You forgot Cain was crying? You remember that Celestine told you that that note wasn't from her son?"

"She said: 'My son would never say stupid things like that!' Right?" I asked her, beginning to remember.

"That's correct!" She chirped.

"Are you sure you are not Alice?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow.

"You, we, seem to think of this Alice girl as someone that can understand 'time' better than us, so maybe that's why I'm so similar to her." She told me seriously.

"I see." I told her.

I felt myself numb for a moment and my eyes closing. When I opened them, I really was opening my eyes. I had woken up from my dream.

_What a strange dream…_I thought. I noticed I was covered in sweat. _That was too much information in a crazy dream._

Derek told me that we were close to our next stop. I had slept the entire day.

_Just another two days, Bella._ I thought to myself. _I hope Suzette is alright!_ As I thought that I felt a sharp pain in my heart. _Can I trust her?_ I felt ashamed for doubting the woman who raised me, but after the dream, I couldn't bring myself to trust her like I trusted before.

I spent that night writing in a notebook the information I had remembered so far. All of them alerted me about Suzette, even the one concerning the poison, because it was Suzette who always served my tea and sweets. She always claimed that she was the one who prepared my sweets.

I wondered at first how Cain knew it was the sweets, but I remembered that his own father tried to kill him by poisoning his sugar cubes and serving it to him along with the tea. _If it wasn't for Riff, I don't think Cain could have ever trusted someone again…_I thought. He didn't know that I knew it, or that I knew that his real mother was his father's older sister, Augusta. I heard him talking to Riff once, that's how I knew all of this and that's how I knew I could trust him, since he would never want to lose someone who loved him.

I knew I was being selfish to burden him with my rescue, but I couldn't risk Edward's life. I just couldn't! Cain knew I was being selfish and decided to help me, accepting the letter was his way of promising to help me.

The reason I placed the Swan seal on that letter was for him to use it in a new letter allowing him to enter the Swan main house. I just hoped that he would leave his sister at their home, since it would be too dangerous for a 10 year old girl to be near this whole mess.

As the sun rose, it was time to depart and head out for another long day of traveling. I decided that if I had that crazy dream again I would open that first door. I already doubted Suzette and somehow I knew that that door would explain to me why she acted like she did in the other memories.

I didn't dream that day. I did fall asleep, but it was a dreamless sleep.

On the last day of the trip I fell asleep and went to that strange hallway again.

"Pixie? Alice?" I called.

"Do you want to call me Alice? You already have a friend called that, it would only confuse you. Call me Ally at least." She said and sighed.

"Ok, Ally!" I complied and then told her. "I want to see it! That first door! I need to see it!" I told her.

"Look around…" Ally told me. I complied and noticed that there was only one door.

"This hallway will only show what you truly want to see. Last time you didn't know what you wanted to remember, so that's why there were a lot of doors, each one leading to a forgotten memory." Ally explained.

"But this time I just want to remember one thing, so just one door…?" I stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"That's correct." She chirped. "Are you ready? Once you're in you have to watch it all and it's not a pleasant memory…"

"I need to know." I told her and she nodded.

I opened the door slowly.

I was about six or seven and had had a nightmare. It was late and I thought that no one would be awake to help me. I was always afraid of walking the hallways during the night as the maids always told me that the ghosts like to visit the living world during that time and that their favorite place was the hallway. But I walked silently looking at the floor without my candle light being lit up, so the ghosts wouldn't see me. I almost laughed at myself, but I remembered I did it until I was almost 15. I would only risk walking in the hallway at night to go to one place, my father's library, the place where I felt safe the most.

When I got to the library I saw light inside of it. As I was about to enter it, I felt myself waking up. _Not now! I know there's something happening there! _I thought angrily.

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan!" I heard Derek calling me from the outside.

"Yes, Derek?" I replied a bit harshly.

"You were screaming, Miss. I got worried and stopped the carriage to try to wake you up." He explained in an apologizing tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Derek." I apologized. "I don't even know why I was screaming…" I told him truthfully, since he woke me up before I could find out.

"May I continue the trip, Miss?" He asked looking unsure.

"Please, Derek, I need to get to my house as soon as possible." I told him and he nodded, immediately starting the carriage again.

_I was so close…Why did I scream? Am I not ready yet, Ally?_ I questioned myself. Well, at least I think I did, as Ally told me she was part of me. _Dear Lord, I'm getting crazy…_

The rest of the trip was too hard for me. I was too nervous to be able to sleep. I was getting closer to meeting my brother face to face and now I had to worry about Suzette too. _Why must things always get more and more complicated?_ I asked myself, but couldn't answer my own question.

"Miss Swan, we are here." He told me. I looked out the window to see the great gardens of the Swan residence in front of me. "Did you miss your home?"

"I miss my home." I replied, thinking about the Cullen's house. "But I have to solve things here first."

*******-*******

**Another chapter done!!! \o/**

**Ok… This chapter is crazy/funny for me… I mean, Bella has an Alice inside her mind! LOL I love Ally! LOL**

**It was an insightful chapter, right?**

**Anyways…**

**OMG! I got 54 reviews again!!! *-* 108 reviews in TWO days!!! *-* Ok… I'm breathing here… *-* OMG! Almost 800 reviews (the actual number right now is 795)!!! *-* Thank you so much dear reviewers!!! *-* And my readers too!!! *-* I mean… Almost 774 visitors is… Woa!!! *-* Those 243 alerts and 213 favs too! *-* THANK YOU!!! *-***

**Ok… Before finishing the A/N… I just would like to answer the question some people made… The award will be by public vote… But it won't be opened until at least this weekend!^^**

**I'll post it here when I know more about it!^~**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!!^^**


	33. Chapter 32

**Hey!^^**

**So... Here I am!^^ Ok… Yesterday was my sick-day-holiday! I gave myself that… My head simple was almost exploding… And I'm not feeling much better right now… But one SDHD was enough… I'm sorry for not replying to some of the reviews before releasing the chapter… I'll reply as soon as I post this chapter, promise!**

**Anyways… I'm so pissed… The Twilight movie dvd isn't coming out when it was said it would! ¬¬ It's not going to be out April the 5****th****… But April the 8****th**** and only for rental (and without the extras)!!! ¬¬ To buy the actual DVD box (two dvds, extras and all) just in August… ¬¬" I just LOVE Brazil… U-U" (I do… But I hate this media working people here… ¬¬ They don't care anything about anything!) So unfair… ç.ç I really don't know why they complain so much about losing market to internet downloads and pirate copies! It's their own fault! People want to buy the original… But THEY don't want to sell it! Stupid people that need to study again industry economy! ¬¬ We are in the middle of a economic crisis that has not really showed itself in Brazil… But economists say it will… Around the same time the movie will be released in July-August… LoL It get's me so pissed…**

**So for the big rambling… I'm dedicating this chapter to **rebelchick28**, **Weegie-Queegie** and **brainiac-twilight-addict**!!! Prologue and 31 chapters and they made there way reviewing!^~ I'm happy your guys liked the story! This was a really hard chapter for me to write and it's dedicated to the three of you!^^**

**Chapter 32**

The carriage stopped in front of the main doors of the house. I told Derek to leave me and my baggage there and return immediately. I know he must have thought I was heartless, but I wasn't sure if he would be safe if he stayed. I knocked on the door and in a few minutes, Theresa answered the door.

"Bells?" The old lady asked.

"That's me." I told her smiling.

"Oh my God! You're so grown up!" She said looking me up and down.

"It's been three years, Theresa!" I told her and sighed.

"Let me call someone to get your baggage, go on and visit your room or run around…I don't know. Do what you want to do; this is your home after all!" She said smiling happily.

"This is my parents' house…" I corrected her.

She just nodded, probably understanding that this place still was the place where my parents died.

"I'm going to my room, call Suzette and tell her to meet me in the library. Tell her that I'm already there." I asked Theresa.

"Yes, Miss!" She nodded and went away.

I thought of looking around, to allow myself to reminisce, but I had no time if I really wanted to remember what happened inside that library. I knew it was something really bad, or Ally wouldn't have stopped me the first time and I wouldn't be shouting while dreaming even before seeing what actually happened. _Try to do again what you did when it happened and you might remember._ The voice in my head said. It was a good plan and I decided to do it. I knew it had something to do with Suzette so I sent her to the library. It was 5 o'clock and it was still only starting to get dark, but this would probably be my only chance.

I went to my room and got my candle light. It was off and I walked staring at my feet. Silently, I took one step at a time. I got nearer and nearer. I began to remember it slowly. I was walking and then stopped in front of the library curious about the light coming from inside of it.

_Who is up at a time like this? Father?_ I remembered asking myself. I opened the door silently and it was just like opening the door of that strange dream.

"Suzette…Please stop it." I heard my father whispering.

"I've loved you for all this years…" She said in a sexy tone.

"Suzette, I love my wife…" He told her in a pleading tone

I looked up, surprised and saw Suzette on top of my father wearing just the lower part of her night gown. I was shocked and let my candle light fall, my mother was already looking for me, and she knew that if I had woken up I would have gone there and also saw the scene. She ran away…My father tried to free himself from Suzette and I noticed that the air smelled funny. Both the present and the past me felt dizzy and I fell to the ground unconscious.

I woke up slowly and tried to stir, without opening my eyes, but I felt something preventing me from moving. I had to use all my will power to open my eyes and as I did I mentally gasped.

"Oh, you woke up, Bella!" Suzette asked sweetly. I felt the venom in her voice. "You can't really talk right now, but that's for the better!"

I looked around and noticed that my body's only movement was the up and down of my breathing. I glared at her.

"Now, now!" she looked at me with a reproachful look. "Is that how you greet the woman who raised you?"

_Is that how you treat the girl that you raised? Is that how you treat the lady that placed you as the head maid?_ I thought of asking her, but I couldn't open my mouth to say a word.

"Never mind." She told me. "I always new you were way too smart…But I was surprised when I saw that look on your face when you saw me. You placed the pieces together really quickly, Bella." She smiled coldly.

She really was a threatened. Alice was right about not being able to trust anyone outside the family. My dreams also alerted me about her. She was responsible for my parents fight, for my mother's broken heart. _She wants to kill me now? Why? My father is already dead…and it's my brother's fault…my brother… _I thought and soon I felt those black shining pearls somewhere in the room. I looked around, but couldn't see him.

"Searching for someone, Bella?" She asked and now I could notice how sick and fake her sweet tone sounded. "Perhaps some blood relative…"

I stared at her wide eyed.

"Don't tease her too much, Suzie." I heard the gentle voice say.

"Don't spoil my fun James." She told him in a harsh tone.

_So my brother's name is James…_I thought disgusted.

My eyes searched furiously for him, but found nothing. I began to think that I was going crazy.

"Don't worry, dear sister!" He told me. "You're not going crazy, I'm really here. I just don't think it's time for us to actually meet yet."

I stopped searching, since I knew I wouldn't be able to see him unless I moved my body, something that seemed nearly impossible.

"You got here before the date I set, so I'm going to be a good big brother and let those people live their lives like they never crossed my path." James said sweetly. "I guess that's a good present for you, right? You followed my every order and didn't tell anyone about it, right?"

I moved my eyes up and down, lying to him.

"I know, baby Bella." He told me. "I read your letter to your cousin, just a recipe like any other. I must say at first I was worried about little Alice Masen, but after reading it, I saw how you were obeying me."

I closed my eyes, an easy thing to do, since they were so heavy, to allow myself to mentally jump up and down. _He didn't find out! He won't know about Cain until he's already here!_ I thought happily. He wouldn't know I was happy because my body wouldn't move even if I wanted. My eyes were the only way to know what I was thinking. Closing them I closed his only way to now what I might have thought. _He is probably thinking that I'm just too tired or in pain at the mention of Alice, but they are safe…That's all that matters to me._

"Well, dear sister… I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the night peacefully, since from tomorrow on I will formally introduce myself to you and the fun will begin!" He said chuckling darkly.

"Oh, but Bella…" Suzette called in a warning tone. "I hope we don't have to remind you to always keep silent. The other maids and workers here don't know about our little fun in here and it's better for their own lives that they never get to know!"

I forced myself to open my eyes once again and moved them up and down, telling her that I understood perfectly what she meant. Even if I didn't care about the maids and workers lives, I don't think I would've been able to get out of the room to tell anyone. I could barely open my eyes at that moment, walk was impossible.

"Sleep, dear sister!" James told me gently. "There's nothing else you can do right now, but dream about something that will never come true! Sleep and dream, dear sister! Just so I can crush your hopes and push you further into despair."

I closed my eyes and thought about Ally's eyes. I concentrated on that so I wouldn't cry and so I wouldn't fulfill his wishes. I couldn't let myself dream about Edward, or I would suffer just like he wanted. I wished to sleep a dreamless sleep. So I let the darkness surround me slowly, allowing my tired consciousness to fade away.

I woke up startled, as someone threw cold water on me. My eyes shot opened and I saw Suzette with a bucket in her hands and laughing really hard. "Good morning, lady Swan!" She said with heavy sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Good morning…" I stuttered.

"Oh, you can already talk again!" She seemed really happy as she stated that. "James will like that!"

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked her, it didn't make any sense to me.

"You are just so sweet and helpless." She said in her sickly sweet tone. "But you are one of the two women that took Charlie away from me! When you were born I thought I had an opportunity to use you to get near to him again. Since your mother married my Charlie, he never looked at me again. He fell in love with that slut as soon as they met."

I sighed and she glared at me.

"I thought that if I showed him how much better I was at being a mother than that woman, that maybe he would notice me again." She continued, glaring at me all the time. "But it had the opposite effect; he would only notice your _mother _and _you_. Every time he saw me he would just ask about you! Soon I couldn't handle it anymore and that was when I met James for the first time."

"Shut it, sister!" I heard a baby voice hissing. "She doesn't need to know any of this."

It took me a while to recognize the voice, but when I saw what seemed like a few fire sparks coming from the doors I knew it was that Victoria woman.

_Did she just call Suzette sister?_ I looked confused at Suzette and she sighed heavily.

"Oh, thanks, Victoria!" She said with heavy sarcasm. "She didn't know what linked us, but now she does! I told James you shouldn't have come. You don't help in anything, just watch and ruin things." Suzette said coldly.

"She was bound to find out sometime…besides, she will live how much longer? A month? Two months?" Victoria asked while laughing.

"A frail princess like her would last less if we decided to be a little rougher." Suzette replied laughing. "But she deserves to be treated the best way possible, that's why we'll do everything really slowly."

"Whatever, just don't forget to call me when James decides to begin his new game, you know how much I love to watch while he's having fun whipping someone." She said in a parting tone.

"Pretend you didn't hear anything, Bella!" Suzette told me, turning to look my way.

"Victoria is not the most intelligent girl on earth, I'm sure you could notice that. But she really loves your brother, isn't that cute? Now you and I are linked by family ties." She laughed.

"When did you meet this man?" I asked disgusted.

"I'm so sad; my dear sister called me this man! I thought both our mother and Suzette raised you better than this." I heard James' gentle voice coming from the hallway. "I'm so sad, Bella…"

As he finished saying those words I saw him entering my room. His black shining pearls went well with his pale skin (almost as pale as my own) and really light brown hair. He was smiling in a threatening way, exposing way too much of his really white teeth. I shivered and his smile got wider.

"So, dear sister…" He began. "How do you feel now that you've seen your real brother? Oh, and I'm James Dwyer by the way."

I felt sick. I wanted to throw up. On his hands rested what seemed like a leather whip. I remembered Victoria saying something about me being whipped not even ten minutes before he came in. I shivered again and James was curious about the reason behind the second shiver. He followed my eyes until he too was looking at the whip. He looked back at me and nodded.

"I love how you understand things fast, Bella." He said in his gentle tone. "Now, if you don't mind, Suzette…" He said turning to Suzette and smiling.

"It is a pleasure to do that." She told him and turned to me. "Don't even think about doing anything funny, Isabella." She said in her threatening tone and shut me up with a tightly wrapped piece of cloth. She then wrapped my hands tightly to the door handle, having me facing the doors. She took the upper part of my dress, letting only my thin undergarment dress covering my back.

"Now, let's begin our game." He said and I immediately heard a wind sound and felt a strong burn on my back. "One."

I screamed, but the cloth on my mouth wouldn't allow any sound to come out. I waited for a few moments, hoping the second would come right after and mix the pains. But James wouldn't make things easy for me. He stopped to let me feel the entire pain and after a few moments, I felt the burn again. "Two."

As he counted I could imagine the wicked grin he had on his face._ Monster!_ I thought before the next one came and all my thoughts centered on the pain. I could feel the blood starting to run down my back after the 8th time.

I wouldn't be able to hold long. Around the 15th time I felt darkness surround me and I dearly welcomed it, anything but that pain.

The darkness soon faded and I noticed I was back at the Cullen's house. That moment I knew I was dreaming. But I also noticed that I needed that to keep myself sane until Cain came. I allowed myself to dream further. I walked through the hallways and went to Edward's room. He was playing Esme's song, a song he told me about around the time he showed me my lullaby. Esme, Alice and Carlisle came with me and we sat on his bed to listen to him playing. When he finished Esme's song, he started to play 'Pixie' a happy and fast song that was his way of seeing Alice. Alice pouted at first, she always did when he played that song, but then smiled widely as the song went on. Finishing Alice's song he started to play a song that was the complete opposite, my lullaby. As he started to play the first notes I felt some cold liquid waking me up again.

Once again I woke up startled. I looked around and saw that Suzette was the only one in the room again. She noticed that I was looking around and began. "Want more, Bella? Want him to whip you until you die?" She laughed darkly as she asked me that. "No, Bella, things won't be that easy. Both James and I wished this for a long time; we wouldn't let you die your first time."

I felt my eyes watering and that seemed to make Suzette happier. I wondered how could I ever have felt warmth and love radiating from her, how could I ever have trusted her. The beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes was always a model of how I wished I could be. Even now that she was in her mid forties, she still looked beautiful. Her eyes never betrayed to me the sickness that went through her mind. Until the day before, I trusted her blindly, but thanks to Ally I arrived at the main house with doubts concerning Suzette. She wasn't my friend and second mother anymore, as a matter of fact she never was.

I felt powerless as she untied me and led me to my bed, making sure I was laying down on my back. I hissed in pain at the contact of my bloody back with the cushion of the bed. She tied me again, so I couldn't turn and release myself from the burn I felt.

"That expression matches you so well." She said and began to laugh. "But this is only the beginning, Isabella. You'll beg for death for a really long time before it actually comes."

That was something I already knew. I had already known it since I knew I would have to come to face my brother. But I never thought about having to face a betrayal like that and the surprise weakened my strength, my will, my resistance.

I remembered my father telling me that Suzette was a maid at the main house since she was young. They always kept company to each other and that was when my father told me to treat his friend the best way possible. He too cared about her, but only as a friend. He loved my mother and my mother loved him, it took my mother two years to get over my father and to begin to cheat on him with James' father, Phil.

"My father respected you like a sister." I told her.

"That's not true! He loved me! He just didn't have time to notice it because of the slut and then because of you, you little monster!" She told me as her green eyes turned black with rage.

"You don't believe that, do you?" I asked her with my eyes wide. "You had to drug him to try something with him and even after that my father still loved my mother way better." I said letting the venom drip.

She slapped me with all her force and I felt the burn in my back divide my attention with the burn on my right cheek.

"You were the one that ruined everything! If you hadn't woken up and walked in, your mother wouldn't have found out and I could have finished what I was beginning. He would dump her easily after he had actually tasted me." She said filled with confidence.

I felt nauseated.

"Your mother could never please Charlie, I was the only one and I could have had my chance with him if it weren't for you." She slapped me again and I noticed I was grinning. Yes, I felt proud of myself for doing what I did. "But at least that separated them."

My smug grin disappeared on the moment she said that.

"Yes, Isabella, you destroyed my first plan but helped me a lot too." She stated. "The only thing James and I didn't plan was that he would have no regard toward you and kill himself."

_No, that's not right... James knew he would kill himself… _I thought cautiously._ So she is being fooled by James…_

*******-*******

**So… End of chapter…**

**I'll make it quick since I really don't want you to have to read two big A/N!^^**

**Thank you, my dear readers for the amazing number of 780 visitors yesterday! I was really happy!^^ And also for the 223 fav and 246 alerts!!! *-* I'm just so happy!!! *-* My dear reviewers, you guys keep me going with your kindest words!^^ And 838 is a number I'm in awe to have achieved! *-* It really makes me believe I'll go over the 1000 reviews mark! ^-^**

**Thank you very, very, very much!!!^-^**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^~**


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: No… I definitely don't own Twilight! But the plot of this story is MINE!**

**Ok… New chapter is up! \o/**

**A pause to the whole "torture Bella physically part"!^~**

**Well… This chapter is dedicated to **mayball31695**!!! She traveled and still can keep up with the story!!! Amazing!**

**Thanks, Aoi-chan! ^~ You're an awesome Beta!^^**

**Chapter 33**

**EPOV**

The month passed and soon it was the day before the trip to Reading. I thought Bella would be looking forward to it, but every time we talked about it, Bella would seem to have a conflict inside her. I could notice despair in her eyes sometimes, but she would always hide it quickly.

I went to the goldsmith and jeweler of our family, Mr. Byne, to get her birthday present. I researched the whole month for the perfect present for Bella and ended up deciding to give her a present that would not be that expensive (since she would get really mad if it was) and that I knew she would love. I found out that sapphire is the stone that represents the month of September to some old culture and that gave me and idea. My mother Elizabeth loved to buy and collect precious gemstones. She would always buy them and forget about them for a while before she needed a new jewel, then she would take the gemstone she decided to use to Mr. Byne. When she died she left a really big collection of gemstones ready to be shaped into something. I had asked Alice if she would mind if I got one of the blue sapphires and one of the white gold necklaces. Of course, she didn't mind and even got the ones I was thinking about.

"That one is the perfect size for a blue rose!" She said and winked.

"Thanks, Alice." I said and kissed her cheek.

We travelled and as soon as we got there we headed to our room. We began to talk about our daughters and Bella teased me. Soon we were kissing in a whole new way that made my body crave for hers. She didn't accept my dominance instead she battled with me for it. Our kiss was getting wilder faster than ever and soon I wasn't really controlling myself as I laid her down and placed myself above her, placing no weight over her, since my angel is frail. We began to kiss again and again. I started to feel my control being completely lost. With the last string of control I had I pulled away and walked to place my head against the wall.

I was panting when I heard a breathless Bella ask. "Did I do something wrong, Edward?" She sounded hurt.

_Did she actually want me to continue? Didn't she see how I was on the edge? _I thought curiously.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you'll be the death to me." I told her and chuckled. "You didn't do anything wrong, but I had to stop while I still could. Or else we would have to worry about having babies earlier then we planned."

I apologized and she said that all that happened was also her wish. We swore our love for each other and soon decided to eat. We met Emmett on our way down and he told me about the day he met Bella. I laughed really hard, but remembered that she would have my baby girls someday and told her she wouldn't be allowed to go up or down the stairs when she became pregnant. I couldn't risk my three girls' lives.

The day after our arrival passed without any important events, I was more worried about the day after that one, Bella's birthday. Soon it came. Bella was sleeping against my chest when I woke up. _There's no better way to wake up than like this. _I thought to myself. I shook her lightly since I didn't want to kiss her before she was awake. I wanted her birthday kiss to be special.

"You woke me up way better than I wake you. I'll try your way next time." She told me while trying to glare.

"I didn't want your good morning and happy birthday kiss to be a simple wake up kiss!" I told her and decided she was awake. So I kissed her and it was similar to the one we shared two days before. But I felt that it was getting wilder faster than last time, and as amazing as it felt, I had to break the kiss when it became too much.

I looked at Bella and she was pouting!

_Is she trying to tempt me? Doesn't she care about the consequences?_ I thought as I had to use all my will power in order not to jump on her and forget all about the morals.

"That's not helping my resolve, Bella!" I stated sounding breathless; she thought it was funny and giggled.

"I'm glad to know I cause this on you!" She said, still giggling.

"You do so much more to me." I replied using the same words I heard from her when she first heard her lullaby.

"I love you!" She stated as she quickly pecked my lips.

"I love you more!" I claimed with a smile. She seemed mesmerized by my smile and didn't reply. I loved to see that I had that effect on her. "Happy 18th birthday love!"

"The happiest birthday I ever had!" She replied honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it!" I answered feeling in awe and winked at her. "Now go and get ready! The two of us will be leaving in less than an hour! And dress comfortably."

We got ready after one more kiss and headed to the place I wanted to share with her. She tripped a few times, but I caught her easily. I matched her speed and as soon as we were a few steps from our place, I picked her up and made sure she wouldn't peak. I entered the meadow and how beautiful it seemed. I knew that if Bella had liked our back yard, she would love this place. I sat with Bella and told her to look. As soon as she saw the meadow she froze.

"This is my favorite place, my secret place." I explained. "You're the first and only one I'll ever show it to."

She turned to look at me and gasped, in her eyes I could see love, which I'm sure my eyes reflected.

"Why?" She asked me, seeming surprised that I would share my favorite place with her, well my second favorite place. The first place is wherever she is.

"Don't you know?" I asked smirking, trying to make her understand that the reason was obvious.

"Please, answer…" She pleaded and seemed to really need to hear it coming out of my mouth, so I complied.

"The reason I showed this place to you and only you is because I love you and I will always love just you." I told her nothing but the truth.

Bella would never stop surprising me, after my answer she simply fell. Luckily I was close enough to be able to place myself at the place she would fall. She blushed and I chuckled. Soon her blush faded and I stopped chuckling, we just stared at each other.

"I love you so much…I still wonder how someone like you loves me. I thank God everyday. I'll treasure this love forever. Be sure, whatever happens, that I love you and only you!" Bella said. It sounded almost as if she would leave me soon. She was smiling, but her eyes were almost crying.

We stared at each other for a long time. I wanted to understand what she was thinking, wishing I could read her mind. The love I saw there was clouded and hid something from me. I decided to look at the sky to push that fear away. I laid on the grass and pulled Bella with me. Bella looked at the clouds, but I could see she was actually thinking about something. At first she seemed to shine with happiness, and then the smile faded. I decided to break her spell; I didn't want her to cry on the day of her birthday.

"It's time for the humans to eat." I forced myself to smirk as I announced.

"I'm not hungry…" Bella tried to lie, but her stomach didn't let her.

"Humor me." I pleaded, forcing myself not to laugh.

"I don't want to go back yet!" She told me. That moment I had to control myself.

_She really doesn't know what she does to me!_ I thought, controlling myself in order not to kiss her until it got to that dangerous moment again.

"Don't worry; we don't have to go back." I said sweetly. "Why do you think I brought this basket with us?" I teased her.

She seemed thoughtful and kept changing her expressions. It was way too funny, I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked seeming both embarrassed and mad.

"Nothing…let's eat!" I told her and smiled.

While we ate, I decided to give her the present when we were done.

"Bella…" I began cautiously. "I know you don't like when people buy you things; but I'm not people, and I refuse to let you celebrate your birthday without at least a present from me!"

"Edward…" She warned.

"Don't be difficult!" I replied.

"Can you at least tell me that you didn't spend a lot of money on it? Lie if you must!" She pleaded. I was happy that I knew her so well.

"I didn't spend much money on it." I told her honestly and placed the small package in her hands. "Happy birthday love!"

"Liar!" She accused me as soon as she saw the present.

"I was telling you the truth!" I stated and then explained. "I already had the necklace and the sapphire stone; I just had to turn it into a rose."

"How did you have it?" She asked curious.

"They belonged to my mother, the one who passed away." I told her.

"Thank you Edward!" She chirped as she hugged me. "I love it!"

"I'm happy to hear it!" I told her and smiled.

We stayed almost the rest of the afternoon there. When we returned, Alice was waiting for us. She wanted to celebrate Bella's birthday with everyone. We headed for the dinning room and everyone gave Bella a present. To my surprise she was really happy during almost the whole dinner; she just lost her composure when Carlisle announced that he had a letter from the head maid of the Swan's main house. She decided to read it later and accepted all the presents smiling. I loved the present Rosalie gave Bella. A perfect reproduction of the moment I gave Bella her blue rose at our engagement ball.

"This painting will be the main painting in our living room!" I stated.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about the future of the family, like our wedding and Rose and Emmett's baby. When we headed to our room, I decided to shower, to give Bella some time alone to read the letter. I had noticed how she was nervous about it. When I finished showering and dressing myself, I went back to the room. I looked at her and saw despair clearly in her eyes. I looked at the letter then, but I was too far away to be able to read anything, so I asked.

"Anything bad, love?" I forced myself to sound sweet.

"I have to go to the main house." She stated. I felt like someone stabbed me when she said I.

"That's fine. When we get back to London I'll settle things so we can go by the end of the week." I replied, ignoring the way she sounded like she wanted to go alone.

"You didn't understand me, Edward." She told me, her eyes were filled with determination. "I have to go, you don't."

"I know I don't have to, but I'll go because I want to be with you." I told her the best way I could.

"You won't go, Edward." She stated coldly. "I'll go alone."

"Why?" I asked weakly as her coldness surprised me.

"Because I need this alone time and you'll have to respect that whether you like it or not." She said coldly.

"What does the letter say?" I asked furiously. I knew it wasn't just the letter, but it seemed to seal the deal. "You weren't like that today! It has something to do with it, doesn't it? You're going to do something dangerous, aren't you?"

"It doesn't concern you." She stated calmly.

"The hell it doesn't!" I shouted. I knew she was going to do something dangerous, I could see it in her eyes. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, you are not." She stated calmly again.

"Make me stay." I challenged her. I was way stronger than she was.

"Edward Masen! Don't make me threat to break off the engagement!" She told me furious.

_It's something that big?_ I asked helplessly to myself. _Am I not enough to protect her?_

I got back to reality when I saw Bella fall to the floor crying. "Why won't you listen to me? I must have my own reasons, don't you think? Don't you trust my love for you?"

"I'm sorry, Bella…" I apologized and picked her up and sat her on the bed, sitting by her side. "I just can't stand the idea of having you away from me." I said letting out the fact that I knew she was trying to do something dangerous.

"Please, trust me, Edward." She pleaded. "I need you to stay in London while I'm away!"

"Do you promise me to come back to me as soon as you can?" I pleaded.

"Do you think I want to be away from you?" She asked me sounding hurt. "I'll hurry back to you as soon as I can! I'll miss you every single second."

_I'll do as she wishes, for now…_I thought as I kissed her.

We returned to London earlier than planned, with Alice and Jasper. When we got to the house Bella began to unpack and I had to go away, that scene was killing me. Alice was trying to make her give up going or at least take me with her, I think. But Bella had already made up her mind. Alice asked me to talk to Bella, and I decided to try again. When I asked what was she hiding from me I saw something I never thought I would see… Bella smirked darkly while thinking about something.

"Bella?" I called and I saw her eyes becoming pained again.

"Edward, just let me finish packing, please." She begged.

"Tell me what it is, Bella…" I begged too.

"You said you would trust me, so honor your word." She told me.

"Do you wish me to ask Derek to get a carriage ready for you?" I asked helplessly.

"Yes, but I'd like you to do something for me before." She stated and I sighed.

"What is it?" I asked and I noticed she flinched a little when she heard my pained tone.

"I want you to take care of my beloved birthday present from my fiancé." She said as she took off the necklace, nearly killing me. "It was near my heart since I got it, so whenever you miss me, hold it close to your heart and our hearts will be beating together."

I took the necklace hesitantly from her petit hands and placed it inside my shirt pocket. "It will always be near my heart, because I'll miss you the second you walk out of these doors."

"Don't ever doubt my love for you, Edward!" She stated seriously, taking my hands in hers and kissing them.

"I won't." I told her honestly and kissed her lips sweetly.

The taste of goodbye in that kiss made me almost lock her inside her room, but I gave her my word. I would do as she wanted even if it meant I would be torn into pieces. I asked Derek to get the carriage ready and hid myself in a corner of the garden, I didn't want her to see me crying like I was. I didn't want her to see me like that.

When she went away, I shouted in pain. I felt my heart breaking.

Two days later I was in my room. I hadn't eaten or done anything properly. I could only think about my Bella. I couldn't sleep, because I would see her leaving over and over again…never coming back.

"Edward…" Alice called as she entered. "You haven't eaten anything…"

I ignored her.

"How do you expect to be strong enough to save her like this?" She asked me seriously.

"She doesn't want me to save her." I told her.

"You're acting like a baby! Stupid and stubborn brother!" She shouted.

"Very stupid indeed." I heard Cain say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

"You just noticed me now? I'm hurt, Edward!" Cain said faking hurt.

"It seems that you are doing just the same as the others, trying to irritate me." I told him.

"I don't give a damn about you and your stupid self-pity! I just came here to inform you about what Bella is going through to protect your stupid self!" Cain said calmly, but his voice dripped the most poisonous venom.

"What do you know?" I jumped out of my bed and asked him.

"Gather everyone here tonight and I'll tell you." He told me and I looked at the window to see that it was probably mid-afternoon.

"Is she in danger?" I asked him.

"A lot more danger than she thinks she is." He told me. "But luckily her life won't be in danger for now…I'm leaving tomorrow, as I agreed with her."

"You agreed with her? When?" I questioned him.

"About a month ago, I was the only person she could talk to through an old code of ours. She was being threatened if she told any of you about the danger; this little pixie here would probably be dead." He told me smirking, as Alice sobbed.

"I'm sorry Edward… I didn't know that she was protecting me…I just knew she was protecting someone…" She told me while crying.

"Don't worry, just gather everyone." I told my sister after hugging her.

"I will, brother." She told me as she nodded and left.

"Eat something and take a shower, you'll need to be strong to what I have planned." Cain said and smiled. "After all, Princess Belladonna wouldn't be as happy as she will be when Prince Edward save's her."

"You're the best cousin I could ever ask for." I told Cain giving him a small smile.

*******-*******

**Ok, one more chapter done!^~**

**Next chapter will be a new kind of chapter, I think it will be the only one like that, but it's needed… Well, what am I talking about? You'll find out tomorrow!^~**

**OMG!!! Yesterday I got the incredible amount of 887 visitors! =O I hope at least most of the people liked to read this story! *-* The reviews are in a close number to the visitors… 885 reviews!!! *¬* Thank you dear readers!!! *-* 259 alerts and 237 favs! *-* Thanks, thanks, thanks!!! *-***

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	35. Chapter 34

**Another chapter is up! \o/**

**This chapter is dedicated to **gummiebears**!!! And to the greatest soccer national team!!! MY BRASIL!!! (Yes, dear readers, Brasil is actually written with S!^~ I know how to write my country's name! LOL Actually the entire name is República Federativa do Brasil) Anyways… We have two things to celebrate… First… We won Brasil 3x0 Peru!^^ ANDD… Argentina lost!!! *-* Bolívia 6x1 Arg!!! *-* It's almost better than Brasil's victory! LOL ALMOST!!! Ok, dear readers from Argentina… It's just soccer! And I hate Maradona! LOL He thinks too much of himself… Péle was way better!^~ (Though he also thinks too much of himself…)**

**Oh! And I'd like to congratulate people from the US, you guys are leading their World Cup's Eliminatory (North America and Caribbean)… I can't wait for Sunday! *-* The most important classic will happen at Rio's Cup! Fla x Flu! (I'm Flu obviously! *-* Tricolor de coração!!!)**

**Ok… I just love soccer… LOL My entire family loves it! LOL**

**On to the chapter… LOL**

**Chapter 34 **

**Mary POV**

"Where are we going, brother?" I asked for the third time today.

"You'll find out as soon as we get there, Mary." My brother replied the same way he did the last two times.

"Why are we taking this trip?" I asked again.

"Because we have to." My brother answered and sighed.

"Ugh! Why won't he answer me, Riff?" I asked to my brother's most important person.

"I think he is just trying to protect you, Mary." Riff replied as gently as always.

"Don't you think I would be better protected if I knew from what I should protect myself, Riff?" I asked to Riff, but I was actually challenging my brother.

"Ignorance is a blessing." Cain stated and smirked.

"I asked Riff!" I stated glaring at my older brother as Riff sighed.

"We arrived." The man conducting the carriage announced while stopping it in from of the big front doors of a really big castle.

"Thank you." My brother replied.

"Have a nice stay at the Swans' main house." The man said as he got our luggage out of the carriage.

My brother nodded and paid him. The man was gone a few moments after that. Riff knocked the door and after a few moments a beautiful woman who seemed to be in her late thirties greeted us. She seemed surprised to see guests.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Is the Duchess Swan at home?" My brother asked and seemed to enjoy the nervousness she seemed to feel as soon as Cain asked for Bella.

"The Duchess?" She asked stuttering.

"Yes, Duchess Isabella Marie Swan." Cain explained and smiled at her. People that never met my brother would think that he was trying to be polite and make her feel at easy, but it was the opposite. "I told her last time we met at her grandmother's house that I wanted to come back here, it's been years since last time I came. I told her fiancé that I was planning on coming this week and he told me that she was here, so I decided to come while she was here."

_There is something wrong… My brother normally just acts like this when he's talking with someone he doesn't trust. He's speaking too much, but saying nothing really important…_I thought and looked at the lady that seemed so sweet.

"Oh! That's so Bella!" She said and laughed nervously. "She didn't inform us… I'm really sorry Mister…"

"Count Cain Hargreaves." My brother introduced himself and I could see that the woman had to suppress a gasp. "This is my head butler, Riffael Raffit, and the little girl is my sister, Maryweather Hargreaves."

One more time I could notice my brother playing with the poor woman.

"You must be Suzette, right?" He asked sweetly. "We never met, but I always heard a lot about you from Bella. Those green eyes and black hair makes me remember of my dear deceased cousin that was also named Suzette."

"That's right, Count, I'm Suzette." She said embarrassed. "I'm honored to know that you and Bella talked about me."

"You probably are waiting for something right?" My brother asked. "Or else why would you keep your guests that have travelled for 4 days outside?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry but I need to see some sort of invitation with Bella's seal on it, to be able to let you pass." She told seeming more confident.

"It's here!" He showed her and her face immediately lost the confident look it had seconds before.

She then called two servants and ordered them to take the baggage. We would stay at the most distant room of the east wing. As soon as we were inside Cain's room, he told me to stay there while he and Riff would search for some food. But I knew better, they were going to search for Bella. _Bella is the reason we came here and that woman knows where she is! I'll help too._ I decided.

BPOV

It seemed to be the usual time Suzette would come to torture me, but she wasn't there yet. It had been three days since I got here and I probably already had scars on my back that would last forever. They haven't fed me almost anything, the same with water.

The hours passed and I was inside my room, alone and too weak to move around. When the night was falling Suzette appeared.

"Bella…" The woman I once considered my second mother called me, but I couldn't reply even if I wanted. I didn't have the strength. "You are still on the floor? James left you there this morning… Such a spoiled princess…"

"You didn't eat anything today, right?" She asked and I looked up. She had a plate with a piece of apple pie in it.

She knew she was right. She was on the other side of the room, still by the door. I began to crawl into her direction, but she dropped the plate on the floor. I couldn't care less, I was so hungry. But when I thought on how hungry I was, I remembered I was also really thirsty and if I ate I would get even more thirsty, so I stopped.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked in her fake concerned tone.

"Wa…ter…" I said with all the voice that I could, which was a little lower than a whisper.

"Aren't you a spoiled girl?" She stated, but it sounded more like a question. "You drank water this morning!"

_Yes, I could have drowned with my half glass of water. _I thought sarcastically.

"Now, eat!" She ordered. I noticed she was more irritated than normal.

"Not…hungry…" I forced myself to say; again I could barely be heard.

She stomped on my freshly wounded back and I cried in pain, my voice rising to an actual audible tone (that was my loudest possible scream of pain).

"Keep quiet!" She said and placed more of her weight on the foot that was stomping me.

I bit my lower lip and thought about Edward and our meadow. I thought that the time stopped when I wished it did and we were laying on the grass carpet, watching the clouds. The silence was warming me.

Cain POV

I was right all the time. They kept Belladonna at the main house. I could notice that that maid was one of the people who wanted to harm my cousin. Celestine was right, she never trusted that Suzie maid. She allowed Belladonna to turn that maid into a head maid as an excuse to keep her away from Belladonna, since Celestine knew for sure that Belladonna had no intention of going back to that house.

Celestine was not dumb, she gathered information about Renee's lover and found out he had a son. It was easy for her to find out that the son was also Renee's. She died because she knew too much and was protecting her granddaughter without anybody noticing. She gave up her own life to show me the way to catch that bastard and finish him off in a way he would never be able to do anything against Bella again.

From what I gathered so far I have to kill three people: James Dwyer, Victoria Dwyer and Suzette Williams. I wish I could end this up right now, but I need to make sure no one that would try some kind of revenge against any of us. I needed to know if there were more people working with them.

"How is she doing?" I asked Riff.

"Not well… She's been here for three days and she has already lost a lot of blood. They are barely feeding her or even giving her water." Riff told me.

"The black pearls?" I asked using Bella's nickname for James Dwyer, her older half-brother.

"Just got to the house, soon he'll be watching us closely." Riff replied.

"Fire is also with him?" I asked to Riff about James wife, Victoria Dwyer.

"I think she'll follow Mary, Cain." Riff replied.

"I wish she heard me and stayed in my room." I said and sighed, knowing well that the odds were really low that she would obey me. "Go search for her and don't leave her side once you find her." I told Riff.

"Yes, Master Cain." He replied and went away.

I couldn't let Mary at home alone as Bella wished; I was a selfish brother and couldn't leave my sister in London. If things got too dangerous, I would send her to my house near here (half a day) to stay with the others.

I entered my room and saw the black shining pearls looking interested at me. I sighed in relief that Mary didn't actually do what I asked her.

Mary POV

I heard my brother telling the story about Bella's parents' death a few times, so I knew perfectly that they died at the most distant room of the south wing. I went there and found nothing. I was disappointed and began to walk back to my brother's room when a red haired maid found me still in the south wing.

"I'm sorry… I began to search for my brother and got lost." I said in my most childish tone.

"Oh… is that so…?" She asked in a babyish tone that didn't match her figure at all. "Who is your brother?"

"Me, my brother and our butler got here today." I told her sweetly, there was no way I was going to tell her my brother's name.

"Oh, Suzette just informed me about the new guests, let me take you there." She said leading the way to the west wing, but we were at the east one.

I couldn't say anything or else she would know I wasn't lost at all. We walked until the half of the corridor and stopped in front of a room that I didn't know. She opened the door and I gasped.

"Bella!" I called and ran to her.

"Mary…?" I faintly hear Bella's voice. She was on the floor, only wearing her undergarment that had its back soaked with blood. I cried. "Run…"

"She won't go anywhere, Isabella." The red haired woman told Bella harshly.

"She is a child." Bella pleaded, I was paralyzed by the shock of seeing Bella that way and pleading to that woman to save MY life.

"Child, do you see how Bella is right now?" Suzette asked me, seeming a completely different person from this afternoon.

I nodded, unable to speak.

"You know we can kill her anytime, right?" The red one asked.

I nodded once again, tears running down my face.

"So you'll do as you are told in order to save her life, right?" Suzette asked.

I nodded for the third time.

"Run, Mary…" Bella pleaded again, crying. Her voice was so low, she was so weak.

"Don't worry, Bella, that's what we want." Suzette said and smiled evilly. "Get your brother and your butler out of here as soon as the sun rises, but don't tell them any of what you saw here."

"Don't tell Edward, please…" Bella said using all her voice.

"I won't… I'll do as you want, but let Bella come with us!" I pleaded. "She is dying!"

"Oh, but Bella can go whenever she wants." Suzette told me sweetly.

"Get out of here, Mary…" Bella whispered, but I think she tried to shout.

"But Bella…" I tried to say, but her whisper interrupted me.

"If not for yourself, save Cain and Riff…" She begged.

I nodded one last time.

"Good girl!" Suzette said. "Now, let's get you to your brother."

We walked the whole way in silence and a man that had black eyes passed us. I immediately remembered that the one that placed a poisonous spider on Bella's room when her grandmother died had black shining pearl eyes. So he was the one behind it. I shivered when I noticed he came from my brother's room's direction.

"Do your part nicely, remember that Bella's life depend on your acting skills!" She told me and left.

"I will." I told her and entered the room.

"Mary?" Cain asked.

"I want to go home!" I said and cried. "Please, let's go home!"

"Why, Mary?" He asked surprised by my childish act.

"Because I need to go away, please, big brother!" I begged. "Let's leave tomorrow morning, please…"

He seemed to think about it for a while and when Riff entered the room and nodded to him, he decided to reply.

"We leave first thing in the morning." He said finally.

"Thanks, big brother!" I said and cried.

The following morning we borrowed a carriage and went to our house near Bella's prison.

Cain POV

Everything happened as planned. James Dwyer just pretended to be a servant of the house and left quickly when he was convinced I had just gone to that house to relax. I was just worried about what Mary saw. From her constant crying I'm sure she saw Belladonna's condition. But for now we could do nothing, they'll be on higher alert mode. Anything may trigger their desire to finish Belladonna's life. I knew we wouldn't save her in that visit, but I wanted to get to know how they were working.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were already at my house. Seeing how things went, I already knew how we would deal with those three and save Belladonna.

BPOV

Seeing Mary meant Cain had come to save me. But they got found and as the new day rose, Suzette came to my room happily, eager to tell me the news.

"Bella, you can breathe again." She stated happily. "That cousin of yours left a few minutes ago."

I sighed in both relief and despair. Mary, Cain and Riff were safe, but I had no other chance to save myself. The hope that had made me go through all this torture left me. I allowed myself to go to a dream world and let them do whatever they wanted with the empty shell that my body was.

_Don't give up on us, Bella!_ I heard Edward's voice say seeming to be in pain. I was startled at first, but as I felt my back burn I noticed it was just my imagination!

_He is not here, Bella… He will respect your wish… And Alice said ten days… How long has it been? Cain was here yesterday… So that means that in a week they'll get here… _I thought.

_Wait for me._ I heard Edward's voice again as I thought about killing myself (this way James wouldn't be here when they arrived).

I single tear rolled down my face.

"What wrong, dear sister?" James asked, but I couldn't find the will to speak. "Well, it's over for today… I whipped you little more than I normally would because I'm sure your cousin is suspicious of something now."

I fell on the floor as he released me.

"Suzette will come in a few minutes to place the medicine on your back." He said and left.

That was the common, he would use his whip about thirty times and then Suzette would come to put some medicine on it to heal my wounds, so I could be alive for the next session. The medicine itself was a torture; it was salty and burned like hell on my constantly re-opened wounds. It was surprising how weak I was after just four days, but at the same time it wasn't… Without Edward I became very weak. The lack of water and food helped the torture to make me even weaker. I can only imagine how I look right now, but I must be looking horrible… Mary's eyes showed that to me.

_Think about the meadow, Bella._ I told myself.

"It's time to heal your wounds, Bella." Suzette said using the fake sweet tone.

_Why does she keep using this fake sweet tone with me? I already know that she hates me! So why does she keep doing it? It's so sick!_ I thought disgusted.

"Now, Bella… Don't look at me like that!" She continued to speak sweetly.

"Why…?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you…" She told me kindly. "I'll get you a cup of water."

She got up and headed out. It got me really confused. _Why is she acting like this all of a sudden?_ I asked myself.

She was back a few minutes later with half a glass of water; she placed it on the floor and sat me up. She began to put the medicine on my back as I slowly drank the water. I really needed that water, but I didn't drink it all at once. I took small sips of it, 'enjoying' every drop as much as I could, since I didn't know when I would be able to drink water again. As I finished drinking she laid me down again, my stomach facing the floor and finished putting the medicine.

"Why?" I asked again.

"What do you mean?" She asked me back.

"Why do you still use the sweet tone with me? Why did you bring me water and let me drink it so slowly? Why am I feeling that you are being kind to me?" I asked, using almost all the voice I had.

She seemed surprised by my questions, but she soon recovered and answered. "That is my tone with you since you were born, fifteen years using that tone with you created this habit, I guess." She said like it was nothing. "But don't fool yourself, I hate you." She said smirking. "The only reason I brought you water is because I don't want you to die just yet, don't be stupid to think that I actually like you or act kindly toward you."

I felt like someone stabbed me. I shouldn't be surprised by her answer. I knew it was probably something like that. But I still hoped that she liked me even a little. I loved her when I was little and I didn't want to believe that all the smiles she gave me were fake ones. She laughed at me.

"You actually thought that I felt something for you besides hate, right?" She asked smirking. "You're so naïve. Everyday was like a long period of boredom. You were always so kind and clumsy, always stealing everyone's attention. I felt sick every time I had to look at you and praise you or when I had to smile when you decided to read me your favorite books. Such a boring and spoiled kid!"

As she finished saying those things, she left the room. My heart hurt so much. I had lost all I had…my parents, my grandmother, my new found family, the love of my life, my dear cousin, his family and at that moment, I had no more doubts that I never had Suzette's affection, even though I loved her as a mother. She simply despised me.

I was all alone again.

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter****!^~**

**Ok, dearly beloved reviewers… I'm still sick as hell and my headache is killing me… That's why I'm taking so long to reply to you… As soon as I'm back on the track you'll see the reviews been replied on the right time… Just be patient, please and don't give up reviewing! I feel a lot better when I get to read your reviews!^~**

**For the curious… The number right now is 919 reviews! *-* Thanks so very much! *-* **

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please tell me!^^**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: While SM wrote Twilight I was studying for my college entrance exams! ****I couldn't possibly have written it! ^~**

**Hi! \o/ Here comes a new chapter!^~**

**But before I'd like to answer a question that "is" (an not logged in person) asked… ****"Eu sou brasileira!^^ Carioca, pra ser mais exata!^~ Meu nome é Danielle e tenho 20 anos!^~ ****Bom, dá uma olhada no meu profile... Fica mais fácil! ^-^" Well… For all of those that don't speak Portuguese that was just a reply to a dear Brazilian reader! *-* (Another one that reviews and it's from my beloved country! *-*) He (I think) asked me if I was 'brasileiro' which means Brazilian male also, and I replied that I am 'brasileira' Brazilian female!^~**

**Anyways… This chapter is dedicated to… Aoi-chan! 'Cause she is the an awesome Beta!^-^**

**Chapter 35**

Everyone was already in the living room of our house. We were only waiting when Cain decided to begin to tell us about what was going on and why Bella had to leave.

"I'm sorry to make you wait so long, but I had to wait the time I agreed with Riff on, in order to be sure all the preparations were done and we could travel first thing tomorrow morning." Cain began to explain.

"Why do we need to travel?" Carlisle asked.

"Cain always has a reason, Mr. Cullen." Alastair reasoned.

"That I do, my friend." Cain said, smiling kindly at Alastair.

"What happened to Bella?" Esme asked, almost crying.

"It's not my story to tell you…" Cain said and sighed. "But I'll tell you all you need to know."

"Then please go on, Cain." Irina pleaded.

"The first thing you need to know is that Belladonna's parents were actually killed, well driven to suicide in Charlie's case." He stated and the whole room gasped. "The killer was the same one that killed her grandmother."

"And poisoned Bella…" I whispered.

"Exactly, Edward." He said and continued. "This killer is not acting alone, but I still don't know how many people are working with him."

"Why did Bella leave?" Esme asked, seeming afraid of the answer.

"Because she was blackmailed. She had to choose between your lives and hers." Cain explained.

"And of course she would choose to save ours lives…" Rose said and cried. "Especially since she found out that Emmett and I are going to have little Henry."

"Don't blame yourself, Rose." Emmett said sweetly.

"I think Edward was the main cause." Cain said, looking at me angrily.

"And he still acted like he was being abandoned." Rose said looking pissed at me.

"But how do you know all of this?" Carlisle asked.

"I got a letter from Celestine before she died, telling me all the information she had gathered so far and I knew Belladonna was the killer's target." He told us. "A few weeks later I received a letter from Belladonna. She disguised it as a recipe and used a code only she and I know. A code we used when we were children."

"Why didn't she just come to us?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, wouldn't you blame Belladonna if you found Alice poisoned by the same spider that poisoned her?" Cain asked. "I wouldn't be here to make her an antidote, so she would suffer for days before her body got rid of the toxins."

Jasper remained silent, he knew he would blame Bella and that just made me angry.

"The killer threatened Alice's life?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems like your little pixie has a unique ability to feel things." Cain said smirking. "Of course that's just between us."

Jasper growled, surprising everyone. He normally was the one that could remain cool under any kind of pressure.

"That's fine, Jasper, we can trust him." Alice stated, caressing Jasper's arm.

"What did the letter say?" Emmett asked. It was strange to see Emmett serious and worried; he was always so funny and carefree.

"Cain, sorry for using something so old but I need your help. After my birthday I'll have to leave to the main house to meet the killer. I can't tell the family, he threatened to kill Alice. I know grandma wanted you to protect me, but please protect them first. Don't tell Edward under any circumstance. I don't think he'll kill me anytime soon, he wants me to suffer. If you can find a way to save me, I know I'm being selfish but I can only count on you… Please… don't come before the third day of my trip, or he'll suspect." He said, looking at us as if he was reading it all over again.

"She told you not to tell me under any circumstances…?" I asked as I felt my heart aching.

"She thought that you would want revenge if I found her dead." Cain said and sighed. "And I'm sure she was right."

"Obviously!" I almost shouted.

"See?" He asked. "That's why! She went away so you could live, stupid! If you found out, went after the killer and died, then all that she did would mean nothing!"

"He's right, Edward." Esme said sweetly. "Bella did all of this for us."

"She didn't have to! We can take care of ourselves!" I stated, trying my hardest in order not to shout at my mother.

"No you can't." Cain said. "Did you know that the killer didn't do his end of the deal? All of your rooms were filled with poisoned needles, just one of those and in two hours you would be dead."

"Impossible!" Carlisle gasped.

"That's why I waited this long." Cain said and smirked. "Riff was finishing collecting them. Show them."

"Sure." Riff replied with a bucket in his hand.

"Don't touch that, it's not water that's in it." Cain warned as I looked at the shallow bucket and saw a lot of needles.

"Why are the colored, Cain?" Alice asked.

"That's a creation from both me and Alastair, but he will explain it better." Cain replied.

"Well…Cain wanted to be able to identify some poisons that would be placed on metal objects…we spent two months trying different formulas and one day we created this…It doesn't tell what poison it is, but you can know how dangerous it is, by paying attention to the colors. These are all deep purple, which means highly dangerous poison." Alastair explained.

"There is only one category worse then deep purple." Cain said and smiled.

"Black." I stated as I looked at the bucket again.

"Exactly, and can you guess in which room it was found?" He asked.

"Mine." Alice said.

"Exactly, dear Alice." Cain said. "You are the person who scares him the most from what I can tell. You can predict things and his strong point is the surprise attack."

Everyone remained silent.

"What's your plan?" I asked. The silence was torturing me.

"I'll go make a visit to the main house." He began. "Alastair and Irina will remain here in London taking care of things. Irina is actually better than Alastair at administration, so she'll do Alastair's job at Carlisle's office. Alastair will represent Edward at parliament."

"What about us?" Esme asked.

"The story that Alastair and Irina will tell is that you went to the Reading house, since Edward is sick." Cain explained. "You'll use an alternate path to get to my house near the Swan's main house and you'll wait for me there. You must arrive at my house in five days using that path, while the normal one would lead you there in three and a half. But this way no one will think that you are actually going to my house."

"You said you're going to the main house…" I tried to say coolly. "So you're going to see her?"

"Probably not Edward." Cain replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to rescue her alive. This first trip to the house is only to make sure she's there and alive. But Riff will see her and will describe how she is to you." Cain vowed.

"Then what?" Rose asked.

"I'll go to where you'll be waiting for me as soon as I've gathered enough information or Belladonna's life gets threatened." Cain explained. "Alice, Edward and Jasper will have to come with me and Riff. Emmett and Carlisle will have to protect Rose, Esme and Mary."

"I want to go!" Rose shouted.

"You're pregnant! Think about the child that's inside of you and don't even try anything reckless!" Cain said seriously.

Rose began to cry in Emmett's arms as Emmett shot Cain a thankful look. There was no way Emmett would let Rose go to such a dangerous place, but he also didn't want her to hate him for telling her the truth. Cain really was a kind person.

Cain told us exactly how we would proceed and asked us to sleep in the living room that night, taking turns at the vigilance post. I was the first. As everyone else slept, I kept remembering the leads Bella gave me and how I was a fool for not noticing! I was too scared of her breaking our engagement off and didn't notice she was giving her life up for me to live.

_Silly Bella, there is no life for me without you. I'd rather die with you than live another day without you by my side._ I thought and sighed. I tried to remember when it all began. But I heard a small sound coming from the stairs.

_No maid is allowed to go upstairs when it's past midnight. Something is up._ I silently stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Wait." Cain whispered in my ear. "We'll catch this small rat, the trap is already placed and waiting for him…"

I heard a second sound from the stairs, much lower.

"Them." He corrected himself. "If you had gone we would have caught just one."

"WHAT IS THIS?" I heard the shouting coming from upstairs.

"Let's hope there were only two minor rats." Cain said. "Riff, bring them here."

"Sure." Riff immediately complied.

"What was all this?" Esme asked scared.

"Two rats getting caught in my trap!" Cain smirked as he answered the question.

The two rats were actually two opium addicted teenagers that wanted easy money. Bree and Riley were their names. Cain agreed to give them opium if they told who the one that paid them was. But Jasper wasn't so merciful; they were caught inside of Alice's room. Those kids wouldn't survive for long. Jasper sent a message to his friend Peter in the morning.

_They'll be dead by the end of the day… _I thought rather coldly, I would kill if needed to rescue my love, my life, so I couldn't blame Jasper for wanting to kill the one who tried to harm Alice's life, my sister and his fiancée.

Cain obtained from them the information that a woman named Victoria was the one who paid them. I shivered at the name.

_The one Bella met the day Rose announced her pregnancy!_ I thought angrily.

We had been travelling for almost five days. I was in a carriage with Jasper and Alice, while Carlisle and Esme were riding with Rose and Emmett. The whole trip I could only try to place the puzzle pieces together. But I still couldn't understand who the killer was, surely someone who hated her family. I didn't know a thing about Bella's mother's family, so I started to wonder if it was someone related to her or maybe to her lover.

_Wait, Edward! Maybe it's her mother's lover!_ I thought. Well, it was surely a possibility. But I decided that the killer and even his reason didn't matter, what mattered was that we rescued her. _Cain is probably already there…How are you my Bella?_ I asked in my thoughts.

"Edward, she is still alive." Alice assured me, I guess that's why I'm riding with them. From time to time Alice would say that to me.

"I know, Alice." I told her. "She wouldn't leave me alone."

I didn't know if what I was saying was for her or for myself.

"I really mean it, Edward." Alice said, but didn't sound happy.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked desperately.

"I feel that she's losing her hope." My sister told me. I could feel my heart stopping for a moment. "The only thing that keeps her alive is thinking of you, Edward. We must do something quick."

"We will!" I decided to act even without Cain.

We got to his house a few hours later and I already wanted to leave again. Jasper was searching on the maps how to get to the Swan's main house.

"Impatient much, aren't you?" I heard Cain say as he walked into the living room.

"Alice said…" I began but he interrupted me.

"Mary saw her." Cain said.

"She was dying! There was blood everywhere!" Little Mary said between sobs.

"They barely feed her or give her water." Cain said and sighed. "They think they'll keep her alive for at least another month…but from what Riff saw, she won't last a week."

"Then we must act NOW!" I stated, nearly shouting.

"We will leave tomorrow morning." Cain stated calmly.

"How do you plan to get us in the house unnoticed?" Jasper asked.

"We'll use Belladonna's secret entrance!" He said and winked at Jasper, who shivered. If this situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed and Emmett would've cracked a joke. "She used to use it to go get flowers for her mother even when she was grounded, so she never told Suzette about it. It will lead us to the library. I've mapped the library and the rest of the house out. Here is where they are keeping her." He said opening a map in front of us and pointing to a room in the middle of the west wing.

"What's the plan?" Jasper asked like he was talking to a superior officer.

"Edward, Jasper and Alice, the three of you will go directly to Bella's room, unnoticed! If someone notices our presence we'll lose, since Suzette is the head maid and probably will make the servants believe that we are robbers or something." Cain explained. "Once you have Bella, take her to the kitchen and order the maids to make her some light soup, she won't handle real food for a while."

"What will we do if there's someone inside the room with her?" Jasper asked.

"Kill." Cain said simply.

Jasper nodded and Alice asked. "Why?"

"If even one of them survives, they try some sort of revenge. I want my cousin to be free of the nightmares! You lived with her; you know what I'm talking about!" Cain stated and both Alice and I nodded.

"All of you should rest now." Riff told us. "Dinner will be served in a few moments."

"Cain, do you have a shooting practice area around here?" Jasper asked seriously.

"Yes, go out using the kitchen and you will find it easily. You'll find pistols and bullets there." Cain replied.

"Edward and Emmett, come with me." Jasper called, after nodding to Cain in appreciation.

We entered a closed room that had a sign with two pistols on the door. Jasper lit the candle lights and turned to us.

"We must practice shooting." He told us seriously. "Edward especially. Your aim is much better than a few months ago due to your intensive training, but you are still bad at it. Tomorrow it may make the difference between Bella living or dying. Actually any of us could die just because of a small mistake."

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"You are the defense main line." Jasper said.

"I think if the defense line must be here, I'm also someone that has to be here." Carlisle stated. "I may be older than you, but my aim is better than Edward's and Emmett's."

Jasper blushed a little for not inviting Carlisle.

"Set the targets." Carlisle told Jasper seriously.

We trained hard. Carlisle was by far the best of us, he didn't miss an inch of the main target point all the ten times he shot. Jasper was the second best, Emmett the third and I was the worst.

"I think Bella would be better off if Carlisle went with you, Jasper." Emmett joked and I glared at him.

"Bella won't be fine if she doesn't see Edward." Carlisle replied gently, making me feel more at ease. The thought of seeing my Bella the following day was enough to make me stronger. I trained more than the others and when I stopped I had done 5 perfect shots and missed only one. It wasn't good, but not as bad as when I began. I placed my hand on my chest and felt Bella's necklace there. Our hearts were still beating together, I knew it.

That night I slept more peacefully as my dreams were about carrying Bella in my arms once again. I would never let her go again, even if she would hate me for it. I wasn't complete without her.

_I'm coming to you, my love! _I thought and wished she would hear me. _Wait for me, I'm coming!_

The morning came and Rose was still trying to convince Cain to let her go.

"Five people are already a lot, you count as two and Emmett is way too big to go unnoticed anywhere." Cain told her seriously.

"But I need to see her!" Rose cried.

"You'll see her tomorrow!" Cain assured her, his voice and expression showed no doubt. He was confident in our success.

Cain and Jasper spent the rest of the morning planning more strategy details. Esme and Rose were praying for our success. Alice was trying to concentrate on feeling the outcome of things. Emmett and Carlisle were getting to know the whole house.

I went to practice my shooting; I was already able to not miss a shot. But I had to go slow a little bit on my speed and concentrate on my aim. I would prove to Bella that our daughters would be able to learn how to shoot snowballs with me!

"Edward…" Alice called. "It's time, we can't wait another minute."

I jumped up and hurried to the carriage already waiting for us.

"Bring her back or I'll kill you!" Rose told me.

"We will." I told her and looked to the others, who smiled.

"You'd better." Rose stated, crying again.

"We won't disappoint you, Rose." Cain stated.

"Brother!" Mary cried.

"You can't come, Mary." Cain said sweetly.

"I wasn't going to ask you to come!" She said pouting. "I just want you to promise me to come back alive and well!"

Cain was surprised and started to blush a little. "I promise."

We saw our family disappear as the carriage began to go faster. Only half a day and I would be rescuing Bella. I looked at Alice and noticed she had a tense look on her face.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm having a pretty bad feeling about Bella's condition right now. She is still alive, but barely… She lost her hope!" Alice cried. "She won't last more than a day like that!"

*******-*******

**Another finished chapter! \o/**

**I hope your hopes were renewed!^~**

**Oh! And Cain didn't tell the Family all that Bella wrote on the letter, but that was all you needed to know!^~ 'Cause the rest of the content Cain's pov had already shared with you!^~**

**Time line:**

**Bella leaves ---(3 days later)--- The rest leave ---(1 day later)--- Bella arrives at the main house ---(3 days later)--- Cain gets to the main house ---(1 day later)--- Cain leaves the main house and the Family gets to Cain's house ---(Half a day later)--- Cain gets to his house ---(the following morning)--- Rescue team goes to the main house…**

**I hope you didn't even need this timeline… But if you needed, I hope you could understand the one I made!^~**

**OMG!!! 962 reviews!!! *-* 38 reviews to 1000! *¬* OMG!!! 266 alerts and 250 favs!!! *-* I'm almost freaking out here! LOL (In a good way, of course!) Thank you so much dear readers!!! *-***

**Oh! Just so you don't worry… Next chapter is the rescue one!^~ It will be filled with twists! LOL**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^~**


	37. Chapter 36

**Here comes the chapter everyone wanted to read!**** Have I told you that this chapter will have twists? I think I did! So read it until the end before thinking about killing the Author (AKA Me)! (I wouldn't be able to finish the story if you did kill me LOL And I'm going to finish it today!^~)**

**Well… This chapter is dedicated to **is**, **marie cullen18** and ****!^~ That's right, I'm dedicating this chapter to Brazilian girls! ^~ (Should I dedicate it to myself then? LOL)**

**Thanks, Aoi-chan! \o/ Awesome Beta! \o/**

**Chapter 36**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked shouting. "She lost her hope?"

"She seemed to be holding on to some strong hope, but since yesterday she seemed to begin to let go of that hope…" Alice cried.

"Me." Cain said.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"I was there and left, she must think I gave up on her…that Suzette must have made her believe that!" Cain stated.

"That makes sense! You were the only one Bella told what happened, you were her only hope, and if she knows you left she must be thinking that no one will rescue her." Alice stated.

"Hurry, please!" I told to the conductor.

We tried to focus on the plan the entire ride. Alfred, the conductor of the carriage, was going to wait for us in a secret place half an hour of the house. We wore cloaks that completely covered us and walked silently toward the house. It was almost night time and if someone saw us, this person would probably think they were seeing spirits. We got to the place Cain said was the entrance, it was a really small hole in the wall, hidden by some big bushes, just Alice was tiny enough to go through it.

"See?" Alice said lowly. "Being tiny has its advantages."

Jasper nodded and I sighed.

"Go on! And unlock the window for us to enter." I told her.

"Ok." She replied and entered.

Almost immediately we heard the small sound she made to open the window. We got in quickly and closed the window again, in order not to raise suspicion.

"You all remember the map, right?" Cain asked.

"Yes." The three of us answered together.

"Great, now go!" Cain said and we parted ways.

**Cain POV**

I knew he was there. If he wasn't there Bella would end up dead. He didn't torture Bella the other night we were here and that's what I'm gambling with. Riff was following right behind me. We were walking silently and paying close attention to any possible movement. I never wanted to kill someone as slowly as I wanted to kill him. Celestine was one of the few people that would talk to me even when my father ordered everyone to ignore me. She confronted him many times. She was no fool; she always saw my father's true colors. She was more of a mother figure to me than any other woman. This man took her away from me and then tried to take Belladonna. She was the friend I thought I would just have in Riff. She couldn't care less about who we were and would play anything I wanted with me and if she didn't know the game, she would eagerly learn if I taught her. She would even get better than me.

When Belladonna's parents died, a part of her died too. She would pretend to be alright but wouldn't do anything for fun or smile from her heart. I would only visit once a year after that. I couldn't take it to see her like that. I didn't go to her engagement party because I didn't want to see her indifferent expression. I was surprised when I saw her that happy with Edward and I vowed to help protect her new found happiness.

"Master Cain…" Riff called me. "We are almost there." He alerted me and I noticed I was spacing out way too much in a dangerous place.

I heard the sound of a woman with a babyish tone whining.

"Bella…" She whined louder. "It's all about Bella. I know she is your sister, but come on! I'm your wife and you don't even want to sleep with me…you get more excited whipping your sister than with me…"

I had to suppress a laugh.

"Not that I don't get excited seeing your sister suffer, I really do, but I just want some action too, you know?" She continued to whine.

Riff lowered himself to the floor and stood up fast. "She is whining alone."

"Let's hurry to Bella's room then!" I told Riff.

"What about her?" Riff asked me and he was right. She wasn't expecting an attack right now.

"Shoot her lower abdomen and use the Emerald Forest poison to make sure she'll die!" I told him and handed a bottle with one of the poisons that only the Hargreaves family had. "Take care, Riff, remember that your life is mine!"

He nodded and I took off. I ran through the hallways and got to Bella's room quickly.

**EPOV**

We headed to the west direction and saw Cain going to the South Wing. He said he would deal with the killer and I would take care of Bella. If my heart wasn't aching so strongly and begging for Bella, I think I would've argued. We followed the memorized directions and soon we were in front of Bella's room. I heard voices coming from inside.

"So, dear sister, why won't you talk with me?" A man asked frustrated.

_Sister? _I shouted surprised in my mind. I looked at Alice and she seemed just as surprised as I was.

I heard a whipping sound.

"Why won't you scream anymore? I've whipped you twice the normal amount!" The man screamed angrily.

"You'll kill her, James!" I woman shouted also angrily.

"She is dead, an empty shell…" He said and I could feel he was about to decide to kill her.

"He'll kill her!" I whispered to Jasper.

"Let's enter!" He replied. "Alice, stay in the shadow!"

She nodded and we kicked the door opened.

"What…?" The man asked as I pointed my pistol to him, Jasper pointing his to the woman. Something I would never be able to do, kill women.

"Drop that damn whip right now!" I hissed.

He complied.

"Oh, you came after all…" He said smirking. "Almost late, but that's how it's supposed to be, right?"

I ignored him and looked around the room and then I saw her. She was just wearing her undergarments, the back of it was ripped and the parts that were still in place were soaked with blood. Her hands were tied to the door handle of the closet in front of her. Her head was to the side; her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were lifeless and staring at nothing. I felt like crying noticing that he was right, she looked like an empty shell.

"You did this to her!" I growled at him.

"I have my right to do whatever I want with her. I'm her older brother after all!" He replied smirking.

I shot at him, but missed his heart. The bullet went into his left arm.

Bella looked at me and life came back to her eyes. Her eyes quickly reflected fear as I saw James, or whatever was his name shoot me in the heart. I could faintly see Jasper shooting him at the heart as I passed out.

**Cain POV**

I saw James shooting Edward and being shot by Jasper. Bella was convulsing weakly against the door handles trying to free herself. I ran to check on Edward's vital signs.

"Go untie Bella!" I ordered and Alice complied, without looking at her brother.

I placed my hand over his chest and felt something wrong, he was still wearing his black cloak so no one would notice the blood. But there was no blood. I took his cloak off and saw that the bullet stopped on something that was in his shirt pocket. I took it from his pocket and it was a blue sapphire shaped as a rose had stopped the bullet and in was still there, it would be hard to remove the black round bullet from the middle of the rose, but it would be an eternal reminder of this stupid idiot's luck.

Jasper carried Bella to Edward's side and she was almost crying when I showed her the jewel.

"This pendant saved his life, any idea of who the actual owner might be?" I asked and smirked.

"My birthday present." She stated really lowly.

"You just saved his life." I told her smiling.

"It just saved my life." She told me, getting the necklace from me and putting it on.

"I'm sorry, Edward." She said and kissed him on the lips, before passing out.

"Will she be all right?" Alice asked crying.

"Both of them will." I replied and smiled at her.

"Where is the woman?" Jasper asked.

I looked around and noticed that Suzette was gone.

"Damn!" I growled. "Jasper, search Riff and bring him here, she probably will…" And as I was telling we heard the sound of a shot.

A few minutes passed and nothing, complete silence, until Riff entered the room.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"The head maid shot herself." Riff told us. "She said she'd rather kill herself than have us killing her, something about honor."

_At least she decided to die with honor, as she lived in shame._ I thought.

"Jasper, place Bella on the bed, her back up, so Alice can treat it." I explained.

"What about Edward?" Alice asked.

"Who cares about him! The bullet didn't even hurt him." I told her and smirked.

"That's not a nice thing to say, it actually hurts a lot." Edward said as he massaged the place the bullet should have entered his chest.

"That's nothing compared to what Bella has suffered and still is suffering." I told him as Jasper laid Bella down on her bed.

**EPOV**

I woke up feeling a strong pain in my chest and as I remembered I was shot I wondered how I could be still alive. As Cain told me that Bella had it worse and I forgot about myself, running to her side.

"You came to save her life and she was the one who ended up saving you." Cain said and Alice giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I gently caressed her pale cheek, it turned slightly redder and I got happy thinking that even when she was unconscious she could recognize my touch. Jasper carried her and nothing. Cain examined her, also nothing. I touch her cheek and she blushes slightly.

"The necklace." Cain said, pointing to my shirt's pocket.

I touched the place where the necklace was and gasped, it was exactly the same place where the bullet hit me. "The necklace…" I said in awe.

"I guess now it surely is the most important birthday present she ever received." Cain stated and laughed. "It saved the life of her most important person."

I smiled widely.

"Cut the goofy grin." Alice told me. "And help Jasper and Riff to get rid of this corpse" She said pointing to the corpse of the man that tortured Bella. "I have to clean Bella's wounds and bandage her up, so her wounds don't get infected. Cain, find the medicine and bandages."

Everyone went out and did what Alice asked. Jasper and I helped Riff to get the killers body to the same room that had another one of Bella's torturers, then getting Suzette to the same place. We decided we would burn the corpses when Bella was better.

As we finished our assignment, I went directly to Bella's room, meeting Cain by the door.

"You can't enter, Alice is treating her wounds." He said and smirked. "Unless you want to check her body." Then his smirked turned into a grimace. "If you even try, I'll shoot you! You'll only see her body after the marriage!"

"Don't worry, I'll just sit here." I stated and sat on the floor.

"Better." He said and smirked.

"So Cain…" I began nervously. "I heard the killer, James, if I'm not wrong…I heard him call Bella 'dear sister'… Was he really her brother?"

"He was her half brother." Cain replied. "Her mother had an affair with a commoner before marrying Belladonna's father; he was the fruit of this relationship."

"And Bella never knew him?" I asked, though the answer sounded obvious.

"No, she didn't." He replied. "Even Celestine just found out a few years ago."

"Edward, come in!" Alice called. "Cain, let's go call some servants to bring some soup to Bella."

As I entered the room, Alice left. I closed the door and ran to Bella. I kneeled in front of her bed, placing my head right next to hers.

"You're really fine, Edward?" She asked really lowly.

"I can't believe you." I said seriously. "You were almost whipped to death, haven't eaten or drank water properly and you are asking me if I'm fine?"

She laughed weakly. "Yes, I think that's the case."

I smiled hearing her laugh, but quickly became serious and she too stopped laughing.

"Don't you dare to do something like that again!" I told her seriously. "I almost went crazy!"

"I'm sorry, Edward…" She whispered as the tears ran down her face.

I wiped them away and kissed her lips sweetly. "I missed this."

She smiled and replied. "I also missed it."

"I'm glad to know." I told her and winked, causing her to giggle. "Now promise me that you will never risk you life again!"

She sighed and replied. "Ok, I promise…I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you anymore…this period was enough for a lifetime."

"I'm glad to hear it." I said and was about to kiss her again, when I heard someone clear his throat.

"My cousin needs to drink her soup, so no harassment now, ok?" Cain said and Alice giggled.

"Stupid cousin…" I heard Bella mutter and laughed.

After Bella ate, one of the maids came to check on her. Bella told her the truth and the maid said that the servants would help Riff, Jasper and I to eliminate all of the evidence of the three deaths that happened that day. After throwing the bodies in the fire and watch them become ashes (Bella praying for their souls), Riff and Cain decided to head back to inform our family that Bella wouldn't be able to go to them so they would have to come to her.

Bella would sleep most of the time and after eating breakfast and lunch on the following day she had already regained some color and force. She was almost speaking in a normal tone. Alice was constantly changing her bandages, helped by an old maid called Theresa.

By the end of that day, Cain and Riff returned with the others. Rose immediately tried to attack Bella with a hug, but Alice quickly positioned herself in front of Rose.

"Bella's back is really damaged, Rose…I'm sorry, but no hug. I mean it, a normal hug would already hurt her, imagine a hug from those nails." Alice said fiercely.

Rose nodded and got both of Bella's hands. "I was so worried about you, Bella!"

"I'm sorry, Rose." She said and cried.

"We're just happy that we'll be able to see you falling a lot more, maybe even at the wedding!" Emmett said while laughing.

"It'll just happen if you don't take good care of me or make me trip on purpose!" She told him, glaring as he smiled evilly back.

"I would never ever do that to you, Little Bells…" He said, keeping his evil smile.

"Ok, I don't trust you… I'll find someone else for the position!" Bella told playfully.

"You would never find someone as good as me!" He told her confidently.

"I already have a few names on my mind." She stated as I saw Jasper's eyes shine, Emmett also noticed.

"Ok, I promise you I'll take good care of you, now don't place another person to walk you down the aisle." Emmett pleaded, sounding like he was almost crying.

"Fine." Bella replied and winked at Jasper, who winked back. I couldn't control my laugh.

"Bella…" Mary called shyly.

"Yes, Mary?" Bella called patting the space beside her, and Mary sat there.

"Can I hold the end of your veil?" She asked looking to her hands that were folder on her lap.

"Of course, I wouldn't want any other girl to do that!" Bella replied and smiled sweetly.

"Eddie boy, the bet is still on!" He said and winked at me.

I looked at him and nodded. Thinking that this would be the easiest bet I would ever win. Our daughters would be born way before his next kid, I just knew it.

"Glad to know." He said and smirked. "I'm already thinking about what I'll have you doing when I win."

"I already know what I want you to do." I replied and I really did, that would be great.

Both Emmett and I laughed and after a while we noticed that Rose, Bella and Esme were glaring at us.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Oh God…" Rose and Bella said and sighed at the same time.

"I'm so happy that we play the normal couple here…" Alice chirped and everyone looked at her.

"I agree with you, my pixie." Jasper said and Alice smiled.

"If she told you to jump out of the window you would say that her idea is wonderful, Jasper…" Cain stated and sighed. "Pathetic in love people…"

"Oh, come on, Cain, I know you love us! You know you love us!" Bella said and winked.

"That doesn't change anything! And one time is enough!" He said and laughed.

"I know." Bella replied.

"Bella… I think it's time." Cain said, turning serious suddenly.

Bella nodded and began to tell all of us the whole story. She apologized the entire time, stopping sometimes to cry a little. She told us about finding out that she had a brother, that he was the one responsible for her parents' death and also for her grandmother's death. She told us about how he threatened to kill Alice if she told someone and all of us if she didn't meet with him. She told us about how Suzette was the one that ended her parents love and how she considered her a second mother and felt betrayed. By the end she was just sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to deceive you, but I couldn't risk your lives…you gave me all I had lost and much more…" She said between sobs.

Esme kissed her cheek and told her. "We love you, Bella. There's no need to apologize."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep and seeming peaceful.

*******-*******

**So… Edward didn't die… And Victoria, James and Suzie died! LOL And Bella prayed for them! Jasper was the one who killed James! I bet you didn't see that one coming! =P**

**Anyways… I hoped you liked the chapter!^~**

**I wanted to thank everyone for following this project with me! *-* I'm really thankful! *-***

**OK! I DON'T WANT TO SURPRISE YOU BUT I'M KINDA SHOUTING HERE!!! LOL 1001 REVIEWS!!! OMG!!! EXACTLY 1001 REVIEWS!!! *-* OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!!! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!!! *-***

**Seriously you just won my day for me! *-* Thank you so very much! *-***

**Until next chapter… (I'm going to go jump up and down like Alice and scream to mom that I got to 1k before she comes to call me mentally disturbed! LOL)**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!!! *-***


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's, and I don't think she'll ever give to me. Count Cain is also not mine, it's Kaori Yuki's! But the plot is mine! \o/**

**Hi, people! o/ How are you? Well… I'm finally beginning to get better! LOL I'm also a little sad… LOL As I told you yesterday, I finished writing the main story! ^^" A lot of people asked me if this was going to be the last chapter, but remember that I'm always ahead in the writing and a few chapters ago I announced that I was writing chapter 38… At the end of the chapter I'll explain how many chapters it will have!^~**

**This chapter is dedicated to **CullenGirl30 **and **Liissi**!!! I love talking with you! \o/**

**Thanks, Aoi-chan to all your support and patience!^~ You're an awesome Beta!^~**

**Chapter 37**

I had to stay at that house for at least a month before being able to travel. Cain, Mary and Riff had to leave a few days later; it seemed that an informant had some new clues about his dead father. I feared for Cain's life, it seemed like tragedy always tried to catch him.

Edward wasn't allowed to sleep with me, in fact, I would spend my nights alone, but that didn't hurt me. Edward's eyes, though, were the main cause of my pain. He didn't forgive me; I went away and hid the truth from him. Every time I looked into his eyes, I'd see disappointment clear in them. Every time he saw my back he gasped. I could feel the disappointment growing even stronger. I hated myself like never before. He was almost killed because of me and I disappointed him. I didn't talk much during the first week. A doctor had come to see me, one that Carlisle trusted to keep secrecy about my whip marks.

The doctor wasn't British and looked like one of those legend creatures that suck blood from beautiful maidens. My father used to tell me when I was little that these creatures only existed in far away lands. His name was also unusual, Doctor Vladimir Stefan. He examined my back and got out of my room without saying a word to me, but I heard him talk to Edward and Carlisle.

"Her back is severely damaged, even with the best treatment we can give her, she will still have scars." He told in a strange accent to Carlisle and Edward.

"Damn!" I heard Edward reply, followed by a loud thud, that I could only imagine was Edward's fist slamming against the wall.

_He doesn't want a scarred wife, _I cried to myself.

When I heard that they were finished talking, I wiped the tears away and tried to pretend that I was asleep. I heard the door being opened and closed, the steps coming in my direction and then felt Edward's soft and warm hand caressing my cheek. I wanted to open my eyes and look at the beautiful pair of emerald orbs, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too scared to meet his eyes and see that he pitied me, that he was disappointed.

"Bella?" His velvet voice called me in a hurt tone. "I know you are awake, why are you locking me out? Why are you crying?"

_Stupid never ending tears…_I thought angrily and opened my eyes slowly.

"That's better." He said sweetly.

I didn't reply or look into his eyes.

He lifted my chin carefully, so we could stare into each other's eyes. "I take it that you heard what the doctor told us." Once again I could see disappointment in his eyes mixed with something else, it seemed to be fury.

_Great, now he hates me!_ I thought and the rhythm of the tears' fall sped up.

"I'm sorry, Bella…" He told me and then everything disappeared before my eyes.

_He is going to leave me! Of course! I never understood how he could love me…he is a Greek God! Intelligent, gorgeous and kind… I'm…plain at the very best. _I reasoned with myself. _He is my dream, my everything, I will not hold him down._

"Bella!" I heard Edward call and I slowly opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I told him, again not meeting his eyes.

"You just passed out! Are you alright?" The doctor asked me.

"Yes, doctor." I replied and nodded.

"You can't have any experience that makes you nervous, your body is really frail and from what I see, your mind is just as badly wounded. Maybe even worse than the body." He told me in front of Edward and Carlisle.

"Don't say that!" I nearly shouted and thought,_ If you say it in front of him, he'll stay with me out of pity. I don't want that!_

Alice came running to the room. "Bella, please calm down." She said nervously.

"Alice…" I cried.

"Please, all the three of you, leave the room." She told them. They nodded and complied.

As Edward was heading out, he turned and looked at me with one of the most pained looks I've ever seen.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice asked sweetly.

"I don't want anyone's pity, Alice." I told her as I wiped the tears away.

"What?" She asked seeming confused. "Who pities you?"

I didn't reply. How could I? He was her brother. She would definitely talk to him, which would only make him pity me even more.

"Come on, Bella…" Alice pleaded. "Speak to me."

"I just don't…" I said taking a deep breath.

"Bella, please…please tell me what's wrong!" She asked pouting.

"Edward doesn't love me anymore." I told her while looking down at my hands.

"What!" Alice shouted.

I winced and the door slammed open, Edward and Rose coming in worriedly.

"Are you alright, Bella?" The two of them asked seeming really concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

"We're just talking." Alice explained. "Bella just told me something I can't believe."

"I'm glad you're fine, Bella." Rose said sweetly. "But I need to go throw up; this medicine smell is killing me!" She ran out of the room in a moment, one more of her pregnancy symptoms showing up.

"Glad that you're fine…" Edward said stuttering and looking away from me. I winced. "I'll let you and Alice keep talking." He said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you really think he doesn't love you anymore?" Alice asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"You didn't notice how he doesn't look at me directly? Didn't you notice that when he does look me in the eyes, he makes it clear how I disappointed him?" I asked feeling like each word that came out of my mouth stabbed my heart. "When the doctor told him that my back would be scarred he got pissed, he punched the wall!"

"Bella…" Alice sighed.

"Don't Bella me, Alice…" I said seriously. "I saw fury in his eyes after he talked to the doctor. He was furious and disappointed with me!"

Alice just stared at me, her mouth slightly open.

"The only reason he hasn't broken off our engagement is because he feels sorry for me. I know it. Its pity that makes him stay with me." I gripped a pillow and placed my face against it. I wanted to cry and scream at the pain I was feeling.

Silence…I waited for what seemed like a long time and raised my head to look at Alice. She looked pissed at me. I was going to ask her what I had done, when she slapped me. The pixie put all she had into it because it really hurt. My eyes grew wider and I placed my hand on my cheek.

"How can you have such low confidence, Isabella?" She asked coldly. I winced at the way she said my name. "I bet you haven't even talked to him!"

"I…" I tried to say, but Alice cut me.

"See!" She stated and then relaxed her serious face, smiling sweetly. "If I know my stupid brother well…he is just torturing himself the same way you are!"

I looked at her and she noticed I didn't really believe what she had said.

"I'll call him. The two of you will talk!" She said.

"No!" I tried to plead, but she ignored me and got up, knowing I couldn't catch her (I could barely stand).

I got nervous, the same thought repeating itself over and over again in my mind. _What will I do if Edward tells me that he doesn't love me anymore?_

Sooner than I thought possible, Edward was entering the room as he got away from the door Alice locked us in.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Edward asked irritated.

"Both of you have a lot of things to talk about. Use this time to do it! I won't let you out until you've talked everything through!" She said and I heard her singing going away.

Edward sighed heavily and so did I. He came closer, but continued to stand.

I moved my body a little, making space for him to sit. "Please, sit here, Edward." I said weakly.

"Thank you, Bella." He replied formally.

We stood there in silence for a long time, until I decided to break it.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I said honestly.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"We are locked in this room because of me." I told him.

"Why would it be your fault?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"I told Alice some things and she thinks I should talk about them with you." I replied.

"You don't want to break the engagement off, do you?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"No!" I nearly shouted. "I was worried you wanted to break it off, but that you wouldn't out of pity." I said looking at my hands.

His hands cupped my face and forced me to look up, his emerald orbs seemed to sparkle like I haven't seen in a long time. "Never." He whispered sweetly and closed the distance between us to give me a small kiss on the lips. "I love you, Bella!"

"I love you too." I said between sobs. "I was so scared…you wouldn't look at me and when you did you would look disappointed."

"I wasn't disappointed with you! How could I? You saved my life four times and just once you were actually trying!" Edward said in a sad tone.

"Four times?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled a little. "The one you know and that made you this weak is the fourth time." He looked pained, but then his expression softened. "The first was when you came into my life and healed my wounds without either of us noticing." I looked at him and placed my hands on his face softly, his hand were still on my face. "The second was when you said you loved me even knowing my past." I smiled and we got our faces closer again, our noses touching lightly. "And the third was when you gave me your necklace and told me to keep it near my heart. It not only made me feel closer to you, but it actually saved my life from a bullet." He finished chuckling.

"It didn't save your life." I told him and he looked confused at me. "It saved the two of us."

He crashed his lips on mine as soon as I finished my sentence. His hands on my face pulled me closer, but carefully. I didn't worry as much as him. My hands quickly ran to his hair pulling him closer with all my force. He really seemed to like that and the kiss went on until we had to break apart to breathe. I kept kissing his neck and he moaned silently, making me feel proud of myself (I'm not really sure why, but I felt it). But he stopped me soon after.

"Bella, you're weak." He told me concernedly and I pouted, knowing the effect it had on him. "Don't do this to me, Bella…I don't want to hurt you." I tried the puppy dog eyes and he closed his eyes, seeming to be in a deep conflict. "Please, Bella…there's just so much a guy can take."

"Fine…" I told him against my will and sighed. He sighed too.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and I smiled. It was amazing the effect he had on me.

"Can I unlock you?" I heard Alice's voice coming from the door.

"Go away!" Edward told her trying his hardest not to laugh.

I knew Alice would think we were doing something that was not proper. As expected, she opened the door in record time and sighed. She seemed relieved when see saw us looking as in love as always, happy… and dressed!

"Come on, Alice…" Edward said faking annoyance. "It's not like you have actual reasons to think we'd be doing something here!"

"Right, that's why Bella is turning tomato red right now." Alice said raising one of her eyebrows, making me blush even more.

"You know she's always like that!" Edward stated and I glared at him.

"Blame my father for that…" I said with venom dripping.

Edward and Alice laughed.

"I should thank him, because it's really cute when you blush, love!" Edward stated.

"That's it!" Alice chirped.

"What?" Edward and I looked at her confused.

"Oh…that's a secret!" She said laughing and went away calling Esme. "Esme, you need to listen to this!"

"She's your sister!" Both of us said pointing to each other laughing.

The rest of our stay at the Swan's main house was more peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it can get having Alice as a family member. It was already decided that Edward and I would marry in 6 months, as Rose's baby would be born about two months earlier. It seemed like a long time, but I would be with Edward. We decided to marry at the church in the Masen's main house. Alice told me her great-grandparents built it and that it was a beautiful church. She would also get married there.

Rose and Alice kept fighting to decide who would make the church arrangements. I told them that both of them were my maids of honor, so they'd have to work together. I also tried to say that it was half a year before the marriage, so they should relax about it. Rose cried (how I hated pregnancy symptoms) and told me she wouldn't want to walk when she was round like an orange. It would have been funny to watch if she wasn't actually shaking me. We would visit the lands as soon as I was completely better.

On our last day at the Swan's main house, Edward decided to talk with me about after the wedding.

"Bella, I've been wondering about some things…" Edward began shyly.

"Want to share with me?" I asked sweetly.

"Very much." He replied while nodding. "Where do you want to live when we get married?"

"Oh…" Was all I could reply. I haven't thought about it. Obviously we wouldn't live with the Cullen's anymore and this thought saddened me.

"I mean, the Swan family has at least five houses, one of them in London… you're also the heir of the Stephen family, though you didn't know about it, Carlisle said that your grandma had been taking care of it for you. They have three more houses; one of them is also in London." He informed me and I looked surprised. I mean, I knew I had a lot of money, but I had no idea that I had these 8 properties. Edward noticed that I was thoughtful and decided to continue before I lose myself in thoughtfulness. "The Masen family has four houses. I already agreed with Alice that she would keep the main house and the one in London. The other two are smaller but really nice houses. Do you want to travel around to see the houses?"

I looked at him and decided something different. "How about we buy that big house right in front of the Cullen's house in London? I don't want us to be away from our family and I'll probably need help with the girls." I said smiling widely, Edward mirroring my smile. "And it's near your work."

"I like your idea and I'm glad you didn't want to buy the house on the left." Edward said and smirked. "That one was recently bought and I don't think the owner would want to sell it."

"Who bought it?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Emmett." He said lowly and pressed his hand against my mouth knowing I would have shouted.

I took a deep breath and asked lowly. "What?"

"Emmett asked for my help to buy it. He wanted Rose to be near the family when he had to travel, since Rose would be with a small child to take care." Edward said with a sigh. I think he was glad that he didn't need to travel to work. "He also said Rose would always be very depressed when he left, but seemed to be better when she was with you." I smiled at that.

"So…that just leaves the house on the right. We would surround Carlisle and Esme." I laughed.

"Actually…the house on the right is the Masen's house in London." Edward stated and laughed. "That's how my parents got to know each other, they were neighbors."

"Oh!" I replied and laughed.

"Then we have to buy our house as soon as we get back!" I stated.

"We will as soon as we get to London." He replied and smiled sweetly.

That night I had a nice dream for the first time since the horrid incident.

The next day I woke up early and got up. After a month, my back still hurt a lot, but I could walk. Edward wouldn't let me though; he said the risk that I would fall on my back and make things worse was too high. He wouldn't sleep with me, but would stay in the room until I was asleep. I used the opportunity to walk a bit and it felt good! I knew Edward was probably still asleep, or else he would be making sure I didn't walk.

I went silently to his room, the one right beside mine, and entered. I never had the opportunity to give him a payback for the way he woke me up on my birthday. So I shook him (shaking myself more in the process). He woke up startled.

"Good morning!" I said and smiled deviously.

"What are you doing up?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm waking you up." I answered.

"What did I tell you about walking?" He asked me seriously.

"Oh, mom…" I replied with a smirk.

"I'm serious here, Bella!" He said. I knew he was annoyed.

I sat on his bed and pouted. "I feel dead if I stay in bed all day…and we're leaving right after the breakfast, so I wanted to practice walking for a bit." I told him honestly.

"Fine." He said, sounding frustrated.

"I love you!" I told him with a kiss.

When we broke the kiss, the two of us were breathless. He replied, "I love you more." The two of us laughed.

We headed downstairs and after the breakfast we were heading home.

*******-*******

**Finished chapter?**** Yeah! Another one gone! ^^**

**Time to explain how things will go! ^~**

**The Main Story will finish soon: Prologue + 41 chapters + Epilogue (Which means on Friday will end the main story… It's already written!^^)**

**There will be 3 side-stories that will be released separately:**

**1-Oneshot about Rose's past (RPOV)**

**2-Twoshot about Alice's wedding and some of her past (APOV)**

**3-A short story (four or five chapters, I haven't decided yet) about Carlisle and Esme's pasts (EsPOV and CPOV)**

**The side stories will be released just like the main story… One chapter per day!^~**

**Right after that I plan on releasing my new story! ^^ I'll probably release it for a week, then I'll stay a week away from FF due to exams week… (Yeah, I have to study a lot for Private International Law, International Economy and Process of Regional Integration! Oh, and Geopolitic… U_U")**

**Anyways…**

**Thanks for the 1048 reviews!!! *-* I didn't reply to all reviews that I got yesterday… I was so lost in my writing yesterday… I'm really sorry… I'll reply now!^~**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	39. Chapter 38

**So… Another chapter!^^**

**I'm really happy to announce that I've finished Rose's Oneshot and began Alice's Twoshot! *-* I think by Thursday I'll be starting to write my new story. I think… Since I'll never know when my teacher will decide to load me with work! LOL Well… And… My Godmother is here!!! *-* I missed her so much!!! *-***

**Anyways…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **bluebaby3296** (AKA Aoi-chan), my Beta! \o/ Thanks for the big help! \o/**

Chapter 38

We were back in London after traveling for four days, four annoying days. Alice and Edward decided to annoy one another, Jasper and I would try to calm things. Edward wanted to go to the Masen's main house with us and help with the arrangements, but Alice said I would also be trying on the wedding gown and she didn't want Edward to jinx our wedding by accidentally seeing it.

"Alice, it's my wedding and I have the right to go!" Edward said as he picked me up and got out of the carriage.

"But Bella is MY sister and you are MY brother! I don't want you to jinx your own wedding!" She said the same thing over a thousand times.

"You two, give it a rest!" Rose shouted as she was helped by Emmett out of the carriage.

"Take a good look at Bella and Jasper!"

They looked at us and lowered their heads.

"I'm feeling sorry for the two of them! You argued this whole trip! Four days! I don't know how many hours that is, but four fricking days of nonstop arguing… they must be willing to stay a month away from the two of you!" Rose shot her words at them.

"I'm sorry!" The two of them said in unison.

Jasper and I just nodded.

"Now, let's get inside." Rose ordered while the rest complied.

As Edward walked to the door, I looked at the house in front of our home. _Our future home…home of Edward and Bella Masen,_ I smiled at the thought.

"What is it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Our home." I said. We were almost inside, but Edward turned and looked to our future house and smiled. "That's the first thing we'll do tomorrow morning!"

I grinned widely and pecked Edward's lips.

"Bella!" I heard Irina's voice coming closer.

"Hi Irina!" I looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Oh, Bella…" She cried. "Alastair and I were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine now." I told her. She looked like she didn't believe me.

"I can see…" She replied sarcastically. I was surprised that Irina was capable of using sarcasm.

"If you are referring to the fact that Edward is carrying me…" I told her and sighed. "I can walk perfectly, but he won't let me." I finished and glared at Edward, who replied with his breath taking crooked grin.

"That sounds like Edward." Irina giggled.

"Irina…" We heard Alastair calling, running to meet us and then a lot thud. "I'm fine!" He said before anyone could ask.

"You should understand me better than anyone, Irina." Edward stated.

"Believe me, Edward… I do!" She said and then sighed. "But at least Bella doesn't go around exploding things."

The three of us were laughing when Alastair came to join us.

"Hello Bella! I hope you're better! Cain told us your back was badly wounded." He said embarrassedly.

"I'm fine now!" I told him.

"She's just in his arms because she is way too clumsy to walk." Irina told him.

He gave me a sympathetic look and I nodded.

"Well, Tanya asked me to tell you that she too wants to talk with Bella." He told her, which caused Edward and I to tense at the mention of Tanya.

"What is she doing here?" Edward asked furiously.

"She came to apologize." Irina replied promptly.

I could feel that Irina's words didn't ease Edward's tension, but mine faded into the background of my mind. I decided it was time to let all the tension go away and be ready for a life of happiness.

"Let's hear what she has to say, Edward." I whispered in his ear. "I'll be in your arms all the time, so she won't be able to do anything."

"Fine." He nodded.

We headed to the living room and I saw Tanya and Felix sitting on the couch. They stood up as soon as we entered the room and I saw Tanya looking at her feet.

"Good afternoon, Tanya! Good afternoon, Felix!" I said sweetly. "Please, make yourselves at home and sit!"

"How can you act like that?" Tanya asked in a low tone as she sat back on the couch.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as Edward sat, carefully sitting me in his lap.

"How can you be so forgiving? I almost killed you once!" She said. I could see the pain in her eyes.

"You weren't the only one, and believe me, she prayed for the souls of people who did worse to her." Alice said and sighed.

Tanya kept looking at me, just as if Alice hadn't said a word.

"I don't know, Tanya…" I told her honestly. "You suffered a lot and I feel so sad for what you had to go through."

"But what does it matter?" She insisted.

"You saved Irina's life…I know you tormented yourself for what happened with Laurent…you despised yourself for all that happened so you gave yourself a way to forget about your pain, about your conflicts." I told her my opinion. "You closed yourself to the world and allowed the mask you created to take over."

"How can you…?" She began to ask, but the tears and the sobs wouldn't let her continue.

"I just thought a lot about it." I told her smiling. "One of the women who died at my house was like a second mother to me, but that was only a mask she wore to be able to hide her pain and dark feelings. Even after she told me the truth and told me that she hated me all along, she still talked sweetly to me. It was her mask taking over."

She looked like she was beginning to understand.

"That was when I noticed it was the same for you." I finished and smiled at her.

"But if you just thought of it recently, then why did you let me strangle you until you lost consciousness?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! That was just because I felt that you wouldn't kill me, I trusted you." I stated.

"How can you trust someone like me?" She asked surprised.

"What do you mean? I know you weren't at your best, but I felt that I could trust you!" I told her honestly.

"I can't understand you! You gambled with your life, just for me to wake up and face reality? You did it for something so small?" She asked wide eyed.

"You can say that. But know that I did it not only for you, but for Irina, Felix and Laurent too!" I told her seriously. "They were also suffering. I'm sure they wished that you would come to your senses."

She began to cry again. She stood up and walked over to me. Before anyone could do anything, she hugged me carefully, whispering thank you again and again. I cried with her, but we cried together not out of pain, but out of happiness. I knew I would become closer to the Denali family. Irina was already like a cousin and I could only think that soon the rest of the family would also feel like this. I smiled as I noticed my family was getting bigger and bigger.

The afternoon talk became lighter as we talked about a lot of different things. I found out that Felix was a lot like Emmett, but Tanya said he'd only act like that when he knew the people he was talking to. I laughed when I noticed that the two blonde goddesses of this new family had similar taste in men. Both of them loved big, bulky, scary, funny, sweet and crazy men. I told that to Irina and Alice which made them laugh a lot. When the two women in question found out, they glared at me before laughing really hard. Emmett and Felix felt proud of themselves and called each other Bulky brothers!

The evening came and around midnight everyone went home. Edward and I went to our room and as soon as we entered it, I asked sweetly, "Edward, love, let me down for a little while, please?"

He looked unsure and doubting that I could stay up and walk.

"I can do it. If I fall you'll catch me and will have an actual reason to forbid me from walking until my wounds heal." I told him.

"Alright, but just a small trip and you go back in my arms." He warned.

"I think you're just trying to find excuses to pick me up and walk around showing off." I joked.

"Sometimes you simply hit the mark when you're not even trying." He sighed.

I stared at him, wide eyed and he began to laugh. "Don't play with me like that! I'm weak, you know?" I said trying my best to look serious.

"Who said I was joking? You really hit the mark!" He said in his most serious tone. "I love the feeling of having you in my arms and the fact that I have an excuse to have you so close to me for long periods of time is something I really like to show off!"

I blushed furiously.

"How can you say it so easily?" I asked him. I knew he noticed that I was a little envious.

He gave me his beautiful crooked grin and stated, "I don't feel embarrassed about telling you anything concerning my feelings for you. I'll wait for as long as you need me to wait for you to be able to express your feelings like this." He then stopped, chuckled a little and continued. "But I love seeing you blush, it makes you even more gorgeous!"

_Breathe, Bella! Breathe! But don't you dare hyperventilate! _Ally shouted in my head.

I was lost inside those emerald orbs and almost didn't hear what Ally told me. One thing about Edward and I was that we could stare into each other's eyes forever, never getting bored.

"Aren't you going to walk? I don't know when I'll give you this opportunity again, love!" He warned me chuckling.

"Oh…walking…right!" I mumbled without any form of coherency, suddenly feeling like walking around wasn't so interesting anymore. I got addicted to Edward's warmth.

I started to walk around his room remembering the nights we spent talking and kissing. I noticed the door was still open and looked at the place we shared our second kiss. Then I looked at his bed and remembered the night before your engagement ball. Edward seemed to be aware of my thoughts and was smiling sweetly the whole time, probably also remembering things. I looked at his piano and missed the last time he played for me.

"Do you want me to play?" Edward asked, noticing that my eyes lingered on the piano.

I nodded.

"Lay on the bed." He said and headed for the piano, without looking at me. I followed him and sat by his side. A smile graced his face when he saw me by his side.

"I won't be a bother staying here right?" I asked, just in case.

"Never." He replied, love filling his voice.

The next morning we woke up early and got dressed. The plan was to be blunt about it. I would pout and Edward would negotiate.

We knocked the door and an old lady answered.

"Good morning, Mr. Masen and Miss Swan." The old lady said smiling sweetly.

_How does she know our names?_ I asked myself and looked at Edward who mirrored my face of curiosity.

"Helen, who is it?" A voice I knew asked.

"Mr. Masen and Miss Swan, Mr. Demetri." She replied and we gasped.

"What a surprise! Buon giorno!" Demetri said in his funny accent. "Welcome, Edward and Bella! Please come in!"

We complied and the three of us went to the living room. Demetri sat and motioned for us to do the same.

"So, what brings the happy Masen couple here?" He asked smiling.

"We want to buy this house." Edward said going straight to the point.

Demetri laughed loudly and looked at us to see if he was really serious. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Edward replied. "I wouldn't lie or joke about this. I'm serious."

"We want to live in front of the Cullen's when we get married." I explained. "We don't have our parents anymore and they are like second parents to us…we didn't want to have to live away from them."

"I see." Demetri replied. "How much are you willing to offer?"

"We are offering as much as you want." Edward replied.

"Not really wise, Mr. Masen." He told Edward and shook his head.

"Your house is not for sale officially, so we need to know how much you want in order to sell it to us. We want this house and no other will do." Edward stated.

"The two of you really want this house, right?" He asked after thinking for a while.

"Yes, we do." I told him and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Then it will be my marriage present for you!" He stated and smiled.

"What?" Both Edward and I asked surprised.

"You heard me; this will be the present I'm going to give the newly-wed couple." He said gently.

"No, please it's something way too expensive for you to give us!" I told him seriously.

"Then consider it a present from me, my Jane and the entire Royal family!" He told me and winked.

I looked at Edward and he smiled. I looked at Demetri and he asked. "Do we have an agreement?"

"Thank you very much!" Edward said and shook hands with him.

"As a matter of fact, I'm the one to thank you! I wanted to buy a house nearer the Palace, so I could be nearer my Jane…" He stated laughing. "You just gave me the perfect excuse."

"We're glad to hear this." Edward said and joined Demetri laughing.

"My, my…" We heard a voice I learned to dislike. "I come to bring my beloved sister to see her fiancé and meet the Masen boy and the Swan girl."

"Jane, my dear!" Demetri practically sang and stood up to greet his fiancé. Edward and I also stood up.

"Good morning, Princess Jane, Prince Alec." We greeted them with a slight bow.

"Jane, dear, they are the new owners of this house!" Demetri stated as Jane's eyes grew wider.

"What?" Alec asked.

"They wanted to buy this house and I decided it would be the perfect wedding gift!" He stated.

"You gave them this house?" Alec asked seeming disgusted.

"Yes, it will be a present from dear Jane and me." He explained.

"You don't even consider them friends!" Alec stated.

"There's always time to start a good friendship and from what I've heard from my best friend Felix, they've done more for his fiancée, Miss Tanya Denali, than you who always claims to be her close friend. Kate told me that in the letters her sisters sent her, both of them said that Isabella Swan was a noble woman with a great heart." Demetri stated in a serious tone.

_Oh! He's Felix's friend! _I tried to understand. _That's why he's acting so nicely…and I never knew that Kate, Irina and Tanya's sister, was married Demetri's brother…I only knew that the name of her husband was Garrett…_

"I suppose I have no way of changing your mind." Alec said.

"You're completely right." Demetri told him and then that gentleman turned into a cold and scary man. "Miss Swan was the one who helped both Irina and Tanya, sisters of my brother's wife. I'm sure that if my brother knew that they wanted this house and they didn't get it, my brother would be very disappointed."

Alec looked furious and Jane glared at me.

_It's not my fault if your brother is this way…_I thought, but was smart enough not to say it out loud.

"Brother, let's not fight over small issues." Jane said in a cold tone. "So what if they get this house?"

Alec seemed to shiver slightly and his face changed into a mask of fake calmness.

"Well, Demetri, it seems your fiancée and her brother want your attention, so we'll leave." Edward said in a polite tone.

"Come again tomorrow morning again and we'll sign the necessary papers; then you'll have a full tour." He said, back to his gentle expression.

"One more time, we thank you!" Edward and I said at the same time, making Demetri laugh.

We returned to the Cullen's house and told them the news. Alice chirped loudly and Esme decided she would be the one modeling the new house, with Alice's help obviously. We tried to tell Alice that she should focus on her own house, but she said her house was already perfect, since she would keep things the way her mother liked them.

"This house is going to feel so big without you." Esme said. I could see that she was almost crying.

"You'll be surrounded by us, Esme!" Alice told her.

"Whichever way you look when you go out of this house, you'll see one of your sons and daughters, Mom!" Edward said and smiled kindly. "And I know your grandchildren will be here all the time!"

Esme smiled widely when Edward mentioned grandchildren.

"That's right! And Rose's little girl will be something, Esme!" Alice stated happily.

"Girl?" Everyone asked staring at Alice.

"But Rose said she was sure it would be a boy." I said.

"It will be a girl, I'm sure!" Alice said and giggled.

"Have you told them?" Edward asked trying not to laugh.

"I have, but they don't believe me." She said and shook her head. "They need to learn to never bet against me."

We laughed a lot and after some time Edward and Carlisle were gone to catch up with their work. Alice, Esme and I spent the rest of the day talking about Rose's baby.

*******-*******

**Another chapter gone!^^ Four more to go!^^**

**For those who didn't like Bella forgiving Tanya, please remember that Bella is selfless!^~ She forgave James and Suzette… U-U"**

**Thanks so much for the 1082 reviews!!! *-* I feel so honored to have received them!!! *-* Thanks, really!!! *-***

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	40. Chapter 39

**Hi, everyone!!! So, how are you? I hope you're all fine!^^**

**So… This is a chapter I love and I dedicate this to my mom, 'cause I think she deserves it!^^**

**Thanks, Aoi-chan for your hard work!^^**

**Chapter 39**

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"No, Bella, we're not." Alice replied, her patience running short.

"Why are you doing this to us, Bella?" Rose replied almost crying. "We took you away from Edward for your own good!"

_Like I could forgive you for kidnapping me while Edward and I were sleeping!_ I thought angrily.

"Do you want your marriage to be jinxed?" Alice asked once more.

"No, I don't. But you could have at least waited until the two of us were up. I wanted to have time to say goodbye at least." I answered and sighed.

I was riding in a carriage heading to the main house of the Masen's. We would begin the arrangements for the weddings. Alice, Rose and Emmett were coming with me. Emmett got me from the bed and placed a pillow wearing one of my sleeping gowns, in Edward's arms. They woke me up and Alice made me take a shower and dress quickly. Before I knew it, we were already travelling.

The wedding was five months away and I still saw no reason for me to begin the arrangements so soon, but Alice always got away with whatever she wanted.

The Masen's house was only a day way from London, so we wouldn't be that far from home. I knew Edward was having a lot of important meetings that week, since I helped him plan everything. I knew that he also had to keep visiting our future house to see how the work was going there. Esme would be there too, but the workers seemed to work better when Edward was there. Edward wouldn't be able to meet me for at least a week.

"Bella, I hope you're ready! You'll have a really tight schedule during the next five months!" Alice told me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"You'll be here with me for the next five months!" Alice chirped. "Jasper will be controlling Edward; he will only be able to come on the weekends."

My face fell; I felt like crying.

"Now, Bella, it's your wedding! A little sacrifice is needed in order to make it perfect!" She continued chirping. "Think about these five months as the last time you'll have to be away from him, since you'll be married right after it."

I nodded reluctantly.

"But what about Rose's baby? It must be due in three months!" I asked as I looked to Rose's belly.

"That creep doctor sent us a friend of his that will be with us from next month on. The little girl will be born at our home!" Alice said smiling as Emmett and Rose grimaced when they heard the word girl. "Oh, come on! There's always the possibility of the second to be a son!" Alice continued and they immediately smiled again.

"I still don't understand why I have to come so early." I told the three of them.

"Well, we have to make sure you'll be ready for the weeding." Alice explained. "You'll take dance classes everyday. That will help you get more coordinated and will teach you some balance."

I almost cried and Alice shook her head.

"Think about your daughters, Bella!" She said. I winced at the thought of falling with my girls in my arms.

"Fine, I'll take the dance class." I told her.

"You'll also practice the whole ceremony every weekend with Edward, as the Holy Mass will be in Latin." She continued.

"Every Monday we'll work on your dress." Rose said.

"You'll have cooking classes on Tuesdays." Alice told me.

They went on telling me my schedule for the next 5 months. I was trapped at the Masen's main house. I noticed that the time would pass so quickly that I wouldn't have time to breathe.

I was right. The whole week passed in a blur and on Saturday morning I woke up feeling complete. I opened my eyes slowly and found Edward's green orbs staring at me lovingly.

"I was kidnapped." I mumbled.

"I know." He replied and sighed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I said and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

We talked for a while and soon the knockings began.

"It's time to rise and shine, Bella!" Alice called from the door.

"Does she tell you that every day?" Edward asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Every single day." I answered.

"I'm entering!" She stated as she opened the door. "Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Jasper told me I was allowed to come on the weekends and today is Saturday." Edward replied.

"Oh! Fine, the two of you get ready for the dance class, after that we'll begin to practice the wedding's Holy Mass." She stated and left.

We got ready and went to class. With Edward leading me, it was too easy to dance and that made Alice change my partner back to Emmett.

_You really need the balance, Bella! Think about your babies! _Ally told me and I mentally nodded.

After the dance, we met the priest. Priest Cliff explained what our vows would mean.

"I'll ask Edward: _Edward Anthony Masen, Vis accípere Isabella Marie Swan, hic praeséntem in tuam legítiman uxórem juxta ritum sanctae matris Ecclésiae?_" He explained. "That means: Edward Anthony Masen, do you accept Isabella Marie Swan, here present, for your lawful wife according to the rite of our holy mother, the Church?"

Edward nodded and the priest continued.

"You'll answer: _Volo!_ This means 'I do' or 'I accept'." The priest said.

"Volo!" Edward said lovingly, looking at me.

"Miss Isabella, I'll ask you: _Isabella Marie Swan__, vis accípere __Edward Anthony Masen__, hic praeséntem in tuum legítimum marítum iuxta ritum sanctae matris Ecclésiae?_"He explained camly just as he explained to Edward. "That means: Isabella Marie Swan, do you accept Edward Anthony Masen, here present, for your lawful husband according to the rite of our holy mother, the Church?"

"Volo!" I replied before the priest could tell me what I would have to say.

"Great, you understood that part." He said while nodding in appreciation. "I'll finish the ceremony saying: _Ego conjúngo vos in matrimónium. In nominee Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen_."

"Something like _I declare you married. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen. _Right?" I asked. I knew a little bit of Latin.

"That's correct, Miss Swan." He replied smiling. "After saying this I'll say: You may kiss the bride. You just have to comply."

"That will be the easiest part!" Edward told him and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch! That hurts, love!"

The priest laughed.

The months flew by. It was a Sunday afternoon and we were all in Rose's room talking when she began pant. We all knew that the baby would be coming soon so Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Irina and Alastair were also there with us.

"Someone do something!" Rose shouted as Emmett carried her to their bed. "My baby wants to meet the family!"

"Do something doctor!" Emmett shouted along with Rose.

Doctor Hector told the family to get out. Just Helga, his helper and expert in helping the delivery, and him were allowed to stay there.

Emmett began to pace around nervously. Each time he passed the in front of the room he would stop, look at it and sigh.

"Please, Emmett, calm down!" Edward asked.

"Wait until it's your turn and you'll see how it will make you want to kill me when I tell you to calm down!" Emmett said, but his tone wasn't serious. He was almost laughing at his own nervousness.

"I'm sure even knowing this, you'll say it laughing when my time comes!" Edward replied sighing.

"You can bet!" Emmett replied laughing loudly.

"What's so funny, Emmett McCarty?" Rose shouted angrily from her room. "Be nervous like any good husband!"

We all laughed.

The time seemed to pass slower than normal and soon all of us were nervous. Esme began to help Helga. She would come in and out the room to get hot water and towels. No one dared to try to stop Esme to ask her how things were going after Emmett tried once and earned himself a scary glare from her.

"The father and the sister Isabella may come in." Helga called after some time in her angry accent.

Emmett and I nodded and entered the room. As soon as we looked at the bed we saw a lot of towels stained with blood. Rose, who looked like she had just ran the distance between London and this house, had a small baby wrapped in a towel, still not cleaned.

"It's a girl." She said lovingly. "My baby girl, Nathalie."

Emmett smiled widely; Nathalie was his mother's name. "Nathalie will steal all of the boys' hearts! And I'll crush the skull of all of them!"

I laughed and Rose glared at him.

"Mrs. McCarty, we need to clean her." Doctor Hector told her and she reluctantly handed Nathalie to him.

"I'll go watch Nathalie a little more." I said and accompanied Doctor Hector to the other side of the room. I wanted to give Emmett and Rose some space to celebrate alone.

Nathalie hadn't opened her eyes since I got there and with all the blood covering her, I couldn't see her hair color precisely yet, so her eyes and hair color were still a mystery to me. I could bet she had honey blond hair and vivid blue eyes. She would be a goddess just like her mother.

One more time I found myself envying Rose. I wanted at least one kid of my own to see trying to move in the warm water. I wanted a small piece of Edward and me crying to announce she or he was there and was part of the world from that moment on.

After the doctor cleaned Nathalie, he handed her back to Rose. She called the rest of the family to join us.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Alice sang in victory.

"I'd like you to meet the newest member of the McCarty family, Miss Nathalie McCarty!" Emmett said proudly, ignoring Alice's question.

As if to greet us, Nathalie opened her eyes for a moment and then closed them again.

"That's my girl! Already knows when she's being talked about!" Emmett stated proudly.

She opened her eyes again and looked around the room, her light blue eyes seeming to be searching for something, until Rose spoke.

"What are you looking for, Nathalie?" She asked sweetly and Nathalie looked at her mother. It was one of the most beautiful scenes I've ever saw. They stayed looking at each other for a while, until Nathalie closed her eyes again.

"Rose always talked with Nathalie when they were alone, so I guess she recognizes Rose's voice as the most important voice." Emmett said with adoration clear in his voice.

From that moment on, the two things most important to our family were Nathalie and my wedding. Alice would fill any gaps in my schedule as my wedding day approached. I was sad that I almost had no time to go see Nathalie. Rose was back to her goddess beauty after two weeks. She would do things while carrying Nathalie everywhere after the first month.

"Why don't you leave her with Mildred for a while, Rose?" I asked her.

"This small honey blonde baby has a craving for my breast that beats Emmett's!" She said. She proved to me once again that she couldn't understand the meaning of 'too much information'. "She needs to feed every half hour and the nasty product is made on the same speed!" She explained why Mildred would follow her around.

I just laughed.

Nathalie had a cute fascination for Rose's slim fingers. She loved to grab one of them and stare at it until she would finally place it on her mouth. It was so cute to watch. She also loved when Rose was angry at someone, she would perfectly mimic her. Emmett laughed a lot every time, because Rose would always stop shouting and would look at their baby. That was a funny thing about Nathalie. She didn't like loud noises, but she was completely fine with Rose's screams and Emmett's booming laughs.

Concerning my wedding, my balance was a lot better. I never tripped again on the thin air, but I would still trip on the rug or on someone from time to time. So, until I had 100% confidence that I could walk without tripping, Nathalie would just come to me when I was sitting. It was for Nathalie's safety, so I didn't mind.

Nathalie's baptism happened a few days after she completed one month of age. I was her godmother and Jasper was the godfather. Jasper and Emmett's friendship became really strong since we met. They really were best friends and as I was already the godmother, he decided that Jasper would be the godfather. Edward and Alice would have to wait for their second son.

It was a small and beautiful ceremony. I cried and so did Esme and Alice. Rose was smiling the whole time, while Emmett was crying and smiling goofily at the same time.

The days kept passing as we finished the wedding arrangements. My dress was already finished. The ballroom was ready. Just the blue rose arrangements weren't there yet, since those would be placed on the right places on the wedding day. My bouquet would also come on the wedding day; of course it would be a blue and white rose bouquet.

I was even able to walk and not tripping. I could dance with anyone and still be graceful. I even passed the Alastair test! Irina was the one to offer this test and everyone laughed remembering the engagement ball.

It was now the day before the wedding. Tanya and Felix arrived with Kate, Garrett, Noah, Eleazar and Carmen. It was really nice to meet the rest of the Denali family. Kate was an interesting and strong willed woman. Rose and Kate immediately became good friends. Noah, Kate's two year old son, seemed interested in the baby in Rose's arms.

Garrett and Jasper both liked military affairs and got engaged in talks about the war the small countries near Rome were engaged in. Emmett soon joined them to talk about the wars inside Spain.

Edward and I talked a lot with Eleazar and Carmen. Both of them were really nice people. They kept thanking us for helping both Tanya and Irina. We kept telling them that we didn't do anything that we wouldn't have done for the family. We already considered them our cousins and Eleazar and Carmen became our uncle and aunt.

The day was filled with talks and one last practice for the wedding ceremony. Nathalie seemed to have understood when Rose told her not to cry during the Holy Mass. We also practiced the first dance. Once again I was proud of myself for not tripping once. Carlisle had to hug Esme when she began to cry.

"Two of my babies are already leaving home." She said between sobs.

Carlisle would caress her face and wipe the tears away from time to time, hugging her the rest of the time.

"Don't worry, mom!" I said and smiled sweetly. "We'll live right in front of you!"

"You won't have time to miss us!" Edward completed for me.

We would spend our honeymoon at the house in Reading. I couldn't think of a better place. Our meadow was there. Two weeks just by ourselves and near our meadow was my idea of heaven. Edward seemed to agree with me, since he was the one that planned it.

Alice didn't quite like our choice. She wanted us to go somewhere different and more romantic. She didn't know about our meadow, so she would never understand. She and Jasper had already decided to go to an Austrian territory called Venice; after Kate told her it was the most romantic place in the world.

After all the talking, Edward and I excused ourselves to spend the little time we had before Alice called me to sleep in her room. We went to the ballroom.

"May I have this dance, beautiful lady?" Edward asked bowing and extending his hand to me.

"You certainly can, gorgeous mister!" I replied, placing my hand lightly on his.

He began humming my lullaby and we started to dance. Time seemed to have stopped as we danced. I didn't notice when the humming stopped and the actual piano music started, but soon we were waltzing across the room. Edward's eyes showed only love and happiness, and I think mine must have had the same feelings in it.

All too soon the music stopped and so did we. I looked around and saw our family watching us. Even Nathalie was looking at us, mimicking Rose's interested expression. The piano was being played by Tanya.

I blushed and Edward chuckled.

"Alright! Time to go sleep! Irina, Tanya and Bella, you'll sleep in my room with me!" Alice called. "The wedding will begin tomorrow night at 7 o'clock, if we wake a minute later than planned we'll be later than fashionably late!"

Everyone complied and soon the ballroom just had Alice, Jasper, Edward and I.

"Five minutes?" I pleaded.

"Take her to my room in five minutes." She told Edward and went away with Jasper.

"Nervous?" He asked as soon as we were alone.

"Yes!" I told him and nodded.

"Me too!" He admitted.

"I can't wait!" We said at the same time. We laughed a little.

"I love you!" We said again at the same time, causing us to laugh again.

"I'd better take you to Alice's room…" He said and pouted a little.

"This is the last time you'll be taking Miss Swan anywhere." I told him, caressing his cheek. "Next time you'll be taking Mrs. Masen!" I finished and winked.

"I like that." He said grinning deviously.

"I must confess that I also like this." I told him, looking into his emerald orbs.

We headed to Alice's room and luckily she wasn't waiting by the door. We shared a good night kiss and Edward left. I entered the room and saw that Tanya and Irina were already in their beds, seeming almost asleep. Alice was just grinning and I nodded. I knew she was happy because from then on our happily ever after was beginning. I quickly changed myself and soon I was asleep.

*******-*******

**Another chapter gone!!! *-***

**Did you like Nathie??? LOL I had to research what babies usually do at different ages and it was kind of fun! LOL I love babies! *-* (other people's babies, I'm too young to think about having my own! LOL) My Cousin had a baby recently (he's 30) and when he came to visit I was the baby official songstress! LOL He would sleep or try to sing along when I sang my Japanese songs to him! *-* (He liked the most Planetarium by Otsuka Ai)**

**Anyways… 3 more chapters to go and we're done… So sad…**

**Thanks for the 1118 reviews!!! *-* They made me so happy!!! And OMG! Over 900 visitors checked my story! *-* Thanks so much!!! *-***

**Well…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hi, everyone!**

**Normally I would be greeting you happy… But I'm feeling terribly miserable… I was really depressed 'cause I was super happy that my Godmother would be visiting me… But she decided to do better things than going out with me as we had agreed… =/ So, I guess you can bet how I'm fucking sad and disappointed… I'm not a 10 year old girl, no I'm 20… But living away from my family is really hard for me, since I grew up in a family where we would actually have Sunday lunch with over 50 of us… Damn… I'm really down… And I got kicked while I was down… Of course, whoever told me what they told me didn't actually know how horrible I'm feeling… I got a review from a person telling me that I should've at least researched a little about the time and the place I was going to talk about… OK, I'M Brazilian! AND PROUD OF IT! I don't mind if you tell my story sucks, or that my English sucks… But never, NEVER that I didn't research! It hurt me like hell!**

**To the same person, that I don't actually know if she/he will eventually read this I bet you'd be one of the people to call me stupid for saying that Venice belonged to Austria… But guess what!^~ Venice belonged to the Sacred Empire of Austria in the 18****th**** century!^~ Better yet… Italy didn't exist!^~**

**Yeah, this Brazilian girl loves history! And politic!**

**I'm sorry, everyone… But I'm really sad… It's all just so fucked up… And then this…**

**Sorry for the long A/N…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Iroka, it's her birthday today and I'll spend it with her!**

**Chapter 40**

**BPOV**

I woke up with Alice jumping on my bed. I didn't even need to open my eyes to know it was her.

"Alice, please stop!" I told her still with my eyes closed.

"It's your wedding day, Bella!" She sang and that made me jump out of my bed.

"Oh my God!" I said wide eyed. "It's my wedding day!"

"Good to see you're up." Tanya said giggling.

"Go take a shower!" Alice ordered. "Emilia will come in a few minutes to give you an oil massage. After the oil massage you'll take a milk and roses bath in the tub. Then we'll finally get you ready!"

I was really nervous and a relaxing massage would be nice.

"Tanya and I already had our massages. Irina is finishing hers and while you're showering, Rose will have hers." Alice explained.

"Alright." I told her and headed to the bathroom.

Alice must have known that my shower was going to be a long one, because she didn't knock to tell me I was late during it. While the water ran and I was cleaning myself, I could only think about the wedding. I was really nervous. _What if Edward gives up? What if I trip in front of everyone? What if I'm not able to say the right words at the right moment? That would definitely hurt Edward's feelings! Oh, God…_A million of thought were running through my head and I was going crazy.

By the time I finished showering, I dressed in the showering robe Alice told me to and got out of the bathroom; I needed to talk to keep my head occupied.

"Good, you came out just in time!" Alice chirped. "You can work on her, Emilia!"

"Please, lay down with your back up." Emilia told me and I complied.

As she began the massage, I felt my nervousness fading to the back of my mind. I was feeling so good that I almost fell asleep.

"Was she nervous?" Alice asked.

"She was really nervous." Emilia replied.

As soon as the massage ended, I went back to the bathroom that had the really big tub already filled with milk and pink rose petals.

"You just stay there and relax. Please let your hair down, the milk will do it some good too." Alice said before closing the door.

As I entered the tub, I could feel that was one of the greatest things I've ever done. It was so nice and the roses scent filling the room made me relax even more. I put my hair down as Alice told me to and used a jar to get the milk in it too.

After an hour or so, Alice knocked the door and told me to dry myself and go to the room. The torture would begin, but just after the late breakfast, or early lunch. Esme brought the food and Alice told me that was going to be all I would eat until after the wedding. Normally I would have whined, but this time I thanked her. I was sure that I didn't want any food in my stomach when I got really nervous.

We ate and the torture began. As always, I would be the last to be tortured and Esme would be the first. Alice had made Emmett and Felix bring the hallway clock to her room. I looked at it and it was midday when Esme was ready in her emerald green dress. She was so beautiful, she looked like she was in her late twenties not in her late thirties. Her caramel hair was in an amazing bun. Her make up went perfectly well with her gold jewelry.

"I have to go help with the last minute preparations!" Esme said and left, while Irina was the next to get ready.

"We'll see you later, Esme!" Alice chirped.

It took all the others one hour to get ready. Tanya, Irina and Kate looked stunning. Each one of them was wearing a shade of pink, Irina wearing the baby pink and Tanya was wearing an almost red shade of it, Kate was the middle ground. Their makeup was also similar, the difference again was the shade used. The three of them were also wearing gold jewelry.

"Only you will wear white gold and blue sapphires today, Bella." Alice explained as she noticed my curiosity.

Alice was wearing a lilac dress, as I told her I loved that color on her and Rose was wearing a blood red version of the same dress as they were my Maids of Honor.

As Cain had told us before hand, they got there just a few hours before the wedding and Alice divided the team to work on Mary and me at the same time. Mary was ready in one hour and her baby blue dress brought out her angelic features.

I just had time to look at her quickly as Alice brought a lot of things to my face. It was ten past seven when I was ready. Alice made me look at the mirror and the person I saw there didn't look like me. My eyes had some light bluish grey eye shadow. My face didn't have any kind of artificial blush on it. Alice told me I didn't need that, I had a natural blush and she was right. My lips were vivid pink. I was wearing the earrings Jasper's family gave me and the tiara with the veil that was Esme's present. My dress was a silk white one; it had pearls making patterns all over it. The back was covered, but it had no sleeve and the straps hung loose right down my shoulder. The chest part of the dress was heart shaped and the pattern the pearls made in it formed small roses, each one with a blue sapphire in the middle. I was also wearing my necklace and it still had that black bullet in the middle of it. It was my way of showing that we would be forever together, even in the darkest of the times.

Emmett knocked the door and asked. "Are you ready? Eddie boy is almost having a heart attack down there." He finished saying and chuckled.

I looked at the clock, it was fifteen past seven. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Yes, Emmett. Come in!" Rose told him, Nathalie mimicking her expression.

He complied and gasped. "Bella, you look stunning!" Then he quickly turned to Rose and said. "But no one will ever look better than you, my Rose!"

"No making out!" Alice shouted and then turned to Tanya and Kate. "Go to the church and tell Edward we are coming."

They nodded and left.

"So, Irina goes first dropping the white rose petals, and then Rose and I will go. You'll count to eight before beginning to follow." Alice explained. "Remember to walk slowly as Mary will be taking care of your veil."

Soon Irina left, then Alice and Rose (Mildred left with Nathalie just before Irina). I counted to eight and looked at Emmett.

"Let's go, little Bells!" He said and we began to walk slowly toward the church.

All too soon I was hearing the music playing in the church. As I entered it, I didn't look around. The world just faded away. Down the aisle was the most gorgeous Greek God, my Edward. He was in a white suit and his hair almost looked tamed. He seemed nervous at first, but then smiled; I think I did the same.

When we got to Edward, Emmett placed my hand on his and told him.

"Make sure she is the second happiest woman in the world, because Rose is already the happiest." He joked in a serious tone. "If you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and make a trophy out of you."

I glared and smiled at Emmett.

The ceremony began and ended so quickly that I could barely register what the priest was saying.

The time only seemed to slow down when Edward said. "Volo!" He then got the white gold with a heart shaped diamond wedding ring from Jasper's hand and placed on my finger.

The priest asked me the question and I also replied with a "Volo!" Alice gave me Edward's simple white gold wedding ring and I placed it on his finger.

"_Ego conjúngo vos in matrimónium. __In nominee Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti. Amen_." The priest said. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward looked lovingly at me and kissed me sweetly, making the whole church erupt in cheers. We broke the kiss and looked around to see our guests mirroring our happiness.

"It's time for the ball." Edward whispered in my ear, I shivered and nodded.

"Let's go, Mr. Masen." I said smirking.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Mrs. Masen." He replied, also smirking.

The next thing I knew we were greeting our guests in complete awe.

"My clumsy cousin got married!" Cain said in complete mock. "I think I'm going to cry!"

"No, you won't." I told him laughing. "Remember, dear Cain, that Mary's turn will come one day!"

He glared at me as Mary's eyes shone. We talked a little and soon Emmett came to tell me it was time for the dance. Edward went to Esme as Emmett and I got ready. The dance began and I must admit that it was really fun. Emmett was making comments on how fast I grew up and was already leaving home. Leave it to Emmett to make someone feel at ease anytime.

I was glad when I began to dance with Edward and the rest of the family came to dance with us. When the music changed it was also time to change partners. Cain was the next one to dance with me, then Jasper, Carlisle, Alastair, Felix, Garrett and Eleazar. As soon as the music stopped, Alice called me and we vanished. We went to her room to change. Edward was doing the same, or so she told me.

We escaped the party without the guests noticing. I waved goodbye to my family as we left.

"We're alone at last." Edward mused.

"Yes, and that's how we're going to be for the next two weeks." I completed for him.

"I love you." He said huskily.

"I love you more." I replied as he used to say and he chuckled.

**EPOV**

Bella was exhausted and was soon asleep. Our trip to Reading took a day and a half. Bella slept most of the time.

I kept remembering our wedding. Bella was amazingly beautiful in her wedding dress. Her eyes showed me only love and I couldn't think of anything else but her and how happy our life would be. She was finally mine and I was finally hers.

As we got to the house, Bella woke up a little disorientated.

"We arrived, love." I whispered in her ear and, as always, she shivered.

"Oh, let's go in!" She said and tried to stand up, but I stopped her.

"No, I won't let you stand up! You'll enter the house in my arms!" I told her as I picked her up.

She nodded and smiled. I took her to our room and quickly went to the kitchen to ask Carol if the messenger got here in time.

"Yes, Mr. Edward." She replied giving me a bucket filled with strawberries and a wine bottle.

I returned to the room and the two Burgundy glasses. Bella looked curiously at me and I showed her one strawberry. She smiled and patted the space by her side on the bed.

I sat and opened the wine bottle. I poured the liquid in both glasses and Bella looked at me a little worried.

"Don't worry, love, this isn't a strong wine and we won't drink a lot." I told her and smiled.

"Are you trying to get me drunk in order to take advantage of me, Mr. Masen?" She asked and smirked.

"I don't need the wine." I replied, also smirking and she blushed.

I handed her glass to her and both of us drank slowly. She got a strawberry and told me to open my mouth. I complied and she slowly caressed my lips with the strawberry, her eyes glued on my lips. When I thought she would place the strawberry inside my mouth she took it away from my lips and placed it inside hers. She smirked, closed her mouth and started to chew. Lust filled me and before I could control myself I was already kissing Bella, the strawberry taste confusing itself with Bella's taste. The kiss quickly wasn't enough and I saw in Bella's eyes that this time we wouldn't have to stop.

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Esme called from the living room's door.

"Good morning, Esme!" I greeted her.

"Alice sent a letter, so I wanted to know if Edward and you would like to come have dinner tonight with us. I wanted all of us to be together when I open it." She told me happily. "Rose, Nathalie and Emmett will be there too."

"We'll be there." I told Esme and smiled.

Edward and I were married for two months and already living in our own house. Alice got married a month after us and went to visit Venice on the following day. They were going to stay a month and a half there. That was the second letter she sent and I knew Edward would love to hear news about his younger sister.

"Why did you stay home today, Bella?" Esme asked. I would go with Edward to parliament everyday normally.

"I'm feeling really nauseated lately." I told her.

"Oh, dear! Are you eating properly?" She asked me worriedly.

"I'm just not hungry at times or I'm eating like a cow at other times." I told her in an unhappy tone.

"You just got married! Sometimes you just need to eat more to have more energy." Esme stated and giggled, making me blush 10 shades of crimson.

I could handle innuendos coming from Emmett, but from Esme was something totally unexpected.

"Theresa, tell Edward that Bella will be waiting for him at my house, also tell him that he's having dinner there and that Alice sent a letter." Esme told my head maid.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." She replied.

We headed to the Cullen's house and headed to the living room. Rose was there with little Nathalie, her blue eyes looking everywhere.

"Hi, Nathalie!" I greeted and she smiled and giggled.

"Hi, to you too, Bella!" Rose said sarcastically and Nathalie copied her mouth movements.

"Oh! Hi, Rose! I didn't see you there!" I replied and giggled.

Both Nathalie and Rose glared at me.

"She'll be a difficult woman for any man to please!" I told Rose.

"Just like her mother!" Rose completed proud of her girl.

We talked more about how Nathalie was already making sounds and how she would show when she wanted to eat or when she wanted Rose to sing for her. Esme was bringing some tea for us and when I felt the scent coming I had to run to the bathroom to throw up.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked me.

"I'm better now. Just make sure that that tea doesn't come anywhere near me." I told her.

"Sure darling!" She replied and left, returning to tell me that I could go back to the living room.

"Are you feeling better?" Rose asked and smiled.

"Yes, thanks." I replied.

We kept talking and soon Edward, Emmett and Carlisle arrived.

"Are you feeling better, love?" Edward asked me as he kissed me.

"Yes, I just threw up one more time today day." I told him.

"If things continue this way, we'll see a doctor tomorrow." Edward told me.

Emmett was greeting Rose and Nathalie, as Carlisle was greeting Esme. When they finished Esme announced.

"Alice sent us a letter!" Esme said and showed it. "Edward, would you read it for us?"

"Sure." Edward said and nodded as Esme handed him the letter.

We all looked at him expectantly as he opened the letter.

"Hi, family!" Edward began to read, his velvet voice filling the room. "I know I told you that Venice is beautiful in my other letter, but I have to say it again and again! This city is the most romantic city in the world! Jasper and I are still in the house Kate and Garrett lent us. We could get used to living here, if it weren't for the hole we have in our hearts from staying away from you. But enough of this or I'll cry. This letter is meant to be a short one."

We all laughed. It was as if we could see her writing it.

"Don't laugh!" Edward continued reading and we laughed a little more. "The reason I wrote this letter is to congratulate both of the future mothers, well…only one of them will be a mother for the first time. By the time you receive this letter both of you, Bella and Rose, will be pregnant. I'm sure. But don't even think about smiling Emmett. Edward will win the bet! Edward, don't freak out! Bella won't fall and kill the babies, so let her live normally!"

Rose and I gasped. It all made sense, my appetite changes, my throwing ups.

_I'm pregnant of my girls! _I thought happily.

"Emmett and Rose, this time it will be a Henry! See you all soon! Love, Alice!" Edward finished reading. "Ps: Jasper sends kisses and congratulations!"

Edward gave the letter to Esme and picked me up.

"Don't spin me, please!" I begged. "I don't want to throw up!"

He kissed me and said. "I love you and I can't wait for our girls to be here with us!"

"I can say the same." I said smiling.

I heard Esme crying in Carlisle's arms. "We'll have two more grandchildren! God is so good to us!"

"Three!" Edward and I corrected her.

"What?" Esme asked wide eyed, looking at us.

"Alice said we would have twins!" We told her smiling.

Esme fainted and Carlisle picked her up.

Our family was really getting bigger and bigger and we couldn't be happier about it.

*******-*******

**I hope you all liked the chapter…**

**As I said in the A/N up there… Venice belonged to Austria at the time! You can research!^~ It will only become part of what will become Italy later due to an agreement Bismarck made with Austria!^~ **

**Sorry for the A/N… I'm just feeling down like I hadn't in a long time… I just have to thanks all of my faithful reviewers! You're the ones responsible for me to continue thinking about releasing anything!^^ 1150 reviews is an amazing number and I know over 95% of them makes me jump up and down like Alice… But I'm in one of those moments that the smallest things will kick you down… (Although that review would've brought me down anyways…)**

**Liked? Hated (yes, you can tell me you hate, what upsets me is say that I haven't researched, 'cause I lose hours everyday researching!)? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	42. Chapter 41

**Hi, everyone!!! So… How are you? I'm feeling way better since I got these amazing reviews that made me smile since I woke up! *-* I'll begin to reply them and finish as soon as I get to **_**Brejo**_**!!! Yeah… It sucks but I'll be out of town for the holiday… I'll still be able to log on, but not all the time, since the internet there only allows one person to be on and my father is just TOO addicted to his **_**Ragnarok Online**_** (yeah, he is way more of a gamer than I am… LOL He is the Leader of his Clan!)!**

**Anyways… 3 hours going, 3 hours returning… God, I'll be about to die when I get there and back home… This family is crazy and travelling with my youngest sister is not nice since she is into **_**Brega**_** and **_**Forró**_** (trust me, for someone who likes rock like me, those songs are a piece of hell!)! LOL My mother hates when we use the mp3, 'cause she always want to say something and I end up having to listen to 3 hours of horrible sounds (it can't be called music)!**

**Well… This chapter is dedicated to all my beloved reviewers!!! *-* You really saved at least one life here! ~^ Especially to **Cailleac**, your review was really important to me! Thanks so much!!! *-***

…

**There is one thing I think I told before, but I'll say again!^^ Cain and Riff are from the manga Count Cain (that manga is also known as Godchild, but Godchild is it's main saga, not the manga itself!^~ I actually like better the Red Ram saga… LOL)! So I'm being faithful to the end of the manga (what I mean is the Cain and Riff will have the 'manga ending')… Don't hate me for it… And if you are reading the manga, don't stop! It's sooo worth it!^^ I won't explain how it happened, 'cause that's the manga job AND most people didn't know! Even Mary didn't!**

…

**Have fun!^~ **

**Chapter 41**

"Wake up, mommy!" I heard a cute voice calling me.

"Wake up, mommy!" A similar voice repeated.

My bed began to move up and down, I knew my little angels were up and with a lot of energy.

"Reneesme, Carlie, let mommy sleep some more, she is tired!" I told them, my eyes still closed.

"But daddy told us to wake you, mommy!" Reneesme insisted.

"Yes, he told us." Carlie confirmed.

"I'll deal with him later, now let mommy sleep!" I told them sweetly.

"That won't do, love!" My favorite voice said. "It's your 23rd birthday, love! We want you to be awake most of the day!"

"A pregnant woman has no peace…" I said and sighed as I gave up and opened my eyes.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Reneesme told me and placed a small box in my hand.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Carlie repeated and placed a rectangular and thin envelope in my other hand.

"Thank you dears!" I said and kissed their foreheads.

"Open them!" The two of them chirped.

_They are spending too much time with Alice and Nicole,_ I thought and giggled.

"I want you two to open them for me!" I told them, as I knew that they loved to open gifts.

They opened it happily and I almost cried. Reneesme gave me a seashell ring and Carlie gave me a notebook filled with her drawings.

"Did you make them?" I asked them, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" They said together.

"Uncle Emmett taught me how to do it and helped me with the metal part." Reneesme explained.

"Aunt Rosalie taught me and Nathalie how to draw pretty things, but Nathalie is better." Carlie told me and pouted, she was really competitive.

"I like your drawings better than Nathalie's!" I told her reassuringly and she smiled widely.

Reneesme and Carlie were already four, almost five, years old. They are the cutest little girls ever. They inherited my chocolate brown eyes and Edward's bronze hair. It was easy to see which one was Reneesme and which one was Carlie. Reneesme had unruly hair, just like Edward, while Carlie had my locks. Carlie's eyes would shift colors depending on how she was feeling, her eyes would turn green when was she was crying, Reneesme's eyes were chocolate brown all the time.

I was on my second pregnancy, in my third month or so Alice told me. This time it was going to be a boy. My marriage with Edward was heaven on earth and our kids only made things better. I still worked with Edward, but just four times a week. Wednesday was my day to stay with the kids, as Alice and Rose worked. Alice was making really great dresses, all the young ladies wanted to have an 'Alice Whitlock' dress. Rose was helping Emmett with their business. Esme would stay with the kids on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Alice already had two kids, Nicole 3 years old and Iris 1 year old. Nicole already acted just like Alice, while Iris loved to follow Jasper around.

Rose had four kids, Nathalie 5 years old, Henry 4 years old, Benjamin 2 years old and Anne 1 year old. Nathalie loved painting and had a strong will, Henry and Benji liked to follow Emmett everywhere, as little Anne loved to sleep or look for pretty flowers.

It was a Friday and the whole family would gather at Esme's house in the afternoon, so I could understand why they wanted me to wake up early.

"Let's move out of the bed?" Edward asked us.

"Breakfast!" Our girls screamed.

"No, shower first!" Edward told the three of us. "The tub is already ready."

The four of us bathed together, as always. I dressed Carlie and Edward dressed Reneesme. We got ourselves ready and descended. The breakfast was going to be served in the back yard.

"Mommy, can I use the necklace today?" Reneesme asked, like she would ask everyday since she learned to talk.

"No, no! The necklace is mommy's!" Carlie told her serious. "You know mommy doesn't like to be without it."

"You don't like, mommy?" Reneesme asked wide eyed.

"This was a very important present that daddy gave mommy. It once saved daddy's life!" I told them while pointing to my blue rose necklace, the bullet still there.

"How?" The two of them asked seeming really interested.

As we had breakfast, Edward and I told them an edited version of what happened. At the end they were hugging Edward to make sure he was there, it was the cutest scene.

"Girls, can I give your mommy my birthday present to her?" He asked and the girls nodded.

He gave me a small box. I opened it and gasped.

"Edward! This is…" I couldn't even bring myself to say the words.

"May I put it on?" I gave him my hand and he placed my white gold bracelet with four charms on it. An emerald E, two dark amber stones, a C and an R, and a blue sapphire B. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I told him, almost crying. _God…Why must I be like this whenever I'm pregnant? _I thought a little angry at myself.

"What are we going to call our little brother, mommy?" Carlie asked.

"When are we going to meet him, mommy?" Reneesme asked.

"You can choose a name for him." I told Carlie, and then turned to Reneesme. "He will probably be born in March, that's a little after your birthday's in December."

"Oh! We'll be old when he comes!" Reneesme said a little frustrated.

Edward laughed and Reneesme glared at him.

"No, Nessie, you don't need to worry about that!" He told her between laughs. It was my turn to glare at him.

"Her name is Reneesme, Edward! Don't use the nickname Emmett gave her! She is not that monster that they say exists in Scotland!" I hissed and Carlie nodded.

"I don't mind, mommy." Reneesme defended Edward.

"But I do, honey." I told her and she nodded. "Every time your daddy calls you Nessie, you call him Eddie boy, deal?"

I smirked as did both of my girls.

"You're not playing fair, love!" Edward complained.

"Life is not fair, my love!" I said and kissed him, making Reneesme and Carlie run around the yard screaming "Eww".

"Must they always do that?" I asked Edward.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied chuckling.

We played with the girls until it was time to go to Esme's house. We left the house on time with Carlie and Reneesme in Edward's arms. As soon as we reached the porch of the Cullen's house, I felt two tiny arms wrapping themselves around my right leg. I looked down and saw little Anne hugging my leg.

"Hi Anne!" I told her sweetly.

"Sleepy…" Anne said. That was the first word she said, a few months ago, making Rose almost cry. Just Nathalie said mom as the first word.

I picked her up and Reneesme greeted, "Hi, Anne! You want to sleep now? But it's the afternoon!"

Carlie agreed. "You have to sleep only at night!"

I laughed. Carlie was so into rules, while Reneesme was into breaking them and having fun.

"Hi." Anne said timidly. She is the youngest of all the kids and she couldn't really speak yet.

"Anne? Anne? Anne? Where are you? If Rose finds out I lost you, she'll kill me!" Emmett shouted.

_Not smart to shout that, Emmett! _I thought.

"Dad, face it, you lost your own daughter! You're a disgrace to our family!" I heard Nathalie saying.

"You don't even know what disgrace means, Nathalie!" He replied. "I told your mother she shouldn't let Bella read those books to you! You memorize everything and just repeat!"

"Mom! Dad is being mean to me again!" Nathalie whined.

"Emmett McCarty!" Rose shouted and I heard the boys' laughs.

"Let's enter before Rose freaks out, thinking that Anne went missing and kills Emmett!" Edward told me and I nodded.

"Hi everyone!" Edward greeted while entering. "Anne is sleeping in Bella's arms."

"Thank God!" Emmett said.

"Let's go paint, Carlie!" Nathalie called.

"Sure!" Carlie replied. "Daddy, can I go?"

"Nessie, let's play pirates?" Henry asked, Benji staying right behind him.

"Put me down, daddy!" Reneesme ordered.

"Go, girls!" Edward told them.

"Hey, little Bells!" Emmett greeted loudly and Anne rubbed her eyes, before going back to sleep.

"Anne is sleeping, Emmy." I told him.

"Oh! Sorry, baby!" He said, caressing Anne's cheek softly.

"Has Alice and the Denali's arrived yet?" I asked Emmett.

"No, but Mary and Gabriel have." He replied.

It had been four years since my cousin Cain had died. He met my girls a little before dying. He could have lived, but chose to die along with Riff.

Gabriel was Cain's loyal friend and truly loved Mary. They were engaged and would marry when Mary became 18. She never talked about Cain with anyone but me. I knew that she still didn't believe that her brother was dead and that she believed that he someday would appear before her again. I could never tell her that we found Cain and Riff's bodies under the collapsed tower.

I headed to the living room and gave Anne to Emmet to be able to greet Mary. As soon as I entered the living room Mary jumped in my arms, though she was almost my height. She had beauty that rivals Rose's.

"Bella!" Mary called. "I missed you so much! Living in the countryside is so boring!" She stated. She was living with the only Hargreaves that Cain trusted, his Uncle Neal.

"Hi Mary! How are you?" I told her sweetly.

"Fine. Gabriel has been accepted back to his family!" She told me excitedly.

"Finally." Edward, Gabriel and I said at the same time.

We looked around and laughed.

"So I guess you're also fine, right, Gabriel?" I asked him.

"You're correct, mother Bella." He replied smiling.

Gabriel told me that Mary saw me as her second mother, so he called me mother Bella.

"Mrs. Bella, the Denali family has arrived." Cybelle informed me.

"I'll go greet them." I told her as I saw Esme getting out of the kitchen.

"Bella!" She said and hugged me quickly. "Happy birthday, dear! Go greet them and I'll talk better with you later!"

I went to the door and greeted the Denali family that had grown just like ours. Kate now had five children, Noah 7 years old; Tony was 4 years old, Amy 3 years old, and the 2 yr old twins Lucy and Serena.

Irina had just two kids, Larimar 3 years old and Lazuli 1 year old. I still don't understand how Irina allowed Aleistar to name their children after gemstones. Especially Larimar, poor boy.

Tanya married just after Alice came back from Venice. So far she had four children and none of them were twins! Their names were: Alexander 4 years old, Cassie 3 years old, Marie 2 yrs old and Raphael 1 year old. I was really impressed; she was almost pregnant for five years! She was a lovely mother and had let go of her past. She became a decent woman and mother.

Eleazar and Carmen were also there. They seemed really happy with their grandchildren and would always look after them, since Tanya and Irina took over the management of his business. Aleistar began to work solely on his researches and blew up things a lot less than before, especially since Larimar decided to follow and admire him. Felix still worked as a knight of the Royal family and from time to time he would send greetings from Demetri, who was now living in the Palace.

"Aunt Bella!" The kids called and hugged my legs.

"Hi, kids!" I greeted them.

"Where is Nathalie?" Noah asked. He and Nathalie had a strange look in their eyes when they talked to each other or about the other.

"And Nessie?" Amy asked.

"And Carlie?" Cassie asked, Marie nodding with her.

"I think they are all in the back yard!" I told them smiling and soon the twelve kids were gone.

"How can you handle them?" Edward asked, as he got to where I was.

"It's fun." The three mothers said at the same time that the three fathers sighed.

"How is that one going?" Irina asked pointing to my belly.

"Fine." I answered smiling proudly. "Alice said I'm about three months."

"She really is three months, momma saw!" Nicole's voice chirped loudly.

"Hi Nicole!" I called as soon as I saw her honey blond hair and grey eyes above Jasper's head. "Hi Jasper!"

"Where's Alice?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't with them.

"She's coming with your present." Jasper told me as Iris opened her ice blue eyes.

As he finished saying that, I saw Alice coming in.

"Nicole, could you take Iris to meet Anne? They'll probably sleep better if they are together." Jasper asked sweetly.

"Momma is the only one who understands me!" she told looking in Jasper's eyes, as he got her down of his back. "I can't wait to be a grown up and you stop treating me like a kid!"

"That will take some time, Nicky." Jasper told her and she stormed away.

"Alice's daughter!" We all said and Jasper sighed.

"Bella!" Alice chirped as she placed the big box she had in her hand on the floor and hugged me. "Happy birthday, Bella!"

We all headed to the living room and the talking began. This kind of family meeting would only happen on our birthdays, since Kate and Garrett lived so far away from us and Mary and Gabriel would only come to visit once a month.

"Well, family we have great news for you!" Kate said excitedly. "Garrett's father decided, along with King Aro, that Garrett would become a representative of his country here in England! This means that we'll be moving to London next year!"

"That's so great!" Tanya said as she hugged her sister.

"We missed you so much!" Irina said hugging her two sisters.

"Mary and I will also move back to London as soon as we get married!" Gabriel announced and I hugged Mary.

"I can't wait to have you near again, Mary!" I said and she hugged me back tightly.

Our family was really big and happy now. Of course Cain and Riff were missing, but they were happy together. Just as Romeo and Juliet, they died so they could be together. My cousin was a great man and deserved this peaceful rest along with his most important person. I hoped both his father and his mother also found peace. I prayed everyday for them, for my parents', for my grandmother's, for James', for Suzette's and for Victoria's souls.

When we were talking about the American Colony, the children came running. Eighteen children running for their parents. Anne and Iris were sleeping on the couch. Reneesme jumped on Edward's lap and Carlie pulled my dress, asking me to place her on my lap.

"Mommy, were they with you when the bad guy tried to hurt daddy?" Reneesme asked, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Uncle Jasper was the one who saved daddy." Edward told her.

"But the main hero that day was a great man, uncle Cain, Mary's older brother." Jasper told her and Edward, along with the rest of the room nodded.

Mary began to cry at the mention of Cain. Reneesme and Carlie jumped off of Edward and my laps and ran to Mary.

"Why are you crying, sister?" Reneesme asked.

"My brother is probably in heaven. I miss him so much." She told the girls between sobs.

"Don't cry, sister, you still have us!" Carlie told Mary and Mary smiled.

"Yes, you two are the best sisters I could ever ask for!" She said whipping the tears away.

Reneesme and Carlie started to whisper to each other.

"Mommy, we decided!" Carlie stated.

"What did you decide, honey?" I asked confused.

"You told us that we could decide our brother's name!" Reneesme reminded me.

"So…" I asked, already knowing what they wanted.

"We want him to be called Cain!" They said at the same time. "He'll also be Mary's brother!"

"I knew I could leave the choice of the name to you!" I told them and winked. "But you'll have to ask Mary if she agrees!"

They immediately turned to Mary and asked. "What do you think, Mary?"

"I love it." She said smiling, a single tear running down her face.

The party went on and we had a really great time. Soon it was time to go. We bid our farewells to everyone and left with Mary and Gabriel, since they'd stay the week at our house. Mary and I placed the girls in their beds and went to the living room. When we were in the hallway, Mary stopped me.

"Thank you, Bella!" She said almost crying. "I hope Cain is also happy."

"I think he is, Mary!" I told her. "Both of us know that Cain's wish was to be with his most important person, Riff."

"I know." She said and smiled.

We talked more in the living room about how things were going and how Gabriel's family forgave him and would love to meet Mary. Then we all went to sleep.

If I was dreaming or not, I don't know, but I was going to the library and I saw Cain in front of Mary's room. He noticed me and pointed to the library. We headed there.

"Cain, is that you?" I asked crying, as I closed the door.

"Don't cry over something like this Belladonna!" He said smirking. "Do you remember how the maids said that the hallways are the place for ghosts? I'm here, but I don't plan on staying much longer."

"Mary misses you so much!" I told him.

"I came to congratulate you and see how she is doing." He told me smiling sweetly. "So your boy will be Cain? Who knows, maybe I'll be reborn as him!" He winked.

I just cried. It really was like I was actually talking with him.

"Don't doubt this." He told me seriously. "I need you to promise to keep on looking after Mary. I know that stupid Gabriel loves her, but you're her mother figure!"

"I will! I love Mary, you know that!" I told him seriously.

"I know." He said sweetly. "Don't worry or cry over me, I'm really happy and with the person I love the most. I know I'm selfish, but I also know you'll forgive me. I'm going now, your parents and Celestine send kisses to you. They are also looking after you and they thank for your prayers."

"Send them my kisses." I told him.

He was gone right after that. The following morning I woke up in the library, Edward kissing me softly.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked wiping the tears away.

"I saw Cain here last night and he told me he was happy." I told him. "He was with the one he loved."

"That's good, love!" He stated smiling; he seemed to believe me even when I was doubting myself. "He'll be happy just like us! I promise I'll never leave you!"

"I also promise you that I'll never leave you! I'll love you forever, my life!" I told him with my voice and my eyes.

"I'll also love you forever, my love!" He replied with the same intensity and we kissed passionately.

That was not the happy ending, but the happy continuation of our love.

*******-*******

**Ok, so the chapters have ended… Now it's just the epilogue!^~**

**What will it be about? TCHAN~TCHAN~TCHAN~TCHAN! LOL**

**Of course I won't tell! *evil laugh***

**So, I'm really sad that Cain died… But trust me… When I read the end of the manga… It was so much like Romeo and Juliet… *-* (Though a lot more twisted) The ones that will NEVER read the manga and want to know how he died, I can tell you! Just ask in your review or pm me!^^ But I still think you'd like to read the manga if you really liked Cain!^~ I hope everyone understands that I couldn't explain his death, since a few readers are reading the manga… There is also the fact that no one but Cain and Mary actually knew what happened!^~**

**Funfact: My uncle was trying to find my FF and googled my name… He found an interview I gave when I was 17… LOL It was about working as a Japanese Translator to a Brazilian Funsub… LOL I didn't even remember that I gave that interview and laughed so hard… I was interviewed for over 2 hours and never saw the result… When I my uncle showed me I was like "Oh, my Go****d! I really said that! LOL They described me as the pale girl that blushed easily! LOL"!**

**Anyways… I want to thank you all!!! I got these amazing reviews and reaching almost 1200 reviews, like I said before I didn't even think that I would get 1000! LOL Almost 90000 hits and the 5 communities… The almost 300 favs and over 300 alerts… All of this is so wonderful for me! *-* So, all I've done, dear readers… I dedicate to you! The epilogue comes next! And then the side-stories!^~**

**THANKS!!!**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	43. Epilogue

**Ok, so here I am… Making this A/N almost crying as this will be… The 'goodbye' of MA! But the side-stories will come! As I had all the problems I had I just sent today the first one to Aoi-chan to beta it… So it may not be released tomorrow, but on Sunday… I don't know yet…**

**Anyways…**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to a group of wonderful people that made me feel good enough to go on!^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! Well, I was adding all the names… BUT I was still on chapter 16, I would never finish it and would end up posting the chapter later than usual… So, I'll change this later!^~**

**I made wonderful friends and I'm really happy that my sister made me post this story!!! *-***

**I hope you'll like this chapter!^~**

**Epilogue**

"Reneesme, Carlie!" I called them. "It's time to wake up if you want to be on time for your own weddings!"

"I'm up!" Carlie said just as I finished talking, quickly getting up.

"Oh, mom, five more minutes won't kill anyone." Reneesme said placing the pillow over her head.

"Fine, I'll go tell Jacob that!" I told her smirking.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Reneesme said as she got out of her bed. "You're a devious mom!"

This was the wedding day of my two beautiful daughters; they were going to get married at the same place that Edward and I did, at the Church in the main Masen house. Both of them were going to marry men from the American Colony. Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater were nice men and had beautiful russet skin, as they were half American Indians and half British. They met with my girls for the first time when Reneesme and Carlie visited the American Colony with Emmett and Jasper to know how to make business with different cultures.

Reneesme was working with Emmett in his business and was a known merchant, even though she was only twenty years old. Carlie loves to study new cultures and politics, just like Edward and me. She was a special consultant of King Alec for foreign affairs.

King Alec was a much better person since he married Queen Heidi. She taught him to be a decent person and a worthy King. Their son, Aro II, was engaged to Iris, Alice's middle daughter.

"Is Cain coming, mom?" Carlie asked, she simply loved her younger brother and always wanted to spend most of her time with him.

"He got here yesterday night!" I told her. "He came as soon as he finished his last class."

"Mary?" They asked at the same time about their oldest sister.

"She is already here, Riff and Neal are with Cain right now and Gabriel is with Emmett and Jasper." I told them.

Mary had two sons Riffael 12 years old and Neal 8 years old and was leading a happy life with Gabriel. They lived two houses down from ours and would have dinner with us at least three times a week.

I felt old as my three girls were already married or getting married. Cain was already dating too, with Rose's youngest daughter, Camille. Cain had Edward's green eyes and pitch black hair, my grandmother's hair color when she was young. He really looked like my cousin Cain, as Camille looked a lot like a girl version of Riff. Her silver blond hair and blue eyes were really like Riff's.

Mary got surprised when she saw them together for the first time and the two of us cried secretly praying that they had really came back to lead a happy life.

"Alice, Nicole and Jacqueline have arrived!" Mary said entering the room.

"Good, two brides on the same day is crazy and only Alice can take care of this level of craziness!" I said and sighed.

"Relax, Mom!" My three girls told me.

Alice, Nicole and Jacqueline, Alice's youngest daughter, were running the most important dress shop in all London. People from other countries knew the Whitlock brand. They were taking care of my girls' wedding gowns just as Alice took care of mine.

"Mary, are any of the family members not here yet?" I asked.

"Esme and Carlisle just got here with Noah and Nathalie, so everyone is here!" She replied. "So, I think everyone is already here and getting ready!"

"Now, we need to get the brides ready!" Alice chirped as she entered the room.

"Work your magic on them, Alice." I told her. "I'll go greet Nathalie and Noah; I haven't seen them since last year!"

Noah and Nathalie got married three years ago and were living in Garrett's land near Rome. Benji was also in that region. He was living in Rome and commanding Emmett's business there, with his wife Marcela, a roman woman. Benji and Marcela had arrived two days before. Nathalie and Noah didn't come with them, because they were worried about travelling while Nathalie was pregnant, she was 4 months and would stay the rest of her pregnancy at Rose's house.

"Aunt Bella!" Nathalie called and hurried to hug me.

"We missed you so much!" Noah stated.

"I missed you too, dears!" I stated. "Looking at you pregnant, Nathalie, I remember when your father and Edward bet about who would be born first, Reneesme and Carlie or Henry."

"What happened?" Noah asked curious.

"That's a dark secret!" Emmett barged into the conversation.

"He had to spend one day dressed as a woman and hitting on any man who passed near him." Edward told them laughing. "Carlisle almost shot him!"

The whole room erupted in laugh.

"I'm hot in a red dress!" Emmett stated.

"You're hot with or without anything, Emmett!" Rose replied and the whole room went silent.

"Mom! Too much information!" Nathalie and Anne shouted.

Rose and Emmett just laughed proud of themselves.

"Edward, where are Billy and Sue?" I asked him.

Billy Black is Jacob's father and Sue Clearwater is Seth's mother, they were the only members of their families who came to the wedding.

"They are helping the boys to get ready." Edward told me.

"Oh! I'll get back to our girls, then!" I told him.

"Aunt Bella, may I talk to you before?" Anne asked.

"Sure, Anne." I replied smiling.

Anne was Rose's daughter that had the strongest connection with me. She helped Carlie in her researches and analysis about other countries.

"I think I like Tony, but I think that he thinks that I'm a complete clumsy. He is also Noah's brother and I'm Nathalie's sister…" She told me in a whisper.

"That's not a problem, dear, but you have to know if he likes you." I told her, also whispering.

"Aunt Bella, Anne, what are you two whispering here?" Alexander asked.

"Hi, Alex!" I greeted him.

"None of your business!" Anne answered rudely, which surprised me. Anne wasn't the kind of girl who got angry easily, that was Nathalie's department. I guess she has Rose's blood running her veins too.

"Ouch! You hurt my feelings this way." Alexander stated faking hurt.

"I couldn't care less." She replied in a cold tone.

"You're still mad at me for telling you that things wouldn't work out between you and Tony?" He asked seriously.

Anne glared at him and I looked at him confused. Alexander and Anne were best friends ever since he saved her from a robber when he was 15 and she was 12.

"You only say that because you don't want me to be with him, you want me to stay single as you are!" Anne said glaring at him.

_Oh, God! What am I doing in the middle of this?_ I asked myself.

"You can bet I don't want you with any other guy, but that's not the reason I told you that!" He told her angrily. "But if you want to have your heart broken, suit yourself."

He left as he finished speaking and Anne hugged me. I knew she was trying her best not to cry. So I took her with me and told her she'd be helping me. The two of us returned to my girls' room and they were already working on both Reneesme and Carlie.

"Mom, where were you?" Carlie whined.

"Do you have any idea of the size of our family?" I asked and she laughed. "I was greeting everyone."

"Did you see Sue and Billy?" Reneesme asked me.

"No, there are helping Jake and Seth to get ready." I told them.

"What is the rest of the family doing?" Alice asked.

"Eating and talking." I replied and quickly added, as Alice's eyes grew wide. "They'll begin to get ready soon! The wedding is in 5 hours, Alice."

"Hi, Anne!" Carlie greeted.

"What's she doing here?" Jacqueline asked sounding a little rude.

"She's helping me, Jackie!" I replied reproachfully.

"Oh!" She said and went back to smooth the dresses.

"Mom, shouldn't you get ready?" Carlie asked.

"I'm just waiting for Rose and Tanya to finish getting ready. You know how helpless I am when it comes to dressing up. Alice is taking care of you, so they'll help me!" I told them with a sigh. I still hated being tortured, but it was for my girls' sake. The makeup has to be done correctly, because I knew I would cry just like I cried at Mary's wedding.

"Breathe, mom!" Mary said. "Save the tears for the wedding!"

"But… my baby girls… now all three of them…" I said between sobs.

"Aw!" My three girls stopped getting ready to hug me.

"Mom, don't cry!" Reneesme pleaded.

"How can I stop crying? You're going to live in the American Colony and Carlie decided to take over the affairs of the Swan's Main House. You'll live on the other side of the ocean and Carlie will live four days away from home!" I cried harder.

"You'll still have me." I heard my son's voice coming from behind the door.

"You'll leave me too, someday, Cain." I replied.

"I don't see a reason for that. I'll be a lawyer in London and our house is big enough for me to live with you and still have privacy." Cain replied. I could see the smirk on his face from his tone.

"Are you saying it to please me?" I asked.

"No, mom, you know I can't live without you!" He replied.

Anne opened the door and my girls signaled for him to join the hug. He complied and my kids were hugging me.

"It's not that bad, mom, Jacob and I will stay one year there and one year at your house." Reneesme said.

"I live two houses down. I'm always with you!" Mary stated.

"I'll spend every winter with you, mom and visit you once a month during the other seasons." Carlie told me and then turned to Anne seeming to have remembered something. "Anne, you've being studying my notes properly, right?"

"Yes, I have, Carlie." Anne told her shyly.

"Great, I told King Alec that you would be the one taking over my place." She told Anne.

"What?" Anne asked wide eyed.

"I won't have time for that once I assume the family business. You're the only one who knows how I work and that can actually do things correctly the way I do." Carlie explained. "So I talked with King Alec and he agreed to test you for a month. I told him he would love your work and wouldn't even miss me, so do a great job, alright?"

"Oh, God! Thank you so much, Carlie!" Anne replied and ran to hug Carlie. Not a smart move, I'd say. She was as clumsy as I once was. Obviously she tripped on nothing and fell.

Soon I went to get myself ready and Anne came with me. It was almost time for the wedding and Edward was talking with Sue and Billy.

"Momma Bella!" Jake and Seth called me.

"Hello boys!" I greeted them. "Nervous?"

"Don't even mention it." Jake said.

"Are they ready?" Seth asked.

"They'll be just fashionably late, Seth." I replied.

"It's ugly to ambush the brides' mother for information!" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You did the same thing with Esme." Rose stated as she passed by.

I giggled.

"So, you'll follow Alice's advice to spend the honeymoon in Venice?" I asked them.

"Carlie and I are going to stay in Rome, but Jake and Nessie will go to Venice." Seth explained.

"I'll miss you so much, boys!" I said trying my hardest not to cry.

Jacob and Seth lived with us for 1 yr and became sort of like our sons too. Jacob and Edward had some arguments in the beginning, since Edward is more over protective with Reneesme than with Carlie, but I knew that they loved each other as father and son. Seth on the other hand worshiped Edward. He would always accompany us to the parliament meetings.

Anne came to tell me we could proceed to the Church and I noticed she looked down. As everyone headed for the Church, I stayed behind with her.

"What is it, darling?" I asked her.

"Jackie came to tell me she and Tony are going out…" She said letting a tear run down her face.

I hugged her and didn't say a word. I saw Alex coming near again, his pitch black hair completely in order and his steel blue eyes seeming in pain.

"Are you alright, Anne?" He asked sweetly.

"No, leave me alone." She said still facing me.

"Jackie talked to you, didn't she? I told her that it wouldn't be necessary." He said and sighed.

"Is that why you told me that?" She asked sounding even more hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that way it would hurt less." Alex said. "I didn't care if you would hate me, I just didn't want to see you like this."

_And I'm trapped here…again! Oh, God… It's so obvious that he loves her._ I thought.

"Why?" She said and turned to face him.

"Mom! There you are!" Cain called. "You have to go stay with Sue before she collapses!"

I glared at him.

"Oh, come on! Those two love each other; let them solve their mess by themselves!" He stated and pulled me away.

I headed to the Church and got to my place. I smiled at Sue who seemed to feel more at ease as she saw me.

Sue was a strong woman; she raised her two kids, Seth and Leah, almost by herself. Her husband died a few years after Seth was born. Leah refused to come to the wedding. She was Jacob's ex-girlfriend and still loved him, or so she claimed. Reneesme told me Jacob ended things with her when he saw her kissing another man.

All too soon the wedding began and my two girls walked down the aisle, each one on one side of Edward, who looked like he was about to die from happiness. The wedding passed in a blur and the next thing I knew they were kissing and running to the ballroom.

"Remembering the past, love?" Edward asked, whispering in my ear. I shivered. We could live forever and he would always make me shiver from the pleasure of having him speaking like that to me.

"Yes." I replied and smiled.

"Our daughters are beautiful, but they still don't beat you." He said and kissed me.

We heard someone clearing the throat. We looked and it was Cain.

"Please, mom and dad, I don't want to see this!" Cain stated and smirked, the same way my cousin Cain would have done.

"Cain, let's go dance?" Camille called sweetly.

"Sure." Cain said and turned to go to the ballroom. "Don't compare me in our mind with my deceased Uncle, mom Belladonna!"

Edward and I gasped as Cain left with Camille.

I normally don't believe these supernatural stories, but no one could blame me for believing that my cousin came back as my son. I knew Edward also thought they were similar, too similar.

As we got to the ballroom, Edward went to dance the first dance with Carlie, as I went to dance with Jacob. Billy was going to dance with Reneesme and Sue with Seth. We changed pairs a few times and soon everyone was dancing.

"Finally back in my arms." Edward said sweetly.

"I'm finally where I belong." I replied smiling.

"Look, mom!" Cain said and waltzed away.

I looked to the direction he pointed and saw Alexander inviting Anne to dance. She blushed, but accepted smiling.

"Another one of your birds is being stolen?" Edward asked me.

"Why do they have to grow up?" I asked him.

"We can have another one if you want." He said. His eyes filled with the same lust I saw when we were engaged.

"Aren't we a little too old for that?" I asked him. "I mean, we have two grandchildren already!"

"Our daughter Mary is only 7 years younger than you and her children, our grandchildren, are no excuse." He replied chuckling.

"Our youngest grandchild is eight years old!" I told him. "And the girls would freak out if I got pregnant at the same time they did."

Edward grimaced.

"Oh, come on!" I whispered in his ear.

We continued to waltz and all of the sudden the music stopped. We looked to where the orchestra was and saw the two married couples there.

"We're sorry for stopping the dance, but we would like to make a quick speech." Reneesme announced holding hands with Carlie. Jacob and Seth walked to Sue and Billy's side. Mary, Cain, Anne, Nathalie, Iris, Noah, Alexander and Lazuli joined Reneesme and Carlie.

"Well, most of the people here are family members and know the whole story." Carlie said.

"But we decided to make a special speech today, since Aunt Alice told us something really interesting." Cain continued.

"Today is the day my sisters got married, but it is also the day my parents, Bella and Edward, met for the first time." Mary informed as Edward and I looked into each others eyes, remembering.

"They are right." We whispered to each other and chuckled.

"They were betrothed by an agreement at first." Anne said seriously. "But the force pulling them together was too strong. They won against their darkest fears and battled together for the right of being together."

"Not only they healed each other's wounds, but they healed the people surrounding them, like my mother." Nathalie stated.

"They forgave people who tried to tear them apart and welcomed them to the family." Alexander said.

"They united a family that was destroyed by a tragedy." Noah stated.

"They helped other people to also find the path of love." Lazuli said.

"Our family is the way it is thanks to you." Iris stated. "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts!"

They started to clap their hands and soon the whole room was clapping hands, surrounding us. I began to cry and Edward hugged me.

I looked to the face of every single member of our family and saw love and happiness. Our family was big and happy. We sure had problems, who doesn't? But we faced everything heads up, as a family.

When our time comes, we will be able to go to the other world together and satisfied with our lives.

"I love you." We said looking into each other's eyes, after our daughter left.

We kissed under the moonlight, sealing our eternal love.

**The End**


	44. Extra

**Dear readers, I know it's been quite a long time, but just now I'm returning to Fanfiction. This is the last update Marriage Arrangements will see. And I really don't plan on doing a sequel or prequel or nothing of the sort. From now on I'll focus solely on Thank You for the Venom. After TFTV is done, I'm planning on doing something 100% new. I just don't know what yet.**

**So, this update is divided in two parts. One is to give you a hint of the family trees (since everyone had so many children) and many of my readers send me requests for this enlightening. Actually, I did the family trees, but I couldn't get them to appear here... I guess lines without words are just eaten here... Shame, it won't be as good as it would be. I hope it's still able to satisfy my dear readers.**

**The other is the story of Cain's death. It's a spoiler and I'm not going to tell all the details, so read if you must.**

**Masen Family:**

**Elizabeth – Edward Sr. had:** Edward and Alice

**Bella – Edward had:** Renesmee, Carlie and Cain

**Alice – Jasper had:** Nicole, Iris and Jacqueline

**Hargreaves Family:**

**Mary - Gabriel had:** Riffael and Neal

**McCarty Family:**

**Rose – Emmett had:** Nathalie, Henry, Benjamin, Anne and Camille

**Denali Family:**

**Carmen – Eleazar had:** Kate, Irina and Tanya

**Kate – Garrett had:** Noah, Tony, Amy, Lucy and Serena

**Irina – Aleistar had:** Larimar and Lazuli

**Tanya – Felix had:** Alexander, Cassie, Marie and Raphael

**Spoiler of the Count Cain's manga ending:** Cain dies as the tower his father was using to try to revive his mother collapses. Actually, he could've escaped, but he chose to die with Riff. Riff was sort of a reanimated human, a doll under the influence of Cain's father. Riff's faithful servant personality was the product of hypnosis. Alexis, Cain's father, wanted Cain to have someone he loved very dearly only to take it back from him when it hurt him the most. That's what happens, only Riff is torn between the personalities and shoots himself. As he dies, he gives the push the injured Cain needed to escape but noticing Riff would be there (dead), Cain chooses to rest his head on Riff's chest and die with him.

For me, Cain loved Riff for Riff – the gender didn't matter as much as the trust and care. Some readers asked shocked if Cain was gay… Kaori Yuki, the mangaka, would be able to explain better, but for me it was not that easy to say. His first crush was a girl named Suzette and he had a few crushes over the series (all girls), so maybe he was bisexual? I don't know, but to me his love was genderless.

**I'd like to thank you once again for reading this story! I still get favorites and reviews even after so long... You, guys, rock my world!**

**Also...Please, give Thank You for the Venom a try!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


End file.
